Cruelles intentions
by Kandamio
Summary: Cruel intentions, de kajornwan/FayC. Axé sur le couple MikhailxFeilong, avec mentions de quelques autres couples...
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: Cruelles intentions chapitre 1 (Cruel intentions part 1)**

**Auteur: kajornwan ( encore merci pour ton autorisation de traduire ^^!) De beaux textes sur Fei et Mikhail 3. Je vous invite à aller lire son LJ =D!**

**Traduction: Kandamio**

**Bêta: Lauriane Mayu Zangyaku-Sama (merci de ton aide 3)**

**Rating: PG-13 (pour le moment)**

**Fandom: Viewfinder**

**Pairing: Mikhail x Feilong**

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à Ayano Yamane.**

* * *

><p>Feilong fixa le portable noir qui vibrait dans sa main. Il haussa légèrement un sourcil en voyant le nom sur l'écran. Arbatov.<p>

Il hésita un peu avant de prendre l'appel. Pourquoi pas un peu d'amusement après une si longue journée?

"Que veux-tu?" Fei parla en russe, une chose qu'il ne ferait pas habituellement étant donné que l'homme à l'autre bout du fil pouvait parler un cantonais impeccable. Même si la tête de Baishe parlait couramment plus de cinq langues, il ne s'embêtait jamais à parler autrement qu'en cantonais, à moins de ne pas avoir d'autre choix. Après tout, un homme dans sa position ne devrait jamais avoir à essayer d'impressionner qui que ce soit. Mais aujourd'hui il était d'humeur taquine.

"Tu as enregistré mon numéro. Je suis flatté." A en juger par sa voix, le jeune mafieux russe était vraiment impressionné.

"Comment aurais-je pu éviter tes appels sinon?" Feilong savait qu'il était un chieur arrogant. Mais c'était la chose "amusante" dans sa relation avec Mikhail, qui ne cessait de revenir vers lui, peu importe combien de fois il lui jetait ces mots à la figure.

Mikhail ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était bien Feilong, d'être si brutalement direct. "J'ai dû choisir le bon moment pour appeler, aujourd'hui, non? Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te mettre de si bonne humeur?" Mikhail répondit d'une voix calme, joueuse. Il s'était habitué aux mots acérés de Feilong. Cela rendait seulement le personnage plus exquis.

"Je peux très bien raccrocher tout de suite pour mettre fin à ta curiosité."

Mikhail laissa échapper un léger rire. Il y avait une raison pour qu'il ait décidé de décrocher son téléphone, ce qui signifiait qu'il ne raccrocherait pas jusqu'à ce qu'il sache ce que Mikhail avait à lui dire.

"Aie pitié, mon cœur. Je ne te propose qu'un inoffensif dîner aux chandelles, pas le mariage."

"Tu devrais déjà connaître ma réponse" soupira Feilong. Le personnage le harcelait d'invitations à dîner depuis des mois. Il n'avait jamais accepté aucune d'entre elles, pas si ce n'étaient pas des repas d'affaires avec plusieurs autres convives.

"Tu n'aurais pas décroché si c'était pour dire non."

"Peut-être pas."

Même à cet instant, Mikhail n'en croyait pas vraiment ses oreilles, mais poser des questions ne ferait que donner à la fière princesse une chance de changer d'avis. Comme en affaires, il savait qu'il était temps de conclure. Après tout, convaincre sa royale majesté d'adhérer à une de ses propositions s'était révélé plus difficile que faire du trafic de drogue dans le QG de la police.

"Je passe te prendre à 7 heures. Tenue correcte exigée."

Passer le prendre? Mikhail le prenait-il pour une reine de promo?

"Je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais besoin que tu passes me prendre."

"Non, mais je ne me sentais pas d'humeur à me faire poser un lapin aujourd'hui." Il préférait aller embêter Fei à Baishe plutôt que de se faire encore poser un lapin dans un restaurant.

"C'est ce qui arrive quand on suppose mal. Je n'avais jamais dit que j'y serais."

C'était en partie vrai. Mais il n'avait pas non plus vraiment dit non.

"Eh bien, tu n'as pas vraiment dit oui non plus cette fois."

Feilong eut un petit rire. "J'y serai. Tu as ma parole. Dis-moi juste où."

"Tu ne penses pas vraiment que je vais croire un homme qui gagne sa vie avec des mensonges?

Mikhail savait qu'une fois qu'il avait pris une décision, ça ne servait à rien de le pousser. Mais ça ne faisait pas de mal d'essayer. Il aurait juste aimé voir le beau Fei assis dans sa Lamborghini pendant qu'il était au volant. Est-ce que ça ne vaudrait pas le coup d'oeil?

"Ne pousse pas ta chance trop loin, Mikhail Arbatov. Tu as une heure pour me dire où, ou tu peux oublier le dîner. Tu décides." Feilong se sourit calmement à lui même en mettant fin à la conversation. La seule façon dont Mikhail parviendrait à le faire jouer à son jeu serait en lui laissant les commandes.

Mikhail faisait tourner le délicat verre de vin dans sa main. Enfin, un rendez-vous avec la reine des glaces, pensa-il. Il avait le sentiment que son altesse royale le gratifierait de sa présence aujourd'hui, après l'avoir planté de si nombreuses fois. Il aurait dû mal prendre de se faire poser un lapin par Feilong, ou par n'importe qui d'autre, en cette matière. Un homme de sa position ne devrait jamais avoir à supporter quelque chose comme ça. Mais c'était Liu Feilong. Personne dans le monde n'aurait pu rassembler de manière aussi parfaite la beauté, la fierté, l'intelligence et la force, que Fei. Ce visage si irréellement beau avait le pouvoir de voler les cœurs de n'importe qui, le sien inclus. Mikhail n'avait jamais plus désiré quelqu'un, ni échoué tant de fois à obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Cela faisait un peu plus de six mois qu'il avait rencontré le jeune leader de Baishe, à un mariage tenu par une très puissante famille chinoise, avec qui, comme il s'était avéré, lui et Feilong travaillaient. Liu Feilong, le célèbre leader de la plus grande organisation criminelle de Hong-Kong, était quelqu'un qu'on n'oubliait pas facilement. Dans une salle pleine de convives distingués en tenues de couturiers et en robes de soirées dignes de tapis rouges, Feilong était apparu avec une confiance inégalée, dans un magnifique cheong argenté qui avait éclipsé tout le monde. Mikhail aurait pu jurer que la belle chevelure noire qui tombait à sa taille était faite de pure soie. Comment telle beauté pouvait-elle exister chez un homme? Ce visage sans défaut faisait se sentir laide la plus belle femme dans la salle. Ce grand, élégant corps ondulait dans la pièce avec la grâce d'une ballerine, tandis que sa présence irradiait une intelligence incroyable et une suprématie absolue. Dès le moment où il avait posé les yeux sur Fei, Mikhail avait juré qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour le faire sien. Et il avait essayé en vain jusqu'à ce jour.

Même si il tournait le dos à la porte du restaurant de luxe français, l'arrivée de Feilong ne passait pas inaperçue. Sa présence attirait l'attention de chaque paire d'yeux, peu importe quand et où il choisissait d'entrer. Voilà pourquoi Mikhail ne fut pas le moins du monde surpris lorsqu'il s'assit de l'autre côté de la table sans s'annoncer. Au moment où la pièce avait fait silence et où tous les yeux avaient semblé se diriger dans la même direction, il avait su que Feilong était arrivé.

"Je commençais à penser que tu allais revenir à ta vieille habitude de me poser des lapins." se plaint Mikhail sans lever les yeux.

"Oh, aies un peu confiance, veux-tu?" sourit sarcastiquement Feilong en tapotant son verre vide, pour qu'il soit rempli.

Mihail leva enfin les yeux vers l'homme assis de l'autre côté de la petite table. Son coeur manqua un battement lorsqu'il vit le visage si familier de ses rêves. L'élégant leader de la triade de Hong-Kong portait un de ses habits de couturiers en soie, au-dessus d'une chemise blanche faite d'un tissu fin, qui révélait juste assez le rose de sa peau impeccable pour laisser Mikhail imaginer le reste avec un brûlant désir. Peu importe combien de fois ils se rencontraient, Feilong ne manquait jamais de lui couper le souffle. Le personnage savait exactement comment utiliser ce qu'il avait pour manipuler les gens. Et il avait sans aucun doute les meilleurs attributs pour cette tâche.

"Es-tu sûr de vouloir te soûler près de moi?" C'était plus une suggestion qu'une question. Il avait entendu parler de la faible tolérance à l'alcool de Fei. Cela dit, ça ne gênait vraiment pas Mikhail.

"Peut-être que je choisis d'être gentil." Taquiner Mikhail était réellement un des plus grands plaisirs que la vie avait à lui offrir.

"Ou cruel. Je sais que tu prends plaisir à me rendre fou, entre autres choses."

Peut-être que Mikhail le connaissait vraiment un peu. Après tout, il ne pouvait nier à quel point il trouvait amusant de voir ce que le jeune mafieux russe était prêt à faire pour le mener où il voulait. C'était un jeu d'audace qu'il appréciait.

Le silence de Fei ne fit que confirmer que Mikhail avait raison. Le personnage était un réel, un arrogant chieur, avec le visage d'un ange. Mais c'était vraiment une des choses qui rendaient Feilong si attirant. "J'ai déjà pris la liberté de commander pour toi. J'espère que cela ne te gêne pas."

Fei s'adossa au dossier de sa chaise, pianotant des doigts sur la nappe blanche. "Dans ce cas nous allons voir si tu connais vraiment mes goûts en nourriture."

"Tes goûts en nourriture étaient faciles à cerner. Tes goûts au lit, j'ai encore à les apprendre.", dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil.

Pendant un instant, Mikhail vit une flamme se dresser dans les yeux de Feilong. Le personnage était déjà beau avec son habituelle expression indéchiffrable. Mais il était splendide au-delà de toute croyance avec ce regard terrifiant qui menaçait de tuer quiconque osait le déranger. Dieu avait vraiment une façon de torturer ses sujets pécheurs. Le tenter avec une créature glorieuse de façon malsaine comme Feilong, seulement pour lui refuser la permission de toucher, c'était vraiment une maudite punition.

"Te vient-il seulement à l'esprit que ce jour pourrait ne jamais venir?" Feilong avait pris une profonde respiration avant de répondre. Il n'était plus un enfant qui s'énerverait sur quelque chose comme cela.

Mikhail lui sourit en retour. "Oh, je n'en sais rien. Il y a quelques mois, tu évitais mes appels. Maintenant, tu as un dîner romantique avec moi. Dans quelques mois encore, nous serons probablement dans mon lit, en train d'avoir la partie de jambes en l'air du siècle, juste aux alentours de cette heure-ci."

"Tu ne serais pas assis ici, maintenant, si tu pensais que ce serait aussi facile." Feilong sourit savamment, essayant de son mieux de ne pas sortir son arme et de mettre une balle dans cette tête à boucles blondes en face de lui. Tuer une personne aussi importante mettrait Baishe dans une situation dangereuse. Il fallait juste qu'il continue à jouer le jeu, pour le moment.

Mikhail eut un rire léger à cette idée. Feilong était loin d'être naïf, et il connaissait vraiment sa valeur. Plus que cela, il savait que Mikhail aimait les défis. Une fleur aussi rare et exotique que Feilong ne serait pas aussi précieuse, si elle était facile à cueillir.

"Si tu es assez désespéré pour laisser n'importe quel garçon mignon réchauffer ton lit, ces derniers temps, alors ce n'est pas vraiment impossible pour moi, si?" Il dépassait les limites. Mais il était loin d'avoir peur de la rage de Feilong.

A sa grande surprise, Feilong éclata de rire. Quelque chose que Mikhail n'avait encore jamais vu avant. "Toi, tu voudrais être mon sex toy? Tu me déçois, Mikhail Arbatov."

"Ton sex toy? Oh, je pourrais être bien plus que ça, mon coeur. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu manques." Mikhail regarda Feilong dans les yeux, sans sourire. Il était sérieux. "Mais si c'est comme ça que tu veux l'appeler, alors oui, ça ne me gênerait pas. Je finirai par t'avoir, peu importe les circonstances, Feilong. Tu ferais bien de te souvenir de ça."

Feilong prit son temps pour calculer sa réponse. "Tu penses vraiment que je vais accepter cette offre?"

"Peut-être."

"Et me priver d'un divertissement que j'apprécie tant?"

Mikhail savait depuis longtemps que Feilong jouait avec lui. Le taquinant assez pour le garder près de lui, mais ne restant jamais assez près pour être à sa portée.

"Je sais que tu prends un plaisir sadique à me torturer, Feilong. Mais souviens-toi bien que ce divertissement particulier, c'est à moi de le donner." Mikhail fit une pause pour siroter son vin. "Ou de le retirer, en l'occurrence. Si tu ne commences pas bientôt à me donner quelque chose, tu pourrais bien devoir lui dire au revoir. Tout homme a ses limites, tu sais?"

Feilong rit sous cape. "Un plaisir sadique, hein? Je ne suis pas le seul avec de cruelles intentions ici, n'est-ce pas, Mikhail? Toute ta vie, tu as toujours eu ce que tu voulais. Maintenant, je suis la seule chose que tu ne peux obtenir, quoi que tu fasses. A la minute même où je cèderai face à toi, tu prendras pour de bon un avion pour Moscou. Et qui me divertira, à ce moment-là?"

"Donc théoriquement, tu as peur que je t'encule et que je me sauve, c'est ça?"

"Théoriquement, je dis que je m'amuse encore énormément. Donc non, tu ne coucheras avec personne ce soir. Pas avec moi, en tout cas." Fei s'adossa sur le dossier de sa chaise, sirotant tranquillement son deuxième verre. Jamais plus il n'autoriserait quelqu'un à jouer avec lui. Une fois lui avait plus que suffi. Et ça avait failli lui coûter la vie.

Mikhail regarda dans ces yeux magnifiques et y vit bien plus que ce qu'entendaient ces froides paroles. Il y avait plus en lui que cette froideur. Il ne serait jamais tombé si amoureux d'un simple chieur arrogant avec un joli visage. Feilong était compliqué, sophistiqué, et une contradiction vivante. Qui aurait imaginé qu'un chef de triade meurtrier qui gagnait sa vie en meurtres et mensonges aimerait lire, passer son temps dans des galeries d'art, et chérir son jardin plus que tout? Sous le masque froid et cruel qu'il portait étaient enterrées, au fond de lui, de fortes émotions. Mikhail se demanda ce qu'il avait vu dans ces yeux, pendant une fraction de seconde. Etait-ce de la colère? De la haine? Ou même de la tristesse? Ou était-ce une combinaison de tout cela? Il fallait qu'il sache. "Comment un homme aussi fier que toi peut-il avoir une si basse estime de soi?"

Feilong haussa légèrement un sourcil, face à une question qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé entendre dans sa vie. "Je suis comme ça?"

"Penser que tout ce que je veux de toi, c'est du sexe. Que je passerais simplement mon chemin si j'y parvenais. C'est comme si tu pensais que tu ne méritais rien de plus que ça."

Feilong en resta abasourdi. Il n'y avait jamais pensé sous cet angle. Peut-être la raison pour laquelle il ne pouvait se résoudre à faire confiance à quiconque était qu'il avait l'impression qu'il ne méritait pas d'être aimé. Être un enfant adopté et avoir quelqu'un comme son frère pour le lui rappeler constamment devait avoir laissé une cicatrice. C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait tant besoin de prouver l'amour de son père. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'être aimé et si sa propre famille ne l'aimait pas, qui donc le ferait? La trahison d'Asami ne pouvait que le conforter dans cette opinion. Tout venait de sa propre insécurité, dont il ignorait l'existence même. Pour une raison inconnue, Mikhail l'avait percé à jour.

Le manque de réponse de Feilong était inhabituel, mais en voyant l'expression sur son visage, Mikhail eut un pincement au cœur. Feilong avait l'air d'être sur le point de pleurer. Le personnage était profondément troublé. Une chose terrible avait dû lui arriver pour donner une si mauvaise estime de lui-même à quelqu'un d'aussi fort que Feilong. A ce moment-là, Mikhail aurait vraiment voulu le prendre dans ses bras et le réconforter avec un interminable baiser, mais il savait qu'il était trop tôt pour cela. Feilong avait besoin de savoir qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, ou il ne le laisserait jamais s'approcher assez près. Ça allait être bien plus difficile que ce qu'il avait d'abord prévu. Il ne jouait pas les inaccessibles. Ce n'était pas qu'une question de temps. Il avait un problème de confiance en soi, et c'était probablement assez sérieux pour l'envoyer se cacher derrière une muraille de pierre.

"Tu sais que ce n'est pas que je ne pensais pas au sexe quand je t'ai pourchassé. Il n'y a pas une seule personne dans cette pièce qui n'ait pas envie de te sauter dessus, Feilong." Il s'arrêta pour observer la réaction de Fei. Son expression faciale ne changeait pas. Feilong lui rendit son regard, sans aucune trace d'embarras sur son visage. Il avait entendu ces mots un millier de fois, venant de juste n'importe qui.

"Si c'était tout ce que j'attendais de toi j'aurais pu simplement te prendre de force. Ce n'est pas dur avec mon pouvoir. Toi, entre tous, devrais le savoir."

"Bien sûr, mais alors tu serais déjà mort. Ce n'est pas dur avec MON pouvoir." Feilong sourit avec mépris à la remarque insultante.

Avec quelqu'un comme Feilong, c'était probablement vrai. Il y aurait eu une guerre mortelle entre Baishe et la famille Arbatov si il l'avait fait. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui aurait pu l'arrêter.

"Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'un homme dans ma position reconnaît un trésor quand il en voit un. Ton sex appeal est juste l'une des choses qui te rendent aussi inestimable, pour moi. Donc non, je ne vais pas t'enculer puis juste partir."

Il pensait ce qu'il disait. Fei devrait savoir qu'il lui faudrait plus que son corps parfait pour satisfaire Mikhail. Il voulait son propre beau dragon. Il voulait voir Fei, avec toute sa fierté, se rendre, impuissant, face à lui.

"En plus, si c'était simplement pour le sexe, avec ton corps splendide, une fois ne serait jamais assez, de toute façon." ajouta-il.

Fei se rassit et écouta calmement. Que ce que Mikhail avait dit soit vrai ou pas, ça le flattait quand même. Ces yeux bleus de bébé ne semblaient rien cacher. Peut-être serait-ce une bonne idée de jouer son jeu un peu plus longtemps et de voir ce qu'il avait à lui offrir.

Tandis qu'il délibérait sur la réaction à avoir face à la promesse du russe blond d'entrer dans sa vie, leur serveur posa la nourriture sur leur table.

"Ah, nous y sommes. Tu dois avoir faim. Surtout après une si longue et horrible réunion à propos de l'acte de propriété du casino."

Son commentaire surprit Feilong. Comment avait-il réussi à obtenir des informations aussi détaillées? Des informations que seules des personnes de son cercle proche devraient connaître.

"Et comment saurais-tu cela?" Fei parlait en faisant de son mieux pour garder un air calme et composé.

"Je mets un point d'honneur à savoir tout ce qui te concerne, mon coeur. Je sais même à quelle heure tu prends ta douche et que tu dors nu, entre autres." Mikhail lui adressa un sourire malicieux. Il était temps d'amener la conversation sur des sujets plus légers.

"Oh, s'il te plaît, tu me coupes l'appétit." Feilong leva les yeux au ciel. Il allait vraiment attraper cet espion et écraser toute sa famille. Cela le mettait mal à l'aise de penser à ce que Mikhail avait pu découvrir d'autre.

"C'est seulement le premier plat, mon coeur. On a encore un long chemin à faire."

Feilong , incrédule, écarquilla les yeux. "S'il te plaît, dis-moi que ce n'est PAS un repas de neuf plats."

Il ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier l'air sur le visage de Fei quand il découvrit cela. Mikhail s'était bien assuré que ce serait une longue soirée. "Tu réalises à quel point c'est difficile d'avoir une place dans un restaurant Michelin trois étoiles en aussi peu de temps? Autant en avoir pour mon argent. Peut-être que si tu ne m'avais pas rejeté si souvent j'y aurais réfléchi à deux fois."

Il était difficile d'imaginer la somme que Mikhail avait versée pour tout cela. Mais ça lui ressemblait tellement de trop en faire. A chaque fois qu'il avait une excuse pour lui envoyer un cadeau, Mikhail s'assurait que Fei s'en souvienne. Comment aurait-il pu ne pas s'en souvenir? Le personnage lui avait envoyé tout un jardin à la place d'un bouquet. Le mois dernier il avait dû réorganiser tout le système de sécurité de son étude pour protéger un chef-d'œuvre de Monet que Mikhail lui avait envoyé. Son prochain cadeau d'anniversaire pourrait être une île exotique des Bahamas, équipée de luxueuses villas et bourrée de personnel, qu'il n'en serait pas le moins du monde surpris. "Tu aimes dépenser ton argent, non?"

"Aimer? Je suis obsédé par cela. Quel est l'intérêt d'être trop riche et de ne pas dépenser à mort? On ne vit qu'une fois, mon cœur. Autant vivre."

Ses éclatants yeux bleus étincelaient tandis qu'il parlait. Feilong ne pouvait nier qu'il y avait quelque chose d'unique à propos de ce russe blond aux yeux bleus. Mikhail était incroyablement confiant, extrêmement direct, et exceptionnellement intelligent. C'était un homme qui savait exactement ce qu'il voulait et n'hésitait jamais à faire ce qu'il fallait pour l'obtenir. Fei l'avait toujours respecté pour ça.

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Fei sourire. Vraiment sourire. Même si ça n'était apparu qu'une fraction de seconde et même si c'était léger, c'était assez pour lui mettre des papillons dans l'estomac. "Maintenant, je paierais un million de dollars pour revoir ce sourire."

"Dix." Fei était d'humeur à négocier.

Mikhail rit. "Mon coeur, à dix millions il faudrait que je te ramène chez moi."

Fei sourit de dédain à la ridicule proposition. "Alors CA, ça ferait un chiffre que tu ne pourrais pas te permettre."

Mikhail fixa les yeux de Feilong en calculant sa réponse. Puis il sortit son chéquier, en déchira un des feuillets, et le signa. "Voici un chèque en blanc sur mon compte d'affaires. Tu sais combien je vaux. Teste-moi." dit-il en plaquant le chèque sur la table, juste entre eux deux.

"Tu es sérieux?" Il savait que Mikhail n'était pas normal. Mais Fei ne pensait pas qu'il était fou. Un chèque en blanc sur son compte d'affaires pourrait lui faire faire banqueroute en une nuit.

"Pour te mettre dans mon lit? Toujours."

Fei l'écouta avec stupeur. Mais l'air sur son visage montrait qu'il le pensait. "Tu es fou, tu le sais, ça?"

"On me dit souvent ça. Alors, quelle est ta réponse? Oui ou non?" Les yeux de Mikhail exigeaient une réponse.

Ça pourrait être intéressant, pensa Fei. Avec un chèque il aurait le pouvoir de détruire Mikhail Arbatov. Il pourrait l'utiliser pour le pousser à faire ce qu'il voudrait. Ou il pourrait l'utiliser pour étendre son propre pouvoir. Mais prendre ce genre d'argent en échange de sexe ferait de lui une pute. La pute la plus chère du monde, sans aucun doute, mais une pute tout de même. Il aurait dû se sentir gravement offensé, mais pour une raison quelconque, il ne l'était pas. Mikhail avait vraiment une technique, pour manipuler les gens.

Feilong savait depuis le début de quoi il s'agissait. Ce sournois d'enfoiré était en train de le tester, de voir ce qu'il valait vraiment. En d'autres circonstances, il rejetterait l'offre sans hésitation, mais alors le jeu finirait trop tôt, et il s'amusait trop. Il commençait à apprécier cette compagnie. Mikhail était quelqu'un qui pouvait à la fois maintenir son intérêt et continuer à le défier; un adversaire de valeur, indéniablement.

"Pourquoi se presser, Mikhail?" Il sourit malicieusement avant d'imiter les paroles exactes de Mikhail, avec l'accent russe et tout le reste. "Ce n'est que le premier plat, mon coeur. On a encore un LONG chemin à faire."

* * *

><p>Les plats passaient, et le chèque se tenait toujours entre eux deux, intouché. Les deux hommes essayaient d'ignorer sa présence et faisaient semblant de parler d'autre chose. Mais de temps en temps, ils y jetaient un coup d'œil, et sentaient la tension monter et accélérer à chaque minute.<p>

Mikhail savait qu'il était improbable que Feilong prenne le chèque, mais le fait qu'il n'ait pas encore refusé l'excitait et le rendait fou.

Fei délibérait pour savoir s'il devrait finir la soirée en laissant Mikhail sur sa faim ou si il devrait prendre le chèque et découvrir de quoi était fait le personnage. Après tout, à ce stade, il ne pouvait nier qu'il était curieux de savoir à quoi ressemblerait une partie de jambes en l'air avec ce malicieux russe aux yeux bleus, étant donné que la tension à cette table avait déjà dépassé l'excitation du coup le plus enivrant qu'il ait eu. Coucher avec des garçons mignons était distrayant, mais coucher avec un attrayant mafieux russe de sa classe, aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus, pourrait être une expérience assez unique pour s'en souvenir.

Enfin, le dessert était sur la table. Mikhail s'impatientait. "Alors, est-ce que la princesse a décidé?"

Feilong resta assis, calme, comme si ce n'était pas une question importante. "J'attends encore mon café."

Mikhail se jura qu'il aurait empoigné cette nuque élégante et l'aurait étranglé à mort, s'il n'y avait pas eu ce désir brûlant dans sa poitrine. Il avait perdu patience et décidé de saisir le chèque et d'abandonner, mais la main de Fei l'attrapa juste avant lui.

"Je vais prendre ça" sourit Fei en agitant le chèque dans sa main. "Peut-on avoir un café, maintenant?"

**Bon, maintenant j'ai plus qu'à aller me cacher pour avoir massacré ce chef-d'œuvre… Nan, je vais d'abord finir de traduire tous les chapitres et ensuite je vous laisse me lapider ^^...**

**Toutes critiques constructives sont appréciées ^^!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre: Cruelles intentions, chapitre 2 (Cruel intentions part 2)**  
><strong>Auteur: FayC<strong>

**Traduction: Kandamio**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Fandom: Viewfinder**

**Pairing: Mikhail x Feilong**

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à Ayano Yamane.**

"Nous y sommes." annonça Mikhail lorsque la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur le luxueux appartement qu'il possédait en haut d'un des plus beaux immeubles du centre de Hong-Kong.

Feilong ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'était laissé mener ici en premier lieu, ni pourquoi il avait ressenti le besoin de prendre ce chèque en blanc. Peut-être que c'était le vin. Peut-être qu'il avait besoin d'être avec quelqu'un cette nuit-là. Ou peut-être qu'il attendait juste une autre chance de faire confiance à quelqu'un et que ce chèque lui était tombé juste sur les genoux. Peu importait la raison, de toute façon. Plus maintenant. Pas ce soir. A ce moment précis, il en avait assez d'être aux commandes.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est? Ta garçonnière?" le taquina Feilong. A en juger par la décoration, il n'aurait pu en être autrement. Le bar, rempli et raffinè, se tenait là où il y aurait dû y avoir une cuisine, tandis que l'absence de table à manger laissait la place pour un somptueux séjour qui surplombait une gigantesque terrasse, où se trouvait une large piscine avec plongeoir. L'endroit était spécialement conçu pour les fêtes privées et pour tout ce que le jeune mafieux russe jugeait susceptible de le divertir.

"En quelque sorte. Tu aimes?" répondit Mikhail en tant sa veste.

Fei ne répondit pas. Il ôta sa propre veste et la plaça sur un des sofas avant de se diriger vers le balcon. La vue était semblable à celle qu'il avait depuis son QG à Baishe, mais l'endroit en lui-même semblait très différent. Tout, depuis les meubles en cuir noir sur armature d'acier, jusqu'au sol de marbre luisant, était étrangement séduisant.

"Tu vis très bien." Il se sentait obligé de faire un compliment.  
>"Merci", répondit Mikhail sans le regarder. Il pianotait quelque chose sur la télécommande universelle, qui alluma la ligne de néons bleus cachée au fond de la piscine, l'illuminant pour s'accorder au ciel de nuit. Feilong ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le superbe travail d'éclairage qui avait été fait à cet endroit. Et la disposition de plusieurs enceintes de qualité supérieure, cachées dans et à l'extérieur de la pièce, remplirent la pièce d'une mélodie cristalline, qui aurait facilement pu faire tomber n'importe qui à la renverse.<p>

C'était Ella Fitzgerald, chantant "Moonlight becomes you".

Feilong ne put s'empêcher de se rire doucement à lui-même. "TOI, tu écoutes ce genre de truc?" Lui aimait le jazz, mais Mikhail Arbatov? Un mafieux en costumes blancs, qui conduisait des Lamborghini, écoutait du jazz?

A ce stade, Mikhail se tenait juste derrière lui, son souffle effleurant le dos de sa nuque.

"Peut-être que je l'ai simplement mis par stratégie, juste parce que je sais que tu aimes le jazz". Il fit la grimace en voyant l'air contrit de Fei en entendant sa réponse, puis avoua: "Non, en fait j'aime ce genre de trucs et j'en ai une pleine collection cachée sous mon lit. Incroyable, je sais. Ne le dis à personne, c'est tout. C'est un peu gênant pour mon image."

Il n'en crut pas ses oreilles non plus quand il entendit une telle confession du mafieux russe, supposé être démoniaque. Mais il savait que Mikhail ne mentait pas. L'expression sur son visage montrait une sincère appréciation des doux sons. Plus que ça, il semblait vivre le plus beau moment de sa vie.

"Maintenant je me demande quels autres trucs gênants un mafieux russe cache sous son lit." rit Fei.

"Pourquoi on ne le découvre pas?" murmura-il.

Fei sentit la main de Mikhail lui caresser les cheveux. La sensation de toucher était étrangement apaisante. Mikhail prit son temps pour toucher les fines mèches, d'un noir de jais, qui ressemblaient à la plus fine soie qu'il ait jamais touchée. La senteur qu'il avait longtemps cherché à atteindre atteignit son nez. C'était un parfait mélange de musc et de quelques épices asiatiques qu'il lui faudrait encore découvrir. Ca, combiné au parfum unique du personnage lui-même, pouvait toujours le rendre fou. Il voulait embrasser la peau immaculée sous ces habits, et dévorer ce magnifique parfum jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus. Il avait besoin de sentir la douceur de la peau de Fei sous ces mains, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse se souvenir de la moindre parcelle de ce corps splendide qui se tenait devant lui. La main de Mikhail tremblait quand il écarta les mèches soyeuses du visage de Fei, et murmura dans son oreille. "Tu es assez beau pour tuer, tu le sais?"

Feilong se retourna lentement pour faire face l'homme derrière lui. Mikhail était assez proche pour qu'il sente la chaleur de son corps. Sa respiration se fit violente et saccadée, tandis qu'il se penchait sur les joues roses de Fei, avant de déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. C'était un baiser court, contrecoeur au début, qui évolua en quelque chose de complètement diff rent. Mikhail appuyait maintenant fort sur ces lèvres douces et sexy qui s'écartaient pour lui laisser goûter sa bouche. C'était un doux goût de perfection, le goût de Liu Feilong. Le personnage était sans erreur possible la plus grande création de Dieu, et pour une fois Mikhail était gratifié d'un goût de paradis.

Fei pouvait sentir le sang parpiter dans ses lèvres tandis qu'on lui offrait un baiser aussi sauvage et passionné. Les lèvres de Mikhail brûlaient d'un désir si fort qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à résister. Ce n'était pas comme si ces mains entremêlées à ses cheveux le laisseraient partir, de toute façon. La simple pensée de quelqu'un qui le désirait autant le rendait vulnérable au toucher. C'était la première fois que Mikhail l'embrassait et pourtant cette sensation lui était étrangement familière. Quelque part, il se souvenait de cette sensation. Quelqu'un, quelque part, l'avait embrassé d'une manière vraiment semblable à celle-ci.

Et soudain, cela le frappa. Fort.

"Non!" Il laissa échapper un cri de douleur, tentant de s'extraire de la chaude treinte. Mais Mikhail ne fit que le serrer plus fort contre lui. "Non!"Avec un violent élan, il parvint à se libérer.

Fei, choqué, couvrit sa bouche avec sa main. Son corps tremblait de manière incontrôlée. Comment avait-il pu faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide? Pas ça. Pas encore!

"Fei?" haleta Mikhail, en tentant de retrouver l'équilibre. Il ne comprit pas ce qui se passait jusqu'à ce qu'il voie l'expression sur le visage de Fei. C'était un air d'horreur pure. Comme si il venait de réaliser qu'un de ses proches était mort. "Feilong?" Il tendit la main pour mieux la voir repoussée avec violence, sans la moindre hésitation.

"Je ne peux pas faire ça." La voix de Feilong donnait l'impression qu'il était au bord des larmes, avant qu'il ne prenne sa veste et ne se dirige aussi vite qu'il le pouvait vers la sortie.

"On avait un accord." Mikhail se mordit les lévres, lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait juste de dire à voix haute. Même si il était fou de désir, il n'aurait jamais dû ramener ça sur le tapis. C'était impardonnable.

"Impardonnable." fut l'expression exacte de Fei quand il déchira le chèque en lambeaux qu'il jeta à la figure de Mikhail. "Je ne suis PAS ta pute!"

Mikhail n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il se passait. Ces mots lui déchirèrent le coeur. Il en était si proche. Fei était dans ses bras quelques minutes auparavant, prêt à succomber. Quelque chose était allé de travers, quelque chose qui n'était pas lui. Quelqu'un avait fait quelque chose à Fei.

"Qui était-ce?" demanda Mikhail, sur un ton qui fit comprendre Fei qu'il était déterminé à le découvrir. Cela l'arrêta net mais il ne se retourna pas. "Je viens de te rappeler qui, à l'instant?"

Dans sa chasse à Feilong, Mikhail avait déterré tout ce qu'il y avait savoir sur le personnage, et s'était bien assuré de se souvenir de quiconque aurait pu être en compétition avec lui. Mais sa connaissance, Fei n'avait jamais été dans une relation sérieuse avec qui que ce soit depuis qu'il était sorti de prison. Ou était-ce avant cela? Est-ce que quelque chose s'était pass il y a sept ans, quelque chose qui aurait pu hanter Fei jusqu'à ce jour? Son coeur battait la chamade tandis qu'il cherchait dans sa mémoire. Quelque chose était bien arrivé il y a sept ans. Son pére avait été tué. Fei s'était fait tirer dessus. Il y avait un homme d'impliqué. Japonais.

"Asami Ryuichi?" Pour une raison inconnue, Mikhail était sûr d'avoir le bon nom. Feilong le confirma en sortant son révolver, une rage furieuse dans les yeux.

"Ne dis jamais ce nom devant moi!" Le révolver était point droit sur lui; son porteur, prêt à appuyer sur la détente.  
>Mikhail l'approcha avec une détermination mortelle. Feilong pouvait lui tirer dessus, pour ce qu'il en avait faire, mais il ne le laisserait pas partir. Pas ce soir. Pas comme ça.<p>

Il s'arrêta juste devant Fei, son large torse pressé contre le canon de l'arme. "Tire moi dessus, s'il le faut." Il fit glisser sa main le long du visage délicat de Fei. "Mais personne, à part moi, ne pourra te faire oublier." Son autre main repoussa lentement le révolver, tandis qu'il glissait son bras autour de la taille de Fei et l'attirait à lui. "Laisse-moi t'aider."

Feilong était aussi immobile qu'une poupée de porcelaine quand Mikhail l'embrassa pour la deuxième fois. Seulement cette fois lui fit tourner la tête. Peu importe quel point il voulait résister, son corps brûlait d'être touché. Peut-être que c'était ce dont il avait besoin, quelqu'un qui l'aide à oublier. Quelqu'un qui pourrait remplacer ces souvenirs par d'autres plus heureux. Il ne se débattit pas quand Mikhail le porta dans la chambre et le déposa doucement sur le lit couvert des plus fins draps de coton égyptien qui soient. Il sentit la main de Mikhail caresser ses cheveux, les écartant de son visage, tandis qu'il fermait les yeux. Il posa un petit baiser sur sa nuque, pendant que ses mains déboutonnaient la chemise de Fei. La sensation des lèvres de Mikhail glissant le long du torse de Fei fit frémir ce dernier. La douceur de sa langue, quand il l'enroula autour de ses tétons, lui fit échapper un cri d'extase. Il n'avait jamais été touché comme ça. Pas avec la même intensité.

Le coeur de Mikhail battait à tout rompre tandis qu'il regardait le corps magnifique qui lui faisait face. Feilong était une telle vision. Le parfait visage se tordant en extase, caché derrière les mèches soyeuses qui se répandaient sur son visage et son torse. Ce corps élégant, qui semblait fragile quand habillé, était étonnament fait de muscles fermes, taillés par l'entraînement, et qui lui faisaient ressembler à une antique statue grecque d'Apollon lui-même. Tout cela, recouvert par une peau plus douce qu'il n'était possible, le submergea d'un désir qu'il n'avait encore jamais connu. Cet Asami Ryuichi devait être aveugle pour abandonner une telle beauté. Soit ça, soit le personnage devait avoir eu une incroyable maîtrise de soi.

Mikhail ouvrit la fermeture du pantalon de Fei, et guida lentement sa main vers sa virilité, qui était déjà totalement en érection. Le corps en dessous de lui tressauta tandis que sa main la caressait, et Fei cria fébrilement lorsqu'il la prit dans sa bouche. Mikhail prit son temps, s'immergeant dans l'intense plaisir d'écouter le doux son de ses gémissements. Il y était presque. Mikhail pouvait le sentir la manière dont la main de Feilong se resserrait autour de ses cheveux.

"Mikhail, s'il te plaît..." Fei n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était en train de supplier. Mais comment aurait-il pu résister à pareil désir? Ce n'était pas sa faute.

Mais au contraire, Mikhail arrêta et se releva pour lui faire un bisou sur la joue. "Oh non, je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi." murmura-il.

Feilong pensa étrangler le personnage, ici, à cet instant. Le démoniaque mafieux russe le faisait volontairement supplier. Comment osait-il?

"Aie!" cria Mikhail, quand les ongles de Feilong se plantèrent dans sa chair, et le griffèrent le long du dos.

"Bien fait." ricana Fei.  
>"Patience, princesse." Mikhail n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.<br>Frustré au-delà du possible, Fei saisit sa nuque et serra jusqu' l'étrangler. "Tu VAS finir ce que tu as commencé."

Mikhail ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer ces yeux splendides, remplis d'un désir incontrôlable égal au sien. Il se débattit pour ôter ces mains de sa nuque, et les plaqua au-dessus de sa tête.

"C'est vrai. Je vais finir ce que j'ai commencé." Mikhail sourit malicieusement, en détachant la cravate qu'il avait autour du cou pour attacher les poignets de Fei au lit, avant de commencer à enlever ses propres habits.

"Nom de Dieu, qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu es en train de faire?" Fei se débattit, essayant de se libérer. Il écarquilla les yeux quand il vit Mikhail sortir d'un tiroir un tube de lubrifiant. "N'y pense même pas!"

Mais la flamme dans ses yeux fit encore plus perdre le contrôle à Mikhail. Il mit le lubrifiant sur ses doigts et en glissa un dans cette ouverture étroite qui n'avait jamais été touchée.

"Non! Ahhhh... . Fils de pute! Lâche moi! Son cri était un mélange de rage et de plaisir. Il n'avait jamais laissé personne le prendre avant. Mikhail devait avoir des envies de suicide, pour faire cela. Il aurait dû appuyer sur la détente quand il en avait eu l'occasion.

"Je te promets que tu vas aimer." Mikhail l'embrassa en faisant entrer un second doigt. Une douleur aiguë à la lèvre supérieure lui fit alors brusquement relever la tête. Fei l'avait mordu si fort qu'il sentait du sang dans sa bouche.

"T'en as vraiment envie, hein?" Mikhail leva la voix en tentant de reprendre son souffle. Cela poussa Fei à se débattre comme un forcené et à jurer en plusieurs langages, malgré l'effort implacable de Mikhail pour le maintenir. Ca ressemblait presque un viol, sans pourtant en être un. C'était même mieux que l'excitation sadique du viol, bien meilleur et même au-delà de ça.

Ce qui avait commencé en préliminaires gentilles et passionnées finit en une enivrante bataille entre les deux hommes pour avoir la domination. L'intensité de la situation seule était assez stimulante pour les faire jouir sans plus de contact. Mikhail était excité de voir l'air indescriptible sur ce magnifique visage pendant que Feilong luttait pour empêcher son corps d'apprécier ce dont son esprit avait peur. Quand il pénétra Fei, cela lui fit pousser un cri qui fut le paradis pour Mikhail. Il perdait de plus en plus contrôle de lui-même à chaque fois qu'il bougeait contre ce corps. Il entoura de sa main l'érection de Feilong, qui allait exploser à toute minute, et jouit finalement au son de l'orgasme de Fei. Ce qui venait d'arriver n'était pas juste du sexe, c'était une putain d'expérience bouleversante.

Fei était en train de s'endormir d'épuisement, tandis que Mikhail caressait sa joue, trempée de sueur. Il devait reconnaître que ce n'était pas juste le vin qui lui avait donné des vertiges et l'avait fait s'endormir dans les bras de Mikhail. Ca avait quelque chose à voir avec la chaleur et la sureté de cette étreinte, ça, et la main qui lui caressait les cheveux.

Feilong se réveilla avec un intense mal de tête. Ca devait être le vin. Il n'aurait jamais dû boire autant. Quand il réalisa où il se trouvait, il jura doucement pour lui-même et regarda autour de lui pour voir où était l'autre. Il n'y avait aucune trace de vie dans cette pièce. "Mikhail?" appela-il à contrecoeur, en cherchant ses vêtements.

Aucune réponse. Il sentit un frisson le parcourir, quand il réalisa ce qui s'était passé. Il le savait et le dit même à voix haute.

"Au moment même où je cèderai face toi, tu prendras pour de bon un avion pour Moscou."

Il s'assit au bord du lit, le regard perdu dans le vide, et se demanda pourquoi il n'apprenait jamais la leçon. Il ferma les yeux et soupira lourdement, tandis que ses mains se refermaient en une poigne d'acier autour des draps délicats. Sept années avaient passé et il était toujours aussi naïf. Sept longues, désolantes années, et il restait assez stupide pour rejouer l'histoire depuis le début. Au moins, cette fois, il ne s'était pas laissé tomber aussi bas. Mikhail était une simple déception, pas une grande déchirure.

Il sortit du lit et alla dans la salle de bains. Il avait besoin de prendre une douche. Il avait besoin de laver son corps de l'odeur de cet homme, en espérant aussi se laver de la sensation de cette étreinte, qui elle aussi persistait. Quand il passa devant l'énorme miroir au-dessus du lavabo, il vit les marques sur son corps. Des hématomes dégoûtants, des marques de morsures, et des marques de baiser étaient disséminées de manière voyante sur sa nuque et son torse. C'était écoeurant de penser à ce qui s'était pass cette nuit-là. Pour la seconde fois dans sa vie, il aurait aimé se faufiler hors de son corps.

Après avoir pris sa douche, Feilong enfila ses vêtements et alla dans le séjour. A sa grande surprise, il semblait que quelqu'un avait mis un petit-déjeuner plutôt élaboré sur la table. Il saisit l'argenterie impeccable dans chaque plat et découvrit que personne n'avait touché la nourriture. Puis il remarqua, dans une assiette vide, une feuille blanche pliée avec son nom dessus. Il hésita, avant de prendre la note et de lire les mots à l'encre noire, qui disaient:

Bonjour, princesse.

Réunion très importante. Dois filer.  
>Prends bien ton petit-déjeuner avant de partir.<br>T'appelerai dans l'après-midi.

P.S. Je ne suis PAS dans un avion pour Moscou.

Bien à toi,

M. Arbatov.

Feilong mit ce qui sembla être une éternité pour finir de lire une note aussi courte, comme s'il doutait de l'existence de ces mots. Puis un léger sourire naquit sur son visage, tandis qu'il s'asseyait et commençait à prendre son petit-déjeuner.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre: Cruelles intentions chapitre 3 (Cruel intentions part 3)**

**Auteur: FayeC**

**Traduction: Kandamio**

**Beta: Lauriane Mayu Zangyaku-Sama**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Fandom: Mikhail x Feilong**

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à Ayano Yamane ou à FayeC.**

**Merci aux gentils messages que j'ai reçus, j'espère pouvoir continuer encore longtemps à vous faire plaisir avec ma traduction ^^...**

Un homme d'âge moyen, vêtu d'un costume noir, se tenait immobile dans la salle de dessin, somptueusement décorée. Le son tristement doux du piano remplissait le hall luxueux d'une atmosphère presque fantômatique. Il passa une main dans ses pâles cheveux blancs, et laissa échapper un profond soupir. Rachmaninoff. Tous savaient que le jeune patron n'était jamais de bonne humeur quand il jouait du Tchaikovsky. Mais quand c'était du Rachmaninoff, c'est qu'il était assez énervé pour tuer.

"Tu as des nouvelles pour moi, Boris?" Ses doigts pianotaient encore les touches, alors qu'il parlait.

Boris était peut-être son subordonné, hiérarchiquement parlant, mais c'était aussi un ami de confiance. Toute sa vie, il avait travaillé dur pour protéger les intérêts de cette famille. Sa loyauté et son dévouement l'avaient placé dans la position d'être respecté par tous les Arbatov. Si quiconque pouvait délivrer de mauvaises nouvelles pendant du Rachmaninoff et y survivre, c'était Boris. Mais même comme cela, il avait besoin d'une profonde inspiration avant de commencer.

"Mikhail. Je crois qu'on devrait parler."

"Tu n'as pas réussi à avoir le billet?"

"Tu demandes l'impossible."

"Tu peux trouver un chemin pour faire du trafic de diamants d'Afrique, mais c'est impossible pour toi de m'avoir un billet d'opéra? C'est ça, ce que tu es en train de me dire?" Mikhail n'avait pas levé les yeux du piano mais à la façon dont il pressait ces touches d'ivoires, il n'était pas difficile de deviner son expression.

"Ce n'est pas juste un billet d'opéra, Mikhail. C'est un billet pour une soirée d'ouverture de Turandot à la cité interdite. C'est l'évènement du siècle et c'est demain. Comment est-ce-que je pourrais l'obtenir, d'après toi?"

"Je me fous de comment tu l'obtiens, Boris. Obtiens-le, c'est tout. Tue quelques personnes, pour ce que je m'en soucie."

"Tu te comportes comme un gamin de trois ans. Tout ça, juste pour un rendez-vous galant?"

"N'interfère pas avec ma vie privée, Boris. Ce que je fais de mon pouvoir ne te concerne pas."

"Tu reflètes le futur de cette famille. Il n'est pas sage pour un leader de mafia de montrer sa faiblesse pour quelque chose, encore plus pour une personne."

Depuis le temps, tout le monde savait ce qui obsédait le personnage de Mikhail Arbatov. Ce n'est pas comme si il avait eu l'intention de le garder secret, de toute façon. Une telle relation aurait été acceptable si ils étaient dans des affaires légales. Mais dans le monde dans lequel ils vivaient, il était dangereux de tomber aussi profondément amoureux de quelqu'un d'aussi puissant que Liu Feilong. Mikhail avait prouvé être un leader superbe, avec un courage et une intelligence incroyables, mais cette relation à sens unique avec la tête de Baishe le rendait vulnérable.

"Tu oserais me faire la morale, Boris?" Mikhail avait arrêté de jouer et s'était finalement retourné. Ses yeux bleus étincelaient de fureur.

Comme son habituelle expression joueuse avait totalement disparu du visage du mafieux russe, Boris sut que la discussion était terminée.

"C'est une simple suggestion. J'espère seulement que tu sais ce que tu fais."

"Le billet, Boris. Je le veux demain matin sur mon bureau. Et fais une réservation pour la meilleure suite de l'hôtel dans lequel il séjourne. Ne me déçois pas."

Boris acquiesca silencieusement et quitta la pièce. Il ferait mieux de trouver un moyen d'obtenir ce billet ou l'enfer serait à ses trousses le lendemain matin. Le jeune patron était habituellement assez compréhensif, mais pas quand il avait cet air sur le visage. Dieu seul savait ce que lui avait fait la tête de Baishe pour le mettre dans une humeur aussi horrible.

La tête de Baishe ne lui avait rien fait. Et c'était parce qu'il n'avait rien fait que Mikhail était furieux. Cela faisait trois semaines que Feilong refusait de prendre ses appels; depuis cette nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Toutes ses tentatives pour arranger une rencontre avec Fei avaient été rejetées, comme si cette nuit-là n'avait rien changé dans leurs relations. Mikhail aurait pu le supporter, s'il n'avait pas déjà eu un avant-goût de ce beau dragon. C'était de la torture de vouloir quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas toucher. Mais avoir goûté quelque chose d'aussi divin, seulement pour se le voir refuser après, le rendait fou de minute en minute. Fei Long était comme une drogue forte, extrêmement puissante et gravement addictive. Il désespérait vraiment de respirer ce parfum. Il mourait d'envie de goûter à cette peau.

Mikhail était à court d'idées quand ses yeux étaient tombés sur un article à propos des concerts de Turandot à la cité interdite. Une expérience unique comme celle de voir l'un des meilleurs opéras jamais écrits, joué dans son cadre d'origine, était quelque chose que Fei Long ne manquerait jamais. Pas quand il achetait régulièrement des tickets pour la saison entière de La Scala et des Mets un an en avance. Si il ne pouvait pas amener Fei où il le voulait, alors Mikhail aurait juste à se trouver là où il était.

"Atchi!" En entendant le soudain éternuement de Tao, son maître se retourna. "Je suis désolé Fei-sama." "Non, ce n'est rien. Tu as attrapé un rhume?" "Je ne pense pas. Je parie que quelqu'un était en train de parler de moi. Tout le monde est jaloux que vous m'emmeniez avec vous à Pékin." sourit Tao avec fierté.

"Eh bien, j'ai besoin de toi dans les parages pour m'aider. En plus, tu vas beaucoup aimer ce voyage." Fei Long lui sourit gentiment, un sourire qui était réservé à Tao seulement. Tao le fixa étrangement, bouche bée.

"Qu'il y a-t-il?"

"Rien, Fei-sama."

"Non, dis-moi."

"C'est juste que vous semblez différent."

"En quoi?"

"Vous semblez plus... Comment dire? Apaisé, je suppose. Vous souriez plus souvent, aussi."

"J'attends juste cet évènement depuis longtemps, c'est tout. Est-ce si mal que ça?"

"Mal? Non, c'est génial. Tout le monde est content de vous voir de si bonne humeur, depuis trois semaines, maintenant."

"Trois semaines?"

"Je pense, oui, Fei-sama. Je pense que c'est depuis la matinée où vous êtes revenu de cette réunion. Ca a dû bien se passer.

Incroyable. Il détestait imaginer que cette nuit avait quelque chose à voir avec son humeur. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il était de bonne humeur ces derniers temps. Mais si Tao le disait, c'est que c'était probablement vrai. Personne n'était aussi sensible que Tao à ses sentiments.

"Fei-sama, vous allez bien? Vous êtes tout rouge. Est-ce qu'il faut que j'allume l'air conditionné?"

Mon dieu, je suis même en train de rougir, maintenant?

"Non, Tao, je vais bien. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas finir de faire tes bagages? Prends aussi des vêtements chauds, il va faire assez froid."

"Oui, Fei-sama." Tao se dépêcha de sortir de la pièce. Les paroles de son maître suggéraient qu'il avait besoin d'être seul un moment, et il savait qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas poser de questions.

Fei Long s'assit à son bureau, pensant à ce que Tao venait de lui dire. Presque trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis cette nuit-là. Mikhail avait essayé de le joindre quasiment tous les jours, et il n'avait jamais répondu. Même si il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait apprécié cette nuit avec Mikhail, il ne s'en souvenait encore qu'avec gêne. Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée que d'avoir une liaison physique ou sentimentale avec quelqu'un dans la position de Mikhail Arbatov. C'était aussi risqué pour lui que pour Baishe, et il avait besoin de temps, pour y penser soigneusement.

Mais toutes ces raisons et responsabilités mises à part, il était réellement prêt à décrocher son téléphone et à appeler Mikhail. C'était une bataille entre son corps et son esprit, et peut-être aussi son coeur, et jusqu'à ce que ce soit réglé, il serait tout sauf sage de le voir ou même de lui parler. Le mafieux russe était toujours ouvertement aggressif, pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, et Fei Long savait que sa propre maîtrise de soi était en train d'atteindre ses limites.

Il recula dans son siège et soupira profondément. Ce serait une bonne chose de s'éloigner de tout ça pour un moment. Le voyage à Pékin l'aiderait probablement.

Pékin.

Mikhail était assis, seul, dans le luxueux hall d'hôtel, un verre de martini à la main, quand une limousine noire s'arrêta à l'entrée, suivie par trois BMWs noires identiques. Le maître d'hôtel et un groupe de membres du personnel attendirent à la porte que cinq gardes du corps en costumes noirs escortent leur hôte distingué au sortir de la limousine. Mikhail put sentir son coeur battre plus vite tandis qu'il regardait l'élégante silhouette descendre de voiture.

Fei Long portait une chemise près du corps, sous un pardessus ocre en cachemire. Le col mandarin de la chemise était entrouvert sur la poitrine, révélant par endroits les solides muscles qui se trouvaient en dessous. Mikhail déglutit difficilement à la vue de ces élégantes clavicules qui pouvaient toujours le faire saliver. Avec tous ces gigantesques gardes du corps qui lui bouchaient la vue, Fei ne le remarqua pas, traversant le hall, encadré d'un côté par un petit garçon, et de l'autre par Yoh. Mikhail se leva et se dirigea à pas soutenus vers la tête de Baishe, forçant les gardes du corps à pointer leurs armes vers lui.

Fei Long se tourna rapidement et s'arrêta net. C'était comme si quelque chose l'avait frappé à la poitrine et l'avait empêché de respirer, quand il vit Mikhail.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu as l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme." Mikhail s'approcha, les mains toujours dans les poches, ignorant tous les révolvers pointés vers lui.

Fei Long reprit son souffle et fit signe à ses hommes de baisser leurs armes et de se pousser.

"Que fais-tu ici?" demanda-il sur l'habituel ton indéchiffrable qui accompagnait son regard glacial.

"Ce n'est pas le QG de Baishe, Fei Long. Je peux être ici si et quand je le veux."

Fei Long fixa directement dans ces yeux bleus prédateurs et lui décocha un sourire amer. "Eh bien, passe un bon séjour, Mikhail Arbatov. Si tu veux bien m'excuser."

Juste quand il tournait le dos à Mikhail, il sentit son bras être saisi et tiré en arrière, si brusquement qu'il perdit l'équilibre. Le bras solide de Mikhail l'attrapa à temps par la taille, sans intention de le laisser partir.

"Bas les pattes ou je te jure que je vais te tuer." Il parlait à voix basse, entre les dents. Mikhail aurait dû savoir qu'il valait mieux ne pas le toucher en public, surtout en face de ses hommes.

Il se pencha en avant, le bras serrant toujours étroitement la taille de Fei, et murmura: "Il faut qu'on parle. Invite moi dans ta suite ou je te jure que je te saute ici. Je n'en ai plus rien à faire."

Il ne plaisantait pas. Fei Long pouvait voir le désir qui brûlait dans ces yeux. La manière dont il respirait suggérait qu'il était assez furieux pour mettre sa menace à exécution, et nulle force sur terre ne l'en empêcherait. Le coeur de Fei Long battait si fort qu'il jura que Mikhail pouvait l'entendre. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il devait échapper à cette étreinte avant de ne plus pouvoir se contrôler.

"Monte dans trente minutes. On parlera."

Mikhail relâcha sa prise et recula d'un pas, puis tendit la main. "La carte d'accès, Fei. Je ne te fais pas confiance."

Fei Long le fixa avec incrédulité, puis réalisa que Mikhail ne plaisantait pas. Ce n'était plus le même homme que celui qu'il connaissait depuis les sept derniers mois. Ce Mikhail-là était joueur, détendu et généralement inoffensif, ou du moins c'est ce dont il avait l'air. Mais cet homme, en face de lui, était intensément féroce. Ses yeux ressemblaient à ceux d'un prédateur qui a repéré sa proie et est sur le point de se jeter dessus.

"Yoh. Trouve une carte d'accès pour Mr. Arbatov." dit-il calmement avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur privé qui menait à sa suite. il n'avait pas à regarder derrière lui pour savoir que ces yeux étaient encore sur lui. Pour la première fois en sept mois, Mikhail avait réussi à le faire frissonner.

C'était la suite la plus luxueuse de Pékin, voire même de Chine. Il avait spécifiquement choisi cette suite pour son décor traditionnel chinois qui le mettait à l'aise et le détendait. Fei Long ôta son pardessus et le tendit à Tao avant de marcher d'un pas léger sur le sol de marbre doré, en direction du séjour. Tao courait dans la suite avec excitation pour voir où se trouvaient les différentes choses, quand il se souvint soudain de ses obligations.

"Fei-sama, dois-je sortir vos vêtements et les repasser maintenant?"

"Ils ont des domestiques particuliers pour faire ça, Tao. pourquoi ne vas-tu pas dans ta chambre pour déballer tes affaires? Je n'ai besoin de rien, pour le moment."

"Euh, puis-je me promener un peu et visiter la cité, alors?"

"Bien sûr. Yoh, va avec lui."

Tao sourit d'excitation, quand il entendit son maître approuver sa visite de Pékin. "Merci beaucoup, Fei-sama. Je reviendrai vous aider à vous habiller pour l'opéra de ce soir." Il se tourna vers Yoh et tira sur sa manche. "On y va."

Yoh se tint immobile, regardant Fei Long avec une vive inquiétude. "Je vais poster quelqu'un devant la porte au cas où il y aurait une urgence."

"Ce n'est pas la peine, Yoh. Vas-y."

Fei voulait simplement qu'on le laisse tranquille. Il avait besoin d'être seul et de reprendre des forces pour mieux se contrôler quand Mikhail arriverait.

Après que Yoh et Tao soient partis, Fei Long appela son domestique particulier pour défaire ses bagages. Il attendit près de la grande fenêtre de la salle de séjour que le domestique ait fini de repasser ses habits. La pièce offrait une vue spectaculaire de la cité impériale mais il n'avait pas le coeur de la regarder. Incapable de tenir en place, il fit, machinalement, des allées et venues en face de cette fenêtre. Son coeur battait encore la chamade depuis que Mikhail l'avait touché, et il ne savait pas comment l'arrêter. Cela lui avait rappelé le plaisir qu'il avait ressenti entre ces bras, et à quel point il en avait voulu plus, en secret. Fei ne pensait pas que le russe irait aussi loin que de le suivre jusqu'ici. Peut-être que c'était une mauvaise décision de le repousser complètement. Ses efforts pour réprimer ses propres besoins et désirs l'avaient laissé encore plus vulnérable au toucher de Mikhail. En plus de ça, ça avait affamé Mikhail, assez pour essayer de le chasser.

Quelques coups à la porte le sortirent de ses pensées. Est-ce que ça faisait déjà une demie-heure? Il marcha lentement jusqu'à la porte et hésita une minute avant d'ouvrir.

"Tu es en av..." De puissantes mains se glissèrent derrière sa tête et attirèrent ses lèvres en un baiser avant qu'il ait pu finir sa phrase. Les tentatives de Fei Long pour rompre le baiser échouèrent jusquà la troisième tentative. Il aurait juré que Mikhail allait le dévorer vivant.

"J'ai dit qu'on parlerait. Rien de plus." Fei Long tentait de rester aussi calme qu'il le pouvait, mais réalisa qu'il avait échoué lamentablement et détourna la tête. Les bras de Mikhail le serraient encore incroyablement fort. Son visage ne se trouvait qu'à quelques centimètres et il respirait bruyamment dans la nuque de Fei.

"On parlera." murmura Mikhail, pressant ses lèvres contre ces délicieuses clavicules. "Plus tard." Il appuya ses lèvres contre celle de Fei et força sa langue à travers, savourant le parfum qu'il avait longtemps cherché à atteindre.

Fei Long empoigna le col de Mikhail, essayant d'utiliser ses dernières forces pour se libérer. "Je ne veux pas faire ça, Mikhail." Il savait que ses paroles n'étaient pas très convaincantes, mais il fallait qu'il essaie. Mikhail s'arrêta et le regarda droit dans les yeux, sa main voyagea jusqu'au pantalon de Fei et le trouva sensible à son toucher. "Si, tu le veux. Pourquoi as-tu toujours besoin d'une excuse pour te livrer à moi?"

"C'est trop dangereux Mikhail. Ce que nous sommes."

Mikhail passa les doigts dans les mèches soyeuses d'un noir de jais dont il avait rêvé toutes les nuits, et bougea pour caresser la douceur de sa joue. "C'est vrai. Mais tu veux VRAIMENT être en sécurité?" Mikhail releva le menton de Fei et parla avec un sourire malicieux. "Le fier et imbattable dragon de Baishe, avoir peur de quelque chose? Vraiment?"

Fei Long se mordit les lèvres et fronça les sourcils à Mikhail. Comment cet enfoiré de russe savait-il toujours quoi dire pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait? Et il n'aurait pu choisir meilleur moment pour dire ça. Son corps était vraiment prêt à céder, et en entendant ces mots de défi, il en avait complètement perdu le pouvoir de se débattre. C'était l'excuse qu'il cherchait. Mikhail savait qu'il avait besoin d'en avoir une, et en avait sorti une avec un timing parfait.

"Rappelle-toi, Mikhail. C'est toi qui a cherché." Il saisit Mikhail par le col et l'attira dans un profond baiser. Le diable soit des raisons et de la responsabilité. Il n'y avait plus de retour possible, maintenant.

C'était la première fois que Fei Long l'avait volontairement embrassé. Le fait qu'il autorise Mikhail à le toucher sans se débattre aurait été assez pour satisfaire son brûlant désir. Mais que Fei se pousse lui-même avec vigueur dans les bras de Mikhail, tirant aggressivement son plaisir de lui, était au-delà de son ultime fantasme sexuel.

"Mon dieu, ça va être encore meilleur que la dernière fois." Mikhail ne put s'empêcher de le dire à voix haute.

Fei Long s'arrêta et lui jeta un regard à travers ses cils incroyablement longs. "Oh, je t'en prie, j'étais soûl, tu m'avais attaché et tu as pensé que c'était bon? Tu me déçois, Mikhail Arbatov."

L'expression séductrice sur le visage de Fei enleva toute force des genoux de Mikhail. Pendant un moment, il repensa à deux fois à leurs relations. Il était effrayant de penser à quel point il pourrait tomber amoureux de cette belle créature en face de lui. Avec un simple sourire, Fei Long pouvait le mettre à genoux. Avec un simple baiser, il serait totalement sans défense.

Les mains de Fei Long défirent lentement les boutons de la chemise de Mikhail. Ses doigts élégants caressèrent les muscles fermes et ciselés sur le torse de Mikhail avant de presser ses lèvres autour des tétons, déjà durs et dressés. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire l'excitation de voir ce beau visage, pressé contre son corps. Mikhail aurait juré qu'il était presque mort à la vue de Fei Long descendant vers son pantalon. Il saisit l'avant-bras de Fei et l'attira à lui en un brusque mouvement.

"Tu ferais mieux de rester éloigné de là ou ça va se terminer très vite."

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Mikhail? C'est tout ce que tu peux supporter de moi?", railla Fei.

Peut-être que c'était l'insulte qui provoqua le déclic. Ou peut-être que c'était sa propre faiblesse pour l'homme en face de lui. Mikhail se retrouva à pousser Fei contre le mur, si fort qu'il lui fit pousser un cri de douleur. Ses mains saisirent la chemise de soie de Fei et la déchirèrent en un puissant mouvement. Il n'avait plus assez de contrôle pour être gentil. Fei laissa échapper un bruyant gémissement, lorsque Mikhail le saisit par les cheveux et tira sa tête en arrière pour forcer un baiser sur ces lèvres luxurieuses. Ses doigts se plantèrent assez durement et profondément dans la peau sans défaut de Fei pour laisser un bon nombre de bleus pour au moins une semaine. Il planta impitoyablement ses dents dans la nuque de Fei. La faim qu'il ressentait pour Fei avait fait sortir l'instinct animal brut enfoui en lui, et il ne s'arrêterait pas avant de l'avoir goûté à l'envi.

"Aggghhhh..." Fei Long arqua le dos, en agonie, tandis que les doigts de Mikhail parcouraient son torse. "Mikhail! Assez!" Fei se débattait, tentant de dégager ces mains de son corps.

Au lieu de relâcher sa prise, Mikhail le retourna et le plaqua contre le mur. Sa main alla descendre le pantalon de Fei avant de défaire le sien. Il referma la main autour de l'érection de Fei et la caressa jusqu'à ce que le corps dans ses bras tremble au-delà de tout contrôle. En une puissante poussée, il entra, à quoi Fei cria en agonie. Ca devait être douloureux mais il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Pas après trois semaines où il avait enduré une si profonde envie de tenir ce corps entre ses bras.

Ca avait peut-être été une libération rapide pour tous les deux, mais le bruit de leur orgasme aurait bien pu être entendu deux étages en dessous.

Mikhail reposa sa figure sur l'épaule de Fei, le tenant toujours dans ses bras. "Mon dieu, Fei, tu me tiens vraiment par la laisse."

"Dans ce cas, lâche-moi."

Mikhail le regarda avec des yeux tristes; "J'avais raison. Tu ES cruel."

"Regardez qui parle. Tu viens de détruire ma chemise préférée Dolce & Gabbana. Tu m'as même mordu!" Fei Long fronça les sourcils en regardant la chemise de soie abîmée. "Et puis, si j'étais vraiment cruel, j'aurais dit 'dégage'."

"Alors je peux rester?" demanda Mikhail, de l'espoir plein les yeux. Fei imagina que s'il avait eu une queue, elle serait en train de remuer à ce moment-là.

"Oh, reste à tout prix. Et pour te montrer que je ne suis pas cruel tu peux même me rejoindre sous la douche. Tu en as bien besoin." Fei Long lui adressa un bref sourire et battit des cils de manière séductrice.

Mikhail le fixa bouche bée et couvrit rapidement son nez quand il réalisa qu'il était en train de saigner.

"Tu vas bien? Mon dieu, ça fait beaucoup de sang. Mais à quoi tu pensais?" Fei Long s'empara rapidement de quelques mouchoirs et les passa à Mikhail.

A quoi il pensait? Fei dans toute sa gloire, nu sous la douche, de l'eau coulant le long de son corps délicieux, et ses cheveux humides se collant à son visage. Rien que l'imaginer lui faisait faire une hémorragie massive.

"Mon dieu, Mikhail! Arrête ça. Je ne veux pas que tu meures dans mon salon. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

"Faible tolérance." Mikhail essaya de parler, s'étouffant dans son propre sang.

"A quoi?"

"A toi."


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre: Cruelles intentions (Cruel intentions part 4)**

**Auteur: FayeC**

**Traduction: Kandamio**

**Beta: Lauriane Mayu Zangyaku-Sama**

**Rating: NC-13  
><strong>

**Fandom: Viewfinder**

**Pairing: Mikhail x Feilong, Feilong x Yoh (à sens unique)  
><strong>

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à Ayano Yamane.**

Tao frappa plusieurs fois mais n'eut pas de réponse. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et entra. Quand il réalisa que le salon était vide, il alla dans la salle à manger, Yoh sur ses talons.

Tao regarda les plats vides sur la longue table à manger et réalisa que son maître devait déjà avoir mangé, et qu'apparemment il avait eu de la compagnie. Probablement le gars blond qu'il avait rencontré dans le hall. Cependant, son instinct lui disait que l'homme était parti, et puisque la porte de la chambre était entrouverte, il n'y avait probablement pas de danger à entrer; il fallait qu'il s'en assure.

"Peut-être que Fei-sama est en train de dormir. Reste ici. Je vais aller vérifier." Etant le seul à se voir autoriser un accès illimité aux quartiers privés de son maître, il était impossible pour Tao de ne pas connaître les préférences sexuelles de son maître. Il en avait vu plus que nécessaire pour savoir comment garder intacte l'intimité de son maître. Personne sauf lui ne devrait jeter un coup d'œil dans cette chambre avant qu'il ne l'ait fait, pas même Yoh.

Tao ouvrit prudemment la porte. Si son maître était endormi il ne voulait vraiment pas le réveiller, alors qu'il restait du temps avant qu'il ne doive se préparer pour l'opéra. Et il avait raison, Fei Long dormait seul sur son lit.

Tao soupira en sortant calmement de la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui. "Il est en train de dormir. Je devrais y aller et me préparer avant de revenir aider Fei-sama à s'habiller. Tu peux rester ici et le réveiller dans à peu près une demi-heure?"

Yoh acquiesça en guise de réponse.

"Merci, Yoh-san." dit Tao avec un doux sourire avant de quitter la pièce pour aller dans sa propre suite.

Pendant un moment, Yoh se tint immobile en face de la chambre, méditant. Derrière cette porte reposait le beau dragon de Baishe, son maître. Depuis sept ans, il avait été à ses côtés, en tant que l'un des subordonnés les plus loyaux de Baishe. Fei Long n'avait jamais voyagé ni n'était resté nulle part sans lui. Même s'il savait que Fei Long lui confiait sa vie, 'proche' était loin d'être le mot pour décrire sa relation avec son maître. Le seul à qui il permettait d'être 'proche' de lui était Tao. Jamais lui. Jamais personne d'autre. Pas ces garçons qu'il avait pris au lit durant toutes ces années, pas même le russe.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte et entra. Le voilà, dans un profond sommeil sur le drap d'un blanc pur du lit, ne portant rien d'autre que la robe de chambre en soie qui révélait une bonne partie de son torse, couverte de muscles travaillés qui ne demandaient qu'à être touchés. Bien qu'il fût l'homme le plus craint de Hong-Kong, son maître avait le visage d'un ange, en particulier pendant son sommeil.

Yoh approcha du lit et se pencha pour examiner ce visage sans défaut, encadré par les mèches soyeuses de ses longs cheveux. Cette beauté à couper le souffle l'avait hanté depuis le moment où il avait posé les yeux sur la tête de Baishe. Fei Long était souvent à portée de bras, mais il était toujours interdit de le toucher. Il avait envié Tao pour avoir le privilège d'être si proche de son maître. Il était férocement jaloux de Mikhail Arbatov pour avoir la permission de toucher cette peau parfaite.

Mais maintenant son maître reposait dans un profond sommeil, juste en face de lui, le défiant d'accomplir ses plus profonds désirs. Il prit une mèche de cheveux dans la main. Les cheveux de son maître qui, de loin, semblaient aussi doux que de la soie, se révélaient être plus fin que de la soie, et sentaient meilleur que tout ce qu'il avait jamais expérimenté.

Yoh caressa du dos de la main le visage délicat de Fei, qui avait l'air si paisible dans son sommeil. Ces cils incroyablement longs le rendaient plus beau que la plus belle femme sur laquelle il ait jamais posé les yeux. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé d'embrasser ces lèvres luxurieuses? C'était un rêve qu'il n'osait poursuivre depuis sept ans. Mais aujourd'hui il se sentait le besoin de goûter au fruit défendu, même si ça pouvait lui coûter la vie. Il embrassa ces lèvres aussi doucement qu'il le pouvait, sachant que ce pourrait être la dernière fois qu'il parviendrait jamais à le goûter, si son maître se réveillait. Sa main caressa la peau que la robe de chambre lâche laissait paraître, de la nuque au torse, tandis qu'il pressait ses lèvres contre ce beau corps. Pour une fois, une petite partie de son rêve s'était réalisée.

"C'est assez, Yoh."

Yoh ouvrit brusquement les yeux et vit son maître le fixant avec son habituelle expression froide et vide. Il se leva rapidement du lit et se tint immobile, attendant que Fei Long décide de son sort.

Il s'était attendu à ce que son maître le frappe et le mette à terre. Mais il n'y avait pas de colère dans son expression, pas même de la surprise. Fei Long était en contrôle total de lui-même et étonnamment calme; trop calme.

"Vous étiez éveillé?" Yoh sentit le besoin de briser le silence.

"Depuis assez longtemps." Il se leva et passa à côté de lui, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

"Et malgré ça, vous m'avez laissé vous toucher?"

En entendant les mots de Yoh, il s'arrêta sur le seuil et se retourna pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il passa sa main dans ses longs cheveux noirs pour les ôter de son visage, mais ne sembla pas se soucier du fait que sa robe de chambre se dénoue.

"N'est-ce pas ce que tu voulais? Me toucher?"

Il ne faisait que se tenir là, se penchant en arrière, sa manche pendant le long de son épaule. Sa robe de chambre en soie s'ouvrait juste en dessous de ses hanches, rendant totalement visible sa longue, élégante, douce et si inaccessible cuisse. Avec Fei Long, ce n'était pas seulement son corps parfait ni son beau visage qui le rendaient si attirant. La façon dont il se tenait, bougeait, marchait, ou parlait, le rendait vraiment irrésistible. Le voir dans cette posture, avec autant de peau à nu, fit déglutir Yoh.

Son maître savait exactement comment le punir. Au lieu de le tuer, comme n'importe qui dans sa position l'aurait fait, Fei Long avait choisi de le torturer avec une vision de ce qui ne pourrait jamais être sien. Il n'avait pas à le dire pour faire passer le message.

Regarde bien ce que tu ne pourras jamais avoir.

Yoh ferma les yeux et dit dans un quasi murmure, "Vous saviez."

"J'ai toujours su, Yoh."

"Et vous m'avez gardé près de vous jusqu'à ce jour?"

"Tu m'as été loyal. Tant que tu me restes loyal, je te garderai près de moi."

Yoh se sourit à lui-même. S'il existait quelqu'un de plus cruel que son maître, ça devait être le diable lui-même. "Je préfèrerais que vous me démettiez de mes fonctions. Ça serait gentil."

"Tu resteras à mes côtés comme tu l'as toujours fait, et il se peut que j'oublie que ceci s'est seulement passé. Mais touche moi encore sans permission et je m'assurerai que tu souffres avant de mourir."

Son expression montra à Yoh qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Il savait de quoi son maître était capable. Après tout, cet homme n'était pas juste quelqu'un qui était entraîné à tuer. Cet homme était le célèbre leader de la plus large et plus puissante famille du crime organisé de tout Hong-Kong, voire même de toute la Chine. Liu Fei Long n'était pas arrivé là où il était avec des menaces vides, ni en étant gentil.

"Tu peux t'en aller maintenant et dire à Tao de venir et de m'aider à m'habiller."

Feilong se tint immobile lorsque Yoh quitta la suite en silence. Il ne voulait pas faire souffrir Yoh, mais c'était nécessaire. Depuis sept ans, il connaissait ses véritables sentiments mais il n'avait jamais pensé, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, que Yoh irait aussi loin. Depuis sept ans, il confiait sa vie à cet homme. Maintenant, cette confiance avait été trahie. Maintenant, il devrait s'éloigner de Yoh.

Sous ces circonstances, il aurait dû le démettre complètement de ses fonctions. Mais personne d'autre n'aurait pu remplacer Yoh, personne n'avait la même loyauté ni la même dévotion. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'être cruel. C'était soit ça, soit il ne pourrait pas survivre au monde dans lequel il évoluait.

Fei Long se sourit de pitié à lui-même. A chaque fois qu'il voulait faire confiance à quelqu'un, ça revenait toujours le hanter et pour cette raison-là, il avait appris à ne pas faire confiance et était apparu au monde comme étant insensible. Maintenant, il était obligé de faire souffrir quelqu'un qui mourrait volontiers pour lui. Peu importe à quel point cette affaire lui déchirait le cœur, Yoh ne le comprendrait jamais. Personne ne le pourrait, et personne ne le ferait jamais.

Tao frappa plusieurs fois avant de passer la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Fei Long leva les yeux et sourit "Entre, Tao."

"Fei-sama, avez-vous pris une douche?"

"Oui, Tao. Nous devrions commencer. Je ne veux pas être en retard." Il s'assit en face du miroir, tandis que Tao prenait un peigne pour démêler ses cheveux.

"Qu'allez-vous porter ce soir, Fei-sama?"

"As-tu apporté mon cheongsam doré?"

"Le nouveau? Bien sûr. J'avais hâte de vous voir dedans, Fei-sama. C'est très beau." Une fois de plus, Tao avait lu dans ses pensées. Fei Long sourit tendrement au jeune garçon. Au moins, il avait Tao qui l'aimait beaucoup. Ça devrait être suffisant.

Mais l'était-ce seulement?

* * *

><p>La Cité Interdite, Pékin<p>

Le ciel nocturne était d'un noir d'encre, sans rien d'autre que la pleine lune qui flottait au-dessus du palais. Mikhail se tenait en face du somptueusement décoré "Palais de la Pureté Céleste", admirant la lumière de centaines de lanternes rouges. Il avait déjà été deux fois à l'intérieur de la Cité Interdite mais ce soir, les palais prenaient vie. C'était sans aucun doute un cadre vraiment superbe pour Turandot. Même sans Fei Long en ligne de mire, il aurait regretté de ne pas voir ça.

Fei Long. Mikhail sourit en pensant à ce nom. Après qu'ils aient dîné ensemble dans sa suite, il était parti se préparer pour l'opéra et avait promis de le retrouver là. Il pensa à Fei marchant à travers les palais de la Cité Interdite dans son inestimable cheongsam. C'était une vue que personne n'oublierait jamais.

Lorsqu'il entendit le tumulte derrière lui, il se retourna et regarda les escaliers qui menaient à la cour dans laquelle il se trouvait. Cinq hommes en costumes noirs, qui semblaient être des gardes du corps, creusaient leur chemin dans la foule pour un homme et un petit garçon.

En haut de ces marches majestueuses se tenait une grande silhouette, dans un cheongsam d'une brillante teinte dorée, orné d'une broderie de dragons jumeaux, qui s'étendait de son torse à ses cuisses. La subtile teinte dorée s'accordait à l'accent jaune de son teint de peau et faisait rayonner son visage parfait d'une profonde beauté. La façon dont il descendait ces escaliers, avec une fierté qui n'aurait égalé que celle d'un empereur, ordonnait l'attention de tous ceux qui se tenaient devant lui.

Mikhail se tenait debout, immobile comme un roc, étourdi à la vue de l'homme qui possédait son cœur. Il avait imaginé que Fei serait d'une beauté à couper le souffle dans un tel environnement. Mais en présence de Fei Long, le palais somptueusement décoré semblait terne et indigne de sa beauté.

Mikhail retint son souffle quand Fei approcha. Après tous les crimes qu'il avait commis à ce jour, il avait dû faire quelque chose de bien pour mériter ceci.

"Cesse de me fixer, Mikhail. Et ferme la bouche." Fei Long fronça les sourcils à la vue de ces yeux d'un bleu de bébé qui le fixaient aussi ouvertement, sans honte, alors qu'il arrivait en face de Mikhail.

Mikhail sourit tendrement d'admiration en passant le bras autour de la taille de Fei et se pencha en avant jusqu'à ce que leurs joues se frôlent.

"J'ai perdu depuis longtemps la capacité à ne pas te regarder, mais c'est encore plus le cas ce soir." murmura-il, frôlant de ses lèvres la joue délicate. "Tu pourrais tuer quelqu'un en portant ce cheongsam, si tu n'es pas prudent."

"Peut-être que je commencerai avec toi." Les yeux de Fei Long devinrent froids. "Bas les pattes, Mikhail. Je n'ai pas besoin d'armes, pour tuer quelqu'un."

Mikhail recula promptement d'un pas et lâcha Fei Long. Sa princesse n'était pas de bonne humeur. Il ferait mieux de ne pas participer à cette frustration-là.

"J'étais sûr de t'avoir laissé de bonne humeur, aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce qui te trouble?"

"Je suis de parfaite humeur, merci."

"Tu bloques tes respirations."

Fei Long regarda Mikhail avec curiosité quand il entendit le commentaire. "Quoi?"

"Tu fais ça quand quelque chose te trouble."

"C'est pas vrai." Il se tourna vers Tao pour confirmation. Il était certain que si quelqu'un connaissait vraiment son habitude, ça devait être Tao.

Le garçon sourit avec reluctance. "Vous le faites, Fei-sama."

Mikhail plaça sa main sur la tête de Tao et sourit. "Tu vois? Il est mignon. Il faut encore que tu me présentes à ton petit compagnon."

Fei leva les yeux au ciel et soupira bruyamment. "Tao est mon valet. Tao, dis bonjour à Mr Arbatov."

"Bonsoir, Mr Arbatov." Il s'inclina légèrement devant Mikhail, montrant son sincère respect pour l'homme grand et blond qui semblait être le nouvel 'ami' de son maître.

"Donc, c'est toi le petit chanceux qui a la chance d'avoir un accès total aux quartiers privés de Fei-sama? Je suis jaloux." Il s'était penché et avait parlé à Tao dans un quasi murmure.

"Tao, si tu veux te balader pour voir les palais, tu peux. Je te retrouverai à nos sièges quand ça commencera." Il ferait mieux d'éloigner Tao de Mikhail. Qui sait ce qu'il oserait dire devant un garçon de douze ans.

Comme toujours, Tao sut ce que son maître voulait et il partit hors de portée de vue.

"Et nous, mon amour? Est-ce qu'on va se balader?" Mikhail lui offrit son bras.

Fei lui fit une grimace de dégoût. "Je ne suis pas ta petite amie, Mikhail. Si tu n'arrêtes pas d'essayer me faire passer pour ça, tu n'auras pas ma compagnie."

Mikhail sourit tendrement mais avec une pointe de tristesse qui fit culpabiliser un peu Fei. "J'avais oublié l'importance que tu attachais à ce que pensent les autres."

"Un homme dans ma position a besoin d'être craint et respecté." Il se sentait obligé de se justifier. Ce n'était pas juste de passer ses nerfs sur Mikhail.

"Tu peux te soucier de quelqu'un et être encore craint et respecté, Fei Long." dit Mikhail avec un petit sourire sur le visage. Il n'y avait pas de moquerie dans sa voix. Mikhail était d'humeur étrange ce soir. Il parlait avec une sincérité et une tendresse absolues qui firent chavirer le cœur de Fei.

Peut-être que c'était son profond trouble à propos de Yoh qui le poussa vers ce bras. Ou peut-être que c'était l'air de Mikhail cette nuit, ses boucles blondes qui brillaient sous le clair de lune et ses yeux qui semblaient avoir pris une teinte plus sombre, qui avaient adouci un peu son cœur.

"Marchons un peu." Fei toucha l'arrière du bras de Mikhail et marcha à ses côtés.

Fei Long ne se pendait pas à lui comme le ferait un amant. Il se tenait à distance, ne touchant Mikhail que du bout des doigts tandis qu'ils traversaient les palais. C'était plus que suffisant pour faire plaisir à Mikhail. Au moins, Fei commençait à céder.

Le chemin se rétrécit alors qu'ils traversèrent une petite cour. Mikhail réalisa soudainement que la foule qui les entourait avait disparu.

"Ce sont les quartiers des concubines", souligna Fei, "insignifiant en comparaison des autres palais, pourtant je le trouve étrangement relaxant."

Il lâcha le bras de Mikhail et traversa seul le beau jardin.

Sachant qu'il avait besoin de temps seul, Mikhail le suivit à distance. Il savait qu'il avait dit vrai, plus tôt, quelque chose troublait profondément Fei. Même s'il mourait d'envie de savoir, ce n'était pas son rôle de le presser de questions. C'était à Fei de décider quand il ferait ce pas et ouvrirait son cœur.

Fei Long s'arrêta près du pêcher en fleurs et toucha une de ses branches. Il tourna légèrement la tête vers Mikhail, un air d'indécision sur le visage. Mikhail lui rendit son regard, le fixant droit dans les yeux, attendant que Fei Long prenne sa décision.

"Tu fais confiance à tes hommes, Mikhail?" demanda finalement Fei dans un murmure.

"Je fais confiance à mon jugement." Comme toujours, Mikhail répondit avec une assurance totale.

"Tu as déjà échoué?"

"Trop souvent, Fei."

"Et pourtant tu fais encore confiance."

"Le succès ne veut rien dire, Fei Long. C'est quand tu échoues que tu apprends à devenir grand." Mikhaïl s'approcha et admira le beau visage devant lui. "Je n'en serais pas là où je suis sans mes échecs."

"Ça ne te décourage pas?"

"Je ne passe pas ma vie à m'inquiéter de ce qui pourrait arriver, Fei. Parce que sinon, rien n'arrivera jamais."

Mikhail se pencha en avant et passa doucement la main le long de la joue de Fei. "Peut-être que je ris un peu trop, que je fais confiance un peu trop tôt et que j'aime comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. Mais j'appelle ça vivre, et vivre à son paroxysme."

S'il y avait bien une chose de vraiment remarquable chez Mikhail, ça devait être son esprit inébranlable. Dans son apparence, il ne pouvait pas être considéré comme 'à tomber par terre', mais sa présence débordait de charisme, dans tous les sens du terme.

Fei Long s'approcha et prit entre ses mains le visage de Mikhail. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un d'assez fort pour l'aider à sortir de cette pénombre, quelqu'un qui ne l'abandonnerait pas facilement. Si quelqu'un possédait ce genre d'endurance, c'était bien Mikhail Arbatov.

"Embrasse-moi." demanda Fei, frôlant les lèvres de Mikhail avec les siennes.

Un tendre sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Mikhail avant qu'il ne presse ses lèvres contre celles de Fei. C'était gentil, délicat comme la soie des cheveux de Fei, doux comme du miel, et doux comme la peau sans défaut de Fei. Sous le clair de lune, ils s'embrassèrent comme si c'était la première fois. Quelque chose se passait, cette nuit-là, quelque chose qu'aucun mot ne pouvait décrire et dont aucun n'avait besoin d'être prononcé. Ce qu'ils avaient cherché toute leur vie se trouvait juste sous leurs yeux. Pour une fois, ils étaient exactement là où ils devaient être, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

"Je pense qu'un jour, je mourrai à cause de toi." dit doucement Mikhail.

"Non, pas sans ma permission, gros ours." le taquina Fei Long.

"Ne. M'appelle. Pas comme ça!" grimaça Mikhail.

"Quoi? Mishka*? C'est mignon. Ça te ressemble." rit doucement Fei.

"Fei Long, t'as pas intérêt!"

"Oh, ne te fâche pas. J'adorais les ours en peluche quand j'étais petit."

Mikhaïl le saisit par la taille et l'attira à lui. "Hmm? Et maintenant?"

"Peut-être." Il sourit avant de prendre le bras de Mikhail. "Allez, j'ai besoin d'un verre."

Le banquet se tenait dans la cour principale. Le gala d'ouverture était un évènement d'exception. Seuls les vins et champagnes les plus fins devaient y être servis, à des invités distingués, qui se composaient de sponsors, de politiciens, de membres de la famille royale, de célébrités et d'à peu près tous ceux qui étaient 'quelqu'un' à travers le monde.

Etant à la tête de Baishe, il était coutumier pour Fei Long d'être salué par un nombre infini de personnes qui avaient besoin de montrer leur allégeance. Pour un homme de seulement vingt-huit ans, Fei Long avait une incroyable discipline. Il parvenait à se conduire élégamment à chaque instant, alors même qu'il était aspiré dans une masse de personnes telle que cela suffisait à donner une nausée intense à Mikhail.

"Rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais t'accompagner à un évènement social." se plaignit Mikhail. Son expression montrait qu'il était réellement agacé. Ce n'était pas seulement ceux qui faisaient ça pour les affaires, c'était tous ces yeux qui dévoraient Fei, qui le mettaient mal à l'aise. Fei serait très énervé de le savoir mais il commençait à devenir possessif.

Fei Long se contenta de rire. "Tu t'y habitueras. Je fais ça tous les jours."

"C'est vraiment nécessaire?"

Il acquiesça. "C'est l'étiquette chinoise. Il faut que tu apprennes ça pour mener ton affaire sans problème à Macao."

Les yeux de Fei Long s'agrandirent soudainement quand il regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Mikhail. Son visage montra une expression de pure horreur, une expression qui était similaire à celle de cette nuit-là dans l'appartement, quand ils s'étaient embrassés, mais en dix fois plus intense. Cette fois, son visage avait pris une pâleur de mort, sa respiration était devenue instable. Fei Long se tenait absolument immobile, comme si son âme venait de déserter son corps. Seule une personne sur terre aurait pu troubler aussi intensément Liu Fei Long.

"Asami-san." Mikhail se figea quand il entendit quelqu'un appeler le nom qu'il craignait depuis longtemps, et ainsi confirmer sa crainte.

***mishka: gros ours, en russe.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre: cruelles intentions chapitre 5 (Cruel intentions part 5)**

**Auteur: FayC**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Fandom: Viewfinder**

**Pairing: Mikhail x Feilong**

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à Ayano Yamane. Encore merci à tous ceux qui me soutiennent et/ou qui me lisent, ça me fait très plaisir =D!**

Il était là, dans son costume noir, les mains dans les poches et une cigarette à la bouche. Mikhail n'avait pas besoin de connaître Asami Ryuichi pour le reconnaître en un instant. Dans cette foule, il n'y avait qu'un seul homme assez extraordinaire pour posséder quelqu'un comme Fei Long. Il était étonnament grand pour un japonais, très masculin, bien taillé mais pas non plus baraqué. Ses yeux étaient intenses, d'une teinte brune presque dorée. Ses pommettes étaient proéminentes comme celle d'un caucasien, mais sa peau était de la teinte claire du miel plutôt que jaune. Il devait admettre que l'homme était un dieu grec incarné.

Asami ne les avait pas remarqués, occupé à parler à quelques femmes dans la foule. Mikhail se retourna brusquement, quand il se souvint que Fei était toujours derrière lui, et déglutit d'horreur. Le verre de vin avait été écrasé en petits éclats dans le creux de sa main. Une rivière de sang coulait le long de sa manche, et tâchait son cheongsum doré.

Fei Long était parcouru de tremblements incontrôlables. Ses yeux devinrent terriblement froids, quelque chose que Mikhail n'avait jamais vu avant, et priait Dieu de ne jamais avoir à revoir.

"Mon dieu... Fei.." s'exclama Mikhail, en essayant de forcer les doigts de Fei à lâcher le verre brisé. "Fei Long! Lâche!"

En dépit de tous ses efforts, Fei Long ne semblait pas entendre le moindre de ses mots. Ces doigts élégants entièrement couverts de sang étaient serrés en un poing, enfonçant le verre brisé dans sa main blessée. Si Fei ne pouvait même pas sentir la douleur dans sa paume, il ne pouvait probablement rien entendre.

Il attrapa le bras de Fei et le tira hors de la foule, vers un chemin tranquille. Fei Long perdait son sang-froid, et il ne laisserait personne le voir dans cet état, encore moins cet enfoiré.

Alors même qu'Asami n'était plus à portée de regard, les yeux de Fei, toujours horriblement froids, fixaient le vide en face de lui, comme si cet homme était toujours juste là. Le coeur de Mikhail battait à tout rompre de colère, tandis qu'il voyait ce que Fei traversait. La vue de son précieux dragon s'écroulant à cause d'un autre homme le blessait non seulement dans son orgueil, mais lui faisait mal à lui en briser le coeur. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il pourrait se sentir aussi petit et insignifiant aux yeux de Fei Long. Mais en présence de cet homme, il l'était clairement.

"Nom de dieu, Fei Long!" Mikhail ne pouvait plus se contrôler, il frappa Fei au visage et le fit tomber à terre. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il pourrait faire physiquement mal à Fei, mais il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen de le faire revenir à lui.

Fei Long gardait les yeux baissés, ses longs cheveux noirs tombaient de manière désordonnée sur son visage, empêchant de voir son expression. Mikhail le tira rapidement et le poussa fort contre le mur.

"Regarde moi! Putain! Fei! Arrête!" cria-il en colère.

Fei Long releva lentement la tête et regarda Mikhail. Il était difficile de lire ses émotions. La colère était toujours là, mais maintenant une pointe de tristesse, et peut-être un peu de désir, remplissaient ces yeux couleur améthyste. Quelques secondes plus tard, il baissa la tête et regarda sa main blessée, comme il commençait à sentir la douleur.

"Lâche simplement, Fei." Mikhail baissa la voix et parla lentement. "Lâche."

Il ouvrit peu à peu la main et laissa le verre glisser à terre, puis il reposa son front contre l'épaule de Mikhail, cherchant du réconfort dans la chaleur de ce corps.

"Emmène-moi loin d'ici."

* * *

><p>Fei Long tressauta légèrement quand le docteur enleva doucement les éclats de verre brisé de sa paume. Sa main était coupée si gravement qu'il avait fallu dix points de suture pour la remettre en état. Tao allait vraiment s'inquiéter, quand il le saurait. C'était une bonne chose qu'il n'ait pas amené Tao avec lui à l'hôpital, vu qu'il n'était pas en état de réconforter qui que ce soit.<p>

Il sortit de la salle d'opération et trouva Mikhail en train d'attendre à l'extérieur, une cigarette à la main. Les boucles de ses cheveux blonds tombaient en désordre autour de son visage légèrement pâle, qui montrait des traces de fatigue. Fei Long pouvait dire que Mikhail avait réalisé sa présence, pourtant il gardait les yeux dans le vide, en face de lui, se noyant dans ses propres réflexions.

"Je ne savais pas que tu fumais."

"De temps en temps."

Mikhail était agité. Fei en était sûr. Sa réponse courte et son manque de conversation le rendaient évident.

"Tao?"

"Je me suis occupé de ça. Il est déjà à l'hôtel." répondit-il avec lassitude, puis il baissa les yeux vers la blessure de Fei.

"Dix points de suture. Pas d'entraînement pendant un mois." expliqua Fei.

Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers le haut pour étudier le visage de Fei. Les yeux bleus semblaient presque vides. "Comment vas-tu?"

"J'ai besoin de repos."

Il acquiesca. "Je te ramène à ta suite."

Une limousine noire attendait en face. Pour la première fois, Mikhail marcha devant lui, pas à ses côtés comme il le faisait d'habitude. Aucun mot de réconfort ne fut échangé. Pas même un contact des yeux. Ils entrèrent dans la limousine et s'assirent calmement face à face, fixant la fenêtre chacun de leur côté.

Mikhail était perdu dans ses pensées. Quelques heures auparavant, il avait Fei Long dans ses bras, prêt à ouvrir son coeur et à arrêter de se cacher. Du moins c'était ce qu'il croyait avoir accompli. Mais de qui se moquait-il? Ce japonais avait plus qu'une influence sur l'état mental de Fei, il avait une place dans le coeur de Fei. Il n'avait pas vu que de la colère dans ces yeux, il y avait bien plus que ça. Si sept ans sans se voir n'avaient rien fait pour l'effacer du coeur de Fei, alors combien de temps lui faudrait-il pour remplacer cet homme? Son orgueil lui disait de passer son chemin, et il avait plus de raisons que nécessaire pour le faire.

Mais le pourrait-il?

La voiture s'arrêta devant l'entrée. Fei Long resta assis en silence et regarda Mikhail, qui ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de sortir de la voiture. Par une nuit comme celle-ci, habituellement, il aurait plutôt cherché la solitude. Mais ce soir-là, il ne préférait pas.

Mikhail lui rendit son regard, essayant de décider quel serait son meilleur plan d'action. Le plus sage serait de passer son chemin maintenant et de ne jamais regarder en arrière. Mais dans son coeur, il savait qu'un mot de Fei suffirait à le retenir.

"Demande moi." dit Mikhail d'une voix ferme mais basse.

Demande moi de rester... Montre moi que tu t'en soucies, même un tout petit peu.

Fei Long le regarda calmement pendant un moment. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature de supplier. Mais à cet instant il avait le sentiment que s'il ne le faisait pas, Mikhail passerait son chemin. A sa grande surprise, il ne voulait pas que ça arrive. Il ressentait un certain réconfort, quand il était près de Mikhail. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à ce qu'il ressentait avec Tao, mais en plus fort et plus profond. Il était rare pour lui de ressentir cela pour quiconque. Pourtant, son orgueil le rendait presque incapable de prononcer ces mots.

"Reste." dit-il, les dents serrées. C'était plus un ordre qu'une demande, mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait à offrir.

"Pourquoi?" Mikhail se demandait s'il pouvait pousser Fei plus loin encore.

Fei Long ouvrit en grand la portière et descendit rapidement, irrité. Comme si ce qu'il venait de faire n'avait pas assez coûté à sa fierté, cet enfoiré osait en demander plus.

Mikhail se souriait à lui-même en descendant de la limousine pour suivre Fei dans le hall de l'hôtel. Il savait qu'il était beaucoup trop tôt pour obliger Fei à admettre qu'il avait besoin de lui. Mais ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer.

* * *

><p>L'ascenseur s'ouvrit, pour révéler Yoh qui attendait en face de la suite. Ses yeux s'animèrent quand il vit Mikhail derrière son maître, mais quand il remarqua le bandage à la main de Fei, il fut trop inquiet pour s'inquiéter au sujet du russe.<p>

"Fei Long-sama. Votre main..." dit Yoh d'un ton inquiet.

Fei Long lui décocha un regard glacial, et dit d'un ton ferme, avant d'entrer dans sa suite: "Ce n'est rien dont tu devrais t'inquiéter. Tu peux te retirer pour la nuit."

Mikhail jeta un coup d'oeil à Yoh, dont les yeux fixaient encore l'élégante silhouette de son maître. D'après ses informations sur Fei Long, il savait que Yoh était son subordonné le plus fidèle, et qu'il le suivait depuis des années. Avant, il pensait que Fei avait de la chance d'avoir un subordonné aussi dévoué. Mais ce soir, quelque chose dans la manière dont Yoh regardait son maître le poussa à remettre en question les raisons de cette loyauté. Le désir dans ces yeux l'ennuyait.

Mikhail entra dans la suite et soupira profondément en retirant sa veste. Comme si il n'y avait pas déjà assez de choses pour lesquelles s'inquiéter. Pourquoi tout ce qui entourait Fei Long criait "problème en vue"?

"J'ai besoin d'un verre." dit Mikhail d'un ton las. Des cigarettes, de l'alcool, qu'est-ce qui suivrait? L'opium? La cocaïne? Il n'avait presque jamais eu besoin de ces choses pour se calmer. Se reposer sur elles était un signe de faiblesse. Se laisser devenir accro à quelque chose, même d'aussi inoffensif que des cigarettes, était inacceptable pour Mikhail. Il était bien trop fort pour cela. Mais maintenant il se retrouvait totalement accro à la drogue la plus empoisonnante de toutes, celle qui portait le nom de Liu Fei Long. Et ça commençait à détruire sa philosophie de vie.

"Il y a un mini bar dans la salle à manger. Soûle-toi à mort. Je vais prendre une douche." dit Fei Long avant de disparaître dans la salle de bains. Il était impatient d'enlever tout ce sang. Ca lui rappelait trop de souvenirs.

A peine quelques instants plus tard, Mikhail l'entendit appeler son nom. Il traversa la pièce et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bains.

Fei Long était encore dans son cheongsam. Il regarda Mikhail avec un peu de gêne sur le visage, même s'il se tenait toujours avec prestance.

"Je ne peux pas le défaire avec une seule main."

Mikhail sourit doucement en se dirigeant vers le Jacuzzi, qu'il commença à remplir d'eau chaude. "Tu ne peux pas non plus prendre de douche. Un bain, peut-être."

Quand il eut fini d'ajuster les robinets, il se retourna et se tint devant Fei Long, tandis qu'il déboutonnait lentement le cheongsam doré.

Même après avoir traversé un évènement aussi terrible, Fei Long était toujours beau à couper le souffle. Il y avait quelque chose de très érotique dans le privilège qui lui était accordé de le déshabiller. Mikhail ne put s'empêcher de toucher la peau incroyablement douce qui se trouvait sous la soie, quand il ouvrit les pans du vêtement. Peu importe combien de fois il le voyait, le corps nu de Fei Long l'excitait toujours.

"Ce n'était pas une invitation pour du sexe, Mikhail." l'avertit Fei Long sur un ton fatigué.

"Blâme-toi pour être aussi beau." murmura-il en appuyant les lèvres contre la peau à nu de Fei. Les suçons de cet après-midi avaient tourné au violet, mais au lieu de calmer son ardeur, ils l'excitaient encore plus. Ils lui rappelaient le plaisir qu'il avait ressenti plus tôt, ce jour-là. Ces marques étaient à lui et Fei l'était aussi.

Mikhail descendit le long du torse de Fei, embrassant les marques qu'il avait faites auparavant, se noyant dans son propre désir. Soudain, il s'arrêta, et fixa intensément le corps à moitié nu de Fei.

"Celles-là ne sont pas de moi."

Le commentaire fit sursauter Fei Long. Est-ce que Yoh avait laissé des marques? Il avait cru qu'elles étaient toutes de Mikhail.

Mikhail vit l'expression sur son visage et sut tout de suite. Une colère incontrôlable se dressa rapidement dans sa poitrine, et lui fit serrer cette nuque élégante.

"QUI t'a touché?" dit Mikhail entre ses dents, avec fureur, tandis que Fei tentait de dégager les mains qui pressaient toute vie hors de lui. Fei Long ne l'avait jamais vu aussi en colère. Si Mikhail avait pu le découper en morceaux, sûrement l'aurait-il fait. Ce n'est que quand il commença à vraiment s'étrangler que Mikhail reprit ses esprits et relâcha sa prise.

Tremblant toujours de colère, il saisit et tira violemment les cheveux de Fei. "Parle!"

Fei Long se mordit les lèvres et se maudit intérieurement. C'était stupide de demander à Mikhail de rester. Comment avait-il pu laisser cela arriver? Si jamais Mikhail le découvrait, Yoh ne verrait pas la fin de cette nuit. Il n'était pas prêt à perdre Yoh.

"Tu vas me le dire tout de suite ou je te jure que...!" Mikhail criait, maintenant. Le silence de Fei avait intensifié sa fureur. Un feu incontrôlable dans sa poitrine l'empêchait de respirer ou de penser correctement. Il savait qu'il était irrationnel et brutal, mais il lui était impossible d'arrêter. Pas avant d'avoir tué quelqu'un.

Fei Long regarda droit dans ces yeux et se trouva également énervé à ces mots. Il pouvait comprendre la rage jalouse de Mikhail, mais si il pensait qu'il pouvait forcer par la menace la tête de Baishe à se soumettre, il ferait mieux d'y repenser à deux fois.

"Ne me menace JAMAIS, Mikhail." dit-il entre les dents, avec une voix qui disait à Mikhail qu'il était loin d'avoir peur. "Je ne suis pas forcé de te dire quoi que ce soit. Si tu crois que coucher une ou deux fois avec moi t'a donné le droit de te mêler de ma vie privée, tu te trompes lourdement."

Pendant un moment, il crut que Mikhail allait le frapper. Du moins, la colère dans ses yeux lui dit qu'il le pourrait. A la place, Mikhail se tint simplement là, et le regarda. Alors que la flamme subsistait dans ces yeux, Fei Long pouvait voir un peu de déception sur son visage. Il se passa la main dans ses mèches bouclées et poussa un profond soupir. "Je ne sais même plus ce que je fais avec toi, Fei Long. Je ne le sais vraiment plus."

Mikhail retourna dans la salle à manger et prit sa veste. Fei Long aurait aussi bien pu lui planter un poignard dans la poitrine. De toute sa vie, jamais son coeur n'avait subi une telle douleur. Nom de dieu, dans quoi s'était-il fourré? Pourquoi s'en inquiétait-il même?"

"Je n'ai pas couché avec lui." Cette voix douce se faisait entendre derrière lui.

Mikhail se retourna pour jeter un oeil à Fei qui se tenait maintenant dans l'entrée. "Je m'en fous."

"Tu voulais avoir ma confiance. Maintenant fais-moi confiance." demanda Fei Long. Il savait qu'il avait fait du mal à Mikhail, avec ses mots durs, dits sous l'impulsion de la colère. Cependant, il n'était pas dans sa nature de s'excuser, ou de supplier pour un pardon. C'était ce qu'il était, et Mikhail devrait déjà le savoir.

Ses yeux se plissèrent, tandis qu'il levait le menton. "Je ne supplierai pas, et tu le sais."

Essayant toujours de contrôler la colère dans sa poitrine, Mikhail s'arrêta et se retourna lentement pour croiser le regard de ces yeux couleur améthyste. "Je ne te laisserai pas te moquer de moi."

"Je ne me moque pas de toi." dit Fei Long avec une sincérité absolue. "Tu as ma parole, en tant que chef de Baishe. Si ça n'est pas assez bien pour toi, alors vas-y, et passe cette porte."

Mikhail jeta sa veste sur le canapé et s'assit, les yeux toujours intensément fixés sur Fei Long, exigeant d'avoir la vérité. "Son nom, Fei Long. J'ai toujours besoin de savoir."

"Je ne peux pas te le dire. Tu le tuerais."

"Tu as parfaitement raison, je vais le faire!"

"Il a son utilité." Fei essaya de choisir ses mots avec sagesse, pour ne pas énerver plus Mikhail.

"Et c'est pour ça que tu l'as laissé te toucher?"

"Je dormais. Ce n'était pas de ma faute."

Mikhail plissa les yeux, tandis que des pensées fusaient dans sa tête. Qui aurait pu passer à travers la sécurité et entrer dans la chambre de Fei sans se faire remarquer? Il fallait que ce soit un de ses hommes, quelqu'un de proche, quelqu'un d'important pour Fei Long, qui le désire de cette façon. Un seul nom lui vint à l'esprit.

"Yoh?" Il regarda Fei pour avoir confirmation.

Son expression avait dû le trahir. Avant qu'il puisse prononcer un mot, Mikhail saisit son révolver et se leva rapidement du canapé.

"Putain, où est-ce qu'il est? Je vais tuer ce fils de pute!"

Fei Long se tint avec détermination sur son chemin. "Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça, Mikhail."

Mikhail regarda au fond de ces yeux, et sut qu'il le pensait. Fei Long n'avait aucune intention de reculer et était prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour l'arrêter. Et ça, il y arriverait sûrement. Pas seulement à cause de ces capacités mortelles en arts martiaux qu'il avait, mais parce que Mikhail ne pourrait jamais lui retourner un coup. Tout ce qui lui restait à faire était de tenter de contrôler sa colère et d'écouter ce qu'il avait à dire.

"Fais-le pour moi. Juste cette fois, et je te promets que je te dédommagerai pour ça."

Mikhail releva lentement le menton de Fei avec le canon de son arme, pendant qu'il réfléchissait à la proposition. "Toi? Me dédommager?"

"Tu as ma parole." Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il disait pour sauver les fesses de Yoh. Ce garde du corps ferait mieux de lui être resté loyal, sinon il prendrait un réel plaisir à l'étriper vivant.

Mikhail plissa les yeux et dit fermement. "D'accord! Ce soir, tu es à moi et tu feras ce que je te dis."

Ca ressemblait tellement à Mikhail de dire ça. Au moins, il était redevenu le Mikhail qu'il connaissait.

Fei Long tenta de ravaler son orgueil et acquiesca sans conviction. "J'essaierai."

Des mains puissantes saisirent Fei par la taille et l'attirèrent à lui. "Je veux t'entendre le dire."

Soudain, il repensa à deux fois à l'utilité de Yoh. il essaya de ne pas imaginer les autres choses que Mikhail lui ferait faire. Fei Long leva les yeux au ciel et détourna le regard en disant aussi bas que possible: "Ce soir je suis à toi, et je ferai ce que tu me diras."

Même dit sous la contrainte, cela devait être le son le plus doux qu'il ait jamais entendu. Si Fei Long savait à quel point ces mots avaient le pouvoir de le mettre à genoux et sans défense, à ses pieds, il aurait de sérieux ennuis.

Mikhail baissa son révolver et l'embrassa avec passion. Il ne pourrait jamais se fatiguer d'embrasser ces lèvres. Le goût de Liu Fei Long était littéralement délicieux. A chaque fois qu'il y goûtait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir plus. A chaque fois qu'il touchait cette peau, il se perdait dans son propre désir.

Feilong laissa échapper un doux gémissement, lorsque Mikhail fit glisser son cheongsam par terre, et entoura ces tétons parfaitement roses de sa langue. Il ne put s'empêcher de se maudir intérieurement. Comment était-il possible que Mikhail sache toujours exactement comment le toucher au bon endroit avec juste la bonne pression, rendant plus dur pour lui de le repousser à chaque fois qu'il étaient ensemble?

Mikhail retourna vers le haut pour l'embrasser gentiment à nouveau. Puis il rompit le baiser et caressa de ses doigts les lèvres de Fei. Son corps trembla lorsque Fei les accepta dans sa bouche, les entourant avec sa langue. Soudain Mikhail en voulut plus. Et il allait en avoir plus.

"Plais moi." murmura-il.

Fei Long eut un sourire malicieux "Tu es assez viril pour ça?"

"Essaie-moi."

Fei Long déchira sa chemise pour l'ouvrir et traîna légèrement ses ongles sur sa poitrine. Il pouvait sentir le corps de Mikhail trembler sous chaque caresse.

"Ahhhh..." gémit Mikhail, quand Fei joua de son téton avec sa bouche. il bougea pour défaire le pantalon de Mikhail, et mit sa main autour de son érection grandissante.

"Déjà dur?" le taquina Fei en remontant pour regarder le visage de Mikhail.

Mikhail retint un rire dans sa gorge en entendant le commentaire, glissant ses doigts le long de la joue de Fei. "Pourquoi es-tu surpris? Je suis toujours prêt à t'enculer, Fei Long." Seul Mikhail pouvait dire quelque chose comme ça sans honte. Même si il devait admettre que ces mots l'avaient aussi rendu dur.

"Tu penses que tu iras aussi loin avant de venir?" se moqua Fei.

Mikhail l'embrassa brutalement et sourit d'un sourire démoniaque. "De quoi tu t'inquiètes, mon coeur? Je ne vais nulle part."

Fei Long l'embrassa en retour pendant un moment, avant de faire son chemin jusqu'à être à genoux. Il tressauta violemment quand Fei le prit dans sa bouche. Si il y avait une chose sur terre qui ressemblait au paradis, ça devait être ça. Ces lèvres luxurieuses, humides, et chaudes autour de son érection. Son beau Fei Long, à genoux, le plaisant, le conduisant jusqu'au bord de la folie. Un homme aurait-il jamais pu demander plus?

Fei Long pouvait sentir les mains de Mikhail se resserrant autour de ses cheveux, les tirant fort à chaque fois qu'il bougeait. Il devait être sur le point de jouir. Il s'arrêta soudainement et se remit rapidement sur ses pieds. Comme si Mikhail pouvait lire dans ses pensées, il lui donna un baiser et détacha les cordons du pantalon de soie de Fei, les laissant glisser au sol. A sa grande surprise, Fei Long le poussa sur le canapé et s'agenouilla au-desssus de lui. Il saisit les boucles blondes de Mikhail et les tira avec force en arrière, le forçant à lever la tête et à croiser son regard. "Prêt pour la chevauchée de ta vie, Mikhail Arbatov?"

"Toujours." Mikhail le tint par les hanches tandis qu'il le pénétrait. Fei Long planta ses ongles dans l'épaule de Mikhail en laissant échapper un cri de pur plaisir. Ses longs cheveux noirs tombaient sur le corps de Mikhail à chaque fois qu'il bougeait, frôlant son visage et l'excitant au-delà de tout contrôle. Il avait faim de cette peau parfaite et lui vola quelques baisers à chaque fois que Fei s'avançait assez près. L'air extatique sur le visage de Fei, quand il enveloppa son érection de sa main et caressa son érection, aurait pu le faire jouir à l'instant même. Mikhail serra les dents en essayant de repousser le moment de son orgasme. Il ne voulait pas que ça finisse. Il voulait que Fei soit là pour toujours, si proche de lui, les bras entourant sa nuque, lui faisant l'amour avec cet air de plaisir intense sur le visage, le plaisir d'être dans ses bras. Quand il ne put plus se retenir, il s'assura que Fei vienne avant lui.

Fei Long reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Mikhail et tenta de reprendre son souffle. Mikhail entoura le visage de Fei de ses mains et murmura doucement à son oreille, avant de lui voler lui-même un autre baiser.

"Mon beau dragon. Le mien."

* * *

><p>Asami se tenait debout dans sa suite d'hôtel, regardant le ciel noir avec un verre de whisky à la main et une cigarette entre les doigts. C'était la première fois en sept ans qu'il avait vu Fei Long. Même si ils n'avaient pas parlé, et que Fei n'avait pas semblé le reconnaître dans la foule, Asami pouvait voir le changement qui s'était opéré en lui.<p>

Il ferma les yeux et tenta de rassembler ses souvenirs. Les beaux cheveux d'un noir d'ébène qui autrefois tombaient sous sa taille s'arrêtaient maintenant à mi-dos, donnant l'impression que cette silhouette élancée était plus grande qu'avant. Ces yeux couleur améthyste montraient maintenant sagesse, force et férocité. Le jeune homme inexpérimenté et troublé doté d'un joli visage, qu'il avait connu sept ans auparavant, avait grandi en un homme dont la beauté - à couper le souffle - dépassait toutes ses attentes. Fei Long irradiait d'une intelligence sans égale, de confiance et de suprémacie, un véritable dragon, plus que fait pour diriger Baishe.

Asami devait admettre que, plus qu'impressionné, il était fier. Fei Long s'était avéré être un chef-d'oeuvre. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, en pensant à l'élégante silhouette. Si seulement ils s'étaient rencontrés plus tôt, et qu'aucun de ces tragiques événèments n'avait eu lieu entre eux, Fei Long serait dans son lieu à ce moment même, là, dans ses bras. Il se serait assuré de cela.

Soudain quelque chose lui rappela l'homme avec qui il était. Asami alla rapidement chercher son portable et appela le numéro enregistré de celui qui pouvait mettre fin à sa curiosité.

On répondit immédiatement à l'appel.

"C'est moi. Tu peux parler?" Il devait s'en assurer.

"Oui, Asami-sama."

"Je viens de voir Fei Long à la cité interdite. Il était là avec quelqu'un, un étranger."

"Ce doit être Mikhail Arbatov."

Asami s'arrêta, stupéfait, en entendant un nom qui lui était familier. "Mais putain, qu'est-ce qu'il fout avec un mafieux russe?"

"Je crois qu'il sont ensemble."

"Et quand prévoyais-tu de me le dire?"

"Je ne pensais pas que c'était important."

Asami prit une grande inspiration et leva la voix, agacé. "Je n'en ai rien à foutre, qu'il veuille niquer avec des garçons qu'il a sorti des rues, mais à partir du moment où il commence à sortir avec des mafieux, et je me fous qu'il soient russes, italiens ou d'un insignifiant pays d'Europe, je veux en être informé immédiatement. Compris?"

"Je comprends, Asami-sama."

Il soupira profondément en raccrochant le téléphone. Il était dangereux d'avoir des contacts avec quelqu'un d'aussi puissant. Fei Long devrait le savoir. Et pas seulement ça, de toutes les mafieux du monde, pourquoi Mikhail Arbatov? Tout le monde savait que le jeune mafieux russe avait une solide réputation d'irrationnalité et d'inprévisibilité, ce qui le rendait dandereux en affaires, et encore plus dangereux en amour.

Il avala d'un trait le reste du contenu du verre qu'il avait en main, tentant de supprimer le souvenir encore dérangeant. Il y a sept ans, il avait essayé de faire de Fei Long la tête de Baishe. A cela, il n'avait pas échoué, mais il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait réussi non plus. En plus de s'être fait tirer dessus et d'avoir manqué de se faire tuer, Fei Long avait perdu ses pères et son frère en une nuit, à cause de son intervention. Il n'avait pas seulement fait de Fei la tête de Baishe, il avait aussi fait d'un enfant non désiré, illégitime, un orphelin. Même pour quelqu'un d'aussi insensible que lui, quelque chose comme cela pesait obligatoirement sur la conscience. Même à cet instant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir responsable de Fei Long. Et cette histoire avec Mikhail Arbatov l'inquiétait et l'énervait.

"L'énervait?" Asami ne put s'empêcher d'interroger ses propres pensées. Inquiet, oui, mais énervé? De quoi? De voir Fei avec quelqu'un? Sept ans plus tôt, il avait décidé de finir cette relation pour de bon, et maintenant il était énervé à la pensée que Mikhail Arbatov touche Fei? Il n'avait aucun droit d'être aussi possessif envers Fei Long. Pas après toutes ces années. Pas après ce qu'il avait fait.

Asami alluma une autre cigarette et remplit ses poumons de la fumée qui l'aidait toujours à relâcher son stress. Il ne serait pas surpris si Fei Long le détestait à mort maintenant. Si toute cette haine le maintenait fort et vivant, alors prendre le blâme était le moins qu'il puisse faire. Mais que Fei soit ou non aussi fort qu'il en avait l'air, c'était quelque chose qu'il était décidé à découvrir.

Peut-être qu'il était temps d'attirer le dragon hors de sa tanière.


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre: Cruelles intentions chapitre 6 (cruel intentions part 6)**

**Auteur: FayC**

**Traduction: Kandamio**

**Beta: Lauriane Mayu Zangyaku-Sama**

**Rating: PG**

**Fandom: Viewfinder**

**Pairing: Mikhail x Feilong, Asami, Takaba**

**Spoiler: Fixer**

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à Ayano Yamane ou à FayC.**

**Dalia: Merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil, ça me touche que ça te plaise ^^./ Val: Oui j'avoue, il a eu chaud, là, heureusement que Fei s'est "sacrifié" pour lui xD. C'est bien parce que je sais que tu as hâte que je me motive pour mettre en ligne ce qui est traduit =D (= oui oui, grosse flemmarde ^^")!**

**Chapitre plutôt court, mais c'est pas de ma faute, c'est l'auteur qui a fait comme ça *va se cacher*. Ok, je retourne traduire le reste xD...**

Le soleil matinal filtrait à travers les fentes des rideaux, et peignait le drap blanc du lit de ses rayons jaunes. Mikhail ouvrit lentement les yeux, clignant plusieurs fois pour s'adapter à la lumière. Il se poussa sur ses bras pour se lever, et regarda l'espace vide de l'autre côté du lit. Vide? Est-ce-qu'il rêvait encore?

Fei Long avait si souvent été dans ses rêves qu'il devenait difficile de les différencier de la réalité. Cela faisait trois semaines qu'ils étaient revenus de Beijing. Depuis ce moment-là, Fei Long avait accepté ses invitations pour quelques repas et dîners, ainsi que ses fréquentes visites à Baishe, le laissant parfois y passer la nuit. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'impressionner lui-même. Habituellement, après trois semaines, il chercherait déjà quelqu'un d'autre, mais il en était là, à encore rêver que Fei Long était dans ses bras.

Mikhail se leva hors du lit, et prit sa robe de chambre. Le soleil l'aveugla temporairement de sa lumière jaune, alors qu'il titubait dans le salon de son appartement de Hong Kong. Quand ses pupilles s'habituèrent à la lumière, ses yeux révèlèrent une silhouette élancée près du bar. Il ne rêvait pas. Fei Long était ici, toujours ici, dans sa robe de chambre, et lisait le journal en tournant le dos à Mikhail.

Un sourire tendre s'étendit sur son visage, tandis qu'il approchait doucement son amant, qui n'avait pas réalisé sa présence, et il se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue. "Je pourrais m'y habituer." murmura-il, prenant dans ses bras le corps élégant.

Fei Long se tourna légèrement pour regarder Mikhail avec son habituel air impassible. "T'habituer à quoi exactement?"

"Me réveiller et que tu sois la première chose que je vois le matin."

Fei leva les yeux au ciel et dit d'un ton las, "Oh, je t'en prie. Tu me donnes la nausée."

Juste avant que Mikhail puisse répondre, son portable sonna. Il lâcha Fei et alla le prendre. Un air de frustration apparut sur son visage, lorsqu'il vit le nom sur l'écran. Alexei.

"Tu peux prendre l'appel. Je m'en fiche. Il essaie de te joindre depuis une demi-heure." dit Fei Long sur son ton habituel, ses yeux toujours fixés sur le journal.

Mikhail appuya sur le bouton pour raccrocher, avant de le reposer sur le bar, et d'aller se verser du café. "Je n'ai pas besoin de le prendre."

"Un ex qui essaie de recoller les morceaux avec toi?"

Mikhail s'étrangla violemment avec son café en entendant la remarque, et commença à rire. "Il s'appelle Alexei Arbatov. C'est mon petit frère."

L'explication lui fit baisser son journal, et il le regarda à travers ses longs cils. "Tu ne m'as jamais parlé d'un frère."

"Tu ne m'as jamais parlé du tien non plus." Mikhail le regarda droit dans les yeux, lui demandant un genre de réponse. Il mourait de savoir ce qui s'était passé sept ans plus tôt, une information que personne ne semblait connaître, peu importe combien il fouillait; ce n'est pas comme si ça avait de l'importance, de toute façon.

"Mon frère est mort. Quel est l'intérêt de parler de lui?" Les yeux de Fei Long étaient devenus froids, tandis qu'il parlait. Ton frère n'a pas essayé de te violer, se disait-il intérieurement.

Mikhail savait qu'il avait raison, il y avait plus que la mort de sa famille, là-dedans. Peu importe ce que Fei avait traversé, ça avait dû être vraiment tragique pour le rendre aussi incapable de faire confiance. Il savait maintenant que le vrai Fei Long était loin d'être froid. Toutes les émotions qu'il avait enfermées avaient réussi à s'échapper plusieurs fois, alors qu'ils faisaient l'amour. Fei Long avait vraiment des sentiments, des sentiments plus forts et plus profonds que la plupart des gens. Au fond de lui, il était très sensible et extrêmement vulnérable. Il faisait des cauchemars si intenses que ses cris terrifiaient Mikhail pour plusieurs jours.

"L'intérêt? C'est juste que je veux savoir, Fei."

Il finit par poser son journal, et poussa un soupir de frustration. "Sérieusement, Mikhail, je prends tes appels, je sors avec toi, et je te laisse coucher avec moi à chaque fois que tu en as envie. Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais bien faire de plus, en sachant des choses sur mon passé?"

Depuis le temps, il s'était habitué à la façon dure dont Fei Long présentait les choses. La plupart du temps, il n'en pensait pas un mot. "Est-ce-que ce n'est pas évident, pour toi? Ce que je veux?"

Son coeur lui fit mal, quand il vit l'expression sur le visage de Mikhail. Depuis le temps, il ne doutait plus de la sincérité qui perçait dans ces mots. Mais ce que Mikhail voulait était au-delà de ce qu'il pouvait donner. Du moins pour le moment.

"Oublie ça." Mikhail abandonna. Il n'était pas prêt. C'était ce que disait son silence. "Je ne veux pas te presser."

Fei Long eut un sourire, en se levant du bar. Il était content que Mikhail puisse comprendre. "Je vais prendre une douche. Je dois retourner à Baishe, j'ai une réunion dans une heure."

"Fei." Mihail l'appela, juste avant qu'il ne passe la porte. "Tu es libre pour déjeuner?"

Fei Long s'arrêta et se retourna légèrement. "Pour dîner, Mikhail. A Baishe."

* * *

><p>Le téléphone sonna quatre fois avant que Boris ne se décide à décrocher. Il avait déjà deviné qui c'était.<p>

"Boris à l'appareil."

"Bordel, où est-il?" L'homme à l'autre bout du fil hurlait avec fureur.

"Du calme, Alexei. Je sais où il est." La mauvaise humeur d'Alexei indiquait qu'il n'avait pas réussi à joindre son frère.

"La réception est dans une semaine. Assure-toi qu'il mette ses fesses dans l'avion, tu m'entends, Boris?"

"Tu sais, s'il ne veut pas y aller, alors je ne peux rien y faire. Autant que je sache, ton frère n'a aucune intention de quitter Hong Kong, pour le moment. Je n'arrive même pas à le convaincre de revenir à Macao."

"Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il fout à Hong Kong?"

Boris poussa un long soupir. "Tu ne veux pas savoir."

Alexei se tut une seconde et poussa un soupir de frustration, en essayant de deviner. "Une femme?"

"Homme."

"Christ!... A quel point ça craint?"

"Ca craint."

"Ben, t'as qu'à tuer cet enfoiré et mettre Misha dans l'avaion. Tu peux faire ça, au moins, non?"

"Je ne peux pas le tuer, Alexei. C'est Liu Fei Long."

Alexei fut abasourdi en entendant ce nom. "... comme de Baishe?"

"comme de Baishe. Ecoute, Je crois que tu devrais venir ici et t'en occuper, Alexei. Je ne suis pas de la famille."

"Je ne vais pas faire le chemin de Moscou jusqu'en Chine, et revenir, juste pour aller le chercher. Fais ce que tu peux, Boris, et tiens moi au courant. Mais je te jure, tu ne VEUX PAS me voir à Macao!"

Alexei lui claqua le téléphone aux oreilles. Boris soupira longuement, en se demandant quoi faire. Mikhail avait évité tous ses appels, à lui et à Alexei, depuis qu'il avait appris pour la réception que son père allait bientôt tenir. Quelque chose à propos de cette réception l'avait vraiment perturbé. Il sentait que sa réaction avait quelque chose à voir avec Fei Long, ce qui voulait dire qu'aucune force sur terre - ou au ciel - ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis. Il fallait quand même qu'il essaie de ramener Mikhail à Moscou. Ca avait l'air d'énerver Alexei. Et il était plus facile de parler avec le grand qu'avec le petit frère. Dans son humeur habituelle, Alexei avait déjà deux fois plus d'intensité que Mikhail, sans raison ni maturité. Alexei énervé ne serait rien de moins qu'un cauchemar. Il sortit son portable et essaya à nouveau de joindre Mikhail, en espérant qu'il décroche.

Mikhail s'assit tranquillement, son téléphone vibrant dans sa main, se demandant s'il devait prendre l'appel. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne savait pas quoi faire. La réception avait lieu dans une semaine, et il commençait à manquer de temps pour se décider. Son père voulait qu'il revienne à Moscou, mais il savait exactement pourquoi, sans qu'il ait besoin de le lui dire. Alexei avait décidé de revenir, après avoir profité de la vie en voyageant et dépensant la fortune familiale. Maintenant, ce gamin pourri gâté voulait entrer dans le jeu. La solution, pour son père, était de lui passer la succession de la famille, et de charger Alexei de Macao à sa place. A n'importe quel autre moment, il aurait sauté sur l'occasion. Mais maintenant que Fei Long faisait partie du tableau, c'était devenu difficile pour lui de quitter Hong Kong.

Il savait qu'avec tout cet argent à dépenser, il ne lui serait pas difficile d'aller et venir à sa guise. Mais mener une relation à distance, quand la relation elle-même ne tenait déjà qu'à un fil ténu, c'était plus qu'une mauvaise idée. C'était voué à l'échec.

En vérité, au point où il en était, il se foutait de tout laisser à Alexei, tant qu'il avait Macao pour lui. Il ne serait pas plus riche que maintenant, juste pas plus riche, mais il aurait Fei Long, et ça serait assez pour lui. Même si en réalité, il était encore loin d'"avoir" Fei. Il y avait des chances qu'il abandonne tout pour rien.

Il ne voulait pas pousser à Fei Long à s'engager avant qu'il ne soit prêt, mais apparemment, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de faire comme ça. Peut-être que ce dîner à Baishe serait l'endroit et le moment parfaits pour une discussion. Il attendrait ce soir avant de prendre sa décision, avant de répondre à ses appels.

* * *

><p>La pièce devint silencieuse, quand Fei Long regarda son informateur, avec une expression qui fit souhaiter à tout le monde de ne pas avoir été là ce jour-là.<p>

"Qu'as-tu dit?" Sa voix douce et soyeuse avait tout d'un ordre d'exécution.

"On dirait que l'information classifiée que nous cherchions tant a été volée par Asami Ryuuichi. Nous pourchassons l'homme qui l'a pris,à l'heure où nous parlons, Liu Laoban." L'homme tremblait en parlant. Il ne serait pas surpris de ne pas quitter la pièce vivant, aujourd'hui.

Fei Long saisit le bord de la table, pour garder l'équilibre. Il sentit le sang bouillir dans ses veines, en entendant ce nom. Des pensées traversèrent son esprit, quand il essaya de trouver un sens à la situation. Pourquoi Asami ferait-il cela? Cette information ne le concernait pas, et il ne pourrait pas en profiter... à moins de vouloir quelque chose de Baishe.

Fei Long se figea complètement en réalisant quelle devait être la raison. Pourquoi, sinon, aurait-il été aussi facile à tracer? Asami lui envoyait un message, une invitation.

"Monsieur, je vous assure que nous attraperons très bientôt cet homme."

"Si c'est lui qui est derrière tout ça, non, vous n'y arriverez pas." On aurait dit qu'il se parlait à lui-même, plutôt qu'à ses hommes. Une fois de plus, tous les hommes de Baishe virent de quoi était fait leur maître. S'il avait pu cracher du feu, tous dans la pièce auraient déjà brûlé vifs.

"Yoh, fais préparer l'avion. Je vais au Japon."

Yoh n'en crût pas ses oreilles, quand il entendit l'ordre. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas d'être aussi irrationnel.

"Maintenant, Yoh!" Il s'impatientait.

Une fois que tous eurent quitté la pièce, Fei Long regarda sa blessure à la main. Il était temps de régler tout ça une fois pour toute.

* * *

><p>Le quartier général de Baishe faisait la moitié de la taille de Hong Kong, même si elle était richement décorée dans un style chinois, pour parfaitement coller à son maître. Yoh se tint, mal à l'aise, devant le porte de la chambre de son maître. Ca ne ressemblait pas à Fei long d'agir seul pour une affaire aussi mineure. Ca devait être à cause d'Asami Ryuuichi. Mais ce n'était jamais une bonne idée de s'opposer à Asami. Il se demanda si Fei Long savait dans quoi il s'embarquait.<p>

Tandis qu'il se demandait quoi faire, un garde du corps s'approcha de lui et demanda à voir Fei Long. Yoh en informa son maître et le laissa entrer.

"Liu Laoban. Nous avons capturé un garçon qui semble être en possession de la disquette. Il est interrogé en ce moment."

Fei Long haussa un sourcil, curieux. "Un garçon? Quel est son lien avec Asami?"

"Nous n'en sommes pas sûrs, monsieur. Il n'a pas l'air de quelqu'un qui travaillerait pour un yakuza. Il est un peu trop jeune et inexpérimenté."

Fei Long se tut un moment pour réfléchir. Il avait le sentiment que ses hommes avaient capturé quelqu'un d'important. "Menez-moi à lui."

Le garçon japonais était pendu au plafond par les poignets. Même si son visage était tuméfié par les coups, Fei pouvait quand même voir les traits délicats de son visage. Le garçon était vraiment trop jeune pour travailler pour Asami, et trop mignon pour ce boulot. Il devait être dans la petite vingtaine. La façon dont il appelait Asami par son nom seul indiquait qu'il ne lui était pas inférieur. Non. Si il devait être quelque chose, ce garçon ressemblait plus à quelqu'un dont Asami se servirait pour décorer son lit.

Penser à Asami prenant son pied avec ce garçon le fâchait au point d'étrangler quelqu'un. Pourquoi se sentait-il comme ça? La trahison d'Asami n'avait rien à voir avec qui il couchait. Pourtant, il ne pouvait nier la colère qui grandissait dans son coeur. Penser qu'Asami s'était détourné de lui pour un simple garçon ordinaire avec une belle gueule, le rendait fou. Il n'était pas assez bien? Qu'est-ce-que ce garçon avait qu'il n'avait pas?

Fei Long ferma les yeux et se maudit lui-même quand il réalisa ce qu'il était en train de penser. Comment osait-il se comparer à ce garçon? Il était Liu Fei Long, le seul et unique leader de Baishe, des milliers d'hommes à ses pieds, et le pouvoir de tuer avec juste un mot de ses lèvres. Il ne s'autoriserait pas à devenir un fou pathétique agissant dans une rage jalouse, tout ça pour quelqu'un qui ne pouvait même pas le voir comme l'homme qu'il était. Non, il ne s'agissait que de vengeance.

D'abord, il devait découvrir s'il avait raison à propos de la relation entre le garçon et Asami. Puisque le garçon refusait de parler, il n'avait qu'un moyen de le découvrir. Ce serait un plaisir de prendre un garçon aussi mignon, et si il se révélait être le jouet d'Asami, alors il adorerait voir le visage d'asami quand il découvrirait que son jouet avait été utilisé par un autre homme. Pour quelqu'un qui avait autant d'ego, ça ferait un mal de chien.

* * *

><p>Fei Long caressa la peau douce et rose du corps sur ses genoux. Ca faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pris personne. Aucun doute, le garçon avait réussi à l'exciter. La peau fine était douce au toucher, et ces yeux, le défiant jusqu'au bout, l'excitaient jusqu'à un certain degré. Mais ce qui le rendait vraiment dur était de penser au visage d'Asami, déformé par la colère. A chaque fois que le garçon se débattait contre lui, il avait l'impression de faire souffir Asami lui-même. A ses yeux, le garçon saignait le sang d'Asami. A ses oreilles, il criait les cris d'Asami.<p>

Il plaça le corps inconscient sur le sofa et se leva, ajustant un peu son cheongsam pour se couvrir, mais en laissa les boutons déboutonnés. Il avait besoin de repos. Ca avait été une longue journée, et le stress l'épuisait.

Fei Long ouvrit la porte et trouva Yoh en faction devant la porte. Il se sentit un peu gêné de le voir là. Yoh aurait pu demander à quelqu'un d'autre de garder la porte, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il avait dû tout entendre. C'était comme s'il avait voulu être là, pour se rappeler quelque chose. Parfois, Fei Long n'était pas sûr de qui était le plus cruel, lui de garder Yoh à ses côtés, ou Yoh d'insister pour être ici.

"Vous avez besoin de quelque chose, Fei Long-sama?" demanda-il d'un air impassible, quelque chose de typique, chez Yoh.

"Tu n'étais pas obligé d'être ici, Yoh."

"C'était votre souhait de me garder près de vous, vous vous souvenez?"

Un petit sourire apparut au coin de sa bouche. Un seul homme dans Baishe oserait lui répondre de cette manière. Ce qui était étrange, c'est que ça n'avait jamais semblé le gêner. "Emporte le garçon et garde-le quelque part. A partir de maintenant, je ne veux pas être dérangé."

Une fois que Yoh fut parti avec le garçon, il enleva son cheongsam et mit sa robe de chambre de soie, sans rien en dessous, comme d'habitude. Quand il grimpa sur le lit pour dormir, il sentit soudain la présence de quelqu'un.

"Yoh?" Il appela et commença à chercher son révolver.

Une ombre bougea depuis le coin sombre de la pièce. Fei Long plissa les yeux et essaya d'identifier l'intrus. Lorsque la lumière toucha ce corps, ses yeux s'agrandirent et une exclamation de terreur lui échappa.

"Asami!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre: Cruelles intentions chapitre 7 (cruel intentions part 7)**

**Auteur: FayC**

**Traduction: Kandamio**

**Beta: Zangy-chan ^^**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Fandom: Viewfinder**

**Pairing: Fei Long x Asami**

**Spoiler: Fixer**

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à Ayano Yamane.**

**Avertissement: Une scène de viol quelque peu perturbante. Vous êtes prévenus! (Nda)**

Asami se tenait immobile en face de Fei Long, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien reconnu par le jeune homme, les mains dans les poches et une cigarette à la bouche. Avec Asami, il était toujours dificile de deviner les sentiments derrière ce visage impassible, mais cet après-midi ses yeux dorés brillaient d'une colère si intense qu'elle éveilla l'instinct de survie de Fei avant même qu'il puisse penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Chaque centimètre carré de son corps lui disait qu'il était en danger.

Il sauta rapidement sur le révolver qu'il avait laissé sur la table à son chevet. Asami attrapa son poignet d'une poigne d'acier, et fit tomber le révolver avec son autre main. Fei Long se retourna et le frappa fort à la poitrine, le plaquant contre le mur. Il se dirigea rapidement vers le révolver au sol, et visa son ennemi juré.

Asami reprit son souffle et commença à rire tranquillement. "Tu es devenu plus fort."

Son coeur battit à tout rompre en entendant à nouveau cette voix après sept ans. Il fit de son mieux pour rester calme. Que faisait Asami ici? Plus important, comment était-il entré? Quand était-il entré?

Fei fronça les sourcils en parlant, frustré. "Depuis combien de temps es-tu ici?"

"Assez longtemps pour que tu commences à prier pour ta vie." Ces yeux brillaient doucement pendant qu'il parlait, exprimant à quel point ses mots étaient sérieux.

"Puis-je te rappeler que c'est moi qui ai un flingue à la main? Ce n'est pas comme si j'en avais besoin d'un pour te tuer, Asami. Il était stupide d'entrer ici sans arme." Il sourit.

Asami se redressa et eut un sourire méprisant à cette remarque. "Qu'est-ce-qui te fait penser que je suis désarmé?" Il s'approcha calmement de Fei Long, comme un lion acculant sa proie. "Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai besoin d'une arme?"

Soudain Fei se sentit sans défense. "Recule!" Sa prise se resserra autour de son révolver, comme pour se rappeler son existence.

"Ou quoi? Si tu allais me tirer dessus, tu l'aurais fait il y a sept ans, Fei Long. Tu n'avais pas pu presser la détente à ce moment-là, tu ne peux toujours pas presser la détente maintenant."

Fei tremblait maintenant de colère, en grande partie contre lui-même, pour ne pas être capable de presser la détente, comme il disait. Pourquoi y était-il si réticent? Qu'attendait-il? Que pourrait-il vouloir d'Asami à part sa mort?

"A l'origine, je voulais juste t'appâter pour parler. Tu as franchi la ligne, Fei Long."

Un sourire de satisfaction apparut au coin de sa bouche. Il avait raison à propos de ce garçon. Asami était énervé. "Comment aurais-je pu résister? Ton jouet était plutôt mignon." Il parlait de cette irritante voix douce qui portait sur les nerfs d'Asami, en enroulant une mèche autour d'un doigt de manière séductrice. "Je me demande si tu nous as entendu. Tu étais là pour ça, Asami? Ou devrais-je te dire comment il a crié?"

Asami se précipita vers la gorge de Fei, tordant sa main pour en faire tomber le révolver, et le poussant de l'autre pour le plaquer contre le lit. Il ne pouvait plus contrôler sa colère. En partie à cause de ce que Fei avait fait à Takaba, mais surtout à cause de son ego blessé. Il devrait lui donner une leçon. Personne ne ne se moque d'Asami Ryuuichi, pas même Fei Long.

Ca faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas vu Fei Long d'aussi près. Sept ans ne l'avaient pas vieilli du tout. Au contraire, ce jeune visage dont il se souvenait si bien était devenu encore plus frappant, ses traits se marquant pour créer un visage irréellement beau, qui lui coupa le souffle. Ces brillants yeux couleur améthyste, toujours intensément féroces, étaient plus profonds et plus sages, le tentant de conquérir l'homme qui se cachait derrière.

La robe de chambre de soie de Fei s'était détendue dans le constant effort pour se libérer, révélant une peau sans défaut qui ne demandait qu'à être touchée. Il y a sept ans, il avait secrètement désiré ce corps, mais pour lui, Fei Long était la belle fleur qui ne devrait jamais être cueillie. Un rêve qu'il n'avait pu se résoudre à réaliser. Fei était trop précieux pour être conquis, trop fier pour être possédé par qui que ce soit. Pas sans détruire la chose même qui le rendait beau en premier lieu.

Pourtant, maintenant, chaque partie de son corps lui disait de satisfaire son désir. Ca, et la rage incontrôlable dans sa poitrine, l'avaient totalement dépouillé de sa capacité à résister à une telle tentation. Et Fei Long, s'il devait être quelque chose, était une maudite tentation.

"Putain, lâche-moi!" jura Fei long entre ses dents, en essayant de dégager la main puissante de sa nuque. Il se sentait faible contre Asami, même s'il savait qu'il n'était pas plus faible physiquement. Ces yeux dorés le fixant de la tête aux pieds l'avaient privé de toute force.

"Te lâcher?" Son souffle accéléra quand Fei se débattit plus violemment. "Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais? Que je te touche? Tu es énervé parce que j'ai pris ce garçon mais que toi je ne t'ai pas pris."

Profondément irrité par l'insulte, il cessa de se débattre et regarda droit dans les yeux dorés. "Ne te raconte pas de blague, salaud! Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que ton pénis de lâche serait assez bien pour moi?" Il ne voulait pas d'Asami. Il en était sûr. Car comment le pourrait-il? Le personnage l'avait dépossédé de tout ce qui était cher à ses yeux.

Mais alors pourquoi son coeur battait-il si vite? Pourquoi était-il si difficile pour lui de respirer quand il en était proche?

"Eh bien, nous allons voir ça, n'est-ce pas?" La main d'Asami tira sur la ceinture de la robe, la détachant. Il retourna Fei, plaquant sa tête contre le lit, et attacha ses poignets si serrés que des marques seraient certainement visibles pour plusieurs jours. Fei laissa échapper un court cri de douleur, quand Asami saisit ses cheveux et tira violemment sa tête en arrière. "Je vais te montrer ce qui arrive quand tu t'opposes à moi, Fei Long. Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait à Takaba. C'est à ton tour de ressentir sa douleur." Il murmurait dans l'oreille de Fei, tandis que son autre main se dirigeait vers le bas pour défaire la fermeture de son pantalon.

Même si le seul bruit venant de Fei était sa lourde respiration, dans sa tête il pouvait s'entendre gémir d'horreur, horrifié à la pensée de ce qui allait arriver. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait envie de crier à l'aide. Si seulement quelqu'un était là pour arrêter ça, il ne regretterait pas de le faire. Ce n'était pas la douleur ni le fait d'être violé, c'était l'inimaginable honte de se faire prendre par son ennemi de longue date, c'était sa fierté qui allait se briser en mille morceaux, une fois encore, de la main de son vieil ennemi.

Il sentit une douleur aiguë, quand Asami le pénétra violemment. Fei Long mordit l'oreiller sous lui, pour empêcher tout son de franchir ses lèvres. Non, il ne ferait pas ce plaisir à Asami. C'était le moins qu'il puisse faire.

Comme si Asami pouvait lire dans ses pensées, il sentit la main se resserrer autour de ses cheveux et sa tête tirée hors de l'oreiller. Asami se pencha en avant et lui glissa à l'oreille. "Pleure pour moi, Fei Long. Laisse moi t'entendre crier."

Fei Long tourna la tête pour regarder Asami et lui cracha à la figure. "Je ne pleurerai JAMAIS pour toi!"

Il pouvait sentir le corps tremblant d'Asami dans son dos. Sa façon de respirer, profonde et lourde, lui montra qu'il était plus qu'énervé par sa réponse. Fei arqua le dos de douleur, et retint un cri, tandis qu'Asami entrait en lui de plus en plus fort, tirant à chaque fois sur ses cheveux avec une force qui le déchirait. Par moments, il crut que son corps allait se briser.

En fin de compte, quelque chose se brisa effectivement, mais pas son corps. C'était quelque chose qui lui était bien plus précieux. Quelque chose qu'il ne récupèrerait jamais et qu'il était impossible de réparer.

Peu importe combien il fit mal à Fei, pas une larme ne fut versée. Pas un son n'échappa de sa gorge. Seul du sang s'échappait de là où il avait été abîmé, et des hématomes apparaissaient là où certaines parties de son corps avaient été maltraitées. C'était totalement différent du moment où il avait pris Takaba contre sa volonté. Le garçon s'était débattu plus fort et avait répondu à son toucher sans retenir ni douleur ni plaisir. Prendre Takaba satisfaisait son désir sans le faire culpabiliser. C'était amusant et immensément plaisant. Prendre Fei Long était quelque chose de complètement différent, quelque chose de si intensément sauvage et désolant. C'était plaisant autant que douloureux.

Fei Long reposait, calme, sur le ventre, le souffle court, saccadé mais calme. Il avait déjà cessé de se débattre, un moment avant qu'Asami ne jouisse. Ce beau visage, en partie caché sous le rideau de longs cheveux, ressemblait à une peinture. Le corps nu de Fei Long était un chef-d'oeuvre, quelque chose que n'importe quel homme se serait senti fier d'avoir conquis. Asami plongea son visage dans la masse de ces longs cheveux et respira le doux parfum de Fei long, en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

En voyant qu'Asami avait relâché sa prise, Fei tenta de le dégager de lui, et roula sur le côté. Asami enleva les longues mèches soyeuses du visage de Fei Long, et embrassa ces lèvres pécheresses pour la seconde fois en sept ans. Soudain, il recula la tête. Fei Long l'avait mordu. Fort.

Il monta la main à ses lèvres pour en essuyer le sang, et réalisa ce qu'il avait fait, en croisant le regard de ces yeux pleins de rancoeur. Fei Long n'avait pas besoin de dire un mot pour faire passer le message. Ces yeux avaient pris une froideur inhumaine. Si inhumaine qu'ils le firent frissonner. Ce qu'il venait de faire avait changé cet homme en quelque chose de complètement différent. Fei Long était vide. Comme une jolie poupée qui ne serait vivante que dans un seul et unique but. Se venger.

"Fei Long, où est Takaba?" Sa voix s'adoucit un peu.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je te dirai quoi que soit?" La voix douce faisait comme si il n'était rien arrivé, mais les yeux brûlaient de colère. "Tu ne peux rien me faire de plus."

Soudain, son portable sonna. Il l'avait laissé sur la table basse. Asami s'y dirigea lentement et prit le téléphone dans la main.

"Oh si, je crois qu'il y a quelque chose, Fei." Il sourit en voyant l'identifiant. Parfait timing. "Et voilà le preux chevalier sur son fier destrier."

Fei Long eut envie de foncer pour lui prendre le téléphone des mains, mais il resta assis. Mikhail. Il avait oublié d'annuler ce dîner. Soudain, il sentit le sang quitter son visage. "Ne fais pas ça." On aurait presque dit qu'il suppliait. Presque.

"Où est Takaba?" répéta Asami, tenant le portable, menaçant de décrocher si Fei ne lâchait rien.

Fei Long ferma les yeux et tenta de se forcer à formuler les quelques mots: "Yoh... mon garde du corps... l'a emmené." Si il restait bien une chose qu'il ne voulait pas perdre, dans sa vie, c'était Mikhail. Il était prêt à abandonner ce qu'il lui restait de fierté pour la chaleur de cette étreinte. Il savait qu'il avait besoin de Mikhail, maintenant plus que jamais.

Un sourire apparut au coin de sa bouche quand Asami appuya sur le bouton et porta le téléphone à son oreille.

"Non!" Fei Long ferma les yeux et tenta de calmer l'intense douleur de son coeur, quand Asami parla, intentionnellement en japonais, au téléphone.

"Je ne pense pas que Fei veuille parler maintenant."

Il y eut un long silence à l'autre bout de la ligne, avant qu'on ne pose enfin la question "... Qui êtes-vous?"

"Asami Ryuuichi." Il parla lentement, s'assurant que son nom soit bien compris, puis raccrocha le téléphone, le jetant sur les genoux de Fei.

Fei Long déglutit. Asami Ryuuichi, les mots les plus cruels qui soient, aux oreilles de Mikhail. "Pourquoi?" demanda-il sans lever les yeux du téléphone. Pourquoi faut-il que tu me prennes tout?

Asami alluma sa cigarette et se dirigea vers la porte. Juste avant de quitter la pièce, il se retourna et lâcha une remarque. "Votre relation est trop dangereuse, Fei Long. Tu me remercieras plus tard d'avoir fait ça."

Fei Long resta assis, fixant le téléphone sur ses genoux. Pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, il tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Peut-être de colère, peut-être de regret. Peut-être des deux. Son esprit était encore dans le flou. Il se leva lentement du lit, titubant à cause de la douleur persistant dans son corps, fouillant la pièce à la recherche de quelque chose pour se libérer. Il finit par trouver un couteau dans un tiroir.

Une fois ses mains détachées, il s'arrêta pour se regarder dans le miroir. Ses cheveux tombaient de manière désordonnée autour de son visage livide. Plusieurs hématomes étaient visibles autour de sa nuque et de ses poignets. Ses hanches portaient la marque des doigts d'Asami, qui s'étaient plantés dans sa peau quand il l'avait pénétré à plusieurs reprises. Il pouvait encore sentir le sang d'Asami dans sa bouche. L'odeur de la cigarette d'Asami flottait encore sous son nez. Soudain, l'incident complet se rejoua dans sa tête, et le submergea d'émotions si intenses qu'il perdit l'équilibre. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose était coincé dans sa gorge, l'empêchait de respirer, pendant qu'un puissant élan de douleur se forgeait un passage vers le haut; il était prêt à exploser. Fei se leva péniblement hors du sol, et courut à la salle de bains, où il commença à vomir, jusqu'à ce que son estomac soit vide.

De toute sa vie, il ne s'était jamais autant haï. Il voulait frotter, enlever toute peau là où il avait été touché. Il voulait se traîner hors de ce corps souillé. Et plus que tout, il voulait enlever ce coeur qui avait battu si fort quand son ennemi l'avait pris.

Père... Je ne suis pas digne d'être votre fils.

Il baissa le regard vers sa main, qui tenait toujours le couteau avec lequel il s'était libéré. La pensée de se planter la lame dans la nuque lui traversa l'esprit. Mais à ce moment-là il se souvint de qui il était et jeta le couteau contre le mur. Il était le grand leader de Baishe. Il ne pouvait pas laisser un homme le détruire.

Fei Long se hissa sur ses pieds et respira profondément, essayant de se calmer. Il se nettoya et enfila son cheongsam, avant d'aller ramasser son révolver et de passer la porte pour poursuivre son ennemi. Il n'était peut-être toujours pas capable d'appuyer sur la détente, mais il fallait qu'Asami sache que tout ça ne finirait pas facilement.

Ils étaient hors de la voiture quand il les trouva. Le garçon était encore nu, seulement couvert de la veste d'Asami. Sans hésitation, il tendit le révolver et tira deux coups de semonce en direction du garçon. Asami sortit son révolver et le fixa du regard.

"Fei Long!" cria-il, en colère.

Il regarda droit dans ces yeux dorés, rappelant à son ennemi l'homme qu'il était vraiment, avant de se tourner et de partir.

Souviens-toi de mon nom. A partir de maintenant, je vais faire de ta vie un véritable enfer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre: Cruelles intentions chapitre 8 (Cruel intentions part 8)**

**Auteur: FayeC**

**Traduction: Kandamio**

**Beta: Zangy-chan ^^**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Fandom: Viewfinder**

**Pairing: Fei Long x Mikhail**

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à Ayano Yamane.**

**Bon, il m'a fallu un peu plus de temps que d'habitude pour poster ce chapitre, à cause de quelques problèmes informatiques, et aussi simplement à cause d'une montagne de devoirs qui m'a fait regretter de ne pas être plus organisée. Donc, désolée pour l'attente, et bonne lecture ^^"!**

* * *

><p>Mikhail arriva à six heures de l'après-midi à Baishe. Depuis le temps, il était maintenant autorisé à aller et venir comme bon lui semblait dans Baishe. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il fut arrêté à l'entrée.<p>

"Liu Laoban n'est pas ici aujourd'hui, M. Arbatov."

"Je vais attendre, alors."

"Je doute qu'il revienne aujourd'hui. Il est à Tokyo."

"Tokyo?" Mikhail n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. "Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout à Tokyo?"

"Je ne suis pas autorisé à livrer cette information, monsieur."

"Quand revient-il?"

"Il n'a pas donné de date de retour."

Il était normal pour Fei Long de décider d'un voyage dans un si court délai, mais un homme avec sa discipline ne manquerait pas de prévenir pour annuler un rendez-vous. C'était différent. Il le sentait. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, surtout lorsqu'on parlait du Japon.

Son cœur battait la chamade lorsqu'il prit son portable et appela Fei Long. Le téléphone sonna, trop longtemps, avant qu'on y réponde enfin. Il se surprit à retenir son souffle quand la voix à l'autre bout du fil se révéla ne pas être la voix douce qu'il aimait. A la place, il y avait la voix basse, baryton, d'un homme parlant japonais.

"Je ne pense pas que Fei veuille parler maintenant."

Il sentit son cœur se serrer en entendant ces mots. La mention de son nom indiquait à Mikhail qu'il ne s'était pas trompé de numéro. Mais qui oserait décrocher pour Fei Long? Qui d'autre était assez proche de lui pour en parler de cette façon? Il prit une grande inspiration et posa une question dont il n'était pas sûr de vouloir entendre la réponse. "... Qui êtes-vous?"

"Asami Ryuuichi."

En entendant ce nom, il sentit une vague de douleur envahir son cœur. Il avait l'impression que son corps s'était changé en pierre. Il aurait dû être en colère, au point d'avoir des envies de meurtre, mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre qui était plus puissant que la colère qui bouillonnait en lui, quelque chose de si douloureux que ça le rendait totalement impuissant.

Au fond de lui, il savait ce qui se passait. On avait répondu à sa question, sans qu'il ait besoin de demander. Ce qu'il devait faire n'aurait pu être plus clair. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à prendre une décision. Il voulait attendre Fei Long. Il voulait attendre d'avoir une bonne explication à cela, même s'il ne savait que trop bien qu'il n'y en avait pas.

* * *

><p>Il était deux heures du matin. La pluie tombait à flots du ciel abyssal, comme si Dieu avait l'intention de couler toute l'île en une nuit. Le son enragé du tonnerre pouvait presque le confirmer. Fei Long descendit de son avion et entra dans la limousine qui avait été apprêtée pour lui. Aller au Japon et en revenir le jour même était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait avant. Ça, en plus de tout ce qui lui était arrivé ce jour-là, aurait dû le vider de son énergie. Pourtant, il se trouvait être incapable de dormir. Il aurait dû rester quelques nuits de plus à Tokyo pour se reposer, mais tout ce qu'il voulait était retourner à Hong-Kong.<p>

"Tourne à gauche, ici." Ordonna-t-il.

"Monsieur?" Le chauffeur n'était pas sûr d'avoir entendu correctement. On lui avait dit de ramener le patron à Baishe.

"Je ne rentre pas à Baishe, ce soir."

La voiture s'arrêta devant un grand et luxueux immeuble. Fei Long descendit rapidement, sans attendre qu'on lui ouvre la porte. C'était le seul endroit où il voulait être en ce moment. Peu importait si Mikhail était là ou pas. Il ne voulait pas être dans un autre endroit que dans ce penthouse.

Fei Long s'arrêta une seconde et tapa le code de sécurité de l'ascenseur que Mikhail lui avait donné quelques jours auparavant. Il n'avait pas pensé l'utiliser mais pour une raison inconnue, c'était resté dans sa mémoire.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit directement sur le salon du penthouse. Un parfum familier atteignit ses narines et soudain, il put respirer. Il ne savait même pas qu'il avait retenu son souffle. La pièce était plongée dans le noir. Fei Long soupira, le cœur gros. Apparemment, personne n'était là.

A ce moment-là, un éclair éclata dans le ciel et éclaira la pièce pendant une fraction de seconde. Une grande silhouette apparut à côté de l'immense fenêtre de verre qui surplombait la piscine. Il cligna plusieurs fois les yeux pour être sûr que ce qu'il avait vu était bien là. Quand ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité, il sut qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Mikhail était là, debout, fumant dans le noir, un verre à la main.

Fei Long s'approcha doucement. Son cœur manqua de s'arrêter quand Mikhail se retourna pour le regarder. Il reconnut sa présence et se tourna à nouveau vers la fenêtre, sans dire un mot.

Habituellement, il n'aurait jamais fait cela mais chaque centimètre carré de sa peau voulait sentir cette chaleur. Même s'il savait qu'il ne le méritait pas, il ne put s'empêcher de tendre la main vers celui qui aurait pu le sauver. Il put sentir le corps de Mikhail trembler sous lui, tandis qu'il reposait son front sur l'arrière de cette épaule forte et qu'il restait ainsi, en silence.

Mikhail ferma les yeux et se maudit intérieurement. Après tout ce temps, le contact le plus léger, venant de Fei Long, pouvait toujours faire battre son cœur à en perdre le souffle. Après tout ce qui était arrivé, il ne voulait toujours rien de plus que de se retourner et de tenir dans ses bras cet être magnifique. Fei Long lui avait fait tellement mal et pourtant il trouvait extrêmement difficile de se priver du personnage, même quand c'était la chose la plus rationnelle à faire.

Il se pouvait qu'il ait été préparé à le voir une fois de plus avant de prendre sa décision. Mais à chaque fois qu'il assistait à une telle preuve d'affection de Fei Long, il devenait totalement sans défense. Quelque chose de mauvais avait dû arriver à Tokyo pour que Fei cherche son étreinte comme cela. En temps normal, il aurait été excité de savoir que Fei Long avait besoin de lui et n'aurait jamais hésité à lui donner ce confort. Maintenant, il était trop effrayé pour se retourner et regarder dans ces yeux. Il avait peur qu'une fois qu'il l'aurait fait, il ne puisse pas se résoudre à partir, peu importe les événements de Tokyo.

Comme si Fei Long pouvait sentir son hésitation, il vint se placer devant Mikhail et le regarda droit dans les yeux, avec le genre de désir qui lui faisait mal au cœur. De longs, élégants doigts enlevèrent lentement la cigarette de ses lèvres et la remplacèrent par un baiser si doux qu'il brisa en morceaux sa capacité à se maîtriser.

Incapable de se contrôler plus longtemps, Mikhail le poussa contre la vitre et lui rendit son baiser avec tout ce qu'il avait, dévorant le doux goût de Fei Long qui empoisonnait son esprit. Ses mains déchirèrent avec impatience la chemise de Fei, comme si prendre plus de temps allait le rendre fou. Il voulait sentir cette chaleur contre son corps. Il fallait qu'il embrasse cette peau, peut-être pour la dernière fois. Toute cette douleur dans sa poitrine le fit attaquer violemment le corps de Fei contre sa volonté, pourtant il lui était impossible d'arrêter, même si Fei devait l'en supplier.

Mais Fei Long ne supplia pas. Il se pressa dans cette chaude étreinte, avec un désir aussi intense que celui de Mikhail, sinon plus. Il voulait sentir ces mains fortes contre lui, le serrant fort, comme si elles pouvaient se glisser sous sa peau. Il avait besoin de sentir ce corps contre le sien, le convainquant que cela remplacerait les souvenirs qu'il ne voulait pas garder de cet après-midi. Ses mains entremêlées dans les boucles blondes de Mikhail, l'attirant plus près de lui, forçant ces lèvres à l'embrasser plus fort, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus sentir le toucher persistant de son ennemi. Tout ce dont il voulait se souvenir était la manière dont Mikhail l'avait touché. Le seul parfum qu'il voulait continuer à sentir était le parfum d'un homme qui l'aimait, le parfum de Mikhail Arbatov.

Ils s'agrippèrent l'un à l'autre comme deux léopards se battant pour dominer. Chacun tendant la main vers l'autre, saisissant le corps de l'autre comme un prédateur affamé tentant de mettre sa proie en pièces, chacun en voulant plus, en ayant plus besoin tandis qu'ils se frappaient l'un l'autre. C'était une bataille violente, brutale, et pourtant affectueuse, pour se conquérir l'un l'autre, une bagarre pour prendre le contrôle et posséder tout ce que l'autre avait à offrir. Pour la première fois, leurs sentiments étaient mutuels. Ils se voulaient l'un l'autre à chacune de leurs respirations et perdaient le contrôle qu'ils avaient sur eux-mêmes, dans un acte qui signifiait plus que coucher ensemble. C'était faire l'amour dans tous les sens du terme et faire l'amour dans la forme la plus forte qui puisse exister.

"Prends-moi maintenant" ordonna Fei Long. Asami l'avait gravement blessé et même si la douleur demeurait, il la souhaitait. Il avait besoin, plus que tout, de sentir Mikhail en lui, le remplissant plus profondément et plus violemment qu'Asami ne l'avait fait. Quelque part, Mikhail le comprit et fit ainsi, en partie parce que Fei en avait besoin et en partie parce que lui-même le voulait. Il caressa l'érection de Fei, provoquant, à chaque mouvement, un grognement de Fei qui était une musique à ses oreilles. Peut-être que c'était douloureux pour son corps, à chaque fois que Mikhail le pénétrait, plus fort et plus profondément, mais la douleur dans son cœur diminuait à chaque fois qu'il sentait ce corps contre lui. Quand ils jouirent tous les deux, cela leur apporta un plaisir qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais connu. Là, dans l'étreinte de l'autre, ils se sentaient chez eux.

Quand il le lâcha, Fei Long s'évanouit dans ses bras. Mikhail réalisa qu'il devait être épuisé et le porta jusqu'au lit.

Il étudia avec tendresse le visage de Fei. A un tel instant, il semblait si fragile. Mikhail repoussa les mèches soyeuses de son visage et le regarda calmement, gravant dans sa mémoire l'image de ce beau visage. Même s'il décidait de passer son chemin, il ne pourrait jamais oublier ce visage et à quel point il avait été proche de le faire sien.

* * *

><p>Le téléphone sonna deux fois avant que le corps sous la couverture commence à bouger. Fei Long ouvrit les yeux et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière du soleil. Il saisit son portable, qui avait déjà cessé de sonner, et regarda l'identifiant d'appel.<p>

Yoh. Il avait dû appeler au sujet de quelques réunions auxquelles il devait participer ou simplement au sujet d'affaires professionnelles. C'était la seule chose dont il pouvait parler à son maître. Il laissa retomber son téléphone sur le lit. A cet instant, il n'était pas d'humeur à faire du business.

Fei Long regarda autour de lui et réalisa qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de Mikhail dans la pièce. Pas même sur le lit. Les oreillers de l'autre côté étaient parfaitement en place et bien gonflés, comme s'ils n'avaient pas été utilisés. La nuit dernière avait-elle été un rêve? Non, ça n'aurait pu être une illusion. Il pouvait encore sentir le toucher de Mikhail sur sa peau. C'était trop réel pour être un rêve.

Il se leva rapidement et entra dans le salon. A son grand soulagement, Mikhail était là, encore dans la même chemise qu'il portait la nuit d'avant, assis au bar à siroter son café. Il avait dû faire du bruit parce que cette grande silhouette se retourna soudainement pour le regarder.

Après avoir vu la fatigue sur le visage de Mikhail, il ne douta plus de son intuition. Ces yeux bleus avaient perdu l'étincelle qui habituellement le rendait étonnamment séduisant. Ce visage parfaitement sculpté était d'une pâleur de mort. "Tu n'as pas dormi." Constata-t-il calmement. Il marcha vers le bar, tout en se tenant à une distance considérable.

Le manque de réponse de Mikhail le mettait mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis la nuit dernière. Il restait assis là, immobile, ses yeux transperçant l'âme de Fei à la recherche d'une réponse celui-ci priait Dieu de ne pas avoir à lui donner.

Il savait exactement de quoi il s'agissait. Il savait ce qu'attendait Mikhail. Cependant, ça ne lui ressemblait pas d'entamer une conversation. En plus de ça, il préfèrerait ne rien dire, jusqu'à ce qu'il sache comment se sentait Mikhail.

Quand il eut épuisé toute patience, Arbatov prit une grande inspiration et posa enfin sa question.

"C'était lui?" Le son de sa voix montrait à quel point il lui était difficile de prononcer ces mots. Autant que lui ne voulait pas répondre à cette question, Mikhail ne voulait pas la poser non plus.

Le silence de Fei confirma sa crainte. Asami Ryuichi. Le nom qui le hantait depuis des mois. Ce n'était pas qu'il ignorait la force de son influence sur Fei Long, mais il n'avait jamais pensé que ça irait aussi loin, pas tant que lui ferait partie du tableau. Il avait vu les hématomes sur le corps de Fei, quand il lui avait mis sa robe de chambre, la nuit précédente. Des traînées de sang étaient visibles sur sa cuisse. Il n'avait pas fait mal à Fei, il n'aurait pas pu. Quelqu'un d'autre l'avait fait et il savait exactement qui. Mais il avait toujours besoin de l'entendre, dans l'espoir qu'il puisse se tromper, aussi improbable que cela paraisse.

Il força les mots à travers le barrage de sa gorge, le cœur lourd "Tu as couché avec lui?"

Au fond de lui, il priait, suppliait pour que la réponse soit négative.

Voir le visage de Mikhail quand il posa cette question transperça le cœur de Fei d'une douleur aiguë. Comment pourrait-il répondre à cette question sans faire souffrir Mikhail? Comment pourrait-il expliquer ses actions et avoir le culot de lui demander de comprendre, quand la vérité était qu'il ne méritait rien de tout ça? Pas son pardon et encore moins son amour. Tout ce qui lui restait était ce corps qui avait été souillé et un cœur qui ne battait que pour la vengeance. Ce même cœur qui était allé jusqu'à se mentir à lui-même, quand l'ennemi s'en était emparé. Et pourtant, il souhaitait que Mikhail reste. Il savait qu'il avait fait des choses inimaginables dans le passé mais était-ce si mal d'espérer un fragment de bonheur dans sa vie?

Mikhail jeta un regard à ce beau visage et comprit complètement ce qui n'était pas dit. Cet homme avait cueilli sa belle fleur et laissé une cicatrice dans le cœur de Fei, plus profonde et plus violente qu'avant. Ce qui le peinait le plus n'était pas le fait que quelqu'un ait pris son précieux amant, mais que Fei Long n'avait jamais été sien pour commencer, ni maintenant, ni jamais. Son existence entière tournait autour de cet homme, que ce soit de l'amour ou de la haine que Fei ressentait vraiment pour Asami. Il ne restait pas de place pour lui.

"Ce n'était pas mon intention." Fei parla presque dans un murmure, en se rapprochant de Mikhail, espérant trouver un moyen de le faire rester.

Mikhail le regarda avec des yeux qui ne montraient rien d'autre que douleur. Il n'y avait pas de colère dans sa voix, juste les signes d'une respiration difficile. "Alors quelle était ton intention?"

"Il m'avait volé quelque chose. Je suis allé le récupérer."

Le coin de sa bouche se releva en un sourire pitoyable.

"... Et tu as fini dans son lit à la place. Ça l'arrangeait bien." Il ne voulait pas vraiment être aussi dur, mais son égo blessé était parvenu à s'échapper de sa gorge.

Entendre ces mots rendit Fei fou de rage. Mikhail aurait aussi bien pu le gifler au visage. Comme si le fait qu'il vienne d'être violé par son ennemi n'était pas assez douloureux, Mikhail trouvait approprié de l'attaquer au cœur.

Des mains fortes saisirent le col de Mikhail et le soulevèrent du tabouret.

"NE M'INSULTE PAS! Tu n'as aucune putain d'idée de ce que j'ai traversé!"

Secoué de rage, il parlait les dents serrées, tentant de retenir cette douleur qui lui donnait la nausée.

Mikhail lui rendit son regard, maintenant avec de la colère dans les yeux. Il poussa Fei contre le mur, avec une force qui souleva facilement ses pieds du sol.

"NON, je ne sais pas ce que tu as traversé, mais je sais exactement ce que tu fais. Il ne s'agit pas de vengeance. Il ne s'agit pas de régler tes comptes avec lui. Ce fils de pute t'a tout pris et tu es toujours amoureux de lui, à ce jour! Je n'ai jamais fait que t'aimer, Fei et pourtant je ne représente rien à tes yeux!"

Il eut l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché le cœur. Il y avait une possibilité pour que Mikhail dise vrai; une vérité qu'il avait refusé d'accepter, parce qu'alors il aurait encore plus de raisons de se détester. La simple pensée qu'il puisse être amoureux de cet homme le rendait malade. Il sentait ses poumons se resserrer, son estomac se nouer, tandis qu'il se débattait pour respirer.

Quand il put de nouveau parler, le son passa à peine le barrage de sa gorge. La douleur dans son cœur était si intense qu'elle le bloquait.

"Je ne suis PAS amoureux de lui!" clama-il. Puis sa voix s'adoucit, "et si, tu comptes pour moi."

Il ne mentait pas. Si la nuit dernière n'était pas un rêve, alors Mikhail devrait déjà le savoir.

Mais était-ce suffisant?

Mikhail voulait tant croire en ces mots. Ce qu'ils avaient partagé la nuit dernière introduisait la possibilité que Fei l'aime. Mais à cet instant, il ne savait plus si c'était vrai ou si c'était juste quelque chose qu'il voulait croire. Il avait besoin de preuves.

Il saisit le col de Fei et tira dessus pour croiser son regard.

"Alors montre-moi, Fei. Débarrasse-toi de lui. Dis que tu le veux le voir mort et je le ferai même pour toi!"

Il priait Dieu que Fei prononce ces mots, aussi improbable que cela puisse sembler. Comme ça, il n'aurait pas à partir. Comme ça, il n'aurait pas à ressentir une telle douleur.

"Dis-le!" ordonna-t-il.

Son cœur battait la chamade tandis qu'il attendait la réponse qui changerait sa vie.

Donne-moi une raison de rester.

Fei se sentit complètement engourdi quand il entendit ce que Mikhail voulait qu'il fasse. Il avait juré de se venger d'Asami mais quand il se retrouva face à ça, il ne put prononcer ces mots. Même pas avec Mikhail en jeu. Pas même pour Mikhail.

"Je ne peux pas."

Il détourna la tête en murmurant. Il ne pouvait plus regarder dans ces yeux. Il n'avait plus rien à donner à Mikhail. Asami s'en était assuré.

Fei ferma les yeux, quand le poing de Mikhail s'écrasa contre le mur, un centimètre au-dessus de son oreille.

"Putain, Fei..."

Mikhail ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces, essayant de retenir la douleur qui le déchirait.

Je ne veux pas te quitter.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et se détacha de Fei. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Il n'y avait plus rien pour lui, ici.

Il était temps de retourner à Moscou.


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre: Cruelles intentions chapitre 9 (Cruel intentions part 9)**

**Auteur: FayC**

**Traduction: Kandamio**

**Beta: Lauriane Zangkyaku-Sama**

**Rating: PG**

**Fandom: Viewfinder**

**Pairing: Fei Long x Mikhail, Yoh, OC**

**Spoiler: Fixer**

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à Ayano Yamane (ou à FayC, pour l'un d'entre eux ^^.)**

**Et un autre chapitre, au passage, histoire de compenser pour mon absence ^^! (et puis bon, en tant que fan de cette auteure, je comprends totalement ce que peuvent ressentir des fans impatients et un peu frustrés xD... *shot down*). Niveau longueur, ce chapitre en vaut deux ^^. Alors, on dit quoi à la gentille fille qui reste debout tard pour vous ^^?**

* * *

><p>La pièce devint complètement silencieuse, lorsque Mikhail partit. Il n'avait rien dit après. Il était simplement parti. Plus de mots de colère. Pas même d'au revoir. Fei Long bascula la tête en arrière, l'appuyant contre le mur, et ferma les yeux.<p>

C'est ça que l'on ressent avant de pleurer?

Tellement de temps s'était écoulé, depuis la dernière fois, qu'il avait oublié comment c'était de pleurer. Il ne l'avait pas fait depuis cette nuit-là, sept ans auparavant. C'était un des moments où il aimerait pouvoir le faire. Pourtant, il ne trouvait pas de larmes. Peut-être qu'une fois que les gens ont pleuré pour quelque chose, ils apprennent à supporter cette douleur et qu'ils ne versent plus une larme jusqu'à ce qu'on leur en inflige une plus grande. Pour le moment, rien ne pourrait infliger autant de douleur à son cœur que cette nuit pluvieuse. C'était son destin de continuer à vivre avec toute cette douleur retenue au fond de lui. Il le savait depuis un moment. C'était juste que, maintenant, il devait porter seul cette souffrance.

Il savait pourquoi il ne pouvait pas tuer Asami. Au fond de lui, il savait que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il était responsable de tout ce qui était arrivé. Sept ans avant, il avait choisi de s'enfuir de Baishe. C'était lui qui avait choisi de faire confiance à Asami. Et la veille, ça avait été son choix d'aller au Japon. Tout était une erreur, depuis le moment où il était né.** IL** était une erreur. Il n'y avait aucune place au monde pour un bâtard, un fils de prostituée. Pourquoi Asami aurait-il eu des scrupules à l'utiliser pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait? Pourquoi Mikhail devrait-il rester et endurer toute la souffrance qui l'accompagnait? C'était mieux de le laisser partir. Ça faisait un mal de chien, mais au moins c'était juste.

* * *

><p>Yoh arriva à l'appartement, vingt minutes après que Fei Long l'ait appelé pour lui demander de venir le chercher et de lui apporter des habits propres. En entrant dans l'appartement, il regarda autour de lui mais ne vit son maître nulle part.<p>

"Fei Long-sama?"

La pièce était complètement silencieuse, comme s'il n'y avait nulle trace de vie. Il vit le café entamé sur le bar et réalisa qu'il était encore chaud. Quelqu'un avait été ici et devait encore l'être.

Il se dirigea vers le balcon et marcha accidentellement sur quelque chose. Une chemise. La chemise blanche que Fei portait la veille. Une douleur aiguë apparut dans son cœur quand il la ramassa et réalisa qu'elle avait été déchirée. Ce qui était arrivé la nuit dernière était évident. Le russe avait sûrement dû être là et Fei Long avait été dans ses bras. Ses mains se resserrèrent autour de cette chemise quand il pensa aux mains de quelqu'un d'autre sur cette peau sans défaut, à la bouche d'un autre embrassant ces lèvres. Étant son plus proche garde du corps, il savait exactement quand et où ils étaient ensemble. C'était son travail de savoir. Ça faisait beaucoup moins mal de juste le savoir; mais voir les vestiges de leur vie privée était un tout autre niveau de douleur.

Quand il regarda à l'arrière des fenêtres coulissantes, il vit une élégante silhouette qui se tenait près de la piscine, et reconnut son maître en un instant. Comment ne le pourrait-il pas? Personne d'autre au monde ne possédait ce genre de beauté et d'élégance. Même sans cette chevelure incroyablement longue et soyeuse, il pouvait aisément reconnaître Fei Long en un coup d'œil à son dos, à un kilomètre de distance. Pourtant, quelque chose était différent dans cette présence aujourd'hui. Il manquait quelque chose. Mais quoi?

Il sortit aussi discrètement que possible, essayant de ne pas rompre le silence. Il devait avoir fait du bruit car Fei Long se tourna lentement pour le regarder.

Yoh fut pris de court en voyant ce beau visage. Disparues, les étincelles dans ses yeux. L'habituelle intensité de sa présence, qui exigeait attention et obéissance absolue, avait totalement disparu. Il avait l'air totalement vide, comme s'il s'effaçait sous ses propres yeux. Sans réfléchir, Yoh tendit le bras et attrapa celui de Fei.

Fei Long se retourna et regarda la prise sur son bras.

"Yoh?"

Il murmurait, son ton montrant curiosité plutôt que désaccord.

Réalisant ce qu'il avait fait inconsciemment, Yoh retira rapidement sa main et s'excusa. "Pardon, Fei Long-sama. Pendant une seconde, j'ai cru que vous alliez tomber."

Le silence tendu entre eux lui fit changer de sujet.

"Tao m'a donné un Cheongsam pour vous. Vous avez aussi une réunion à deux heures cet après-midi, à Baishe."

Fei Long acquiesça tranquillement et rentra à l'intérieur, emportant son Cheongsam avec lui dans la salle de bains. Yoh attendit en silence dans la chambre, pendant que son maître prenait une douche. Habituellement, il ne pouvait pas le supporter, entendre le son de l'eau couler sur cette peau, savoir que son maître était nu de l'autre côté de cette porte. Mais maintenant, il était plus inquiet de ce qu'il venait de voir sur le balcon. Il était à ses côtés depuis plus de sept ans et, pas une seule fois, il n'avait vu ce regard sur le visage de Fei Long. Quelque chose avait sérieusement mal tourné.

La porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit peu après que le son de la douche se soit dissipé. Fei Long sortit, portant son Cheongsam déboutonné. Il avait placé une serviette sur son épaule pour empêcher que ses cheveux humides n'abîment son vêtement. Yoh détourna le regard de la grande étendue de peau dévoilée par le Cheongsam déboutonné et reprit son souffle, essayant, du mieux qu'il pouvait, de se retenir de faire la chose impardonnable que son cœur désirait. En particulier quand il l'avait désiré, à maintes reprises, au point d'être prêt à mourir pour ça.

"Peux-tu m'aider pour mes cheveux?"

Cette voix soyeuse était une véritable musique pour ses oreilles. Fei Long s'assit sur le lit, penchant son dos contre l'oreiller en attendant que Yoh vienne.

Il ferma les yeux en sentant les mains de Yoh dans ses cheveux. Il savait que ce n'était pas approprié mais il était nécessaire pour lui de paraître présentable à la réunion. Il avait donné des instructions claires pour qu'on n'amenât pas Tao. Il n'était pas prêt à le voir. Ce garçon verrait sa détresse en une seconde et commencerait à s'inquiéter. Dans l'état où il se trouvait maintenant, avec tous les hématomes sur son corps et la douleur dans son cœur, il ne serait pas capable de faire semblant d'aller bien et de réconforter le garçon comme il le devrait. Il avait besoin de temps pour reprendre ses esprits, avant de soumettre sa présence aux yeux scrutateurs de Tao.

Yoh sécha avec précaution les longs cheveux soyeux et les peigna lentement, admirant le visage sans défaut qui ne reposait qu'à quelques centimètres de ses doigts. Il ne put s'empêcher d'accidentellement toucher ces joues délicates en travaillant. Avec Fei Long si proche et ses yeux fermés ainsi, il lui avait fallu un effort surhumain pour ne pas se pencher et embrasser ces lèvres entrouvertes.

Ces mèches soyeuses échappèrent de ses mains, quand Fei Long se leva du lit et commença à boutonner son Cheongsam. Puisque les boutons étaient arrangés sur le côté, quelques uns d'entre eux, en particulier les plus éloignés de sa taille étaient durs à atteindre. Il lutta un moment avant que Yoh ne trouve approprié de lui offrir son aide.

"Puis-je?"

Yoh demanda la permission, avant d'oser tendre la main vers ces boutons.

Fei Long y réfléchit un moment avant de lever son bras hors du chemin et il reposa sa main sur l'épaule de Yoh pour qu'il puisse atteindre les boutons. Le cœur de Yoh battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine quand il se pencha en avant et sentit le doux parfum qui n'appartenait qu'à l'homme en face de lui. Il pouvait sentir les muscles sous la soie, lorsqu'il glissa sa main sur la taille de son maître pour lisser le pli et tira les pans de tissu ensemble pour les fermer. Le souffle chaud de Fei Long effleurait sa nuque et le faisait frissonner. Les mouvements réguliers de la poitrine de Fei qui s'élevait et s'abaissait en respirant, lui donnèrent envie de coincer à nouveau ce beau corps sur le lit et de satisfaire son désir juste ici et maintenant.

Quand il réalisa ce à quoi il pensait, Yoh finit rapidement de fermer les boutons et s'écarta. C'était une mauvaise idée d'être aussi proche de Fei Long, sachant trop bien à quel point il voulait toucher cette peau, sachant trop bien qu'il lui était interdit de faire cela. Pourquoi insistait-il toujours pour se torturer comme cela?

"Merci."

Fei Long parlait sur son ton habituel. L'expression sur son visage était toujours la même. Vide.

Yoh sourit de pitié. Il devait être fou pour s'attendre à ce que Fei Long ressente la même chose que lui. Avant, seul un homme dans le monde pouvait faire battre de désir ce cœur froid. Maintenant, il y en avait deux. Mais le second n'était pas lui. C'était Mikhail Arbatov. D'une manière ou d'une autre, cet homme avait réussi à se tailler un chemin dans le cœur de son maître. Tao étant une exception, qui d'autre le saurait mieux que lui? Il était là à chaque fois que ce sourire apparaissait sur son visage quand son portable sonnait, le genre de sourire qui n'était habituellement réservé qu'à Tao. Il se demanda si Mikhail avait jamais su qu'il n'avait qu'à entrer dans la pièce pour éclairer l'expression de son maître. En dépit des mots froids et cruels que son maître utilisait avec lui, Fei Long lui accordait bien de l'attention. Beaucoup. Il fallait être proche de lui pour remarquer ces petites choses. Mais aussi jaloux de Mikhail qu'il était, il devait admettre qu'il n'avait jamais vu Fei Long aussi réjoui, jusqu'à récemment.

Mais que s'était-il passé en l'espace d'une nuit pour le changer aussi radicalement? Il savait déjà ce qui était arrivé à Tokyo. Il avait été là. Ce n'était pas difficile de rassembler les pièces du puzzle. La douleur dans ses yeux, les hématomes autour de sa nuque et de ses poignets, la manière dont il serrait les poings pour s'empêcher de montrer la douleur quand il marchait, tout menait à une conclusion qu'il lui était trop douloureux de prononcer. L'évènement de cet après-midi avait changé Fei Long en quelqu'un de complètement autre. Pourtant, malgré la froideur de poupée sur son visage et l'expression insensible qu'il projetait, il y avait toujours de la rage dans ses yeux et on pouvait encore sentir la tension intense de sa présence quand il était remonté dans l'avion pour Hong-Kong.

Maintenant, on aurait dit qu'il avait tout perdu. Il était douloureux de le voir dans cet état. Fei Long était quelqu'un qui aurait pu arrêter la circulation d'un simple regard par-dessus l'épaule. Il lui suffisait d'entrer dans une pièce pour que tout le monde le remarque. Ce n'était pas juste cette belle figure qui attirait tant l'attention, il y avait quelque chose de majestueux dans sa présence qui captivait les gens autour de lui. Maintenant, tout avait disparu. Maintenant, on aurait dit qu'il voulait disparaître.

Dans ces circonstances, n'importe qui aurait immédiatement supposé que le russe avait quelque chose à voir avec ça. Mais peu importe à quel point il détestait Mikhail, et peu importe à quel point cet homme était sournois, dans son cœur, il savait que l'amour de Mikhail pour Fei Long était réel. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer que son maître ait pu être blessé par cet homme.

Alors qu'ils étaient prêts à partir, Fei Long s'arrêta et se retourna pour regarder derrière lui encore une fois, avant de quitter l'appartement. Il était plus que probable que c'était la dernière fois qu'il viendrait ici. Il prit une profonde inspiration et emplit ses poumons de l'odeur familière qui demeurait encore dans cet espace vide...

L'odeur d'aftershave qui collait à sa clavicule pendant des heures.

Le vague parfum de vodka qui restait sur ses lèvres quand ils s'embrassaient...

Et ce riche arôme de café qu'il buvait tous les matins...

L'odeur qu'il avait appris à aimer... et pourrait bien ne plus jamais sentir.

* * *

><p>Mikhail ouvrit la porte de son cabinet de travail et s'arrêta net en reconnaissant l'homme assis à son bureau, fumant un cigare. Son cigare.<p>

"Merde, t'as l'air d'une loque."

Mikhail soupira d'énervement.

"Putain, qu'est-ce-que tu fous ici, Alexei?"

"Oh, il se trouve que j'aime voler de Moscou à Macao pour passer dire bonjour à mon frère. Je vais te dire, ce que je fous ici, Misha. Je suis ici pour te ramener à Moscou par la peau du cul, et aussi pour mater mon nouveau bureau."

N'ayant que deux ans d'écart avec lui, Alexei n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin d'être poli avec son grand frère. Ils avaient été élevés de manière en tout point identique, à l'exception du fait que Mikhail avait plus de responsabilités et qu'il avait toujours pu faire ce qu'il voulait.

Mikhail mit sa main sur son front, et soupira encore une fois.

Je suis pas prêt pour ce merdier.

"Alexei."

Il parla lentement mais avec une fermeté qui effaça le sourire narquois de son frère. "Descends – De - Mon - Bureau. Ne me pousse pas à te tirer dessus."

Il n'était pas courant de voir Mikhail Arbatov dans cet état mais quand il était dans une humeur pareille, même Alexei savait qu'il valait mieux pour lui ne pas se moquer de son aîné. Il sauta du bureau et commença à parler sur un ton plus sérieux.

"Tu reviens à la maison, alors?"

Il s'arrêta une seconde avant de hocher légèrement de la tête.

"Je pars ce soir."

Alexei s'avança, et s'arrêta devant son frère.

"Tu sais de quoi il est question, non?"

Il rendit son regard à Alexei, qui faisait exactement sa taille mais était légèrement moins bâti. "Je sais de quoi il s'agit. Et c'est encore MON bureau."

Ces yeux verts s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. Il n'en voudrait pas à Alexei pour ça. Il était lui-même surpris d'encore penser à rester à Macao.

"Tu ne veux pas y aller?" demanda Alexei, sérieux. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Mikhail ne sautait pas sur l'occasion.

"Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Va te préparer. On part ce soir."

Mikhail balaya sa présence d'un revers de la main et quitta rapidement la pièce. Il n'était pas d'humeur à converser avec qui que ce soit, en particulier avec son frère briseur de nerfs.

Alexei passa la main dans ses cheveux noisette, dont les boucles étaient moins marquées que celles de son frère. Pourquoi Mikhail était-il aussi réticent à partir alors qu'il savait que toute la fortune familiale l'attendait à la maison? Il se souvint de ce que Boris avait dit de son histoire d'amour. Mais jusque-là, il avait douté que son frère, si excessivement mature, si maître de soi, avait pu tomber aussi désespérément amoureux d'un homme, et tombé si méchamment qu'il serait prêt à jeter la fortune familiale juste pour rester ici. Ça l'intriguait. Qu'est-ce-que ce leader de Baishe avait de si spécial pour que son frère en tombe aussi éperdument amoureux?

6 heures de l'après-midi.

Mikhail monta dans son jet privé et regarda autour de lui, énervé.

"Bon dieu, où est Alexei?"

Boris, qui était venu lui souhaiter bon départ, lui répondit d'un ton las.

"Il a dit qu'il venait d'arriver et donc qu'il voulait rester quelques jours avant de repartir. Il reviendra à temps pour la réception."

"ça lui ressemble bien."

Il soupira et se rassit sur son siège. Il n'arrivait plus à se soucier de quoi que ce soit. Alexei pouvait bien faire tout ce qu'il voulait. C' était sans doute mieux qu'ils ne prennent pas le même avion. A cet instant, il avait besoin d'être seul. Il avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir à certaines choses.

L'air sur le visage de Mikhail inquiéta Boris. Il était plus que pâle, comme si cela faisait des jours qu'il n'avait pas dormi. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas non plus d'être aussi tranquille. Depuis qu'il était revenu ce matin, il ne parlait que lorsque c'était nécessaire et toujours avec des phrases courtes. Ces yeux bleus semblaient regarder fixement dans le vide la plupart du temps, c'était comme si son esprit était ailleurs.

"Misha."

A chaque fois qu'il avait des ennuis, Boris l'appelait affectueusement par son surnom.

"Tu vas bien?"

Un vague sourire apparut brièvement sur son visage d'une pâleur de mort.

"Je vais bien, Boris. Pars, il n'y a pas de problème."

Bien? En vérité, il était loin d'aller bien. Son cœur avait été arraché hors de sa poitrine et il l'avait perdu... quelque part, là-dehors, à Hong-Kong.

Boris ferma la porte de la cabine et regarda avec soulagement l'avion décoller. Il valait mieux que Mikhail ne revienne pas à Macao. Ce leader de Baishe le détruisait. La famille Arbatov avait besoin d'un leader fort. Alexei ne serait pas capable de porter un tel fardeau. Seul Mikhail était apte à diriger et il ne laisserait personne se mettre en travers sa route.

* * *

><p>La Lamborghini rouge de Mikhail s'arrêta à l'entrée de l'hôtel. Alexei descendit de voiture et jeta la clé au portier avant d'entrer dans le hall d'entrée, Boris juste à côté de lui.<p>

Le riche hall était à moitié vide et très tranquille, ce jour-là. Alexei s'assit à une table et se commanda un martini. Après quinze minutes d'attente, il perdit patience.

"Tu m'affirmes qu'il va venir?" demanda Alexei avec irritation.

Il avait embêté Boris pour que celui-ci lui arrange une rencontre avec ce leader de Baishe mais apparemment, à ce moment-là, Liu Fei Long ne souhaitait assister à aucune réunion, à moins que cela ne soit absolument nécessaire et il avait annulé la plupart de ses anciens engagements. Ça faisait trois jours que Mikhail était parti et il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps pour traîner dans Hong-Kong, à cause de l'imminente réception à laquelle il devait être. Mais il refusait de partir avant d'avoir rencontré cet homme. Après tout, ce mafieux chinois détenait la clé du cœur de Mikhail, qui était également la clé vers la fortune familiale. Et pourtant, après tant d'efforts produits en vain, il commençait à penser que cela pourrait éventuellement ne pas arriver, en fait.

"Il doit être en réunion à l'étage, au moment où nous parlons. Quand ce sera fini, tu le verras." Pour une raison inconnue, Boris s'était très bien accommodé de ses plans. Ça attisait sa curiosité au sujet du chef de triade de Hong-Kong.

"Ouais, mais est-ce qu'il ne va pas sortir par la porte de derrière? Pour éviter de se faire tabasser et tout ça?"

Boris rit doucement en entendant cette remarque.

"Se faire tabasser? Fei Long? Nous sommes à Hong-Kong, Alexei, personne n'oserait tenter de le tuer. C'est son territoire. Sur un plan pratique, il possède l'île, pour ainsi dire. De plus, il s'arrête toujours ici pour prendre le thé, donc il n'utiliserait pas la porte de derrière."

Alexei l'avait écouté avec stupeur.

"Bon dieu, comment tu sais tout ça?"

Il leva les yeux au ciel et soupira en pensant à ce qu'il avait dû traverser, quelques mois plus tôt. "Il a fallu six mois à ton frère pour le convaincre d'accepter un dîner. Imagine le genre d'information que j'ai dû déterrer pour lui."

Alexei éclata de rire à cette idée. Ça le rendait encore plus curieux de savoir pourquoi Mikhail bloquait tellement sur lui. Six mois, c'était fou, pour courir après quelqu'un.

"Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il soit tombé amoureux d'un sale mafieux chinois."

Boris écarquilla les yeux, sous le choc.

"Sale? Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de ce dont tu parles, hein?"

Il se demanda ce que Mikhail aurait dit en entendant ça. Employer ce mot dans la même phrase que "Fei Long", ça semblait juste extrêmement déplacé.

Alexei haussa les épaules en entendant ce commentaire.

"Eh bien je suis ici pour le découvrir, non? Assure-toi de me le montrer du doigt."

Le jeune frère n'avait vraiment aucune idée de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à rencontrer. Mais son ignorance quant à la réputation de Fei Long ne pourrait mener qu'à un résultat plus satisfaisant.

"Fei Long n'a pas besoin qu'on le montre du doigt. Mais si tu veux vraiment savoir, à Hong-Kong, il porte presque toujours un Cheongsam, et il a des cheveux très longs. »

Il n'en crut pas ses oreilles en entendant ça. Des cheveux très longs, il pouvait imaginer, mais "un Cheongsam? Dans un endroit comme celui-ci?"

Pour quel genre de ringard gay Mikhail avait-il développé son obsession?

"Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses, Alexei."

Boris avait immédiatement saisi l'image que se faisait Alexei, en voyant l'expression de son visage.

"Pas ce que je pense..."

Alexei s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase en levant les yeux de son verre de martini et en apercevant quelque chose qui le délesta de ses sens.

Une grande et mince silhouette, entourée de cinq gardes du corps, apparut depuis le couloir. L'homme chinois portait un Cheongsam noir, ses cheveux raides et soyeux tombant dans son dos et, par endroits, sur sa poitrine. Il était à tous points de vue élégant, royal et majestueux dans son apparence, mais il était surtout d'une beauté à couper le souffle.

Alexei regarda l'homme qui était, à n'en pas douter Liu Fei Long de Baishe, son cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine. Les réponses à ses questions se trouvaient juste sous ses yeux. Il lui suffisait de regarder Fei Long pour savoir pourquoi Mikhail était prêt à tout laisser pour rester à ses côtés. Le personnage était d'une beauté toxique. D'une beauté telle qu'il n'aurait jamais hésité à faire ce que son frère avait fait.

A l'instant où Boris vit l'expression sur son visage, il sut que sa mission était accomplie.

"Alexei" appela-il. "Reprends tes esprits. Je vais te présenter à lui."

Juste quand Fei Long passa à côté d'eux, il remarqua Boris et s'arrêta soudain pour les regarder. Voir Boris ici fit battre la chamade à son cœur, quand il pensa à qui aurait pu l'envoyer. Peut-être que Fei Long avait décidé de le laisser partir mais au fond de lui, il savait que si Mikhail voulait revenir, il ne pourrait pas refuser. Le fait qu'il soit parti sans un mot, cette nuit-là, avait laissé une lueur d'espoir dans son cœur. Peut-être que Mikhail avait juste besoin de temps. Peut-être qu'il lui accordait assez d'importance et qu'il finirait par revenir. Cependant, ça ne lui ressemblait pas d'envoyer Boris pour délivrer ses messages. Mikhail avait toujours cherché la moindre opportunité de le rencontrer directement.

Boris se leva pour le saluer poliment.

"Liu Laoban."

"Boris?" Il prit une grande inspiration et demanda :

"Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici?"

Il n'avait même pas remarqué l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés. Son esprit était focalisé sur ce que Boris allait dire. Non, pas Boris, mais Mikhail.

"Je pensais vous présenter à votre nouveau partenaire en affaires". Il fit un geste en direction du plus jeune Arbatov.

Encore secoué par l'homme qui se tenait devant lui, Alexei tendit la main.

"Alexei Arbatov."

Littéralement sans voix pour la première fois de sa vie, son propre nom fut tout ce qui lui vint à l'esprit, sur le coup. Il avait espéré paraître cool et calme en face du Dragon de la Triade. Cependant, il était tout sauf calme. Fei Long était encore plus beau de près. Comment pourrait-il jamais ôter ses yeux de cet être glorieux? Comment pourrait-il empêcher son cœur de battre aussi fort alors que chaque centimètre carré de sa peau brûlait de le faire sien?

Essayant d'ignorer ces yeux qui le déshabillaient du regard, Fei Long serra sa main et leva un sourcil quand il remarqua le nom.

"Alexei? Le petit frère de Mikhail?" demanda-il, ses yeux améthyste scrutant le visage de l'autre. Même si ces cheveux noisette retombaient en ondulations à hauteur d'épaule et que ces yeux n'étaient pas bleus mais verts, cet homme était à n'en pas douter le frère de Mikhail. Ils étaient presque jumeaux, à part qu'Alexei semblait plus dynamique et détendu. Les traits de son visage étaient plus doux, avec des pommettes moins marquées et ses yeux étaient plus séducteurs qu'imposants comme ceux de Mikhail. Alexei Arbatov était splendide. Il était comme la version sombre et séductrice de Mikhail. Mais à cet instant, son cœur ne désirait que ces boucles blondes. Les seuls yeux qu'il voulait voir se balader sur son corps étaient d'un bleu de bébé, pas verts. Il réalisa alors ce que Boris venait de dire.

"Partenaire en affaires?"

Boris acquiesça de la tête.

"Alexei reprend les affaires de Macao."

Il sentit le sang se retirer de son visage, en pensant au sens de ces mots.

"... et Mikhail?"

Alexei reprit son souffle et se rapprocha de Fei Long. C'était sa chance d'entrer dans le tableau et d'en maintenir Mikhail définitivement éloigné. En temps normal, il ne ferait jamais faire ça, pas à son frère. Peu importe combien ils se disputaient, voler le rendez-vous de l'autre était hors de question. C'était une exception. Fei Long était irrésistible.

"Mikhail est retourné à Moscou il y a deux jours. Il reprend la direction de la famille et y aura sa résidence définitive. Macao est de mon ressort, maintenant." Il souleva la main délicate et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

"Je serai ravi de travailler avec vous."

Yoh eut envie d'enlever cette main au jeune russe. Comment osait-il? Même Mikhail ne serait pas aussi ostentatoire, en public. Ce qui le poussa à se demander pourquoi Fei Long l'avait laissé faire une chose pareille. Il n'avait même pas essayé de retirer sa main et, encore maintenant, Alexei s'y accrochait toujours, sans aucune intention de la lâcher. On aurait dit qu'il n'y attachait pas d'importance et qu'il était totalement calme vis-à-vis de ça, trop calme. Trop immobile.

Il tendit la main pour toucher suggestivement le bras de son maître.

"Fei Long-sama?"

Fei Long se sentait totalement engourdi, de la tête aux pieds. A cet instant, il ne pouvait rien sentir. Ni la main d'Alexei accrochée à la sienne, ni les lèvres qui l'avaient embrassée. Ses yeux fixaient dans le vide, devant eux. Les mots d'Alexei résonnaient dans sa tête.

"Mikhail est retourné à Moscou..."

"Fei Long-sama." Yoh appela encore, plus fort cette fois.

Mikhail est parti...

Soudain, il se sentit pris de vertige. Son corps chancela un peu. C'était à peine perceptible, mais Yoh sut en un instant ce qu'il était nécessaire de faire. Il saisit le bras de Fei Long et soutint son poids, prenant garde de le faire avec les mouvements les plus légers possibles, pour empêcher les autres de voir l'état de vulnérabilité dans lequel il se trouvait.

Il sentit qu'il devait faire quelque chose. "Mr Arbatov, Boris, Fei Long-sama a une autre réunion dans trente minutes. Si vous voulez bien nous excuser, nous devons partir maintenant." A cet instant, tout ce qu'il voulait était sortir Fei Long d'ici aussi vite que possible.

Alexei eut un franc sourire et finit par lâcher la main de Fei Long. "Ne me laissez pas vous retarder. Je suis sûr que nous aurons largement le temps d'apprendre à nous connaître."

Encore incapable de reprendre le contrôle de lui, Fei Long ne dit rien. Il n'était tout simplement plus là. Yoh les excusa à nouveau et l'escorta à la limousine qui attendait dehors.

"On retourne à Baishe. Dépêchez." Il donna les instructions au chauffeur.

Alexei regarda la voiture s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse, avant de se retourner vers Boris d'un air entendu. "Tu avais prévu tout ça depuis le début, n'est-ce-pas?"

Boris gloussa.

"Prévu? C'est toi qui voulait le rencontrer, tu te rappelles?"

Un sourire sardonique apparut sur le visage du jeune russe quand il alluma sa cigarette.

"Et ça expliquerais pourquoi tu as renseigné mon père sur l'obsession de Misha pour lui et que tu as suggéré que je sois rappelé pour reprendre Macao? Tu ne penses pas vraiment que je suis stupide à ce point, si?"

Boris l'écoutait en silence, attendant que le petit frère dévoile ses intentions. Alexei s'était révélé être plus intelligent qu'il ne le croyait.

"Tu sais, j'avais pensé à parler de ça à Mikhail, puisque tu as eu le culot de te mêler de ma vie et tout ça, mais je me suis dit que je viendrais d'abord voir ce que tu avais en réserve pour moi. Une chance pour toi, il s'est révélé être vraiment incroyablement irrésistible."

Un sourire triomphant apparut sur le visage de Boris. Une chance? La chance n'avait rien à voir avec ça. Mikhail était habituellement plus intéressé par les femmes que par les hommes et pourtant, il ne lui avait fallu qu'un regard au leader de Baishe pour se faire irrémédiablement harponner. Tout ce qui avait jamais intéressé Alexei, c'était les hommes. Qui plus est, il était plus intéressé par les jolis minois que les garçons craquants. Dans ces circonstances, il n'avait même pas eu besoin de se poser la question, il savait qu'il était impossible pour Alexei de passer à côté de quelqu'un comme Liu Fei Long. Peu importe à quel point la présence de Fei Long l'irritait, il devait admettre que le personnage était si beau qu'il n'y avait pas de mots pour ça.

"Dois-je comprendre que mon offre te plaît?"

Le jeune russe sourit avec mépris. "Ne sois pas si fier de toi tout de suite, Boris. Pour le moment, je vais suivre ton plan et m'assurer que Misha ne revienne pas à Macao. Mais retiens-bien cela, " il se rapprocha du vieil homme et lui murmura à l'oreille.

"Moi, si jamais tu me faisais un coup comme ça, je serais ravi de te couper les boules et de les donner aux cochons. Prie pour que Mikhail se contente de ça si jamais il découvre ce que tu as fait."

* * *

><p>Fei Long se tenait immobile dans son cabinet d'études, les mains agrippées au bord de la table pour se soutenir. Mikhail n'était pas juste sorti sans un mot, cette nuit-là, il était parti pour de bon. Reprendre les affaires familiales n'était pas quelque chose dont on décidait du jour au lendemain. Non, ça devait avoir été soigneusement planifié. Mikhail avait dû être au courant depuis un bout de temps et pourtant il était resté muet. Quand avait-il prévu de le lui dire?<p>

Avait-il seulement eu l'intention de le faire?

Une rage incontrôlable le frappa en plein cœur. Ce putain d'enfoiré s'était moqué de lui tout du long. S'il avait une quelconque importance, Mikhail lui en aurait parlé. Il devait chercher une sortie et l'incident au Japon était parfait pour l'occasion. Ce fils de pute n'avait même pas la décence de le lui dire en face. Il s'était fait larguer de la façon la plus irrespectueuse qui soit, en face de ses hommes. Lui, le leader de Baishe, avait été abaissé à rien d'autre qu'une vulgaire pute. Penser qu'il avait cru ses mots et s'était blotti dans ces bras, sans relever le moindre indice. Penser qu'il avait amusé cet homme avec son corps pendant trois semaines!

Il eut un haut-le-cœur quand les mots de Mikhail résonnèrent à ses oreilles.

"Je n'ai jamais fait que t'aimer, Fei Long."

Sournois, fils de pute! Tu m'aimes tellement que tu as fait de moi ton jouet!

Plus il y pensait, plus il avait envie de se jeter par la fenêtre. Comment avait-il pu se permettre de tomber dans le panneau? A quel point était-il stupide? Etre manipulé, non pas une fois mais deux, était impardonnable.

Son corps entier tremblait sans répit de colère, une colère qui était sur le point d'exploser. Soudain il sentit ses poumons s'effondrer dans sa poitrine et se débattit violemment pour reprendre son souffle.

"Yoh..."

Il essaya d'appeler à l'aide mais seul un faible son s'échappa de sa gorge. Une main sur sa poitrine et une autre sur le rebord du bureau, il tomba à genoux. S'étouffant encore à cause du manque d'air, il rassembla le peu d'énergie qui lui restait et essaya encore une fois.

"Yoh!"

La porte s'ouvrit violemment, et Yoh se précipita à ses côtés dès qu'il vit Fei Long sur le sol.

"Je... n-ne peux p-pas... respirer."

Il saisit et serra le bras de Yoh, en essayant de prononcer ces mots.

Yoh fit de son mieux pour rester calme et transféra rapidement Fei Long du sol jusqu'au canapé.

"Tao!" cria-t-il de toute la force de ses poumons; Tao arriva à toute vitesse à ce cri.

Le garçon manqua de hurler en voyant ce qui arrivait à son maître.

"Fei-sama!"

"Va chercher le docteur Quan! Vite!"

Quelques minutes plus tard, Tao rentra en courant avec le médecin en chef de Fei Long qui lui donna rapidement de quoi améliorer sa condition. Yoh, le cœur gros, regarda Tao se pelotonner contre lui et appeler son maître.

Quelques instants plus tard, Fei Long bascula dans le sommeil. Le docteur Quan essuya les gouttes de sueur de son front, en faisant signe à Yoh de le suivre à l'extérieur.

Il prit une dernière profonde inspiration avant de commencer à parler, avec réluctance.

"Crise d'anxiété. La première fois est toujours la plus dure. Quelque chose de mauvais lui est-il arrivé récemment?"

Yoh ne sut pas quoi répondre à cette question. Des choses mauvaises, il avait dû lui en arriver toute sa vie. Etre le leader de Baishe, avoir ce genre de vie et devoir gérer ce qui était arrivé à Tokyo, ça faisait probablement assez de raisons pour rendre quelqu'un suicidaire. Mais Fei Long avait tenu, avec pas mal de succès, jusqu'à ce jour. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Mikhail Arbatov.

Il se figea en se souvenant des mots d'Alexei et en réalisant ce qu'ils signifiaient. Fei Long avait dû en entendre parler pour la première fois pour être aussi choqué. Mikhail ne lui en avait pas parlé. Il était simplement parti. Soudain, il sentit des nausées. Nom de dieu, pourquoi est-ce que ces choses continuaient de lui arriver? Faire confiance à quelqu'un, s'en soucier, et se faire trahir, non pas une fois, mais deux. La blessure qu'Asami lui avait infligée n'avait pas encore guéri, et il avait fallu que Mikhail entre dans sa vie et lui en inflige une autre.

"Docteur, disons juste que quelque chose est bien arrivé et que je ne peux pas vous donner cette information. Que pouvez-vous faire pour lui?"

Quan poussa un profond soupir avant de continuer.

"Les crises d'anxiété sont des problèmes psychologiques. Si elles sont sévères, alors il a besoin d'une thérapie."

Quand il prononça le mot "thérapie", Yoh lui jeta un regard qui le poussa à envisager une autre alternative. Fei Long et une thérapie? Impossible. Qui oserait aborder le sujet? Qui vivrait après lui avoir dit ça?

"Alors je peux lui prescrire des médicaments pour aider à le calmer. Quelles sont ses habitudes de sommeil, ces derniers temps?"

Yoh secoua la tête d'un air las. "Je ne crois pas qu'il ait dormi depuis qu'il est revenu du Japon."

"Alors je vais aussi lui prescrire des somnifères. A partir de maintenant, c'est votre travail, à toi et à Tao, de vous assurer qu'il les prenne parce que s'il ne les prend pas, je ne sais plus comment l'aider. Et je suggère que quelqu'un reste à ses côtés à toute heure du jour et de la nuit, pendant les premiers jours. Juste au cas où quelque chose arriverait encore."

Une fois Quan parti, Yoh revint à l'intérieur et trouva Tao au chevet de son maître. Le garçon pleurait encore.

"Est-ce que ça va aller, pour lui?" demanda-t-il, essuyant les larmes de ses yeux.

Yoh posa la main sur l'épaule du garçon et la frotta doucement.

"Ce n'est pas sérieux, Tao. Mais il doit prendre quelques médicaments pour aller mieux. Tu m'aideras pour ça, non?"

Un léger sourire apparut lentement sur le visage du garçon, une fois qu'il sut que ce n'était pas sérieux.

"Bien sûr. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Yoh-san, Fei-sama n'a jamais eu de mal à prendre ses médicaments avant."

"Pas ces médicaments-là." se dit-il intérieurement. Dès que Fei Long saurait que c'étaient des antidépresseurs, ils devraient tous courir se mettre à l'abri. Mais il n'était pas nécessaire d'inquiéter plus le garçon avec des informations qu'il ne comprendrait pas.

"Le docteur Quan dit que quelqu'un devrait être là pour le surveiller de près. Je pense que ça ne lui poserait pas de problème si c'était toi qui le faisait."

Tao acquiesça de la tête. "Je serai là."


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre: Cruelles intentions chapitre 10 (Cruel intentions part 10)**

**Auteur: FayC**

**Traduction: Kandamio**

**Beta: Lauriane Mayu Zangkyaku-sama**

**Rating: PG**

**Fandom: Viewfinder**

**Pairing: Fei Long x Yoh, Tao**

**Spoiler: Fixer**

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à Ayano Yamane.  
><strong>

**Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé de gentils commentaires, et aussi merci de supporter ma lenteur (quoique, peut-être que tout le monde m'a laissé et que je parle toute seule maintenant ^^...).**

**(val: j'ai eu un moment d'hésitation mais après vérification, c'est bien le terme "curls", donc boucles, qui est utilisé dans l'oeuvre originale. Par la suite, j'ai aussi utilisé ce terme pour traduire "locks", boucles-mèches de cheveux, je ne sais pas si c'est très clair ^^"... Enfin bon, je peux demander si tu veux, mais je suppose que l'auteur se base sur les premières images de Misha où ses cheveux étaient ondulés, c'est tout ^^.)**

* * *

><p>La pièce était sombre et silencieuse. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et essaya de bien respirer pour relâcher la pression dans sa poitrine. Quelque chose se trouvait juste à côté de lui, quelque chose d'incroyablement chaud. En se tournant, il vit Tao assis près du lit, sa tête sur le matelas, profondément endormi.<p>

_Pourquoi Tao est-il ici?_

Tao ne l'avait jamais regardé dormir avant, pas même quand il était malade. Ça n'avait jamais été ni nécessaire ni exigé.

Avec des mouvements lents et précautionneux, il força sur ses muscles pour se lever, prenant garde à ne pas réveiller le jeune garçon qui dormait si profondément juste à côté de lui.

Il regarda Tao avec une expression tendre sur le visage. Il dormait si bien.

Pouvoir dormir sans s'inquiéter de rien lui était totalement étranger. Il se demanda comment c'était d'être capable de dormir sans s'inquiéter de savoir si quelque chose de mal arriverait le lendemain, ou de savoir si les choses qu'il aimait seraient encore là.

Le garçon semblait si innocent à ses yeux. Parfois, il se demandait s'il y avait jamais eu un temps où il avait possédé une telle innocence. Si avant d'être aussi sali et souillé, il avait été aussi insouciant et avait aussi bien dormi.

Tao était comme lui, un enfant abandonné qui avait eu assez de chance pour être recueilli par une famille aisée. Sauf qu'il n'était pas aussi chanceux que Tao. Dès l'instant où il avait pris le garçon sous son aile, il s'était juré que Tao aurait de la chance. Il lui donnerait tout ce qui lui avait manqué à lui, l'innocence, la sécurité, la chaleur et l'affection. S'il était capable d'élever un garçon de cette qualité, alors peut-être, juste peut-être, qu'il ne serait pas un tel échec, en fin de compte. Peut-être qu'il était le sauveur de Tao aux yeux de la plupart des gens, mais à ses yeux, Tao était son sanctuaire.

Pour cette raison, son coeur s'adoucissait à chaque fois qu'il regardait le garçon. Même si la douleur demeurait, il pouvait encore rassembler assez de forces pour continuer, en n'ayant que Tao à ses côtés.

La douleur. Ce serait mentir que de dire que la douleur n'était jamais partie. Il y avait encore peu de temps, il savait ce que c'était que de ne ressentir aucune souffrance. Dans cette chaude étreinte, il pouvait tout oublier. Il pouvait se perdre dans ce tendre baiser, et, pour un bref instant, y gagner quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

Mais ce n'était qu'un mensonge, qu'une illusion qu'il avait dû se créer lui-même. Ne pouvait-il faire confiance à personne à part Tao? Vraiment personne?

La voix de Tao le fit sursauter. Il avait dû faire du bruit.

Tao se frotta les yeux à plusieurs reprises et sourit. "Vous avez l'air d'aller mieux, Fei-sama. Je suis content."

"Depuis combien de temps es-tu là, Tao?"

"Oh, depuis que vous vous êtes endormi, Fei-sama. Le docteur Quan a dit que quelqu'un devrait être là et s'assurer que vous prenez ces médicaments." Tao lui montra les pilules sur la table de chevet.

Fei Long jeta un œil au nom de ces médicaments et ferma les yeux. Des anti-dépresseurs. Quan avait vraiment cru qu'il les prendrait? "Je les prendrai plus tard."

Il regarda sa montre. 9 heures du soir. Bien au-delà de l'heure de se coucher, pour Tao. Qu'est-ce que Quan lui avait donné, pour le faire dormir aussi longtemps? Quand il était allé se coucher, le soleil ne s'était pas encore couché.

"Tu devrais aller au lit. Ça va aller. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me surveille." dit-il doucement.

"Mais Fei-sama." Il savait qu'il ne devrait jamais mettre en doute son maître, mais il ne pouvait pas supporter de voir Fei-sama de nouveau dans une telle agonie. Peu importe ce dont il souffrait. Ça avait l'air vraiment douloureux.

L'air inquiet sur le visage de Tao le mit mal à l'aise. Peu importe ce qu'il traversait, ce n'était pas juste de le laisser affecter le petit garçon. "Si tu es si inquiet que ça, alors va chercher Yoh pour moi."

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Tao, et lui enleva un poids du coeur. "Oui, Fei-sama."

Il regarda tranquillement Tao quitter la pièce. Mais putain, qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé, cet après-midi? Il posa la main sur sa poitrine et frotta lentement. Il pouvait encore se souvenir de la pression intense dans sa poitrine. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait cru qu''il allait mourir. Si Quan lui avait donné des anti-dépresseurs, ça devait être psychologique. Ce genre de symptômes, provoqués par un problème psychologique, ça ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose...

Il ferma les yeux et serra les dents. Vraiment pathétique. Le puissant Liu Fei Long de Baishe souffrant d'une crise d'angoisse. Il grimaça face à la pression grandissante dans sa poitrine, quand il essaya de se lever du lit. A ce moment-là, on frappa à la porte. Ce devait être Yoh.

"Entre."

Il regarda la porte qui s'ouvrait lentement, tandis qu'il sortait du lit. Il avait dû bouger trop rapidement; soit ça, soit l'engourdissement qu'il ressentait était plus grave qu'il ne le pensait, pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Yoh se précipita à ses côtés. "Faites attention, Fei Long-sama. Ne vous levez pas aussi rapidement."

Il avait encore la tête qui tournait. Il s'agrippa à l'épaule de Yoh en se débattant pour trouver l'équilibre. Une main sur son bras et l'autre le soutenant à l'arrière de la taille, Yoh le remit sur ses pieds et le tint comme cela, attendant que Fei Long reprenne le contrôle de ses membres. Ce n'était pas intentionnel, mais dans cette position, il était pratiquement dans les bras de Yoh. Ils étaient si proches qu'il pouvait entendre le coeur de Yoh battre avec force contre ses côtes. C'était assez étrange, mais au moment où il sentit la chaleur de ce corps, la pression disparut de sa poitrine. Il connaissait cette sensation. Cette chaleur. Il l'avait sentie avant, mais venant de quelqu'un d'autre, pas de Yoh.

Il serra le poing et essaya d'effacer cette pensée de son esprit, en s'arrachant à la chaude étreinte. "Merci, Yoh." dit-il brièvement, avant de s'éloigner.

Fei Long se tenait calmement près de la fenêtre, et fixait le ciel nocturne. Si tranquille. Si sombre. Exactement comme son coeur.

"Vous n'avez pas pris vos médicaments." Il y avait de l'inquiétude dans la voix de Yoh.

"Et je ne le ferai pas. Mets-les hors de ma vue." dit-il sans se retourner.

"Non."

Pris par surprise par cette réponse, Fei Long se retourna lentement, ses yeux voyant rouge, "Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?" On ne lui avait jamais donné cette réponse. Personne dans Baishe n'aurait osé. Pas même son plus proche garde du corps.

Yoh se tenait à quelques mètres de lui seulement, défiant Fei Long du regard. "Je suis à vos côtés depuis sept ans. Je n'ai pas peur de vous. Prenez ces pilules. Je ne supporterai pas de vous voir souffrir comme ça."

"Tu oserais me donner un ordre?"

En dépit des efforts de son maître pour lui faire baisser le regard, Yoh campa sur ses positions. "Je fais ça pour vous. Si ça vous énerve, alors allez-y, tuez-moi. Mais personne sauf Tao ne vous est plus fidèle que moi. Je le sais. Vous aussi."

A sa grande surprise, Fei Long éclata de rire. Un rire sarcastique qu'il se destinait plus à lui-même qu'à ce commentaire. Quand il se calma, il donna à Yoh un sourire pitoyable.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec moi, Yoh? Je ne suis même pas fait pour diriger Baishe. Ton maître n'est rien d'autre qu'une vulgaire pute. Et pourtant, tu veux encore être à mon service."

Il savait sûrement ce qui se passait. Yoh savait ce que Mikhail était pour lui. Et il était là aujourd'hui, quand cet enfoiré lui avait envoyé un message. Il avait du mal à faire face à Yoh, après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait. Maintenant qu'on avait tout enlevé à son précieux maître, qu'est-ce que Yoh penserait de lui?

Le voir comme ça était plus que douloureux. Le fier Liu Fei Long de Baishe, la belle fleur qu'il n'avait jamais pu atteindre, avait été plié comme ça par un homme. Il devrait être assez en colère pour tuer ce mafieux russe, mais quelque chose lui disait que l'histoire n'était pas complète. Quelque chose clochait. L'affection qu'il avait vue dans ces yeux bleus n'était pas un mensonge. Et s'il avait raison, la seule façon d'aider Fei Long à s'en tirer était de clarifier ça, peu importe combien ça lui ferait mal.

"Il vous aime." Fei Long devait le savoir, si ce n'était pas déjà assez clair.

"IL EST PARTI!"

Il n'avait pas juste crié, il avait hurlé. Et ce hurlement fit trembler toute la pièce, en plus du coeur de Yoh. Il n'oublierait jamais cet air sur le visage de Fei Long. La douleur dans ses yeux était plus que terrifiante. Il avait l'air de pouvoir s'effondrer et pleurer à n'importe quelle minute. Peut-être qu'il le faisait. Ces beaux yeux étaient secs, mais il pouvait voir des larmes invisibles couler le long de ses joues délicates. Fei Long ne lui parlait pas. Il se criait à lui-même, gravant dans son propre coeur une vérité à laquelle il ne voulait pas croire.

Pourquoi devait-on faire souffrir à ce point quelqu'un d'aussi beau? Ces incroyables yeux améthyste n'étaient pas faits pour pleurer. Ces lèvres étaient faites pour être embrassées, pas pour proférer des mots aussi cruels. La gentillesse dans son coeur n'était pas faite pour être cachée sous une apparence de froideur. Fei Long était fait pour être aimé et chéri. Et pourtant il n'avait personne. A chaque fois qu'il accordait sa confiance, il était trahi. Tous ceux qu'il aimait l'avaient abandonné.

Ça, c'était le grand dragon de Baishe, craint de l'espèce humaine et maudit par Dieu lui-même.

Yoh s'approcha et tendit la main pour essuyer ces larmes invisibles.

Il pourrait être tué pour ça, mais il n'en avait plus rien à faire. Fei Long méritait mieux que cela. Beaucoup mieux. Il méritait d'être aimé. Vraiment aimé. Quelque part à l'intérieur de ce corps, il y avait un petit garçon, abandonné, laissé seul, se cachant dans un coin, attendant que quelqu'un tende la main vers lui.

"Je suis juste là, et je serai toujours là." dit doucement Yoh, caressant doucement ces joues du dos de la main.

_"Il vous aime."_

Ces mots transpercèrent son coeur comme une lame de rasoir aiguisée. Il ne savait pas s'ils disaient vrais. Ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'en présence de Mikhail, il pouvait respirer. Dans ses bras, il arrivait à s'aimer. La vie était mieux avec lui que sans lui. Après tout ce temps, il avait cru que ses sentiments étaient mutuels. Que Mikhail s'en souciait autant que lui. Mais tout n'avait été que mensonge. Maintenant, il ne restait que colère et douleur. Une souffrance si grande qu'il ne savait pas comment la gérer. Une douleur si grande qu'il avait envie de crier à l'aide.

Il se surprit à se presser contre Yoh. Quelque part, ça diminuait la douleur, dans son coeur. C'était ce dont il avait besoin, tout ce dont il avait besoin, quelqu'un pour l'aider à sortir de cette pénombre, quelqu'un pour enlever la douleur. N'importe qui.

Il se pencha en avant, tirant Yoh par la cravate, si proche que leurs lèvres se touchaient presque. "Promets." dit-il doucement. "que tu ne me quitteras jamais. Promets-moi ta vie, Yoh."

Yoh avala sa salive, en essayant de contrôler sa respiration. L'objet de ses désirs était juste en face de lui, cherchant son étreinte.

"Je le jure sur ma vie. Je ne vous quitterai jamais."

Pendant un moment, il crut voir un léger sourire sur ce beau visage. Cependant, ce fut bref, si bref que ça aurait pu être sa propre imagination. Fei Long l'embrassa. Il se surprit à se retenir au début, indécis quant au fait que ce soit réel ou l'un de ses rêves. Mais aucun rêve n'aurait pu être aussi doux. Aucune illusion aussi chaude. Fei Long était vraiment en train de l'embrasser. Ce corps mince, élégant, qu'il avait tant désiré, se trouvait dans ses bras.

Il se pressa contre Yoh, cherchant désespérément la solution pour mettre fin à ses souffrances. Quelqu'un pour lui rendre cette chaleur, comme Mikhail l'avait fait. Quelqu'un pour le faire se sentir aimé et chéri, comme Mikhail l'avait aimé et chéri. Juste quelqu'un, n'importe qui, pour faire disparaître cette douleur.

Yoh sentit le sang qui courrait à toute vitesse dans ses veines. Une faim irrépressible se glissa sous chaque centimètre carré de sa peau, une faim qu'il avait emprisonnée dans son coeur depuis sept ans. Il se pressa plus fort contre la douceur de ces lèvres qu'il avait longtemps désirées, ce que Fei Long accepta sans hésitation. Juste là, dans ses bras, il pouvait toucher l'intouchable. Juste à ce moment, il pouvait avoir ce qu'il n'avait jamais pu avoir. La fin de sept longues années de torture continuelle se trouvait à portée de bras. Il lui suffisait de le tendre.

Mais le pouvait-il?

Il ferma les yeux et rassembla toutes ses forces pour se contrôler et se libérer de ce baiser. Peu importe à quel point la douleur pourrait être horrible, il devait se réfréner. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça à Fei Long. Ce dont Fei Long avait besoin n'était ni son amour ni son étreinte. C'était celle de quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne serait pas capable de remplir ce vide. Prendre avantage de lui dans son état le plus vulnérable ferait juste de lui une autre ordure. C'était la dernière chose dont Fei Long avait besoin, quelqu'un pour l'utiliser et abuser de lui. Il ne serait pas cette personne-là. Fei Long comptait bien plus que ça pour lui. Plus que ses propres besoins égoïstes.

"Yoh?"

Ces beaux yeux couleur améthyste étaient pleins de questions, quand ils se plongèrent dans les siens. Yoh détourna la tête, et s'excusa doucement. "Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je suis désolé."

Le silence emplit la pièce, l'air se fit lourd. Quelques instants plus tard, Fei Long commença à rire doucement. Yoh leva les yeux et vit que ces yeux ne riaient pas du tout.

"Depuis sept ans, tu me regardes, me déshabilles des yeux. Tu croyais que je ne le savais pas? Et maintenant que tu as ma permission, tu ne peux pas le faire." Il parlait lentement, sur un ton qui n'était ni sarcastique ni sincère. "Suis-je si pitoyable, Yoh? Suis-je si sali que même toi tu ne peux plus te résoudre à me toucher?"

"Il n'est pas une seule partie de mon corps qui ne veuille pas vous toucher à cet instant, et vous le savez." Yoh le regarda droit dans les yeux, pour lui prouver que ses mots étaient sincères. "Ce n'est pas moi que vous voulez, et vous finirez juste par le regretter."

"Le regretter?" Il répéta ce mot familier, un sourire sarcastique sur le visage. Puis le sourire disparut derrière une expression triste, rêveuse, qui déchira le coeur de Yoh, lorsqu'il demanda doucement, "Le regretterais-je, Yoh? Le regretterais-tu?"

"Je ne le regretterai pas. Mais vous, oui."

Regretter. Etait-il encore capable de regretter quelque chose? Qu'est-ce que le regret sinon la réalisation d'une mauvaise action, qui affecte le futur? Il n'y avait plus de futur pour lui. Pas dans de telles relations. Etre trahi deux fois, c'était assez. Il ne le serait pas trois. Non, il ne regretterait pas. Il avait perdu toute capacité à aimer assez quelque chose ou quelqu'un pour regretter.

"Il n'y a plus rien à regretter pour moi, Yoh."

Il avait seulement besoin de quelqu'un à ses côtés, et il ne lui restait que Yoh.

"A cet instant, j'ai besoin de compagnie, et je te le demande. Ne me dis pas non."

Normalement, ces mots l'auraient mis à genoux, et il n'était pas sûr qu'ils ne l'aient pas fait. Il ne voulait rien de plus que de sauter sur cette opportunité et de satisfaire les désirs de son coeur. Il lui fallut une quantité énorme de courage et d'autodiscipline pour s'empêcher de prendre ce qui lui était offert, en particulier quand il le voulait assez pour mourir pour ça.

Ce qu'il était sur le point de faire ferait souffrir Fei Long, mais plus que ça, ça le ferait souffrir lui. "A cet instant vous êtes mon maître, et je suis votre subordonné." Il s'inclina. "Liu Laoban."

Il se sourit à lui-même, quand Yoh quitta la pièce sans autre mot. Il n'aurait pu être plus clair. Le choix de formule de Yoh avait été une claque dans sa figure.

_Il ne lui restait que Yoh._

Il eut envie de rire, à cette pensée. De qui se moquait-il? Il n'y avait personne ici... vraiment personne. La pièce était vide, exactement comme son coeur. Il pourrait se recroqueviller dans un coin et pleurer. Mais il n'y aurait personne pour essuyer ses larmes. Peu importe à quel point il souffrait, il n'y aurait pas de bras pour le consoler. Il existait, juste ici, mais personne ne s'en souciait.

Yoh resta silencieux, appuyé contre la porte. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de ne pas imaginer ce qui s'était passé dans la pièce depuis qu'il était parti. C'était le pire des moments pour le quitter, mais s'il était resté plus longtemps, il n'aurait pas réussi à se retenir. Fei Long était seul dans cette pièce, subissant la cruauté de la vie sous sa forme la plus perverse, enfermé avec cette douleur et ce vide dans son coeur. Le seul homme auquel il tenait plus que sa propre vie était en train de souffrir de l'autre côté de cette porte, et il était incapable de venir en aide. Une larme solitaire coula le long de sa joue. Juste une. La douleur dans son coeur n'avait rien de comparable à ce que Fei Long traversait. Il n'oserait pas pleurer pour sa propre douleur.

* * *

><p>11 heures de l'après-midi. La porte s'ouvrit dans un cliquetis. Fei Long sortit tranquillement de sa chambre, le visage dénué de toute expression. "J'ai besoin d'une voiture."<p>

Le coeur de Yoh s'arrêta un moment, quand il regarda son maître. Fei Long portait une chemise noire taillée pour mouler toutes ses formes, et dont il avait laissé déboutonnés les trois premiers boutons. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas pour rendre fou quelqu'un, il avait mis un pantalon noir moulant, d'une coupe si serrée qu'on pouvait voir les muscles de ces jambes longues et élégantes. Ses cheveux étaient attachés dans son dos, dévoilant une nuque parfaite, qui pourrait séduire n'importe qui sur son chemin. Ça faisait des mois que Yoh ne l'avait pas vu dans ces vêtements, mais il se souvint immédiatement de ce qu'impliquait une telle apparence. Fei Long était en chasse.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, et tenta de contrôler la douleur intense qui augmentait dans sa poitrine. "Puis-je vous demander où vous allez?"

Ces yeux améthyste arborèrent un froid glacial, quand il parla. "Ce n'est pas ton rôle de me poser des questions. Amène la voiture. Je pars seul."

* * *

><p><strong>Les deux chapitres suivants devraient mettre moins de temps, puisqu'ils sont traduits et seront bêta cette semaine, donc à très bientôt ^^!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Titre: Cruelles intentions chapitre 11 (Cruel intentions part 11)**

**Auteur: FayC**

**Traduction: Kandamio**

**Beta: Lauriane Mayu Zangkyaku-sama (merci de me supporter, moi et mes erreurs de distraction xD)**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Fandom: Viewfinder**

**Pairing: Mikhail x Fei Long, OC (Alexei Arbatov)**

**Spoiler: Fixer**

**Alexei Arbatov appartient à FayC, ainsi que Feodora. Tous les autres personnages appartiennent à Ayano Yamane.**

**Comme promis, la suite arrive plutôt rapidement ^^. Je poste deux chapitres d'un coup (merci pour ta rapidité, Mayu ^^!), après il faudra peut-être attendre un petit peu, puisqu'à huit-neuf pages le chapitre, ça me fait des séances de travail de plusieurs heures, et en période de révisions, c'est pas super stratégique ^^"... Promis, je me dépêche! Enjoy ^^!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Des flocons de neige dansaient dans le vent, recouvrant lentement le bassin gelé dans le jardin, de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. Mikhail se tenait immobile, fixant le vide devant lui. Si tranquille.<p>

Il aimait cela, avant, quand il neigeait. Maintenant, ça semblait trop tranquille. Tout était trop tranquille. Comme si le monde entier avait arrêté de bouger en même temps.

Ou peut-être que c'était juste lui, juste tout ce qui l'entourait, qui s'était stoppé. Sa vie entière semblait s'être arrêtée à l'instant même où il avait mis le pied dans cet avion. Il savait que ce serait difficile de quitter Fei Long, mais il ne savait pas que ce serait autant difficile. Il avait été délesté de tout, de quelque chose d'importance qui l'avait laissé face à un vide qu'il ne savait pas comment remplir.

S'éveiller et ne pas voir ce visage magnifique lui faisait souhaiter que le matin ne vienne jamais ne pas entendre cette voix soyeuse tous les jours le dépouillait de toute volonté de traverser les jours qui défilaient. Il s'était habitué à la présence de Fei Long, à tel point que sans ça il en aurait perdu son maintien. Que faisait-il ici? Pourquoi? Pour reprendre la fortune familiale. Pour quoi? Que ferait-il de tout ce pouvoir, si Fei Long n'était pas là, à ses côtés? Que ferait-il de sa vie, si Fei Long n'en faisait pas partie?

"Misha."

Mikhail sursauta en entendant une voix féminine appeler son nom. Feodora. Il avait oublié qu'elle se trouvait avec lui dans la chambre. Il se retourna lentement pour regarder la belle femme sur son lit. Feodora était une amie d'enfance dont le pedigree égalait le sien. A un moment, sur le chemin, l'amitié s'était changée en quelque chose d'autre. Juste avant d'emménager à Macao il avait pensé l'épouser. C'était la personne la plus appropriée à tout point de vue, et ça ne l'aurait pas gêné. Elle était belle, intelligente, sophistiquée, et elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour lui; une femme parfaite pour n'importe quel homme.

Mais était-ce ce qu'il voulait?

"A quoi penses-tu?" Elle se leva hors du lit et se dirigea vers lui. "Misha." Ses bras délicats se drapèrent affectueusement autour de sa taille, par derrière.

"Mikhail." la reprit-il. "Ne m'appelle pas Misha." Ce nom était réservé à quelqu'un d'autre, le seul qu'il aimerait entendre l'appeler ainsi, la seule voix digne de prononcer son surnom.

"Ça n'avait jamais eu l'air de te gêner, avant." dit-elle doucement, se pressant contre la chaleur de son dos. "Je suppose que tu es devenu trop grand pour ça, hein? Après tout, ça fait presque deux ans."

Mikhail prit ses mains dans les siennes et se retourna lentement, plongeant son regard dans ses yeux d'un bleu pâle. Elle était toujours belle, ses cheveux blonds cascadant jusqu'à sa poitrine et son visage ressemblant à celui d'un ange. Elle lui sourit gentiment. Feodora l'aimait. Il le savait depuis un moment déjà. C'était la raison pour laquelle il aurait pu l'épouser sans regrets. La prendre dans ses bras serait sage, l'épouser assurerait son futur. Son père serait plus que ravi de ce choix. Avec l'immense fortune des Arbatov entre ses mains et une femme digne d'être son épouse à ses côtés, qu'aurait-il pu demander de plus? Tout son futur se trouvait devant lui. Il n'avait qu'à tendre le bras pour s'en saisir. C'était la chose à faire. Alors, pourquoi hésitait-il? Pourquoi était-ce si difficile de tendre le bras vers elle?

Un corps grand, mince, si doux au toucher, se pressa dans son étreinte. "Vas-tu réparer ça? M'embrasser, me prendre dans tes bras comme tu le faisais avant?" Elle toucha légèrement ses lèvres du bout des doigts avant de l'attirer dans un baiser.

Il attendit un peu avant de l'accepter dans sa bouche, et se surprit à y chercher quelque chose qui n'y était pas. Ce parfum, plus doux, avec une pointe de thé et de jasmin, un parfum dans lequel il pouvait toujours se perdre. Il ferma les yeux et imagina ce parfum dans sa bouche. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il en restait une trace sur sa langue. Il se demanda pour combien de temps il resterait, s'il demeurerait là après qu'il ait embrassé quelqu'un d'autre assez souvent.

La douleur sous son estomac le pressa de l'attirer plus fort dans son étreinte. Ses mains puissantes déchirèrent ses habits, dans une tentative désespérée de remplacer ses souvenirs par quelque chose qui n'était pas Fei Long. Pourtant, à chaque fois qu'il touchait sa peau, les souvenirs qu'il tentait d'effacer devenaient plus réalistes. Cette peau, douce comme la sienne, mais plus ferme, plus chaude. Ses mains attaquaient inconsciemment le corps délicat dans ses bras, comme pour le déshabiller de tout ce qui semblait incongru.

Feodora se mordait les lèvres pour s'empêcher de gémir de douleur, tandis que ces mains calleuses déchiraient sa peau. Mikhail était en train de la fendre en deux. Quelque part, on n'aurait pas dit qu'il la désirait. C'était plus comme s'il était en train de chercher quelque chose d'autre, de chercher désespérément quelque chose pour lequel il était en train de mourir. Elle sentit ces lèvres sur son corps, voyageant de place en place, non parce qu'il n'en avait pas assez, mais parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à obtenir d'elle ce qu'il désirait. Mikhail était juste là, dans ses bras, pourtant il était ailleurs, avec quelqu'un d'autre.

C'était inutile. Plus il la touchait, plus il avait faim de Fei Long. La douleur devenait insupportable, et il sentit qu'il avait besoin de jouir. Du moins il le pensait. Il la releva contre la fenêtre, et glissa ses mains sous la jupe pour enlever ses dessous à rubans, avant de défaire son propre pantalon. Elle enveloppa ses jambes autour de lui pour lui montrer son accord, et jeta ses bras à son cou, attendant de le sentir en elle.

Mikhail entra dans la chaleur dont il sentait avoir besoin. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle gémissait, c'était le mauvais gémissement. A chaque fois que ses muscles se tendaient, c'était différent. Il ferma les yeux et vit quelqu'un d'autre. La douleur traversant son corps n'était pas due au besoin de jouir. C'était pour quelque chose d'autre, qui n'était pas là. Tout cela n'allait pas, le corps qu'il tenait dans ses bras, la peau qui frottait la sienne, la voix qui résonnait à ses oreilles. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait.

Ce n'était pas lui.

"Je ne peux pas." Il s'extirpa de son étreinte quand il réalisa la source de son problème. Il n'était pas prêt pour une autre relation, pas même une relation basée sur le sexe. Son cœur qu'il avait laissé à Hong-Kong, ses sens, étaient engourdis face à tout ce qui n'était pas Fei Long.

Elle tendit le bras et tint gentiment son visage entre ses mains. "Où étais-tu?" Cela ne la surprenait pas. Elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Mikhail. Elle avait été un nombre incalculable de fois dans ses bras, mais ne l'avait jamais trouvé dans une telle agonie. Mikhail était un homme entouré par énormément de femmes qui mourraient d'entrer dans son lit, pour son apparence et sa fortune. Même quand ils étaient en couple, elle savait qu'il se soulageait avec quelques autres. Elle n'y accordait pas d'importance, parce qu'il finissait par revenir vers elle. Elle était spéciale. Elle était au-dessus de toutes les autres. Pourtant, elle avait maintenant l'impression d'être juste une de plus parmi ces filles. A ceci près que c'était pire, parce que maintenant il ne pouvait même pas se résoudre à la toucher.

Les mots de Feodora résonnèrent à ses oreilles. Où était-il? Son corps était à Moscou, pourtant, son esprit dérivait de nouveau vers cet endroit, vers Hong Kong, vers Fei Long.

"J'ai besoin d'être seul." Il se dégagea et attendit calmement, tandis qu'elle enfilait ses habits et quittait la pièce. Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre? Il n'y avait rien à dire, rien à faire. Mikhail appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre maintenant.

Il s'assit sur le lit, le visage dans les mains. La réception avait lieu dans deux jours, et il ne s'était pas encore décidé. Il pensait qu'il l'avait fait quand il était monté dans cet avion. Il pensait qu'il le pourrait, quand il avait emmené Feodora dans cette chambre. Pourtant, il s'était trompé. Il était loin d'être prêt à laisser tout cela derrière lui, loin d'être prêt à vivre sans Fei Long.

Après tout ce que Fei Long lui avait fait traverser, il était là, trouvant encore impossible de se décider à partir, encore désespérément à la recherche d'une raison pour revenir. Cela n'avait même pas à être une bonne raison. A ce stade de ses réflexions, il réalisa que tout ce que Fei Long avait à faire était de prendre le téléphone et de l'appeler pour lui demander de revenir, et il y serait en un battement de cil. Il suffirait d'un seul petit geste qui montrerait qu'il voulait dire quelque chose. Il quitterait alors tout cela sans hésitation.

Je_ vais _quitter tout cela pour toi.

* * *

><p>C'était vendredi soir et le bar était bondé. Fei Long ôta son manteau, tandis qu'il était escorté pour passer devant les longues files de personnes qui voulaient entrer. C'était le bar à vins le plus raffiné et le plus élitiste de Hong Kong, et ils gardaient toujours une table pour lui, ici.<p>

"Fei Long!" Un homme grand, de son âge, avec des mèches de cheveux blonds, vint le saluer à bras ouverts. "Mon cher Fei Long!"

Peu d'hommes étaient autorisés à étreindre Fei Long en signe d'amitié, mais cet homme était un des rares qui possédaient ce privilège.

"Tony." Le propriétaire de ce bar se trouvait être un vieil ami de collège. Tony était une de ces rares personnes qui comprenaient assez bien le concept d'intimité pour être gardées comme amis. Un bon ami, mais pas un ami proche.

"Ça fait des semaines que je ne t'ai pas vu." le taquina-t-il.

"J'ai été occupé." Une réponse brève, courte, signifiait qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on lui pose plus de questions.

Tony comprit immédiatement. Il y avait un mur invisible autour de Fei Long que tous devaient cerner et respecter, pour être autorisés en sa présence. Il était peut-être un ami, mais un ami des hautes sphères se devait d'être traité avec attentions.

"Tu es superbe." dit-il, ses yeux parcourant de haut en bas l'homme en face de lui. Fei Long était toujours superbe dans ses costumes et Cheongsam, mais très peu de ceux qui le connaissaient avaient la chance de le voir dans ses habits de sortie. L'endroit attirait un public jeune. La plupart d'entre eux ne savait pas qui il était, et il aimait que cela reste ainsi. Tout ce qu'ils savaient était que c'était un "ami" de Tony.

"Que chasses-tu, ce soir? Garçons ou filles?"

"Je suis juste ici pour boire, Tony." Il simula un sourire. "Pour le moment." Il fallait juste qu'il quitte Baishe. N'importe quel endroit ferait l'affaire, n'importe quel endroit animé serait sa porte de secours.

"Viens." Il posa la main sur l'épaule de Fei et l'escorta à travers la foule, où la meilleure table de l'établissement les attendait.

"Apporte-nous une bouteille de rouge de ma cave personnelle." commanda Tony à un de ses serveurs, en s'asseyant. Si Fei Long n'était pas ici pour chasser, alors il avait besoin de compagnie. De temps en temps, Fei Long lui rendait visite au bar, pas de manière régulière, mais assez souvent quand même. Parfois, il partait avec quelqu'un. Parfois il venait juste pour boire, habituellement, quand il n'était pas de bonne humeur.

Fei Long buvait toujours très peu, juste assez pour entretenir la conversation mais il ne se permettait jamais d'être saoul. Pour un mafieux puissant et brutal, Fei Long avait une classe qui surpassait celle de quelques personnes royales étrangères qu'il avait rencontrées. C'était toujours un plaisir de lui tenir compagnie.

Le serveur revint avec le vin. Tony s'empara de la bouteille et lui dit de partir. Il savait que Fei Long ne buvait jamais à partir d'une bouteille entamée, et qu'il ne faisait confiance à personne pour lui ouvrir ses boissons. Qui lui reprocherait d'être aussi prudent? L'endroit était rempli à craquer de personnes qui mourraient d'envie d'entrer dans son lit, indifféremment garçons ou filles.

Il versa le vin, tendit le verre et entraperçut quelque chose de familier sur sa nuque.

"Donc, dis-moi, tu es avec quelqu'un en ce moment?" demanda Tony d'un ton détaché, en remplissant son propre verre.

"Non." Une réponse courte signifiait qu'il voulait changer de sujet.

Tony eut envie de le presser un petit peu, et fit ouvertement un geste en direction de l'objet au niveau de sa nuque. "Non?"

Soudain, il se souvint. Le pendentif. Il s'était habitué à son poids et l'avait complètement oublié. Mikhail lui avait donné une chaîne avec ce pendentif cylindrique, une semaine plus tôt. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi, mais puisqu'il avait insisté et que c'était plutôt joli, il avait pensé qu'il pouvait tout aussi bien le porter. C'était un cadeau, et puis, eh bien Mikhail était quelqu'un de spécial.

Fei Long avala d'un trait le reste de son verre de vin pour aider à effacer cette pensée, puis s'en servit un autre. Il avait le sentiment qu'il buvait un peu trop. Mais plus rien ne comptait vraiment. Il prendrait tout ce qui pourrait l'aider, à ce stade. Tout.

"Ça?" demanda-il, touchant le pendentif à son cou. "Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec ça?"

Il pouvait voir que Tony était surpris. "Eh bien, tu n'as pas mis ça par simple amour des bijoux. Je te connais."

"Quelqu'un me l'a donné et j'ai oublié de l'enlever. Fin de l'histoire."

Tony arborait un air de curiosité sur le visage, lorsqu'il continua à questionner le grand Liu Fei Long de Baishe. Il savait qu'il y risquait sa tête, mais il se sentait obligé de demander. "Tu sais bien ce que c'est, n'est-ce pas?"

"C'est une putain de chaîne avec pendentif, Tony. Lâche-moi, à la fin." Il commençait à perdre patience. Il aurait dû se souvenir de l'enlever. Il devait se débarrasser de tout ce qui lui rappelait cet homme.

Tony soupira profondément et sourit. "Ce n'est pas un simple pendentif, Fei Long. C'est une Clé d'Amour."

Il sursauta à ces mots. Une Clé d'Amour? "Que veux-tu dire?"

"Eh bien, je suppose que le 'quelqu'un' qui t'a donné ceci porte un bracelet du même style. C'est exact?"

Mikhail portait en effet quelque chose comme cela ces derniers temps, tous les jours pour être exact.

"Ce bracelet est appelé un Bracelet d'Amour. Une fois que tu l'as mis, tu ne peux pas l'enlever sans une clé spéciale. C'est un symbole d'amour et de possession. Tu sais ce que cela signifie?" Il s'arrêta un moment pour observer l'expression de confusion sur le visage de son ami, avant de continuer.

"Tu es ma possession, et moi seul détiens la clé de ton cœur." Tony lui adressa un sourire charmé pour appuyer ses mots. "Toi, mon ami, tu détiens la clé de son cœur."

Il sentit sa respiration accélérer, en entendant ces mots. C'était à son cou depuis une semaine, et il n'avait pas eu la moindre idée de ce que cela signifiait.

"Habituellement, on le fait dans l'autre sens. Tu mets le bracelet à quelqu'un que tu aimes pour posséder cette personne. Il se l'est mis lui-même et t'a donné la clé. C'est..." Il fit une pause pour trouver le bon terme, mais il n'y en avait qu'un.

"De l'amour."

Fei Long se surprit à ravaler la bile dans sa gorge, en se souvenant des mots de Yoh.

_"Il vous aime."_

_Si c'était vrai, même dans la plus petite mesure, pourquoi m'as-tu laissé comme ça?_

Tony tendit la main et toucha gentiment celle de Fei. Quelque chose avait dû se produire, quelque chose d'horrible. Fei Long semblait à la fois furieux et sur le point de pleurer de douleur.

"Fei Long." dit-il doucement. "Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais la personne qui t'a donné ce collier t'aime. C'était le principe."

Il se leva rapidement de sa chaise. La pression dans sa poitrine commençait à s'accumuler. Il devait partir, partir avant que cela n'arrive à nouveau.

Cherchant désespérément l'air frais, il se hâta de traverser la foule pour atteindre la porte. Il venait de tourner à l'angle d'une rue déserte près de l'immeuble, quand quelqu'un l'attrapa par le bras.

"On part déjà?"

Une voix familière dotée d'un étrange accent attira son attention. Il leva les yeux et reconnut le personnage en un instant. Alexei Arbatov.

"Il m'a fallu un effort surhumain pour te traquer, et je vais vraiment me faire engueuler pour ne pas être rentré à Moscou aujourd'hui. J'espérais que tu pourrais au moins rester pour une petite discussion?" Alexei lui fit un sourire charmeur en se rapprochant.

Une petite discussion? Il n'était pas d'humeur à discuter. La dernière chose qu'il tenait à voir était la ressemblance de ce visage. Cet accent russe lui avait retourné l'estomac. "Je m'en vais. Si c'est une affaire professionnelle, tu prendras rendez-vous, comme tout le monde." Il dégagea son bras et tenta de se ressaisir. La pression dans sa poitrine devenait incroyablement douloureuse, et il venait juste de réaliser qu'il était pas mal engourdi.

"Professionnelle?" Alexei rit, en se penchant pour parler à son oreille. "C'est très personnel, Fei Long. Je pensais prendre une chambre."

Il se demanda si le personnage avait la moindre idée de la personne à qui il parlait. Même Mikhail n'avait pas osé lui parler comme cela, lors de leurs premières réunions. Ces malicieux yeux verts trouvaient appropriés de fixer tout son corps, sans honte. Mikhail était direct, mais pas si direct. Que Mikhail le fixe avec une telle intensité l'avait parfois mis mal à l'aise, mais se tenir devant Alexei et voir ces yeux le parcourir de haut en bas lui donnait l'impression d'être nu et exposé.

Alexei était la version extrême de Mikhail. Il semblait plus rusé, plus narcissique, et beaucoup, beaucoup plus égocentrique. Le fait que le personnage semble en plus ne pas avoir de self-control le rendait dangereux aux yeux de Fei Long, et il savait qu'il devait éviter à tout prix ce loup de Sibérie. En particulier maintenant, alors que sa tête tournait à toute vitesse et qu'il se savait être dans un état vulnérable. Cependant, il était déjà énervé. Trop énervé pour simplement passer son chemin sans montrer à ce loup de quoi il était fait.

"Je pensais que ton frère était un con éhonté. On dirait que tous les Arbatov le sont." Sa voix tremblait maintenant. Ses poumons bloqués et l'engourdissement dans sa tête rendaient presque impossible pour lui de se tenir droit.

Le dernier son qu'il entendit fut la voix d'Alexei qui appelait son nom. Il sentit les bras de quelqu'un autour de lui, le soulevant juste avant qu'il ne perde conscience.

* * *

><p>Fei Long reposait calmement sur le lit comme une fleur délicate n'attendant que d'être tenue et admirée. Ce beau visage semblait vraiment jeune et innocent quand il dormait. Alexei s'assit sur le lit et caressa la peau douce de ce visage parfait.<p>

Il devait admettre que Fei Long était vraiment superbe. C'était extrêmement rare de trouver une telle combinaison chez un homme; un visage plus splendide que la plus belle femme qu'il ait jamais vue, et pourtant, il était viril, doté d'un corps incroyable couvert de muscles fermes qui ne demandaient qu'à être caressés et embrassés. Cependant, la chose la plus captivante chez ce chef de Baishe était sa présence imposante. Fei Long semblait très puissant, très agressif et extrêmement élégant. Ces yeux de glace améthyste étaient comme ceux d'un aigle. Ils avaient arrêté son cœur dans sa poitrine, la première fois qu'il les avait vus. Une rare beauté, si unique et exotique, reposait inconsciente, juste à sa portée.

Dans des circonstances normales, il n'aurait pas hésité à prendre avantage de la situation. Fei Long dans son Cheongsam suffisait à lui donner envie de le sauter n'importe où. Mais Fei Long dans cette chemise moulante et en partie déboutonnée, et dans ce pantalon assez serré pour révéler chaque muscle de ses jambes, c'était une invitation au viol. Rien que voir cela le rendait vraiment dur. Et cependant, sa curiosité surpassait son désir sauvage. Le prendre maintenant signerait la fin de sa relation avec Fei Long, et serait probablement la dernière fois qu'il mettrait la main sur ce corps parfait. Cet homme détenait plus qu'une simple belle apparence. Il voulait un Fei Long pleinement éveillé et dans toute sa gloire, dans ses bras. Ces lèvres l'embrasseraient de leur propre initiative. Il fallait qu'il entende cette voix douce comme la soie gémir en orgasme, et sentir chaque muscle de son corps se tendre sous son toucher. Un si beau léopard devait être pris à son paroxysme. Pas comme cela. Jamais comme cela.

Alexei se sourit à lui-même. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il commençait à envier son frère.

* * *

><p>Fei Long s'éveilla lorsqu'un parfum familier atteint son nez. Il ouvrit lentement, essayant de reprendre conscience. Des draps blancs avec des bordures dorées. De la percale. Pas les siens. Les siens étaient en satin. Il connaissait ce parfum. Il connaissait ces oreillers. On aurait dit...<p>

Il se propulsa immédiatement hors du lit. Le lit du Mikhail. Pourquoi venait-il de se réveiller dans l'appartement de Mikhail?

Le riche arôme du café atteint son nez. Pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas, il se retrouva à courir vers la porte. La lumière du soleil l'aveugla quelques secondes. Sa vision déficiente perçut une silhouette familière au comptoir.

"Mish..." sa voix s'évanouit quand il réalisa qu'il se trompait. Alexei se retourna, un léger sourire sur le visage. "Bonjour."

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cet éclair de douleur qui venait de traverser son cœur? De la déception? Pour quelle raison? S'attendait-il à ce que Mikhail soit là? Espérait-il que ce soit Mikhail? Après tout ce qui était arrivé, pourquoi son cœur désirait-il voir ce visage, à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait?

"Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui?" demanda Alexei en sirotant son café.

Il se souvint soudain de ce qui s'était passé la veille, même si ce fut bref. Connaître les intentions d'Alexei à son égard le poussa à poser une question importante. "Que s'est-il passé?"

"Tu t'es évanoui dans mes bras la nuit dernière, au bar."

De féroces yeux améthyste regardèrent droit dans les orbes émeraude, à la recherche de quelque chose d'autre, qui aurait pu lui être caché. "Et c'est tout ?"

Un sourire malicieux apparut sur le visage d'Alexei. "Tu veux dire, est-ce qu'on a couché ensemble?"

Ces joues mignonnes rougirent légèrement en entendant ces mots. C'était presque imperceptible mais c'était là. Il avait raison, Fei Long était beaucoup plus désirable, quand il était éveillé. "C'était incroyablement tentant, mais non. Malheureusement, je ne t'ai pas touché."

Peu importe combien ces mots l'irritaient, il devait admettre qu'il était épaté par le personnage en face de lui. Alexei était différent, très différent. Il parlait de manière confiante, comme s'il n'avait jamais rien raté dans sa vie. Même si ce n'était pas difficile à imaginer en termes de sexe. Ces yeux verts avaient un pouvoir hypnotique. Cette voix grave et cet espèce de gémissement au fond de la gorge quand il parlait étaient vraiment addictifs. Il avait cet air sombre et agressif qui vous faisait vous demander quel genre de dangereux animal il serait au lit.

Si le meilleur atout de Mikhail était son charisme, celui d'Alexei, sans aucun doute, était son extrême sex appeal. Dans des circonstances normales, il pourrait envisager de coucher avec ce dangereux loup arctique. Mais à cet instant, il ne pourrait simplement pas être moins attiré par cet homme.

"Merci." Il se sentait obligé de le dire.

"Ne me remercie pas tout de suite." Ces yeux verts scintillaient pendant qu'il parlait. "Que je ne l'ai pas fait ne signifie pas que je n'en ai pas l'intention."

Maintenant, il commençait à regretter d'avoir seulement remercié cet enfoiré. "Je ne pense pas être intéressé pour me faire prendre par les deux Arbatov, merci."

Alexei rit un peu à ce commentaire. Beau, élégant, et haineux également. Quelle magnifique tentation.

"Je suis sûr que je te prendrai très différemment. Tu pourrais bien l'apprécier en fin de compte."

Quelque chose dans la manière dont Alexei parlait ne l'énerva pas autant que ça aurait dû. Ces mots, s'ils avaient été prononcés par quelqu'un d'autres, l'auraient immédiatement énervé, et il serait à cet instant en train de chercher son flingue. Pourtant, venant d'Alexei, ça avait l'air très naturel. Ça donnait l'impression qu'il était juste direct et honnête. Combien de personnes dans ce monde possèdent ce genre de liberté? Pouvoir dire ce qu'on pense sans en peser les conséquences, posséder ce genre de confiance, n'était rien de moins qu'extraordinaire.

"Et dire que je pensais que ton frère était fou." Il parlait de son habituel ton froid et neutre, ses doigts tournaient les pages du magazine sur le bar, tentant d'ignorer ces yeux verts qui le fixaient sans honte.

Il se surprit à s'arrêter à une publicité. Un bracelet familier et un pendentif qui ressemblait à celui que Mikhail lui avait donné. Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers le bas de la page, jusqu'aux mots qui transpercèrent son cœur comme un poignard.

_Jusqu'où iriez-vous par amour?_

Il se surprit à toucher le pendentif cylindrique à son cou, se demandant si quoi que ce soit était vrai là-dedans. Si Mikhail était assez dévoué pour lui donner quelque chose qui signifiait autant pour lui, alors il avait gravement blessé Mikhail en allant au Japon. Cependant, s'il comptait vraiment pour Mikhail, pourquoi n'avait-il rien mentionné avant de retourner à Moscou? Pourquoi l'avait-il tenu à l'écart de quelque chose d'aussi important?

"Eh bien, je dois bientôt rentrer. Je dois retourner à Moscou aujourd'hui ou bien mon père va me tuer. Je peux te déposer quelque part." l'interrompit Alexei dans ses pensées.

Il se demanda si Alexei pensait vraiment qu'il allait accepter cette offre. "Je peux rentrer avec ma propre voiture, merci."

"Si tu veux que tes hommes sachent que tu as dormi ici, oui."

Ils étaient vraiment frères. Il pouvait totalement imaginer Mikhail lui dire quelque chose comme ça pour l'amener là où il le voulait. Il ne pouvait nier qu'Alexei avait en quelque sorte raison en ce sens. Mais il n'était pas sûr que ce fût une bonne idée de laisser ce loup polaire le balader.

Sentant son hésitation, Alexei sourit malicieusement et le taquina: "Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je vais faire? Te violer dans ma Lamborghini?"

Il devrait vraiment commencer à s'habituer à la manière directe qu'avait Alexei de présenter les choses.

"Tu ne peux pas. Et ce n'est pas ta Lamborghini."

"Vous le serez bientôt tous les deux, toi et la Lamborghini. Et si tu es si sûr que ça que je ne peux pas, alors bon dieu, pour quoi tu t'inquiètes?"

Ces maudits d'Arbatov, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Ils avaient le culot d'exiger tout ce qu'ils voulaient et savaient exactement comment l'appuyer d'arguments pour forcer les gens à accepter. Il soupira de frustration, avant de céder. Prolonger la conversation était une perte de temps. "Bien, j'accepte que tu me conduises. Donne-moi quelques minutes pour me rafraîchir."

Un sourire triomphant apparut sur ce visage rusé. "Bien sûr. Prend ton temps."

Fei Long retourna dans la chambre en pensant prendre une douche rapide avant de partir. Un peignoir en coton était plié proprement sur l'étagère dans la salle de bains. Il passa les doigts sur le doux tissu, tandis que des souvenirs filaient dans son esprit.

Il se souvenait de ce peignoir. Mikhail l'avait porté assez souvent. Il s'asseyait sur son tabouret de bar dans ce peignoir, ses boucles blondes tombant en désordre autour de son visage. Il tenait son café dans une main, et un journal dans l'autre.

"Bonjour, princesse", disait-il. Ces yeux bleus scintillaient à chaque fois qu'il prononçait ces mots.

Avant, ça le gênait d'être appelé comme ça. Maintenant, ça commençait à lui manquer. Ça lui pinçait le cœur de se trouver dans ce même endroit qui lui rappelait tant de souvenirs. Peu importe à quel point ça pouvait sembler irrationnel, peu importe ce que Mikhail lui avait fait, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il voulait revoir ces yeux bleus qui scintillaient à chaque fois qu'il les regardait, ainsi que ces mèches de cheveux blonds qu'il avait autrefois l'habitude d'aimer enrouler autour de ses doigts. Ces mains calleuses caressaient autrefois sa peau comme personne. Ces lèvres l'embrassaient autrefois avec tant d'affection. Personne d'autre ne pourrait remplacer Mikhail. Pas dans son cœur.

_Jusqu'où iriez-vous par amour?_

Il referma la main sur le pendentif cylindrique à son cou, la clé de ce bracelet. Et si Mikhail s'en souciait vraiment? Et s'il avait une bonne raison de garder secret son héritage? Allait-il laisser tout cela se terminer comme ça? Ou devrait-il faire autre chose?

Fei Long se précipita hors de la pièce, vers l'endroit où Alexei s'était assis. Il n'était pas sûr que ce qu'il était sur le point de faire soit considéré comme sage. Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une saine décision. Mais c'était ce qu'il voulait faire. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne se souciait pas de ce qui se passerait.

"Alexei." dit-il avec une certitude absolue dans la voix. "Emmène-moi à Moscou avec toi."


	12. Chapter 12

**Titre: Cruelles intentions chapitre 12 (Cruel intentions part 12)**

**Auteur: FayC**

**Traduction: Kandamio**

**Beta: Lauriane Mayu Zangkyaku Sama**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Fandom: Viewfinder (yaoi, qui n'aime pas ne lit pas, c'est tout!)**

**Pairing: Mikhail x Feilong, OC (Alexei Arbatov)**

**Spoiler: Fixer**

**Alexei Arbatov appartient à FayC, de même pour Feodora. Tous les autres personnages appartiennent à Ayano Yamane.**

**Et voilà l'autre chapitre ^^! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p>Complètement sonné à ces mots, Alexei restait assis, absolument calme, ses yeux cherchant la raison derrière cette requête inattendue. Il pouvait comprendre que Fei Long veuille voir Mikhail. Mais qu'il fasse tout le chemin pour ça jusqu'à la Russie entrait en contradiction totale avec l'image qu'il avait de Fei Long. Il ne ressemblait pas à quelqu'un qui serait prêt à courir après son amant pour le supplier de revenir. Pourtant, peu importe l'angle sous lequel il regardait la situation, Fei Long lui semblait toujours sérieux.<p>

"Qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé à faire ça, tout à coup?" Il fallait qu'il demande.

"Ce ne sont pas tes affaires."

Les yeux d'Alexei s'animèrent, le fixant comme le dangereux loup qu'il était, cherchant la vérité derrière ce masque de froideur.

"Alors dis-moi, sachant que mon intention est de te mettre dans mon lit, pourquoi serais-je d'accord pour faire ça?"

Ça devait être la première fois qu'il voyait un vrai sourire malicieux sur ce beau visage. Fei Long rejeta ses cheveux en arrière et le fixa à travers ses longs cils de manière séductrice, en demandant: "Tu aimes parier, Alexei?"

"Quel est l'enjeu?"

Cette mince silhouette sembla glisser sans effort à travers la pièce pour s'arrêter en face de lui. Il avala sa salive lorsque Fei Long se pencha en avant jusqu'à ne se trouver qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage. Voir Fei Long de loin était renversant, mais le voir de près dans toute sa perfection n'était pas facile pour lui. Pas à moins de pouvoir faire quelque chose à propos de ce désir qui était insupportable tant il était douloureux.

"Moi." Ces doigts élégants jouaient avec ses soyeux cheveux noirs, tandis qu'il parlait. "Sur ton lit."

Alexei eut envie de saisir l'arrière du tabouret de bar pour s'empêcher de le sauter ici et maintenant. Le taquiner comme ça alors qu'il avait été privé de sa libération sexuelle la nuit précédente était plutôt stupide, à moins, bien sûr, que Fei Long ne l'ait voulu lui-même.

"J'écoute." dit-il avec un doux grondement de la gorge, en s'imaginant prendre cette belle créature dans ses bras.

Il releva le menton d'Alexei du bout des doigts, s'attirant vers son visage. "Emmène-moi à Moscou. Si ton frère se prouve être indigne, alors tu pourras m'avoir dans ton lit."

Cette simple pensée le rendit dur. C'était juste une conversation, mais quelque part, ça donnait l'impression de préliminaires, de maudits préliminaires. "Et s'il ne l'est pas?" demanda calmement Alexei, retenant son souffle en regardant ces lèvres lascives monter et descendre pour parler. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se distraire en pensant à ce qu'il ferait avec elles. A quel point il voulait goûter ces lèvres. A quel point il les voulait sur sa peau.

Fei Long sourit de manière rusée, en continuant à taquiner l'homme en face de lui.

"Peut-être m'auras-tu quand même dans ton lit. Il y a quelques minutes, tu étais si sûr, non? Ou bien tu as l'impression que tu n'es plus à la hauteur si Mikhail est dans le tableau? » Alexei ne pensait sûrement pas que les Arbatov étaient les seuls à savoir comment obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient.

Fei Long était loin d'être stupide. Toutes ces tentatives pour le rendre dur menaient à ça, lui donner assez envie pour le pousser à accepter n'importe quoi. Pourtant, même s'il voyait parfaitement le stratagème, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir refuser la tentation qui se présentait à lui. Il ne mourrait jamais tranquille, à moins de mettre la main au moins une fois sur cette beauté. Par chance, ce n'était que de l'attirance sexuelle. Ce n'était pas avisé de tomber désespérément amoureux de Fei Long en sachant qu'on ne pourrait jamais le posséder. Mikhail avait fait cette erreur. Il ne la ferait pas.

Il était clair pour lui que Mikhail était totalement subjugué par cette beauté exotique. Emmener Fei Long à Moscou les aiderait à se remettre ensemble. Mais, encore une fois, il avait raison de dire que cela ne changerait rien s'ils le faisaient. Il obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait, que ce soit tôt ou tard. Ce serait un vrai défi à accomplir. Non seulement ça, mais il commençait à voir une chance de tourner ça en sa faveur. Peut-être que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée.

Il se leva du tabouret et entoura de ses bras la taille svelte. Si Fei Long voulait jouer, il allait jouer. "Eh bien, alors, rendons ça encore plus intéressant, d'accord? Puisque tu me demandes de compliquer encore plus ma vie en acceptant ce défi, alors je te demanderai d'accepter un défi pour que ce soit équitable." dit-il, un sourire rusé sur le visage. "Viens à Moscou avec moi en tant que petit ami. C'est ma condition."

Fei Long plissa les yeux en réfléchissant à la proposition. Faire cela énerverait Mikhail encore plus qu'il ne l'avait fait en allant au Japon. Il voulait aller à Moscou pour clarifier les choses, pas pour les compliquer.

Sentant l'hésitation de Fei Long, Alexei lui mit la pression. "On va mettre son cœur à l'épreuve. Ou bien tu as l'impression de ne pas être à la hauteur?"

Enervé qu'on lui renvoie ses propres mots, Fei Long prit son téléphone et composa un numéro.

"Yoh, dis à Tao de faire mes bagages. Je vais à Moscou."

* * *

><p>Le ronronnement du jet privé se calma lorsque l'avion décolla. Fei Long se reposa sur son siège, en face d'Alexei, regardant au loin par la fenêtre. Que ferait-il quand il verrait Mikhail? Que dirait-il? Il était monté dans l'avion sans même y penser à deux fois. A cause de ça, il avait décidé de venir seul. C'était quelque chose dont il devait s'occuper seul, sans que Yoh ou Tao n'interfèrent avec ses pensées.<p>

"Je dois dire que je suis encore stupéfait par ta décision." Alexei sirota son vin en parlant.

Fei Long continua à regarder au loin par la fenêtre, ignorant volontairement la question. Il n'était pas obligé de répondre quoi que ce soit. Il n'était pas ici pour tenir compagnie à Alexei.

"Tu sais que Misha a toujours été plus hétéro qu'homo." Il continuait, comme si faire cela lui accorderait l'attention qu'il voulait. "Il avait une fiancée, il te l'a dit?"

Mikhail ne lui avait jamais parlé de ses précédentes relations, et il ne s'y était jamais intéressé. Pourtant, entendre cela d'Alexei l'énervait un petit peu. Alexei testait sa patience. Bon dieu, à quoi s'attendait-il en soulevant des sujets qui l'énervaient, il ne le savait pas. Mais se disputer avec quelqu'un d'aussi direct qu'Alexei n'était jamais drôle, et il n'était pas d'humeur.

"Je devais te prévenir parce qu'elle sera là avec Misha à la réception, aujourd'hui. Il est encore 'officiellement' avec elle en ce moment."

Incapable de supporter plus avant les tentatives d'Alexei pour lui taper sur les nerfs, Fei Long se leva rapidement de sa chaise, pour se retirer dans la cabine à l'arrière. Alexei se leva soudainement et lui bloqua le passage.

"Tu sais, on devrait vraiment apprendre à se connaître avant d'arriver. En plus, on est coincé ici pour encore dix heures."

"Je ne suis pas intéressé. Bouge avant que je t'y force." Alexei avait encore à apprendre à connaître sa colère. Ça ne le gênerait vraiment pas de laisser quelques hématomes au loup rusé.

Impassible face à la menace, comme d'habitude, Alexei se referma sur lui. "Eh bien, tu ferais mieux de t'y intéresser. Si je dois te faire passer pour mon petit ami, tu ne pourras pas reculer à chaque fois que je te touche ou que je t'embrasse."

"Tu ne peux pas être sérieux. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je vais reculer?" Fei Long ricanait à ce commentaire. Alexei se trompait vraiment sur lui.

"Je vais avoir besoin de preuves." Murmura-t-il doucement en se penchant en avant, sa voix accompagnée de son grondement de gorge typique. Ce son aurait bien marché sur lui en temps normal. Mais il n'était juste pas intéressé par Alexei.

Fei Long le tira à lui par le col, et lui planta un bref baiser sur les lèvres, sans y penser à deux fois.

"C'est une preuve suffisante pour toi?"

Ca avait été très bref, mais le goût de quelque chose restait sur le bout de sa langue, quelque chose de nouveau et unique. Alexei lécha ses lèvres humides et avala ce goût délicieux. Peu importe ce que c'était, il savait qu'il devait le goûter encore.

"Tu appelles ça un baiser?" appela-t-il, le souffle inégal, ses yeux verts brillant comme des émeraudes tandis qu'il regardait l'homme en face de lui.

Avant que Fei Long ne puisse dire un autre mot, Alexei le saisit par la taille et posa un autre baiser sur ses lèvres. Il pensa à se débattre pour se libérer, mais faire cela confirmerait les mots d'Alexei et il n'était pas prêt à perdre ce jeu. C'était juste un baiser de toute façon.

Ce qu'il y avait de si spécial dans la façon dont Mikhail l'embrassait, c'était de réaliser à quel point Mikhail le désirait. Avec Alexei, c'était le pur talent. Son baiser était doux, mais assez puissant pour forcer Fei Long à chercher quelque chose à quoi s'accrocher. Il l'embrassa à plusieurs reprises, rompant chaque contact par des gémissements et des ronronnements, seulement pour l'embrasser de nouveau avec une intensité à chaque fois grandissante. Il se trompait. Ce n'était pas juste un baiser. Alexei l'asséchait de toute maîtrise de soi. Emotionnellement, il ne ressentait rien pour Alexei, mais son corps n'avait d'autre choix que de répondre à un genre de compétences qui affaiblissait ses jambes.

"Assez." Fei Long détourna le visage pour rompre le baiser, essayant de rester aussi calme que possible.

La main d'Alexei descendit de sa taille pour venir caresser le côté de sa cuisse. "Un goût comme le tien, dans ma bouche, je ne pourrais jamais m'en lasser." Il se pencha en avant et respira profondément auprès de la nuque de Fei. "Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais ce parfum que tu as me rend vraiment dur à chaque fois que je le sens."

Il devait admettre que c'était extraordinaire. Alexei possédait un sex appeal si fort qu'on aurait dit qu'il rayonnait d'aphrodisiaques. Sa franchise brute et son attitude à propos du sexe soulignaient son habilité à agir impeccablement, le rendant séducteur au point d'en être dangereux.

"Alexei. Lâche. Moi." dit-il lentement mais sur un ton menaçant, en réalisant qu'une autre partie de lui était attirée par Alexei, la partie qui voulait enfreindre toutes les règles et suivre son instinct sauvage. Il n'avait même pas envie de se défendre de ses avances. Quelque part, Alexei avait une façon de le désarmer. Pour un homme dans sa position, c'était inacceptable.

L'intensité de son ton et son regard menaçant firent comprendre à Alexei qu'il était sérieux. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, lorsqu'il recula. Il se demanda si Fei Long savait à quel point il était incroyable, quand ses yeux améthyste brillaient en le fixant. Dangereux, mortel, et beau à couper le souffle, Fei Long était un défi délicieux qu'il se devait de relever. Pas étonnant que Mikhail n'ait pas voulu le laisser partir. On ne rencontrait pas un chef-d'œuvre comme le dirigeant de Baishe dans toutes les vies.

Il sourit en regardant Fei Long disparaître dans la cabine privée à l'arrière. Pendant un bref instant, il comprit pour la première fois comment on se sentait quand on avait des papillons dans l'estomac.

* * *

><p>Feodora lissa le pli de sa robe de soirée, en se levant du canapé à l'entrée de Mikhail. Ses yeux bleus s'éclairèrent, tandis qu'elle regardait l'homme en face d'elle avec admiration. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis deux ans, jusqu'à quelques jours auparavant. Mikhail était devenu un homme si séduisant qu'elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de retomber amoureuse de lui. Ses boucles blondes étaient maintenant plus longues, encadrant son visage devenu plus ciselé et mature. Il était dans son costume de couturier à rayures grises, cette nuit-là, ses cheveux proprement peignés en arrière avec quelques mèches lâches au-dessus des sourcils. Ses malicieux yeux bleus avaient gagné en maturité et en étincelles. Mikhail était maintenant un homme, et un homme avec tant de charisme que son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait.<p>

"Je devrais être maudit pour faire attendre une si belle femme." Mikhail l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue. Elle était vraiment splendide dans sa robe de soie dorée, qui s'accordait très bien à ses cheveux blond platine.

Elle sourit et ajusta la cravate autour de son col. "C'est bon. Je t'ai déjà attendu bien plus longtemps."

Il sourit tendrement. Ils étaient presque fiancés avant qu'il ne parte à Macao, et il l'avait fait attendre jusqu'à ce jour. Maintenant qu'il était revenu à Moscou, on attendrait de lui qu'il la demande en mariage. Il n'était qu'approprié qu'elle l'accompagne à la réception ce soir-là.

"On devrait y aller. Tu as vu mon père?" Il essayait de changer de sujet. Ces yeux bleus emplis d'espoir culpabilisaient tant son cœur que ça en devenait insupportable.

"Je ne suis pas sûre. Il était avec Alexei, à l'instant. J'ai entendu dire qu'il était revenu il y a une heure. Il a aussi rapporté un nouveau petit ami." Gloussa-t-elle.

Mikhail leva d'ennui les yeux au ciel. C'était donc ça que ce sale gosse faisait à Hong Kong, se divertir avec des garçons. "Ça lui ressemble bien. On a déjà de la chance qu'il soit revenu. Habituellement, il se montre même pas."

"Je sais. Mais cette fois, il voulait que son petit ami se joigne à notre table. Ton père est furieux. Je suis stupéfaite qu'Alexei ose seulement faire ça."

Feodora avait raison, c'était définitivement bizarre qu'Alexei essaie seulement d'incruster son nouveau petit ami à leur table, en sachant à quel point c'était inapproprié, en particulier à un évènement de cette importance. "Ça n'arrivera jamais." Il savait que son père ne le permettrait jamais.

"Eh bien, c'est ça ou pas d'Alexei. Bizarrement, il est plutôt têtu, cette fois."

C'était plus qu'étrange. Peu importe à quel point Alexei était gâté et indiscipliné, il n'oserait jamais lancer un ultimatum à leur père. Cependant, comme le motif de cette réception exigeait sa présence, son père ne pourrait que céder. "Qu'a dit mon père?" demanda-il.

"Je ne sais pas." Elle tendit le bras vers le sien et le poussa à l'escorter en dehors de la pièce. "Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne le lui demanderait pas?"

* * *

><p>Vladimir Arbatov claqua la porte derrière lui, en quittant la pièce. Alexei savait qu'il avait énervé son père à un point extrême, mais il avait une bonne raison d'insister pour cela. Il n'avait pas dit un mot quant à l'identité de son petit ami, mais une fois que son père saurait, il comprendrait. Fei Long devait être assis à la table familiale, et nulle part ailleurs. De plus, il était temps qu'il teste son autorité dans la famille. Son père et Mikhail devraient tous deux savoir qu'il ne fallait pas le bousculer.<p>

Il mit son costume et passa la porte pour atteindre la chambre de Fei Long à l'autre côté du hall d'entrée. Après qu'il eut frappé à la porte, la porte s'ouvrit lentement. Une silhouette grande et mince apparut devant lui dans un Cheongsam doré scintillant, fait de soie pure. Un dragon brodé s'enroulait autour de son corps, pour réapparaître majestueusement au-dessus de son épaule. Son cœur s'arrêta net dans sa poitrine, devant la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Il avait vu Fei Long dans un Cheongsam une fois, lors de leur première rencontre, mais pas comme cela. C'était quelque chose d'autre.

Le Cheongsam doré, de toute évidence fait par le meilleur couturier de Chine, embrassait sans défaut chaque courbe de son corps, montrant et soulignant l'incroyable silhouette qui se cachait sous la soie, de manière élégante et charmeuse. Il se surprit à avaler sa salive lorsque ses yeux remontèrent vers ce beau visage que ses habits semblaient faire rayonner. Fei Long était beau au-delà de toute description. Peu importe à quel point cela pouvait sembler fou de porter un Cheongsam à un évènement pareil en Russie, il était impossible pour quiconque de regarder Fei Long le porter et de ne pas être captivé. Ce soir, Mikhail était peut-être escorté de la plus belle femme de la pièce. Mais en comparaison de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, Feodora n'avait pas la moindre chance.

Fei Long s'amusait du silence total d'Alexei. Il ne savait que trop bien l'effet qu'il avait sur les gens. La plupart du temps, la raison derrière son choix de vêtements n'était pas toujours innocente. Pourtant, voir cet air sur le visage d'Alexei n'avait pas de prix. "Peut-être que j'aurais dû mettre un costume?" demanda Fei Long pour plaisanter.

"Si tu l'avais fait, je te déshabillerais, et je te remettrais moi-même cette chose merveilleuse." dit-il finalement, mais ces yeux verts n'avaient toujours pas quitté son visage. "Mon dieu, Fei Long, si tu savais à quel point je suis chaud en ce moment." Il fit quelques pas en avant, forçant Fei Long à reculer dans la pièce, tandis qu'il parlait. La porte était restée ouverte, et Fei Long avait reculé dans un coin.

"N'y pense même pas, Alexei." avertit-il d'un air frustré, mais calmement. "Je peux te tuer à mains nues."

"Bien sûr que tu le peux." Il appuya un bras contre le mur et se pencha suffisamment en avant pour que leurs visages ne soient éloignés que de quelques centimètres. "Enfin, si tu le souhaites."

Fei Long soutint le regard de ces yeux verts, et ricana face à cette arrogante supposition. "Tu n'as aucune idée à quel point j'ai hâte de le faire."

Des bras forts se nouèrent autour de sa taille, et attirèrent Fei Long dans son étreinte. Alexei l'embrassa une fois de plus. Cette fois de manière plus intense, et avec un désir si fort qu'il était littéralement écrasé dans ces bras.

"Alexei?" Une voix familière se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte.

Fei Long se figea lorsqu'il reconnut cette voix. Il espérait qu'Alexei savait à quel point il voulait le tuer, à cet instant.

Alexei s'arrêta soudainement et lâcha sa taille. Un sourire sournois apparut sur son visage lorsqu'il se décala volontairement sur le côté, révélant de plein pied l'homme qui se trouvait dans son étreinte.

Dans le hall d'entrée, derrière la porte, Mikhail se tenait immobile, silencieux, une femme à son bras. Fei Long releva le menton pour regarder dans ces yeux bleus d'une effrayante froideur. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait cette expression sur le visage de Mikhail. Il avait déjà vu de la colère, de la tristesse et de l'affection dans ces yeux, avant, mais jamais encore du ressentiment. Là, dans ce hall, la présence de Mikhail emplissait la pièce d'une atmosphère de terreur si intense si étouffante qu'il souhaita ne pas avoir eu à y faire face.

Ils se regardèrent dans un silence absolu, pendant un bref instant qui leur sembla durer une éternité. Si seulement Mikhail pouvait dire quelque chose. Même des paroles de folie furieuse ou de haine vaudraient mieux que cet insoutenable silence. La tension dans cette pièce avait réussi à effacer jusqu'à l'arrogant sourire d'Alexei.

Fei Long regarda Mikhail se retourner et partir sans un seul mot.

_"On va mettre son cœur à l'épreuve."_

Ça, c'était une épreuve. Ces yeux bleus lui avaient, du regard, tiré une balle dans la poitrine.

"Un de ces jours il va me tuer." soupira profondément Alexei, quand Mikhail fut hors de vue.

La dernière fois que cette expression était apparue sur son visage remontait à plus de dix ans. Mikhail l'avait envoyé à l'hôpital pour une semaine, pour avoir volé sa première Lamborghini et être rentré dans un arbre avec. Il avait fallu trois hommes et une menace de son père pour le convaincre de laisser son frère en vie. Habituellement, il était stable comme un roc, mais quand il s'agissait de choses qu'il aimait véritablement, ce qui pouvait se compter sur les doigts d'une main, il valait mieux se préparer à assumer les conséquences de ses actes avant de se moquer de Mikhail Arbatov. Peut-être que c'était une mauvaise idée de faire cela. Fei Long devait avoir énormément compté, pour lui.

Mais là encore, Fei Long était si irrésistible qu'il en valait sans doute le coup.

"C'était elle?" demanda Fei Long de sa voix soyeuse, ses yeux encore rivés sur le hall vide. Elle était belle. Elle formait un couple parfait, avec Mikhail. Parfaite en tous points pour Mikhail.

"Oui, Feodora." répondit-il avec un sourire rusé. Fei Long s'y intéressait, en fin de compte. "Belle, n'est-ce pas?"

* * *

><p>Feodora se retrouva à courir pour rattraper Mikhail. Le silence gêné dans cette pièce lui avait dit que quelque chose s'était affreusement mal passé. Qui était l'homme dans les bras d'Alexei? Pourquoi Mikhail tremblait-il comme cela?<p>

"Mikhail." Elle essaya de l'appeler, mais il n'avait pas l'air de l'entendre. Il continua à traverser le hall, avec cette même expression terrifiante sur le visage. Sa respiration se précipitait avec chaque pas qu'il faisait. Le léger tremblement qu'elle avait senti dans son bras s'était changé en quelque chose de bien pire. Son corps tout entier tremblait si fort qu'on pouvait le voir de loin. C'était effrayant. Elle le connaissait depuis plus de vingt ans, et rien ne l'avait jamais autant troublé. Pas une seule fois.

"Mikhail." Elle tira sur son bras et essaya de l'arrêter. Cette fois-ci, il s'arrêta et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Jamais du reste de sa vie, elle n'oublierait l'expression sur son visage. Mikhail avait été profondément blessé. Elle pouvait le sentir à un simple regard à ses yeux.

Il lui fallut un moment pour reprendre son souffle, puis il parla finalement. "J'ai besoin d'être seul un moment." Il dut quand même lutter pour forcer ces mots hors de sa gorge.

Elle lâcha son bras sans protester. Mikhail était sur le point de craquer. C'était le moins qu'elle puisse faire.

"J'attendrai juste ici. Prend ton temps." dit-elle en souriant tristement, et elle tendit la main pour caresser sa joue avec tendresse. Si seulement elle pouvait en faire plus. Maintenant, elle espérait seulement faire passer son message. Qu'elle serait toujours là quand il aurait besoin d'elle.

Sans un seul autre mot, Mikhail se précipita dans la pièce la plus proche qu'il pouvait atteindre. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il paniquait. Tout son corps tremblait de façon incontrôlable, l'empêchant de se tenir tranquille. Ce soudain accès de douleur, de colère ou de peu importe ce que c'était, lui coupait le souffle, tandis qu'il parcourait la pièce de long en large.

_Arrête ça. Arrête... Reprends tes esprits... Respire._

_Pourquoi es-tu ici? Pourquoi avec Alexei?_

La simple pensée de Fei Long dans les bras d'Alexei lui fit rentrer dans le mur pour atténuer la douleur dans son cœur. Ce putain d'enfoiré! Fei Long était à lui et à lui seul. Il mourrait avant de laisser quelqu'un toucher cette peau. Il tuerait avant de laisser quelqu'un embrasser ces lèvres.

Une rage violente traversa sa tête et le poussa à prendre son révolver. Ses mains tremblaient encore implacablement.

A ce moment, une étincelle à son poignet attira son regard. Il s'arrêta à la vue du métal précieux autour de son poignet. Le Bracelet d'Amour. Il y avait une raison pour qu'il ait donné cette clé à Fei Long. Il y avait une raison pour qu'il ait gardé ce bracelet sur lui. Ce qu'il avait senti, ce qu'ils avaient eu, était mutuel, à un certain point. Il le fallait. Il l'avait senti trop souvent.

Etrangement, son corps avait arrêté de trembler, et il commençait à respirer plus régulièrement. Fei Long était venu à Moscou pour une raison. Il devait découvrir ce que c'était avant de prendre une décision.

"S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu es venu pour moi." Murmura-t-il tranquillement, les yeux fermés, passant ses doigts sur la platine lisse à son poignet. "Dis-moi que tu es venu pour moi et je ne te quitterai plus jamais."


	13. Chapter 13

**Titre: Cruelles intentions chapitre 13 (Cruel intentions part 13)**

**Auteur: FayC**

**Traduction: Kandamio**

**Beta: Lauriane Mayu Zangkyaku-Sama**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Fandom: Viewfinder**

**Pairing: Mikhail x Fei Long, OC (Alexei Arbatov)**

**Spoiler: Fixer**

**Disclaimer: Alexei Arbatov appartient à FayC, de même que Feodora. Les autres personnages appartiennent à Ayano Yamane.**

**Bon, je suis enfin revenue de mes exams, alors voilà le nouveau chapitre, pour ne pas te faire attendre plus longtemps, val ^^. Les corrections ont été effectuées, et il n'y en aura plus probablement d'autres sur ce chapitre, à moins qu'un jour je ne sois d'humeur à repasser sur toute l'histoire (et ce ne sera pas avant un moment ^^"...)**

**Merci à ceux qui continuent à me suivre malgré mes délais de plus en plus longs (ça va s'arranger normalement ^^) et qui m'envoient des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir 3. Un gros câlin à toi Dalia, la tienne m'a vraiment touchée et est arrivée à point nommé 3...**

**Enjoy 3!**

* * *

><p>La réception se tenait dans la grande salle de bal de la principale résidence des Arbatov, à Moscou. La liste d'invités se composait uniquement de membres de la famille et de personnes provenant du cercle restreint de l'organisation.<br>Sa main sur le bras de Mikhail, Feodora se forçait à sourire en l'accompagnant dans la salle de bal. La réception était surtout organisée pour annoncer officieusement que Mikhail reprendrait la direction de la famille. Il était important qu'il apparaisse sous son meilleur jour, ce qui ne serait jamais un problème pour Mikhail Arbatov, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter après l'avoir vu dans un tel état de vulnérabilité.  
>A son grand soulagement, il semblait être assez calme pour naviguer à travers la pièce, le sourire aux lèvres. Même s'il était un peu plus tranquille que d'habitude, ce n'était pas flagrant. Au fond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'il était loin d'aller bien. Elle était plus qu'anxieuse de connaître la vérité derrière tout cela, et le seul qui pourrait répondre à ses questions semblait être Alexei.<br>"Mikhail." Vladimir Arbatov salua son fils aîné d'un bref sourire, auquel Mikhail répondit par un autre sourire, inclinant légèrement la tête en signe de respect.  
>"Essaie au moins de tenir bon cette nuit, comme un fils digne de louanges. Tu crois que tu peux y arriver?" dit-il, avec son habituel visage neutre.<br>Feodora ne put s'empêcher d'être admirative face à ce père. Il lui suffisait d'un coup d'oeil à Mikhail pour savoir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il était un chef sans défaut largement respecté par ses partenaires en affaires autant qu'un père aimant qui connaissait ses fils mieux que quiconque. Après tout, il les avait élevés lui-même, depuis que leur mère était morte en accouchant d'Alexei.  
>"Oui, bien sûr." répondit Mikhail dans un murmure, mais avec une confiance absolue dans la voix. "Je suis votre fils."<br>Son père acquiesca légèrement pour répondre. "Et voilà ton frère." dit-il, lorsque ses yeux fixèrent les personnes qui venaient d'entrer.  
>Mikhail, le coeur lourd, regarda Alexei entrer dans la salle avec Fei Long à ses côtés. Pour une fois, il était content d'avoir laissé son révolver dans cette chambre. En voyant ce sourire arrogant sur le visage d'Alexei, sa main le démangeait d'en tenir un.<br>Serrant fort sa main dans la sienne, Feodora fixa son regard sur l'homme en cheongsam doré, aux côtés d'Alexei. Etait-il vraiment possible pour un homme d'être aussi beau, beau à en couper le souffle? Alexei avait toujours aimé les garçons mignons avec une évidente touche de féminité, mais celui-ci était différent. Ce visage sans défaut était si magnifique qu'elle se sentait laide en sa présence. Si ce n'était que cela, elle ne se sentirait pas menacée, mais il s'avérait que ce n'était qu'une petite partie de ce qui attirait le regard de tous vers cet homme. Il ressemblait peut-être à une femme au premier coup d'oeil, mais il était indiscutablement un homme, et un homme d'une telle élégance que chacun de ses pas faisait penser à un membre de la famille royale. Ce n'était pas un simple joli garçon qu'Alexei aurait choisi dans un bar. Il était bien trop extraordinaire pour être commun. Cet homme avait un statut égal à celui qu'elle avait, sinon plus élevé. Elle en était sûre.  
>Un léger tremblement dans le bras de Mikhail l'arracha à ses pensées. Il était maintenant évident que la crise soudaine de Mikhail était de son fait. Elle aurait juré pouvoir entendre les battements de son coeur accélérer, lorsque l'homme s'approcha.<br>"Papa." Alexei souriait en saluant son père, dont les yeux étaient ouvertement rivés sur Fei Long. "Laisse-moi te présenter..."  
>"Liu Fei Long de Baishe." Fei Long tendit la main et se présenta dans un russe parfait, avant qu'Alexei n'ait pu prononcer un autre mot. C'était assez humiliant d'avoir été connu comme le petit ami d'Alexei quand il était arrivé. Laisser Alexei le présenter serait pour lui une trop grande disgrâce à supporter. "Vous devez être Vladimir Arbatov."<br>Surpris d'entendre ce nom, Vladimir s'arrêta une seconde pour jeter un coup d'oeil à Mikhail, avant de serrer la main de Fei Long. "Votre réputation ne vous rend pas justice. Pardonnez mon ignorance quant à votre visite. On ne m'en avait rien dit."  
>"C'était impoli de ma part de m'imposer. Je m'en excuse." dit-il élégamment de sa voix soyeuse, étudiant des yeux l'homme qui se tenait devant lui.<br>C'était la première fois en vingt ans qu'il voyait Vladimir Arbatov, qui était autrefois directement en affaires avec son père. Il était alors trop jeune pour réaliser à quel point le personnage était extraordinaire. Avec des fils aussi extrêmes que Mikhail et Alexei, il avait imaginé que leur père leur ressemblerait un peu. A sa grande surprise, Vladimir était le complet opposé de ses fils. Il était calme, confiant, et doté de capacités diplomatiques sans faille, qui faisaient sa fierté. Ses mouvements étaient gracieux et légers, et il parlait sur un ton qui laissait transparaître aucune émotion. Vladimir avait un maintien d'une telle confiance dominatrice que celui-ci lui gagnait sans effort le respect de n'importe qui sans qu'il ne lui fut nécessaire de prononcer un seul mot. Un chef vraiment magnifique, qu'on ne pouvait qu'admirer.  
>"Je suis ravi de vous recevoir dans ma demeure." Il opina légèrement de la tête puis se tourna vers Mikhail et Feodora. "Vous connaissez déjà mes deux fils. Voici Feodora Ivanova, une amie proche de la famille."<br>"Ma fiancée." Mikhail parla avec une clarté absolue, s'assurant que chaque mot était bien entendu.  
>Feodora sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit Mikhail l'introduire de cette manière. Elle avait l'impression que leurs fiançailles étaient rompues et que même auparavant, Mikhail n'était pas si pressé de rendre leur relation publique. Une douleur aiguë traversa lentement son coeur tandis qu'elle réalisait ce qu'il se passait. Elle était utilisée, et le fait que Mikhail l'utilise de cette manière lui révélait exactement qui était Liu Fei Long. Ce même homme qui lui avait pris Mikhail se tenait juste devant elle, lui serrant la main.<br>A la grande surprise de Mikhail, Fei Long le regarda et sourit. C'était un sourire étrange, légèrement sarcastique et triste à la fois. Il inclina légèrement la tête lorsque ses yeux améthyste rencontrèrent ceux de Mikhail. Il s'inclina comme en signe d'acceptation, comme en signe de défaite.  
>C'était la réponse qu'il cherchait, celle qu'il était venu découvrir à Moscou. Cette nuit-là, Mikhail avait été clair sur ce qu'il était, une distraction qui ne l'excitait plus. Il eut envie de rire face à sa bêtise d'avoir fait tout le chemin vers Moscou, simplement pour confirmer à quel point il était inintéressant. Pourtant, c'était une chance qu'il devait se donner, une chance de faire confiance à quelqu'un, une chance d'aimer et d'être aimé en retour.<br>En fin de compte, il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il avait échoué. Après tout, il faisait bel et bien confiance à Mikhail. Il s'en souciait bel et bien, assez pour se traîner jusqu'ici pour être humilié. Et plus que tout, il était bel et bien amoureux. C'est simplement que Mikhail ne l'aimait pas.  
>"Félicitations." Il adressa un sourire sincère à Feodora. "Et je le pense vraiment."<br>Il se tourna vers Vladimir et inclina légèrement la tête en signe de respect. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il faisait souvent, mais cet homme le méritait. "Enfin, vous avez des invités à accueillir. Je ne vais pas vous retenir."  
>Dès qu'il partirent, il se retourna et passa la porte. Alexei le suivit lentement dans le hall jusqu'à l'extérieur, dans le jardin couvert de neige, où Fei Long s'arrêta sous un vieil arbre, admirant les branches nues, couvertes d'une large couche de neige immaculée.<br>"Magnifique." murmura-t-il.  
>Alexei s'approcha et saisit le flocon de neige qui avait réussi à se glisser dans la soie noire des cheveux de Fei Long. "On dirait que j'ai gagné le pari." Il souriait. Cependant, ce n'était pas un de ses sourires rusés. Si jamais Alexei était capable de sincérité, ceci pouvait être considéré comme un sourire honnête.<br>"Je pense que oui." répondit Fei Long sur un ton qui indiquait qu'il n'aurait pu y accorder moins d'importance.  
>"Tu l'aimes vraiment, n'est-ce pas?"<br>C'était une question simple, et la réponse en était tout aussi simple. Il était le seul à ne pas s'en être rendu compte avant. "Je pense que oui."  
>Alexei rit d'un ton léger en entendant ces mots sortir de la bouche de Fei Long. "Tu sais, quelque part, je ne suis pas sûr de savoir si je dois être content ou agacé d'entendre ça."<br>Un bref sourire s'étendit sur son visage lorsqu'il se retourna pour regarder Alexei. "Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, ce que je ressens? Tout ce que tu as jamais voulu de moi, c'était du sexe." Il se tourna à nouveau vers les branches enneigées et poussa un profond soupir.  
>"C'est ce que tout le monde a jamais voulu de moi, non? Ce corps, que tu trouves si magnifique." Ces mots auraient pu paraître sarcastiques, sinon pour la manière dont il les avait prononcés. En fait, ils étaient déchirants à entendre, en grande partie parce que Fei Long pensait réellement dire vrai.<br>"Tu sais, Mikhail avait l'habitude de me dire que je devrais me maudire d'avoir cette apparence. Je suppose qu'il avait raison." Il se tut un instant et se sourit comme à lui-même. "Je suis maudit."  
>Alexei ôta sa veste et la plaça sur les épaules de Fei Long. "Peut-être que tu l'es. Peut-être que c'est tout ce que je veux de toi." Pour la première fois, il y avait de la gentillesse dans la voix d'Alexei. "Et peut-être que tous ceux qui te regardent sont maudits aussi."<br>"Je n'ai pas besoin de ça." Il essaya de lui rendre sa veste.  
>Alexei leva la main pour l'arrêter. "Ne te méprends pas sur mon compte. Je prends juste soin de ma récompense. Et je ne vais pas rester ici pour geler avec toi." dit-il en faisant demi-tour vers le bâtiment.<br>"Alexei."  
>Il se contenta d'agiter la main sans regarder en arrière. "Je leur dirai de ne pas t'attendre pour le dîner."<p>

* * *

><p>Feodora s'excusa après le dessert et quitta la salle de bal. Elle ne pouvait plus le supporter. L'agitation dans son coeur la pressait de faire quelque chose à ce sujet. C'est vrai, elle était on ne peut plus excitée de savoir que Mikhail avait l'intention de l'épouser. Depuis plus de quinze ans, elle avait été à ses côtés, l'aimant plus que quiconque ne le pourrait jamais. Et pourtant, maintenant, elle hésitait. Quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas bien. Ce n'était pas juste. Pas juste pour Mikhail, et encore moins pour elle.<br>Il aimait quelqu'un d'autre. C'était la vérité, la dure vérité avec laquelle elle devait vivre. Mais même en sachant cela, elle aurait quand même aimé le garder. Mais pour quoi faire? Pour se torturer tous les jours en sachant qu'il préfèrerait être avec quelqu'un d'autre? Dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre?  
>Non. Elle valait mieux que cela. Elle avait plus de fierté que cela. Même si elle ne pouvait avoir son coeur, elle serait une femme digne d'un homme tel que Mikhail.<br>Elle s'arrêta devant la porte et s'arrêta un instant pour se décider. Il n'y aurait plus de retour possible, après ça. Elle inspira profondément et frappa deux fois à la porte.  
>Fei Long était en train d'enlever son cheongsam lorsqu'il entendit les coups. Il laissa les premiers boutons déboutonnés pour aller ouvrir la porte, et vit la plus inattendue des invités devant sa porte.<br>"Mademoiselle Ivanov?"  
>"Feodora." dit-elle sans l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage. "J'ai besoin de vous parler."<br>Il resta sans voix un instant, surpris, avant de la laisser entrer dans la chambre. Elle avait dû être mise au courant pour lui et Mikhail, pour lui rendre visite comme cela. Mais combien en savait-elle? Et pourquoi était-elle ici?  
>"Vous devez vous demander pourquoi je suis ici." dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le sofa.<br>"Je suis curieux de le savoir, en effet." répondit-il calmement, ses yeux améthyste se plissant tandis qu'il essayait de deviner le motif de sa visite.  
>Elle se tut et observa l'homme devant elle. Fei Long était vraiment renversant. Même maintenant, alors qu'il semblait un peu pâle, il restait magnifique.<br>Elle inspira profondément et regarda droit dans ces yeux améthyste. "Tu l'aimes?"  
>La question le surprit au point de le déséquilibrer légèrement. "Pardon?"<br>"Mikhail." précisa-t-elle. Ses yeux lui disaient qu'elle était déterminée à avoir ses réponses.  
>Complètement pris par surprise par sa franchise, il s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre ses esprits, et regarda dans ces beaux yeux bleus. Mikhail savait sans nul doute comment choisir son épouse. Feodora était loin d'être ordinaire. Non seulement elle était belle, mais cette femme avait le courage de le regarder dans les yeux et d'exiger des réponses de lui, sur un ton très fier. "Quelle différence, pour vous?" demanda-t-il calmement.<br>Peu importe à quel point elle détestait dire ça, il fallait qu'elle force ces mots entre ses dents. "Parce qu'il t'aime."  
>Un sourire triste apparut sur ce beau visage. Fei Long se détourna d'elle et dit d'un ton calme "Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai du mal à croire ça."<br>"Eh bien crois-le." Sa voix se durcit. "Tu me l'as volé."  
>Comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez douloureux, il fallait qu'elle vienne lui jeter ça à la figure, pour le forcer à dire ce qui devait être la chose la plus difficile à admettre pour lui.<br>"Il vous a choisi."  
>Elle le regarda, des larmes se formant maintenant dans ses yeux. "Non, il ne m'a pas choisie." Sa voix commença à trembler, tandis que sa main se refermait en un poing. "C'était un test. Il m'a utilisée pour te tester. Tu comprends?"<br>Des larmes dévalaient ses joues, tandis qu'elle essayait de s'arrêter de trembler, cependant, ses émotions la submergeaient complètement. "Depuis quinze ans, je suis là pour lui. Depuis quinze ans je l'aime de toutes mes forces. Et à l'instant, j'ai dû le regarder s'écrouler devant moi, à ton sujet. Comment tu peux rester planté là en me disant qu'il ne t'aime pas?" Elle vidait ses yeux en même temps que son coeur. Elle avait gardé ça pour elle bien trop longtemps. Fei Long l'écoutait tranquillement, lui laissait du temps pour pleurer. Si seulement il pouvait pleurer comme ça. Si seulement il pouvait être aussi honnête avec lui-même.  
>Si seulement Mikhail l'aimait comme elle le prétendait.<br>Feodora essuya ses larmes, tentant de se calmer assez pour parler. "Tu sais, je ne laisserais jamais partir Mikhail, à moins que ce ne soit dans son propre intérêt. Si tu l'aimes, ne serait ce que dans un tout petit coin de ton coeur, alors je t'en prie, va le voir et libère-moi. Mais si tu ne le fais pas, alors j'espère que tu auras la décence de le laisser partir."  
>Elle se leva lentement du sofa et prit une posture aussi royale que possible. "C'est tout ce que j'étais venue te dire."<br>Fei Long l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte, le coeur gros. Aussi désolé qu'il se sentait pour elle, il l'admirait pour le courage qu'elle avait eu de se confronter à lui. C'était une femme parfaite pour Mikhail. Parfaite en tous points.  
>Juste avant de partir, elle se retourna, s'arrêta un instant et jeta un coup d'oeil à son cou en partie découvert.<br>"Tu as la clé." Elle fit un geste vers le pendentif cylindrique. "Il te l'a donnée, n'est-ce pas?"  
>Pour toute réponse, Fei Long acquiesca légèrement.<br>"Il le porte encore, tu sais?" dit-elle doucement. "Le bracelet." Sa voix recommença à trembler et des larmes menacèrent de remplir ses yeux bleus, lorsqu'elle parla. Elle n'avait jamais su que Mikhail avait acheté la clé avec le bracelet. Maintenant, elle connaissait l'étendue de son amour pour l'homme devant elle. "Tous les jours, Fei Long. Tous les jours."

* * *

><p>Mikhail défit sa cravate après avoir salué le dernier invité à quitter la salle de bal. Il était tard et il était fatigué, mais il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à dormir. Seul dans la salle de bal, il saisit un verre et se versa du vin avant de s'asseoir au grand piano pour jouer.<br>"Il est un peu tard pour boire, non?" Une voix familière s'élevait depuis le seuil.  
>Mikhail leva les yeux et répondit, sarcastique. "Qu'est-ce que tu en as à foutre, de ce que je fais?"<br>Fei Long sortit de la pénombre et marcha vers lui. Faisant face à Mikhail, il reposa son coude sur le vernis sans défaut du piano, et passa une main dans ses cheveux. "Est-ce qu'on pourrait ne pas faire ça?"  
>Mikhail arrêta de jouer et leva ses yeux des touches d'ivoires. "Faire quoi exactement?"<br>"Ca." Il regarda dans ces yeux bleus avec une sincérité absolue. "Se blesser l'un l'autre."  
>"L'un l'autre?" Il soupira bruyamment et pouffa. "Je ne suis pas franchement allé coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre pendant qu'on était ensemble, Fei."<br>Ces mots transpercèrent son coeur comme une lame de rasoir aiguisée. Il se demanda si Mikhail lui pardonnerait jamais ce qu'il s'était passé au Japon. Il se demanda s'il serait capable de se pardonner lui-même.  
>"Si ça peut te faire te sentir mieux, ce n'était pas franchement agréable pour moi d'avoir les mains attachées dans le dos et de me faire tirer les cheveux." Il souriait de pitié, comme à lui-même. Si Mikhail savait seulement à quel point il voulait revenir en arrière et changer tout ce qui s'était passé, ce jour-là.<br>Mikhail releva la tête pour le regarder, les yeux emplis de terreur, quand il réalisa ce que Fei essayait de lui dire. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"  
>Fei Long se contenta de le regarder calmement pour toute réponse. Il ne voulait pas le dire. Il ne pouvait pas, pas sans ramener le souvenir effroyable de ce jour-là.<br>Il regarda Mikhail passer à travers une série d'émotions déchirantes. De la colère à la haine, puis une trace de déception apparut dans ces yeux bleus. "Et malgré ça, tu le laisses vivre."  
>"Et crois-moi, pas un jour ne passe sans que je ne me déteste pour ça." dit-il en souriant tristement. Même à cet instant, il ne pourrait sans doute pas tuer Asami. Aussi pathétique que ça puisse paraître, c'était en fait vrai.<br>"Je ne nie pas avoir des problèmes non résolus avec Asami, et jusqu'à ce qu'ils le soient, je ne serai pas capable de le tuer. Mais c'est moi. Et tu devrais déjà le savoir."  
>Il fit quelques pas en avant et se tint devant Mikhail, glissant ses mains dans les boucles blondes qu'il aimait plus que tout. "Mais c'est aussi moi qui me tiens en face de toi, de ma propre initiative, te demandant de me laisser une autre chance. De nous en laisser une."<br>Il se demanda si Fei Long savait qu'il était prêt à se mettre à genoux rien qu'en entendant ces mots, que ce qu'il disait soit vrai ou non. Blessé comme il l'était, et même en sachant qu'il se soumettrait à encore et toujours plus de souffrances de la part de Fei Long, il était plus que d'accord pour retourner dans cette relation. Pourtant, une chose encore troublait son coeur.  
>"Et Alexei?"<br>"J'avais besoin d'Alexei pour entrer dans ta maison. Et tu connais déjà ton frère."  
>Mikhail sourit en attrapant les poignets de Fei et en embrassant ces mains élégantes qui jusqu'alors passaient tendrement dans ses cheveux. "Je connais déjà mon frère."<br>Il était stupide de croire qu'il pourrait jamais quitter Fei Long, stupide de seulement penser qu'il pourrait le supporter.  
>Mikhail se dressa sur ses pieds et embrassa ces lèvres gentiment, tandis que ses main caressaient avec amour les joues délicates. Il ferma les yeux et savoura le goût parfait dans sa bouche, le goût sans lequel il ne pourrait jamais vivre. "Je suis accro." Il s'arrêta pour l'embrasser de nouveau. "A ça. A nous."<br>Fei Long lui sourit gentiment, du sourire qu'il réservait habituellement à Tao, et emplit ainsi de bonheur le coeur de Mikhail. "Ne me quitte plus jamais." murmura-il en pressant ses lèvres contre celles de Mikhail. Il en avait besoin. D'être embrassé par ces lèvres, de sentir la peau de Mikhail contre la sienne, d'être aimé, de la manière dont Mikhail l'aimait.  
>D'un mouvement rapide, Mikhail le souleva sur le piano, ses mains se pressèrent de défaire les boutons du cheongsam de Fei, comme s'il ne pouvait pas attendre une minute de plus pour embrasser la peau qui se cachait dessous. Tenir Fei Long dans ses bras, c'était tout ce qu'il voulait.<br>Mikhail embrassa le creux de son cou et fut rétribué d'un gémissement familier qui le rendit assez dur pour pouvoir jouir à tout instant. S'éloigner de Fei Long était une mauvaise idée. Il atteignait ses limites. Fei Long était pareil, il pouvait le voir. Il le connaissait trop bien. Le corps dans ses bras était devenu plus sensible que d'habitude, tremblant violemment sous chacune de ses caresses, gémissant avec une intensité qui le délestait complètement de sa maîtrise de soi.  
>"Mikhail." dit Fei Long, la respiration erratique, ses mains tirant avec impatience à la chemise de Mikhail. "Prends moi."<br>Il enfouit son visage dans la chevelure de Fei, embrassant et mordillant le côté de cette élégante nuque, essayant de se retenir de fendre en deux ce corps magnifique. La douleur sous son estomac devenait insupportable, et cependant il voulait prendre son temps avec Fei, lui donner tout ce qu'il avait, tout ce qui assurerait sa place dans le coeur de Fei.  
>"Bon dieu, Mikhail!" Fei Long dégagea le visage de Mikhail de son corps avec frustration, ses mains tirant sur ces boucles, tandis qu'il tremblait de désir sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. "Combien de temps encore vas-tu continuer à me torturer? J'ai besoin de toi maintenant."<br>Il n'y avait rien de plus séduisant que de voir à quel point Fei Long le voulait. Il pourrait abandonner le monde pour ça, juste pour voir cet air sur son visage.  
>Il descendit les pantalons de soie de Fei sous le cheongsam doré, en s'asseyant. Ses mains caressèrent ces jambes lisses, longues et élégantes, en embrassant la peau douce à l'intérieur de sa cuisse, ce à quoi Fei Long gémit d'agonie. Il pouvait sentir chaque muscle de son corps se tendre sous son toucher. Il ferma les yeux et s'immergea dans le plaisir d'entendre Fei Long gémir de manière incontrôlable, quand il glissa ses doigts à l'intérieur pour préparer son amant.<br>Fei Long saisit ses cheveux à pleines mains et le tira du tabouret, et dit, les dents serrées, "Maintenant." Cette belle voix était secouée d'un désir si fort qu'il ne pouvait qu'y céder.  
>"Ahhh..." Il arqua le dos et gémit bruyamment, tandis que Mikhail le pénétrait de toute sa longueur. Mikhail garda les yeux rivés sur ce beau visage en sortant pour mieux entrer de nouveau, encore et encore. Ses mains entourèrent l'érection de Fei, tandis qu'il regardait son visage se tordre de plus en plus à chaque mouvement de sa main. Fei Long se pendit à son cou, et rejeta la tête en arrière lors de son orgasme, criant ce même son qui poussa Mikhail à se soulager quelques secondes plus tard.<br>Dans le hall d'entrée, à l'extérieur de la salle de bal, Alexei était appuyé contre le mur, un cigare cubain à la bouche, écoutant le son qui était passé des bruyants gémissements de l'orgasme aux profondes respirations de deux personnes dans les bras l'une de l'autre.  
>Alexei sourit en inspirant le doux parfum de son cigare.<br>Ce n'était pas encore fini. Loin d'être fini.

* * *

><p><strong>Il est 19h58. Bon, à priori quand les changements sur ce chapitre seront enregistrés, on aura les résultats du nouveau président français... Alors quoi qu'il arrive, je prie qu'on ne fasse pas de<strong> **bêtise et que les cinq prochaines années se passent bien ^^!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Titre: Cruelles intentions chapitre 14 (Cruel intentions part 14)**

**Auteur: FayC (keep up the good work ^^!)**

**Traduction: Kandamio**

**Beta: Lauryan Mayu Zangkyaku-Sama**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Fandom: Viewfinder**

**Pairing: Mikhail x Fei Long, OCs (Alexei Arbatov, Vladimir Arbatov)**

**Spoiler: Fixer**

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Ayano Yamane - à part Feodora, Alexei et Vladimir, qui appartiennent à FayC.**

* * *

><p>Le soleil matinal emplit la pièce, quelques doux rayons parvenant à filtrer à travers les rideaux. Mikhail cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'ajuster à la lumière, quand il se leva lentement et sentit quelque chose de doux contre sa main. De longs cheveux de soie noire s'étendaient sur les draps blancs du lit, comme une délicate écharpe de soie. Il se surprit à retenir son souffle lorsqu'il tendit le bras pour le toucher, craignant que ce qu'il voyait ne soit une de ses illusions et ne s'évanouisse juste devant ses yeux, sous son toucher. Pourtant, les douces mèches qu'il tenait tendrement dans sa paume semblaient réelles. Fei Long était réel, et juste ici, à ses côtés, endormi sur le lit.<p>

Il soupira de soulagement et sourit doucement alors que ses yeux admiraient le visage sans défaut qui dormait si paisiblement à côté de lui. Ce visage... ce beau visage qu'il adorait plus que tout dans sa vie était juste ici, pour qu'il l'admire une fois de plus. Il se demanda si Fei Long savait seulement à quel point il aimait le regarder, qu'il montre de la colère, de la frustration, de la tristesse, ou parfois, très rarement, un fragment de joie. Si seulement il pouvait remplir sa vie de moments comme celui-ci, regarder Fei Long dormir à ses côtés, se réveiller avec le beau parfum de ses cheveux, être là pour voir chacun de ses sourires, chacun de ses rires et chacune de ses larmes, alors sa vie serait complète. Il n'y avait rien qu'il ne soit prêt à donner pour cela, rien qu'il ne soit prêt à sacrifier.

A ce stade, il commençait à se demander si tout cela n'était pas une illusion qu'il avait créée, la beauté de Fei Long, ses adorables habitudes, et sa perfection. Fei Long était-il vraiment aussi beau, ou était-il beau parce qu'il l'aimait aussi fort? Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une invention d'amoureux transi qu'il lui semble être aussi parfait en tous points, spécialement à des moments comme celui-ci, où il n'arrivait jamais à détacher ses yeux de lui.

"Arrête de me regarder." Cette voix douce comme la soie provenait de l'homme qu'il croyait être encore endormi.

Mikhail pouffa en se penchant, appuyé sur son coude, pour s'approcher de Fei Long. "Je ne peux pas. J'ai rarement l'occasion de te voir dormir. Tu te réveilles toujours avant moi." protesta-t-il, tandis que ses doigts caressaient la douceur du bras dénudé de Fei.

"Je suis réveillé depuis un moment." murmura-t-il.

"Oui, mais aujourd'hui tu es resté au lit." Un doux ronronnement s'échappa de sa gorge, lorsqu'il se pencha pour embrasser l'épaule de Fei.

"Où pourrais-je aller? Ce n'est pas franchement ma maison."

Il parcourut tendrement le bras long et élégant d'une traînée de baisers, en disant dans un murmure, "Mais ma maison est ta maison."

"Bien sûr, mais c'est encore la maison de ton père." Un sourire narquois apparut sur ce beau visage, tandis qu'il parlait.

Mikhail se tut et leva les yeux au ciel de frustration. "Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu, Fei, est-ce que tu es obligé de tout gâcher à chaque fois? Tu es juste cruel, tu le sais, ça?"

Fei Long se retourna pour lui faire face et sourit, tendant la main pour pincer joyeusement la joue de Mikhail. "Oh, mais tu m'aimes comme ça, espèce de gros ours."

A cet instant, il réalisa soudainement que Fei Long était différent. Quelque part, il était plus détendu, plus à l'aise avec lui-même. Quelque chose avait changé dans la manière dont il parlait, et maintenant, il y avait une pointe d'affection dans ces yeux couleur améthyste habituellement froids. Son coeur manqua un battement lorsqu'il reconnut ce changement.

"Je t'aime comme ça." Il lui était impossible de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que d'embrasser ces lèvres qu'il aimait tant, encore et encore. Ce nouveau Fei Long était si incroyablement adorable qu'il était impossible de s'en lasser.

Un doux gémissement échappa des lèvres en partie ouvertes de Fei, lorsque Mikhail glissa sa main sur le côté de sa cuisse, mordillant en même temps le creux de son cou. Mikhail savait bien comment le toucher. Comment pourrait-il ne pas désirer ces mains rudes sur lui, quand elles connaissaient chaque parcelle de son corps? Comment pourrait-il ne pas aimer ces lèvres qui connaissaient tous ses points sensibles, ne pas aimer cet homme qui connaissait son esprit comme le dos de sa main?

"Tu sais, on devrait vraiment changer de cadre, parce que faire ça au même endroit pour la cinquième fois d'affilée commence à m'ennuyer." commenta-t-il d'une voix douce, séductrice, qui fit tout de suite durcir l'érection de Mikhail.

"Sixième." corrigea Mikhail en embrassant de nouveau ces lèvres. "Et j'ai l'endroit parfait, pour plus tard."

* * *

><p>L'hélicoptère atterrit sur la plaine couverte de neige, en face de la maison. Fei Long descendit lentement et se tint immobile, en silence, ébahi à la vue qui se présentait à lui. Mikhail lui avait dit qu'ils allaient dans sa maison de plaisance près du lac, et il l'avait imaginée comme juste une autre de ses luxueuses villas. A sa grande surprise, c'était un chalet plutôt petit comparé à ses autres propriétés. La chose la plus extraordinaire, au sujet de cette maison, c'était sa localisation. Construite au milieu de plusieurs arbres magnifiquement âgés, la délicieuse maison apparaissait comme un sanctuaire incroyablement paisible et privé, juste devant le lac gelé Baikal. C'était une vision qui lui avait coupé le souffle dès l'instant où il l'avait vue.<p>

"Tu aimes?" demanda Mikhail en ajustant l'écharpe de cachemire autour de sa nuque pour se garder chaud.

"C'est incroyable." répondit-il lentement de sa voix soyeuse, ses yeux encore fixés sur les alentours.

Un sourire doux de satisfaction apparut sur le visage de Mikhail, lorsqu'il entendit le compliment de Fei. Il aimait passer son temps ici, en particulier en hiver, quand tout devenait blanc et que l'immense lac se glaçait et était couvert de neige. Il voulait amener Fei Long ici depuis un moment, mais n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion jusqu'ici, et de voir que Fei semblait l'aimer autant que lui emplissait son coeur d'une joie qu'il n'avait jamais connue.

Etrangement, la maison semblait plus adorable que la dernière fois où il l'avait vue. Le lac semblait plus beau que dans ses souvenirs. Avec Fei Long ici à ses côtés, tout semblait mieux.

Fei Long leva un sourcil quand il réalisa que le personnel qui s'était rassemblé devant la maison pour les accueillir commençait à monter dans l'hélicoptère. "On s'en va?" demanda-t-il.

"Non, eux s'en vont." La réponse était bien trop courte pour qu'il comprenne ce qu'il se passait.

"Pourquoi est-ce que le personnel s'en va?" Considérant qu'ils venaient juste d'arriver, il semblait irraisonnable que le personnel parte.

"Parce que je leur ai dit de le faire." répondit Mikhail avec un sourire légèrement malicieux sur le visage, qui lui fit comprendre immédiatement le motif derrière cette action.

"Tous?" se demanda-t-il.

"Tous."

Une fois leurs affaires apportées à l'intérieur et déballées, le dernier groupe d'employés s'excusa et partit. Fei Long ôta son manteau et se balada tranquillement dans la maison, admirant les belles décorations qui étaient choisies soigneusement, dans le moindre détail, avec un goût exquis. Il avait vu beaucoup de luxueuses villas dans sa vie, mais aucune ne rayonnait autant la chaleur et le confort que cet endroit. La villa était juste de la bonne taille, les chambres n'étaient pas larges au point de donner l'impression d'être sans vie, ni petites au point de sembler encombrées de partout.

L'immense fenêtre de verre du salon surplombait le lac gelé avec un angle parfait. Complètement sonné face à la vision qui s'offrait à lui, Fei Long se tenait immobile, regardant au loin vers l'hypnotisant paysage enneigé. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi calme au fond de son coeur. Ici, au milieu de cette beauté à couper le souffle que la nature avait à offrir, et avec ni immeubles ni humains en vue, il avait l'impression de pouvoir faire tout ce que son coeur désirait. Plus d'obligations ni d'inquiétudes. Plus de passé ni de peine. Ici il pourrait presque tout oublier. Presque.

Des bras puissants s'enroulèrent par derrière autour de sa taille, tendrement. Un souffle chaud, régulier atteint le creux de sa nuque, tandis qu'il sentait la poitrine ferme de Mikhail contre son dos.

"C'est beau, n'est-ce-pas?" murmura-t-il. "Avant, quand j'étais jeune, j'aimais patiner sur le lac gelé. Parfois, on sortait les chiens pour glisser et faire la course sur des kilomètres, Alexei et moi. Mon père a dû organiser une battue pour nous retrouver, une fois. On a été privé de sortie pendant un mois. Maintenant que j'y pense, c'était un peu stupide." Il rit doucement à l'évocation de ses souvenirs d'enfance. Même sans une mère, son père avait réussi à les éduquer avec assez de moments mémorables pour leur vie entière.

"Et qui a gagné?" demanda Fei Long sur un ton moqueur.

"Alexei." sourit-il. "Il utilisait des huskys d'Alaska, ils sont plus rapides. Les miens étaient des huskys de Sibérie, des chiens plus lents, mais indéniablement magnifiques, pourtant." expliqua Mikhail, la voix pleine d'affection lorsqu'il les décrivait.

Fei Long pouffa en imaginant le jeune Mikhail Arbatov avec une bande de chiens. "Je suis surpris que tu n'aies pas essayé de prendre des huskys d'Alaska juste pour battre ton frère."

"Je n'y penserais jamais. J'aimais mes chiens. Ils étaient splendides." dit-il doucement, enfouissant son visage dans les mèches soyeuses de la chevelure d'ébène, murmurant à l'oreille de Fei, "Je suis accro au splendide."

Fei Long pouvait sentir le souffle chaud qui s'accélérait contre sa nuque, tandis que Mikhail s'approchait de lui. Ces lèvres frôlèrent gentiment sa joue tandis qu'il sentait le coeur de Mikhail battre dans son dos. "Tout comme je suis accro à toi." murmura Mikhail avec amour.

Il se retourna lentement pour croiser le regard de ces beaux yeux bleus qui le fixaient avec tant d'affection. C'était dans ces yeux qu'il se sentait en sécurité. C'était dans ces bras qu'il en était venu à aimer son existence, en sachant qu'il était désiré, exigé et chéri par quelqu'un à un tel point, par quelqu'un qu'il tenait proche de son propre coeur.

Pendant un moment tout sembla s'arrêter, les oiseaux pépiant dehors, le vent qui soufflait contre la fenêtre, les flocons de neige qui volaient dans la brise. Là, dans l'étreinte l'un de l'autre, ils se perdirent dans un baiser gentil mais passionné, qui était senti sous chaque parcelle de leur peau. Le seul son qu'on pouvait encore entendre était le rythme régulier de leur respiration et le son de leurs cœurs qui, pour une fois, battaient à l'unisson.

Fei Long enfouit son visage dans la poitrine masculine à laquelle il s'était habitué, après avoir rompu le baiser. Il aimait mettre comme cela son visage contre le corps de Mikhail, écoutant le son de ses battements, sentant la chaleur contre sa joue, et inspirant le parfum de cet aftershave qui semblait l'apaiser à chaque fois qu'il atteignait son nez. C'étaient des choses plutôt simples, pourtant c'étaient ces choses-là qui comblaient le vide dans son coeur.

"Misha, je peux te demander quelque chose?" demanda-t-il finalement, en levant la tête.

Mikhail sourit gentiment dès qu'il entendit la façon dont Fei Long prononçait son nom. "Oui, mon coeur?"

C'était inapproprié, il le savait, mais pourtant il devait demander. "Bon dieu, comment on va survivre ici sans un seul employé?"

Il se contenta de rire doucement et se pencha en avant pour l'embrasser sur la joue. "Je vais gérer. Tu n'auras pas à t'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit."

Un air sceptique sur le visage, Fei Long le remit en doute pour être sûr, "Tu vas gérer. Comme si tu avais déjà fait la vaisselle avant, dans ta vie."

Cette fois, l'accusé sembla un peu troublé, "Tu ne me connais vraiment pas, hein?"

"Eh bien, savoir ça ne m'intéressait pas vraiment à l'époque." Expliqua-t-il, levant les yeux au ciel et détournant le regard pendant quelques secondes pour seulement se retourner et voir un visage déçu devant lui. Se sentant un peu coupable, il tendit le bras pour ébouriffer ces boucles blondes.

"Oh, allez gros ours, soit un homme et commence déjà à gérer. J'ai faim."

* * *

><p>Fei Long se hissa pour s'asseoir sur l'îlot de la cuisine, observant Mikhail qui déballait précautionneusement le carré d'agneau qu'il avait pris dans le frigidaire. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Mikhail avait du le remarquer, car il posa son couteau et le fixa avec irritation.<p>

"Quoi?"

"Rien." Il essaya du mieux qu'il put de corriger son expression, et y échoua misérablement.

Lorsqu'il réalisa que ces yeux bleus le fixaient toujours en silence, exigeant une réponse claire, il abandonna simplement.

"Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Mikhail Arbatov, le démoniaque mafieux russe, dans son tablier, cuisinant dans sa cuisine! Ça n'a pas de prix. Je devrais prendre des photos." dit-il sur un ton de plaisanterie.

Essayant de ne pas imaginer ce qu'il pourrait faire si Fei Long était en fait sérieux, il fixa ce beau visage pendant un court instant. "Mon coeur, au lieu de te contenter de rester assis sur ton trône et de te moquer, pourquoi tu ne lèves pas ton royal derrière pour m'aider, histoire de changer?" se plaint-il en prenant le couteau et en retournant travailler la viande.

Il eut un sourire narquois à l'écoute de la suggestion. "Désolé, mon coeur, mais je ne travaille pas à moins d'un million. Tu gères. Je regarde."

Il leva son couteau et le pointa vers Fei Long en signe d'avertissement. "Alors, votre Altesse, taisez-vous s'il vous plaît, et regardez."

Après avoir décidé d'être agréable pour une fois, il resta calmement assis et regarda ces mains puissantes manier le couteau, ôtant habilement la graisse du carré d'agneau, comme un vrai professionnel. Ses yeux se plissaient tandis qu'il se concentrait sur le travail entre ses mains. Quelques mèches de ces boucles blondes tombaient de manière désordonnée sur son front, encadrant son visage parfaitement sculpté de manière normale mais adorable. Mikhail savait vraiment ce qu'il faisait, et il avait même l'air bien en le faisant.

"Mon dieu, tu sais vraiment cuisiner." Il ne put s'empêcher de dire cela à haute voix.

Un sourire arrogant apparut sur son visage lorsqu'il leva les yeux de la viande. "Je ne fais pas que cuisiner. Je cuisine très bien, merci."

"Comment ça se fait?" C'était surprenant, bien sûr, si l'on considérait que lui-même n'avait jamais cuisiné avant dans sa vie, et que l'éducation de Mikhail ne devrait pas être différente.

"Papa adore cuisiner. C'est son loisir préféré. Depuis tout petit, j'ai beaucoup aidé dans la cuisine." dit-il sans lever les yeux de la planche à découper. Il y avait toujours de l'affection dans ses yeux quand il parlait de son père. "Les moments où il est le plus détendu sont ceux où il cuisine, et on adore être près de lui quand il le fait. Alexei avait l'habitude de dire que papa est de bonne humeur quand il a un couteau à la main." Il rit doucement en se souvenant de ces mots.

Fei Long écouta tranquillement, la tendresse se reflétant sur son visage. En dépit de sa réputation d'être plutôt rude, Mikhail était en réalité très gentil et pouvait être très aimant. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il réalisa que l'affection qu'il avait reçue de son père avait beaucoup à voir avec ça. Vladimir était véritablement un homme fantastique, et il avait élevé au moins un fils fantastique.

"Eh bien, je suis impressionné." Il souriait sincèrement en le complimentant.

"Je suis un homme qui peut t'entretenir, mon coeur." Mikhail leva brièvement la tête et lui fit un clin d'oeil.

"Je ne suis pas ta femme."

Il haussa un sourcil et parla d'un ton moqueur. "Bien sûr que non. Si tu l'étais, ce serait toi qui serais en train de cuisiner et de faire la vaisselle, pas moi. Maintenant, est-ce que tu veux bien me passer du romarin, s'il te plaît?"

Fei Long fixa calmement les légumes sur l'îlot de la cuisine, se demandant pourquoi Mikhail s'attendait seulement à ce qu'il sache à quoi ressemblait du romarin non cuisiné.

Réalisant qu'il était peut-être en train de demander l'impossible, Mikhail soupira et pointa les brins de romarin sur l'assiette. "Le truc vert sombre, petit et feuillu, à ta droite. Celui qui sent comme toi."

Fei Long prit une tige et la porta à son nez, curieux. "C'est vrai?"

"Oui, c'est vrai mon coeur." Il prit la tige des mains de Fei et posa un bref baiser sur ses lèvres. "Entre autres choses."

Après avoir placé des feuilles de romarin sur le carré d'agneau et avoir mis celui-ci dans le four, Mikhail se retourna et commença à faire de la salade. "Fei, quel dressage?" demanda-t-il en levant les yeux vers lui.

"Je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce que tu peux faire?"

"N'importe quoi. En fait, je crois que nous avons du roquefort dans le frigidaire." Il se tourna vers le réfrigérateur et saisit un morceau de roquefort et de la crème sûre.

En moins de dix minutes, il réussit à monter le dressage sans difficulté. Plongeant son doigt dans le dressage d'un blanc crémeux, il se tourna vers Fei Long. "Tiens, goûte ça. Dis-moi si c'est trop aigre."

Fei Long hésita un peu avant de prendre le doigt dans sa bouche, suçant le dressage crémeux hors de son doigt, lentement, et entendit un gémissement de satisfaction de Mikhail. "C'est bon." Commenta-t-il, de sa douce voix traînante, en laissant le doigt glisser hors de ses lèvres.

"Tu es sûr?" demanda-t-il, les battements de son coeur s'accélérant d'un coup.

"Goûte-le toi-même." Fei se pencha en arrière et s'appuya sur son coude, le regardant de manière séductrice à travers ses longs cils.

Gardant ses yeux sur ses lèvres chaudes et humides, Mikhail déglutit en plongeant son doigt dans le dressage, le recouvrant d'une couche épaisse de la substance blanche, crémeuse. Sa respiration s'accéléra, tandis qu'il se penchait en avant et portait son doigt aux lèvres de Fei, lui faisant signe de l'accepter dans sa bouche.

"Je t'ai dit de le goûter toi-même." protesta doucement celui-ci.

Séparant lentement ses lèvres avec son doigt, il se rapprocha et lécha lentement le dressage sur les doux contours de la bouche de Fei. "Oui, mais je veux savoir quel goût ça a dans ta bouche." murmura-il doucement, ronronnant entre deux rapides inspirations. La simple pensée d'être dans la bouche de Fei suffisait à le rendre dur.

Fei Long se releva légèrement pour prendre le doigt de Mikhail dans sa bouche, le laissant glisser au fond de sa gorge avant de reculer et de laisser les lèvres de Mikhail se presser contre les siennes à la place. Un doux gémissement força son chemin hors de sa gorge, lorsqu'il sentit la langue humide de Mikhail s'entrelacer avec la sienne, savourant le goût du dressage dans le moindre recoin de sa bouche.

Ses mains puissantes se glissèrent vers le bas pour déboutonner lentement sa chemise, suivies de ses lèvres qui l'embrassèrent du creux du cou à sa poitrine. La chaleur des souffles rapides de Mikhail sur sa peau, et la douceur de ses lèvres contre son corps le firent tressaillir et gémir sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, sous le muscle solide de la carrure de Mikhail.

Fei Long mordit sa lèvre inférieure en anticipant, lorsque ces mains puissantes le défirent de son pantalon et s'enroulèrent autour de son érection. De sa main libre, Mikhail releva le menton de Fei pour lui faire face, effleurant sa joue de ses lèvres en disant doucement "Laisse-moi te regarder."

Il pouvait sentir son coeur battre à tout rompre, pendant qu'il regardait au fond de ces yeux bleus. Mikhail pourrait presque lui faire l'amour rien qu'avec ces yeux. L'intensité du désir qui s'y cachait le plaquait au sol, sans aucun espoir d'échapper à son étreinte.

"Dieu devait se pavaner, quand il t'a fait." dit doucement Mikhail, caressant le visage de Fei du dos de sa main, admiratif. Les yeux fixés sur le beau visage en face de lui, il commença à caresser l'érection de Fei, le rapprochant un peu plus de ses limites à chaque mouvement.

Quelques assiettes se brisèrent sur le sol, à cause de sa tentative pour se contrôler, lorsque Mikhail prit son érection dans sa bouche. Personne ne savait le pousser à sa limite comme lui. Nulles lèvres ne savaient manipuler son corps autant que ces lèvres. Rien ni personne ne pouvait le priver de tout contrôle de soi autant que ses sessions de sexe avec Mikhail Arbatov, le seul homme assez extraordinaire pour le faire obéir au doigt et à l'oeil avec si peu d'efforts.

Sachant qu'il était sur le point d'atteindre ses limites, il saisit à deux mains les douces boucles blondes et se poussa dans la chaleur de la bouche de Mikhail, tendant chacun de ses muscles, puis poussa un cri qui était une vraie musique aux oreilles de Mikhail, lorsqu'il jouit.

"Bon dieu, c'est le meilleur truc que j'ai jamais goûté de ma vie." Il essuya la trace de semence sur ses lèvres et lécha son pouce, comme s'il goûtait un plat étoilé.

Un sourire aimant apparut sur son visage quand il regarda son bel amant qui essayait encore de reprendre son souffle, sa peau parfaite légèrement rougie par l'afflux de sang dans ses veines. Il tendit la main pour gentiment mettre les douces mèches de cheveux derrière les oreilles de Fei, en parlant. "Dis-moi que tu as apprécié ça autant que moi."

Fei Long rit doucement et passa sa main dans les douces boucles qu'il adorait. "Misha, imbécile. Ce n'est pas évident? Maintenant arrête de me poser des questions stupides et remets-toi au travail. J'ai toujours faim."

"Pour une fois, Fei, est-ce que tu pourrais ne pas être aussi..." Il se tut un instant pour réfléchir au mot qui pourrait décrire au mieux le comportement de Fei, puis il leva les yeux au ciel et soupira en abandonnant, "toi". Que pourrait-il faire? Fei serait toujours Fei, et l'aimer signifiait tout aimer en lui. "Oh et puis on s'en fout. Il y a de la crème brûlée dans le frigidaire. Sers-toi. Peut-être que ça t'adoucira un peu."

Après avoir enfilé sa chemise et son pantalon, les laissant déboutonnés, Fei Long sauta en bas de l'ilot, et prit de la crème brûlée. Il pencha à nouveau au-dessus du bord de l'îlot, faisant face à Mikhail, tandis qu'il portait une cuillerée de crème dans sa bouche.

"C'est bon?" demanda l'homme qui lui offrait de l'entretenir.

Il se tut un instant avant de mettre une cuillère de crème brûlée dans la bouche de Mikhail.

"J'aime la crème brûlée." gémit doucement Mikhail, lorsque la crème sucrée atteint ses papilles, et il embrassa brièvement Fei sur le front. "Mais toi me donnant de la crème brûlée, ça m'emmène au paradis."

"Oh, je suis sûr que je peux faire plus que ça." dit-il en portant une autre cuillerée à sa bouche et en effleurant de ses lèvres la bouche de Mikhail. "Tu ne veux pas savoir quel goût ça a dans ma bouche?"

Le soudain afflux de sang dans ses veines lui donna le tournis. Son coeur avait dû rater quelques battements rien qu'à entendre ces mots. L'ancien Fei Long, réservé et rigide, suffisait à le mettre en laisse, mais ce nouveau Fei Long, agréable et séducteur, était presque assez dangereux pour le tuer d'une crise cardiaque, avec seulement quelques mots. Essayant de ne pas sauter comme un fou sur l'être magnifique qui se trouvait devant lui, il se limita à embrasser avec passion ces lèvres, dévorant le goût sucré de la crème brûlée mêlé à celui, inoubliable, de Fei Long.

Lentement submergé d'un désir sauvage pour la beauté exotique entre ses bras, il enleva rapidement sa propre chemise. Sa peau se languissait de sentir la peau de Fei contre elle, de la même manière que ses lèvres se languissaient d'embrasser chaque centimètre de son corps.

Des doigts longs et élégants attinrent son visage et le prirent tendrement entre les mains auxquelles ils appartenaient. "Misha, pourquoi est-ce que tu te retiens?" Il pouvait le voir dans ces yeux bleus, le désir sauvage qui le dévorait vivant. L'expression sur ce visage était presque celle d'une douleur atroce.

"C'est si évident que ça?" demanda-il, la respiration lourde et erratique.

"Je te connais."

Ces mots lui suffirent pour se lier à Fei Long pour le restant de ses jours. Il se pourrait bien que Fei Long soit la raison pour laquelle il était vivant, le but unique pour lequel il était ce qu'il était, pour lequel il se trouvait où il se trouvait, pour le rencontrer, l'aimer, et pour être juste là dans ses bras.

"Je ne veux pas te blesser." répondit-il dans un murmure, essayant toujours de ne pas devenir fou.

"Tu ne le peux pas." dit doucement Fei Long à son oreille. "Tu ne l'as jamais fait, et tu ne le feras jamais." Mikhail le plaçait toujours son bien-être au-dessus de tout. Contrairement à ce que n'importe qui aurait pu croire, il était plus que capable d'être aussi gentil. Personne ne l'avait jamais autant aimé, personne ne l'avait jamais chéri à ce point. "Si tu ne peux pas être toi-même avec moi, alors pourquoi suis-je ici?"

Il se pencha en avant et embrassa ces lèvres de toutes ses forces, relâchant le désir pur qui menaçait d'exploser dans ses veines. C'est à cet instant qu'il comprit que ses sentiments étaient compris, et qu'on saisissait l'ampleur de son amour. Les mains rudes et puissantes bondirent sur leur proie, pour posséder chaque parcelle de l'homme qu'il aimait, remerciant Dieu pour chaque seconde où Fei Long était dans ses bras. Fei Long acceptait chacune de ses caresses, peu importe à quel point il était brusque, ne se souciant pas des hématomes qui pourraient lui rester pendant une semaine.

Quand il fut incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, Mikhail prit la bouteille d'huile d'olive sur l'îlot et lubrifia ses doigts avant de les glisser à l'intérieur pour préparer son amant, ces lèvres magnifiques le gratifiant d'un doux gémissement. Après s'être assuré que Fei Long était prêt, il retira ses doigts et entra aussi lentement que ce qu'il lui restait de raison le lui permettait.

Fei Long tressaillait à chaque mouvement qu'il faisait, gémissant un son qui poussait Mikhail à se mordre les lèvres pour retenir son orgasme.

"Fei, si tu fais encore un son, je vais craquer pour de bon." Comme s'il y avait quelque chose de plus érotique que de voir la plus belle créature du monde s'agitant en vain sous lui, il fallait que Fei Long pousse un cri qui menaçait énormément sa santé mentale.

Inclinant sa tête en arrière et se cramponnant comme si sa vie en dépendait, il avait envie de maudire Mikhail pour l'éternité. "Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je ne suis pas moi-même en train de craquer?"

Peut-être qu'il y avait un peu trop de chauffage, ou peut-être que c'était l'acte vigoureux de leur union, quoi qu'il en soit, la température de la pièce augmenta assez pour que de minuscules gouttes de sueur coulent le long de leurs corps. Mikhail se pencha en avant et l'embrassa tandis qu'il se poussait de plus en plus dur, de plus en plus profond, les envoyant tous deux à la limite de l'évanouissement. Fei Long pouvait sentir les gouttes de sueur qui ruisselaient le long du visage de Mikhail et qui entraient dans leurs bouches tandis qu'ils continuaient à s'embrasser. Sachant qu'il était sur le point de jouir, Mikhail enveloppa l'érection de Fei de sa main et commença à la caresser en rythme avec ses assauts. Le corps magnifique dans ses bras, maintenant glissant à cause de leur transpiration à tous les deux, eut un violent soubresaut et se tendit pendant quelques secondes, tandis qu'ils jouissaient tous deux. Le tout était accompagné d'un son tel que Fei Long fut soulagé que Mikhail ait décidé de chasser le personnel.

"Maintenant tu comprends pourquoi il fallait que je chasse le personnel." dit Mikhail, riant légèrement en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Fei Long ferma les yeux et essuya la sueur sur son visage. "En fait, c'est ce que j'étais en train de me dire." Se levant lentement de l'îlot, il jeta un coup d'oeil à son corps et poussa un soupir de dégoût. "Je suis dégueulasse. Il me faut un bain."

Mikhail sourit et lui planta un bref baiser sur la joue. "Pars devant. Je vais finir ici. J'ai presque terminé, de toute façon."

* * *

><p>Entrant lentement dans le jacuzzi démesuré, qui était rempli à ras bord d'eau chaude et rassurante, Fei Long reposa sa tête sur le rebord et ferma ses yeux un moment, inspirant le parfum apaisant du bain à la camomille qui l'entourait.<p>

"Fei."

Il sursauta lorsque Mikhail toucha son épaule. Il avait dû s'assoupir un moment.

"Je t'ai épuisé, n'est-ce pas?" dit Mikhail en souriant gentiment, ôtant ses vêtements pour entrer dans le jacuzzi.

"C'est le sel de bain à la camomille." répondit Fei Long d'un ton las, faisant de la place à Mikhail pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir derrière lui. "Tu as fini?"

"J'ai fini." Il soupira de contentement et passa ses bras tendrement autour de la taille de Fei, mordillant son épaule tout en disant "et toi, mon coeur, tu es tout à moi, maintenant."

Fei Long laissa échapper un petit rire sarcastique. "Tu aimerais bien."

"Oh, mais tu aimes ça, quand même, n'ai-je pas raison?" Il embrassa doucement l'élégante nuque qui se trouvait devant lui, se demandant comment Fei Long faisait pour sentir bon tout le temps.

"J'aime beaucoup de choses." Protesta-t-il doucement, reculant pour se reposer contre le corps de Mikhail. C'était sûrement le bain chaud et le sel de bain à la camomille qui le rendaient aussi aimable.

"Comme quoi?" demanda Mikhail dans un murmure, tendant le bras pour prendre l'éponge et la presser au-dessus du bras de Fei Long.

Après s'être tu un moment pour penser à ses réponses, il les prononça lentement, de sa voix soyeuse, tout en appréciant la sensation de l'eau chaude tombant sur son corps. "Les livres. L'opéra... Mon thé de l'après-midi..."

Même s'il savait déjà tout cela, entendre Fei Long parler des choses qu'il aimait, avec une telle tendresse dans la voix, était une réelle musique pour ses oreilles.

"Quoi d'autre?" Ses mains puissantes frôlèrent gentiment la peau douce de ses bras, en posant la question.

Fei Long se tut pendant quelques secondes avant de continuer, les yeux fermés, d'imaginer les choses qu'il aimait en les décrivant. "La douceur de la soie sur ma peau... Tao me brossant les cheveux."

Pressant doucement ses lèvres sur l'épaule de Fei, pendant que ses mains continuaient de tâter la douceur de la peau de son amant, il murmura "...et?"

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence avant que Fei Long ne prononce des mots qui firent apparaître des papillons dans son estomac.

"...Tes mains puissantes sur moi... Tes douces boucles de cheveux autour de mes doigts... Le parfum de ton après-rasage." Il releva le menton et pencha sa tête de côté, tandis que Mikhail l'embrassait avec plus de force sur le côté de sa nuque. Respirant profondément, il ferma les yeux et laissa les mots s'échapper de sa gorge dans ce qui ressemblait à un murmure. "Nous. Maintenant."

S'il y avait un paradis sur Terre, ça devait être ce qui s'en approchait le plus. Des mains fortes retournèrent le corps en face de lui et l'attirèrent dans son étreinte, faisant glisser ses doigts le long du dos de Fei, embrassant ces précieuses lèvres. "A mon tour?" demanda-t-il tendrement, serrant délicatement dans ses bras le corps de son amant, couvert de gouttelettes d'eau chaude.

"A ton tour." Fei Long lui adressa un de ses rares tendres sourires, passant sa main dans les boucles humides de Mikhail.

"Mes Lamborghini... Le bon vin...Les avions - J'adore voler." Il récita lentement sa liste, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour embrasser ces lèvres dont il ne pourrait jamais se lasser. "... Ella Fitzgerald... Le café."

"Les biscottis aux amandes." ajouta Fei. Mikhail rit doucement et lui prit un autre baiser avant de glisser tendrement le dos de sa main le long de la joue de Fei, tout en continuant sa liste.

"Quand tu bois du thé... L'air sur ton visage quand tu lis... Tes cheveux." Il prit la main de Fei Long dans la sienne et l'embrassa en parlant. "Tes mains dans mes cheveux."

Fei Long gémit doucement lorsque Mikhail l'embrassa sous la clavicule, tandis que sa main descendait lentement, le long de son dos. "Ta peau." Murmura-t-il. "Ton goût dans ma bouche." dit gentiment Mikhail, s'arrêtant entre deux idées pour se gratifier du goût de ces lèvres qu'il adorait. "Le bruit que tu fais quand je t'embrasse."

Rompant le baiser, il tint tendrement le visage de Fei entre ses mains et regarda droit dans les yeux améthyste en déclarant "Nous. Maintenant."

Vladimir s'immobilisa un instant avant de s'asseoir à la table à manger, où ne se trouvait qu'Alexei. "Pourquoi Mikhail n'est-il pas à la table?" Une trace d'irritation était palpable dans sa voix. On attendait de tous les membres de la famille qu'ils se joignent à la table, quand ils étaient dans les parages. Maintenant que ses deux fils étaient revenus de plusieurs années passées à l'étranger, c'était le moins qu'il puisse exiger d'eux.

Alexei fit un geste vers l'autre place vide, qui était réservée à Fei Long, et redirigea son regard vers son père. "Il sont partis pour le chalet ce matin. Je ne pense pas qu'il faille les attendre avant quelques jours."

Une ride minuscule apparut entre les sourcils de son père, pendant une fraction de seconde; Alexei sourit intérieurement en la voyant. Vladimir était réputé pour ne jamais montrer ses émotions. Même ses fils avaient besoin de l'observer très minutieusement pour saisir de quelle humeur était leur père, ou bien s'il trouvait quelque chose plaisant ou non. Pour l'homme qu'il était, une ride entre les sourcils signifiait que quelque chose allait bientôt être fait.

"Il a fallu que j'organise tout cela pour l'éloigner de Fei Long. Puis tu l'as ramené avec toi. Tu veux bien t'expliquer, Alexei?"

Alexei s'adossa à sa chaise, pianotant joyeusement sur la table en parlant. "Tu me connais déjà, papa. Je fais ce que je veux."

Personne, pas même Mikhail, n'oserait dire ce que sous-entendait Alexei et ne s'en tirerait indemne, à part, bien sûr, Alexei. D'une part parce que c'était dans sa nature, mais le fait que son père n'ait jamais le coeur à rester fâché contre Alexei avait aussi beaucoup à voir avec sa ressemblance avec sa mère. Ça, et son naturel joueur, qui apportait des rires dans la maison des Arbatov depuis son enfance, n'avait que trop souvent attendri le coeur de Vladimir. S'il avait fait une erreur dans sa vie, c'était sans doute d'avoir trop cédé à Alexei.

"Tu as l'intention de gâcher la vie de ton frère avec ça, Alexei?" demanda calmement Vladimir.

Se taisant un moment pour siroter son vin, il répondit avec son habituel sourire malicieux. "Je n'ai pas de problème avec Misha, papa. Mais j'ai bien l'intention d'obtenir ce que je veux, et si ça ruine sa vie, c'est son problème."

Il le regarda droit dans les yeux, exigeant une réponse directe. "Et c'est lui que tu veux."

"Pour le moment, oui."

Calme et posé comme à son habitude, Vladimir prit une gorgée de vin et demanda "Et en quoi l'amener ici t'aide à obtenir ce que tu veux?"

Relevant légèrement le menton, il plissa les yeux et eut un sourire rusé. "Parce qu'il ne tient qu'à Vladimir Arbatov de faire arriver certaines choses."

De ses deux fils, Alexei avait toujours été le plus rusé, depuis tout petit. Mikhail était très intelligent, calculateur, et sage, autant de raisons pour que la direction de la famille lui revienne. Mais ce qui rendait spécial Alexei était sa capacité sans faille à accomplir ses objectifs. Rien ni personne, pas même lui, ne pourrait empêcher Alexei d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il savait exactement quoi faire et qui manipuler pour parvenir au résultat souhaité. Si seulement reprendre la tête de la famille était ce que voulait Alexei, et si seulement il était un peu plus discipliné, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'émerveiller de quel fantastique meneur Alexei pourrait faire.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait jamais abordé la question avec Alexei, mais sa réponse était "Pourquoi devrais-je m'embêter avec un tel fardeau, quand je peux obtenir tout ce que je veux sans ça?" Il était béni d'avoir deux fils à qui il pourrait laisser sa fortune, et maudit dans le sens où aucun d'eux ne semblait intéressé par cela. En particulier maintenant que Mikhail, qui s'était toujours plié à tout ce qu'il souhaitait, s'était découvert un nouvel intérêt dans la vie. Si seulement ce n'était pas Liu Fei Long de Baishe, il lui aurait seulement suffi de se débarrasser du personnage, et tous ses problèmes auraient été résolus. Pourtant, d'une manière ou d'une autre, Alexei semblait avoir trouvé un moyen de régler la situation.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux voir arriver, exactement?" demanda-t-il.

Un sourire triomphant apparut sur son visage lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il avait fait un pas de plus vers son but. Les écouter coucher ensemble dans cette salle de bal l'avait laissé assez énervé et impatient, pourtant, les informations qu'il en avait tiré s'étaient révélées être assez bénéfiques.

"J'ai des raisons de croire qu'il y a un certain homme qui pourrait retourner ça en notre faveur." Expliqua-t-il.

"Et qui cela pourrait-il être?" Ses yeux se plissèrent d'intérêt, tandis qu'il écoutait ce qui pourrait bien être une information très importante.

Un sourire sournois apparut sur le visage d'Alexei quand il répondit.

"Asami Ryuichi."

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, le nouveau président a été élu. Passons donc à un nouveau problème existenciel: pourquoi mon chat se frotte contre le tapis depuis dix minutes ? Je sais, on s'en fout... Enfin bref, revieeeeeeews acceptées, ne vous gênez pas =D!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Titre: Cruelles intentions chapitre 15 (Cruel intentions part 15)**

**Auteur: FayC**

**Traduction: Kandamio**

**Beta: Zangy-chan**

**Rating: PG 13**

**Fandom: Viewfinder**

**Pairing: Mikhail x Fei Long, OCs (Alexei Arbatov, Vladimir Arbatov) et Asami (oui, lui-même ^^)**

**Spoiler: Fixer**

**Disclaimer: Alexei Arbatov et Vladimir Arbatov appartiennent à FayC, les autres sont propriété d'Ayano Yamane.**

**Pour les fans d'Asami qui ne seraient pas contents, je me décharge de toute responsabilité sur l'auteur, qui a fait de son mieux pour satisfaire son public et qui d'après moi a fait un très bon travail ^^.**

**C'est assez paradoxal que plus on a de temps, moins on fasse de choses ^^"... Bref, je me décide enfin à poster trois chapitres à peu près acceptables qui attendent depuis près d'un mois (non-beta, puisque la mienne révise pour le B*C, courage!), ils seront modifiés en temps voulu ^^.**

* * *

><p>La pièce était plongée dans une obscurité totale, une obscurité telle qu'il lui était incapable de dire où il se trouvait. Le son de la pluie torrentielle était assourdissant, et l'air, très lourd. Soudain, le ciel fut traversé par un éclair et éclaira la chambre avant que le tonnerre ne résonne violemment. C'était l'appartement de Mikhail à Hong Kong, et Mikhail se tenait devant la grande fenêtre de verre, lui tournant le dos.<p>

Il ne s'en souvenait que trop bien, de cette nuit où il était rentré du Japon. Tout ce qu'il voulait faire était alors de se précipiter dans ces bras, de sentir cette chaleur, de tout oublier. Lentement, Mikhail se retourna, ses yeux bleus étaient vides, et ils le regardaient sans le voir.

"Au revoir." dit-il sans un seul regard à son visage, avant de s'en aller.

Soudain, ses poumons se comprimèrent. Il essaya de l'appeler mais le son ne passa jamais la barrière de sa gorge. Mikhail disparut en passant la porte, et son coeur fut comme arraché de sa poitrine, tandis qu'il luttait pour respirer.

En un mouvement rapide, son corps bondit hors du lit, les yeux grand ouverts, et il essaya de reprendre son souffle. Il posa la main sur son coeur, comme pour aider à calmer les violents battements qui secouaient tout son corps.

Un rêve. Il avait à nouveau des cauchemars. Pourquoi est-ce que ça avait l'air si réel? Il retint son souffle, tandis qu'il se retournait pour regarder de l'autre côté du lit.

Vide.

Où est Mikhail? Ces mots résonnaient à ses oreilles, alors qu'il essayait de prendre de grandes inspirations. Les battements de son coeur s'accélérèrent, lorsqu'il se leva du lit et passa la porte en titubant, souffrant encore de ses poumons comprimés.

"Fei?" Une voix familière résonna dans la cuisine. Fei Long poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant Mikhail, qui se tenait là avec son café. Il ferma les yeux, et tenta de contrôler sa respiration. A quoi est-ce qu'il pensait? Mikhail était juste ici. Pourquoi, de tous les endroits possibles, faisait-il des cauchemars à un endroit comme ça, dans la maison de plaisance où ils avaient passé les derniers jours à s'enlacer?

"Fei?" Mikhail vint jusqu'à lui avec inquiétude. Fei Long était encore totalement parcouru de tremblements. Il réalisa soudainement qu'il l'avait vu plusieurs fois dans cet état avant, quand il faisait des cauchemars. Des cauchemars à propos de ce qui était arrivé sept ans auparavant, à propos de cet homme.

Ignorant la douleur qui lui transperçait le coeur, il passa ses bras autour du corps mince et serra Fei contre lui, "C'est encore ce rêve, n'est-ce pas? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, cette fois?"

Fei Long écouta ralentir les battements de son coeur. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Mikhail arrivait toujours à le calmer, dès l'instant où il l'enveloppait de ses bras. Il s'accrocha avec force au corps en face de lui, comme pour s'assurer que ce qu'il voyait n'était pas une illusion. Mikhail était vraiment là. La chaleur qu'il ressentait sur sa peau était réelle. Il se demanda depuis quand le fait que Mikhail le quitte était devenu son autre cauchemar, un cauchemar non moins intense que celui d'Asami et de la mort de son père.

"Ce n'était pas à propos de lui." Il enfouit son visage dans le torse masculin de Mikhail, prenant plaisir à sentir les mains puissantes qui caressaient ses cheveux, alors que son coeur battait moins vite. "C'était à propos de toi."

Pris complètement par surprise, Mikhail resta immobile un moment, et recula d'un pas pour regarder Fei Long. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Je te donne des cauchemars, maintenant?" Il pouvait difficilement imaginer ce qu'il avait pu faire pour donner des cauchemars à Fei.

"J'en suis le premier surpris." Il rit doucement en tendant le bras pour toucher les douces boucles de ses cheveux. "Ne te lève plus jamais avant moi." dit-il en un bref sourire, avant d'attirer Mikhail dans un baiser.

Entourant son visage de ses mains, Mikhail lui rendit tendrement son baiser. La sensation du métal froid contre sa joue, le Bracelet d'Amour. Soudain, cela lui rappela quelque chose qui le troublait depuis un moment, la question qu'il avait encore à poser.

"Mikhail." Il regarda droit dans ces yeux bleus, en demandant avec curiosité. "Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu reprenais la direction de la famille?"

L'expression sur le visage de Mikhail changea immédiatement en entendant ces mots. Il se tut un moment avant de répondre. "J'allais le faire."

Une réponse courte telle que celle-ci indiquait que Mikhail ne voulait pas en parler. Mais pour quelle raison, il fallait qu'il le sache. "Quand?"

Mikhail le regarda comme s'il s'étouffait avec ses propres mots. Cela paraissait bien difficile pour lui de répondre; soit ça, soit il ne voulait juste pas lui dire. "Quand ce serait officiel. Je n'avais pas encore pris ma décision à ce moment-là."

"Quelle décision? Celle de me le dire ou pas?" Il insista calmement mais la détermination perçait dans sa voix.

Evitant de regarder Fei Long, il poussa un grand soupir en révélant quelque chose que Fei Long ne serait pas heureux d'entendre, il en était sûr. Mais ne pas lui répondre n'était pas une option. Fei Long obtenait toujours ce qu'il demandait, du moins de sa part, de toute façon.

Cette pensée à l'esprit, il soupira et livra sa réponse. "Celle de prendre la succession ou non."

Les yeux de Fei Long s'écarquillèrent d'incrédulité, en entendant ces mots. Il était impossible que Mikhail ne le veuille pas. Impossible.

"Pourquoi cette hésitation? Pourquoi maintenant? Tu devais savoir depuis un long moment que ça allait te tomber dessus. Tu es le fils aîné."

Pour une raison inconnue, Mikhail sembla énervé d'entendre ça. Son ton se durcit immédiatement, lorsqu'il parla. "Est-ce qu'il te vient seulement à l'esprit que je pourrais ne pas vouloir quitter Macau? Que je ne veux pas être loin de toi?"

Cette réponse fut un coup de massue total pour lui. Mais bon dieu, qu'est-ce que Mikhail était en train de dire? Qu'il abandonnerait une telle opportunité juste pour rester à Macau? Sans réfléchir, il jeta quelques mots au visage de Mikhail. "Misha, ce n'est même pas une raison pour l'abandonner."

Soudain, ces yeux bleus s'animèrent, transperçant son coeur comme une lame de rasoir pendant qu'il parlait. "Ca n'en est pas une, Fei?"

C'est alors qu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire. Qu'il s'attende à ce que Mikhail n'aille pas aussi loin pour leur relation sous-entendait qu'il ne ferait pas cela lui-même. Et le pire là-dedans était que c'était probablement vrai. Quitter Baishe n'avait jamais été une option, pas même pour Mikhail. L'étendue de l'amour que Mikhail avait pour lui, il ne pourrait pas la lui rendre. Il n'y avait aucune excuse pour ça.

Fei Long ferma les yeux en imaginant à quel point ça avait dû être douloureux pour lui d'entendre ces mots, mais ce que Mikhail ne pourrait jamais savoir, c'était combien c'était plus douloureux pour lui. C'était pure torture que de savoir à quel point il était aimé et de ne pas pouvoir retourner autant d'amour. Comment vivrait-il avec le fait de ne jamais pouvoir donner ce qu'il méritait à Mikhail? Celui qui prenait avantage de cette relation, c'était lui, et le fait que Mikhail le laisse faire volontairement lui fit réaliser à quel point il ne méritait pas son amour.

"Ne pense même pas à abandonner ça pour moi." Un sourire triste apparut sur son visage, tandis qu'il parlait doucement. "Je ne le permettrai pas. Ca marchera, je te le promets."

Il se demandait souvent pourquoi juste quelques mots de Fei pouvaient toujours adoucir son coeur, pour que peu importe combien de fois il était blessé, il trouve toujours en lui la force de lui pardonner. Après tout, il savait combien il était difficile pour Fei de s'ouvrir à lui et de prendre le risque. Ce n'était pas bien d'attendre autant de lui aussi soudainement. Juste de temps en temps, seulement de temps en temps, il avait besoin de savoir que Fei voulait bien essayer.

Il n'y eut aucune réponse de Mikhail, seulement un tendre sourire qui apparut sur son visage lorsqu'il se pencha et embrassa ses lèvres. Ce qu'il y avait dans son coeur, Fei n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Tout ce qui comptait était que Fei comprenne comment il se sentait, et veuille bien accepter ce qu'il était plus que prêt à donner.

"En parlant de quoi, je dois bientôt partir." Il ne voulait pas le dire, mais c'était nécessaire. Ca faisait presque une semaine qu'il avait quitté Hong Kong sans prévenir, et pour cette raison, il ne pourrait pas rester longtemps, peu importe combien il le voulait.

Il s'était attendu à ce que Mikhail boude et fasse sa comédie, mais à sa grande surprise, il se contenta d'acquiescer légèrement.

"Je les appelerai pour qu'il passent nous prendre demain."

* * *

><p>L'hélicoptère arriva en début d'après-midi à la résidence de Moscou. Mikhail avait été plutôt tranquille depuis la veille, pas énervé, mais triste, juste tranquille comme s'il avait quelque chose sur la conscience. Il n'était jamais comme ça quand il étaient ensemble. Mikhail était le genre d'homme qui savait tirer du plaisir de tout ce qu'il faisait et ne laissait jamais rien le troubler assez pour lui gâcher toute activité. Et pourtant, quelque chose le troublait vraiment beaucoup. A tel point que ça se voyait sur son visage, à la façon dont il respirait, et même à la façon dont il embrassait. Il avait demandé plusieurs fois ce qu'il se passait mais la réponse était toujours la même: rien. Maintenant, on aurait simplement dit que ça ne servait à rien de demander. Peu importe ce que c'était, Mikhail ne voulait pas qu'il le sache. Il devait avoir ses raisons.<p>

Encore plus inhabituel, il avait disparu pendant presque tout l'après-midi, une fois qu'ils étaient arrivés. Le sachant sur le point de partir, le Mikhail habituel n'aurait jamais quitté ses côtés. A un moment comme ça, il avait aussi espéré que Mikhail resterait un peu plus longtemps avec lui.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, Mikhail revint le voir. Il y avait du soulagement sur son visage, comme s'il avait fait ce qu'il avait besoin de faire, et avait finalement tout réglé.

"Allons dîner." Après tout ce temps où il avait disparu, ce furent ses seuls mots avant de le traîner hors de la pièce. Pas d'explication. Rien. Il était encore curieux, mais au moins ses ennuis semblaient avoir disparu.

"Tu vas bien?" demanda Fei Long, tandis qu'ils parcouraient le vestibule pour rejoindre la salle à manger.

Mikhail se tut un moment et sourit. Glissant son bras derrière la mince taille, caressant le bas du dos de Fei avec ses doigts, il dit doucement: "Tu t'inquiètes pour moi? C'est trop mignon."

Mignon? Ce mot n'avait jamais été utilisé pour le décrire avant, et il ferait bien de ne pas être utilisé tout court, point final. Fei Long rit sous cape et répondit "Inquiet? Non. Tu m'as fait flipper." C'était vrai, le Mikhail réservé et tranquille était plutôt flippant. Même alors qu'il ne semblait plus troublé, il était encore un peu abattu et certainement pas dans sa meilleure humeur.

Il se tourna pour regarder Mikhail qui soudainement s'arrêta net. Ces yeux bleus jetèrent un regard intense à quelque chose en face de lui. L'air qu'il vit sur le visage de Mikhail était quelque chose qu'il n'oublierait jamais pour le reste de sa vie, un air si menaçant qu'il le fit frissonner et le força automatiquement à reculer, terrifié par l'homme à côté de lui. Oui, terrifié. Ce n'était pas le Mikhail qu'il connaissait. C'était quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de cruel, au sang froid, vicieux, et assez brutal pour qu'il se sente menacé.

"Fei Long?" Une voix familière résonna dans le vestibule, la seule voix qu'il craignait d'entendre. Il ferma les yeux, essayant d'imaginer que tout cela était un mauvais rêve dont il ne s'était pas réveillé. Il n'était pas prêt pour ça, pas ici entre tous les endroits, pas maintenant que lui et Mikhail venaient de se comprendre l'un l'autre.

Comment faire face à l'homme qui l'avait violé, ici, en face de Mikhail?

Il se retourna et confirma sa crainte. "Asami."

C'était Asami, en chair et en os, parcourant le vestibule avec Alexei. Le sang quitta son visage lorsque les souvenirs de ce jour-là traversèrent son esprit. Ce terrible souvenir qu'il pensait avoir réussi à enfermer quelque part ressurgit avec une force qui le déséquilibra presque. Il ne savait pas si c'était de la douleur ou de la colère qu'il ressentait, mais ça le frappa avec une intensité qui lui retourna l'estomac. Inconsciemment, il chercha quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher.

Le sang bouillonnait dans ses veines, tandis que son coeur battait plus vite. Il sentait à peine la main de Fei Long sur son bras, quand il regardait l'homme qui était maintenant devenu son ennemi juré. Une rage incontrôlable le consuma, quand il se souvint des paroles de Fei Long à propos de ce qui s'était passé au Japon. Même maintenant, il pouvait encore voir les hématomes sur ce corps magnifique, des hématomes dont il avait d'abord cru qu'ils provenaient d'actes de plaisir. Les marques rouges autour de ces poignets élégants qu'il adorait restaient gravées dans son esprit. Une trace de sang séché à l'intérieur de ses cuisses restait claire dans sa mémoire.

Le feu dans son coeur le consuma lorsqu'il imagina ce qui avait pu arriver ce jour-là. Ca avait dû faire un mal de chien. Il ne pouvait que trop voir ce visage sans défaut tordu par la douleur, il pouvait imaginer les cris de Fei résonner à ses oreilles. Son Fei, son beau Fei qu'il chérissait et adorait plus que la vie elle-même, blessé et souillé par les mains de cet homme.

"Putain, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, dans ma maison?" dit calmement Mikhail, les dents serrées, essayant de son mieux d'obtenir ses explications avant de prendre son flingue pour pouvoir tirer une bonne fois pour toutes une balle dans la tête de ce sale enfoiré.

Comme toujours, Asami avait son habituel sourire méprisant sur le visage, à ceci près que maintenant ces yeux dorés avaient gagné en intensité et en vivacité, sachant pertinemment qu'il était sérieusement menacé. Il ne lui prenait pas souvent l'envie de se maudire pour quelque chose, mais le fait d'être venu sans savoir que Fei Long serait là l'y poussa. De plus, il avait eu l'impression qu'ils avaient rompu comme prévu. Mais puisque Fei Long était ici, ils avaient dû se remettre ensemble, et ça l'énerva assez pour lui faire faire quelque chose qui était considéré comme imprudent étant donné la situation.

Marchant jusqu'à Mikhail, Asami souffla la fumée de sa cigarette et parla dans un quasi-murmure. "C'est la maison de ton père. Et tu ne fais qu'y vivre, tout comme tu utilises quelque chose qui m'appartient."

En un clin d'oeil, le corps d'Asami vola à travers le vestibule, allant s'écraser contre le mur. Seulement quelques secondes plus tard, un révolver était sorti et créait un trou dans le mur, juste à côté de son oreille. Cet enfoiré de russe avait visé directement sa tête et l'avait manqué de quelques centimètres. D'instinct il saisit son révolver et s'apprêta à viser. Cependant, ce qu'il vit devant lui parvint à l'immobiliser sur le sol froid.

Là, dans le vestibule, Fei Long se tenait fermement entre lui et le russe, la main sur le révolver d'Arbatov. Ce tir n'avait pas été bêtement manqué. Si Fei Long n'était pas intervenu, il serait déjà mort à cet instant.

Mais pourquoi?

"Bouge." La voix de Mikhail devint plus grave, lorsqu'il regarda droit dans les yeux de Fei Long avec une détermination meurtrière. Ces yeux bleus qui autrefois étaient pleins d'affection en le regardant s'étaient emplis d'une colère froide. Mikhail était sérieux. Il n'y avait pas eu de coup de sommation, pas d'hésitation. Ce tir visait directement sa tête. Mikhail avait l'intention de tuer, et aurait tué sans arrière-pensée s'il ne s'était pas interposé.

"Fei. Je le pense." répéta-t-il doucement et calmement, mais sur un ton qui paraissait plus dangereux que la balle elle-même.

Fei Long ravala la bile dans sa gorge et lui rendit son regard. "Je ne peux pas faire ça." dit-il avec fermeté. "Tu devras me tirer dessus."

Peu importe à quel point il craignait Asami, et peu importe à quel point cela ferait souffrir Mikhail, il ne pouvait pas laisser Asami se faire tuer. Pas à cet instant. Il y avait des choses qu'il avait besoin de savoir, des affaires qu'il avait à finir, et des choses dans son coeur qui avaient besoin de réponses.

La douleur qu'il vit dans ces yeux bleus était telle qu'on aurait dit que Mikhail lui-même s'était fait tirer dessus à cet instant. Et d'une certaine manière, c'était le cas. Il s'était fait tirer dans le coeur par un homme qu'il aimait assez pour tuer, par l'homme même qu'il tentait de protéger.

Une douleur aiguë transperça son coeur lorsqu'il regarda Mikhail saisir la situation et se détruire pratiquement sous ses yeux. Comment pourrait-il jamais se pardonner pour ce qu'il avait fait, pour protéger Asami? Tout ce que Mikhail avait jamais fait était de l'aimer. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais que fait souffrir Mikhail. Et il ne devrait jamais que le faire souffrir, dans le futur.

"C'en est assez. Baissez vos armes. Je ne tolèrerai pas cela dans ma maison." Une voix grave et digne résonna derrière lui. Personne ne semblait savoir depuis combien de temps Vladimir se tenait là, mais une fois qu'il eut parlé, la pièce entière sembla obéir. Après tout, il s'agissait de Vladimir Arbatov, le seul homme dont la simple présence lui assurait toujours des manifestations de respect.

Mikhail jeta un oeil à son père avant de mettre son révolver de côté et de s'en aller, dans un silence total. Juste comme Fei Long était sur le point de le suivre, Vladimir avança devant lui et lui bloqua le passage. "J'aimerais vous parler de quelque chose, si ça ne vous dérange pas." s'adressa-t-il poliment à lui.

Fei Long inspira profondément avant d'acquiescer silencieusement et de suivre Vladimir dans son étude. Peut-être valait-il mieux laisser Mikhail seul un moment, et peut-être avait-il besoin de temps pour se reprendre avant de faire face à Mikhail.

Après avoir regardé Fei Long disparaître dans l'étude avec Vladimir Arbatov, Asami se releva lentement.

"Ca va?" demanda Alexei en offrant sa main à Asami, qui naturellement l'ignora.

"C'était juste, hein?" ajouta-t-il, son visage arborant son habituel sourire malicieux.

"Il faut être beaucoup plus rapide que ça, quand t'as affaire à mon frère. Il fait beaucoup ça, tu sais? Tirer sans prévenir."

Après s'être fait tirer dessus par l'aîné des Arbatov, et avoir pour ainsi dire reçu un ordre de leur père, Alexei parvenait étrangement à être celui qui lui tapait le plus sur les nerfs. Après toute cette situation de vie ou de mort, ce maudit gamin avait le culot de rester planté là à regarder, avec cet air amusé sur le visage, ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose.

"Tu avais prévu tout ça, n'est-ce pas?" demanda-il, cherchant son étui à cigarettes dans sa poche.

"Qu'est-ce que j'aurais planifié exactement, selon toi?" sourit Alexei en se prenant une cigarette dans l'étui d'Asami, s'arrêtant pour demander ensuite, et non pas avant. "Ca te dérange?"

"Non." répondit-il en allumant sa propre cigarette, puis il jeta le briquet à Alexei.

"Laisse-moi deviner." Se taisant un instant pour aspirer la fumée et en remplir ses poumons, Asami continua, "Tu veux Fei Long."

Alexei sourit avec malice en répondant négligemment "Est-ce qu'on ne le veut pas tous?"

Il avait complètement sous-estimé le cadet Arbatov. Pour un jeune homme qui n'avait jamais pris part aux négociations du monde souterrain, Alexei avait du potentiel.

"Un mouvement intelligent." Il était forcé de complimenter le gamin. "Mais si tu crois que tu peux me manipuler pour obtenir ce que tu veux, repenses-y, gamin." Le monde de l'ombre n'est pas un terrain de jeu pour toi." De vicieux yeux dorés fixèrent Alexei, tandis qu'il avertissait le gosse arrogant sans en avoir l'air.

Avec un sourire rusé, Alexei alla se placer devant Asami et lui souffla sa fumée à la figure. "Eh bien, je t'ai amené exactement là où je le voulais, non? Et tu as fait un travail merveilleux, quant à ce que tu devais faire. J'appelerais ça une réussite, n'est-il pas?" dit-il sur son habituel ton joueur, avant de s'en aller. Il n'allait pas gaspiller plus de temps avec un pion qui avait déjà été placé et avait rempli son office.

"Tu es sur un terrain dangereux, jeune Arbatov. Surveille tes arrières." dit Asami avec irritation, sa main le démangeant de prendre son flingue. Par chance, sa conscience l'en empêcha. Il n'était juste pas sage d'entrer dans un conflit avec les Arbatov. La mafia russe était trop puissante et il avait bien plus à gagner en étant leur allié qu'en étant leur ennemi.

"Oh, s'il te plaît, tu me fais peur." Impassible face aux menaces, comme toujours, Alexei agita la main en l'air sans se retourner. "Et essuie ce sang de ton visage, veux-tu, grand-père?"

* * *

><p>"Prends un siège, s'il te plaît." Vladimir resta debout, attendant que Fei Long s'asseye. En dépit de son âge, Vladimir l'avait toujours traité avec le respect dû à un chef d'égale position. Il semblait savoir exactement à qui et quoi il avait affaire.<p>

"Je préfère rester debout, merci." déclina-t-il poliment. Ce n'était pas le moment pour s'asseoir et se reposer, pas après ce qu'il s'était passé. De plus, on devait toujours rester sur ses gardes quand on avait affaire à un homme comme Vladimir Arbatov.

Vladimir acquiesca silencieusement et le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de se décider à parler. "Tu sais, je me souviens de l'époque où tu n'étais qu'un petit garçon. Je me disais alors que tu étais un garçon charmant, et que j'aurais aimé que mes fils apprennent à être aussi gracieux." se souvint-il.

"Et tu as grandi et es devenu assez beau." dit-il avec admiration. "Assez pour attirer le regard de mes deux fils."

Fei Long sourit en entendant la dernière phrase. Donc, Vladimir était inquiet, en fin de compte. Non que ça le surprenne, de toute façon. Il s'était attendu à cela dès l'instant où il était arrivé à Moscou.

"Et cela vous dérange." demanda Fei Long de sa voix soyeuse.

"Je n'ai aucun problème avec les préférences sexuelles de mes fils, Fei Long." Il se tut et étudia un moment l'expression sur le visage du jeune dirigeant de Baishe avant de continuer. "Mais j'ai effectivement un problème quand cela menace le bien-être de ma famille."

A ce stade, il était à peu près sûr que Vladimir avait saisi le problème entre les frères. Mais ce n'était toujours pas quelque chose dont leur père devrait lui parler. "J'ai bien peur que vous ne deviez parler de cela à votre fils, votre cadet pour être exact." dit-il respectueusement.

"Alexei n'est pas un problème. Mikhail en est un." Vladimir inspira et soupira, sans aucun changement dans son expression. Il était toujours difficile de dire comment il se sentait. Le personnage contrôlait extrêmement bien ses émotions.

"Il m'a demandé de laisser Alexei prendre sa place, aujourd'hui."

Ces mots furent un coup de massue pour lui, et le plongèrent dans un silence complet. Une vague déferlante d'émotions diverses l'assaillit, avec une force qui l'obligea à s'accrocher au dos de sa chaise pour s'empêcher de trembler inconsciemment. Mikhail était sérieux. Et il avait décidé de quelque chose d'aussi important sans même lui en parler.

"Je vois que c'est aussi une surprise pour toi." dit calmement Vladimir, examinant chacune de ses réactions de ses yeux aiguisés.

"Il ne me l'a pas dit." répondit-il tranquillement, essayant de penser à ce qu'il convenait de faire. Il était sûr d'une chose, c'était qu'il allait bientôt avoir une sérieuse discussion avec Mikhail à propos de tout cela.

"Mikhail a été élevé dans le but de reprendre la succession de la famille. Il a porté cette responsabilité toute sa vie. J'ai toujours souffert de ne pas avoir pu lui donner l'enfance qu'il mérite, et j'aurais été heureux qu'il trouve quelqu'un à aimer. Si seulement il n'avait pas choisi la tête de Baishe."

Pour une fois, Fei Long put voir pendant un bref instant de la tristesse dans ces yeux. La sincérité dans sa voix lui assura qu'il ne mentait pas. Il était tout aussi difficile pour lui de dire ces choses qu'il l'était pour Fei Long de les écouter.

"Je ne le laisserai pas abandonner la succession, Vladimir." dit-il d'une voix déterminée. Il ne le laisserait jamais cela se produire.

A cela, Vladimir se contenta de sourire. "Ce n'est pas à toi de le dire." déclara-t-il. "Mikhail t'aime. Je ne l'ai jamais vu regarder quiconque de la manière dont il te regarde. C'est pour cela que je ne suis pas surpris qu'il soit prêt à aller aussi loin que de tout abandonner pour toi." Il se tut un moment pour regarder dans les yeux améthyste de Fei Long.

"La question est, Fei Long, es-tu prêt à aller aussi loin pour lui?"

Vladimir savait exactement où et comment le frapper. Cet homme avait tout compris, ses problèmes, son manque de confiance, aussi bien que le désordre dans son coeur qui fragilisaient leur relation. Qu'il s'agisse d'un moyen calculé pour l'écarter de son fils ou que cela découle vraiment de l'amour d'un père, le vieil homme n'aurait pas pu mieux gérer le problème.

Complètement silencieux, tentant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses propres pensées, il détourna le regard lorsque Vladimir posa la main sur son épaule.

"Laisse-le partir, Fei Long. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il mérite bien plus que cela. En le gardant, tu le prives de tout ce qui est bon pour lui, et ce conflit avec Asami va le mettre en danger." La gentillesse dans sa voix piétina son coeur, sans pitié. Il ferma les yeux tandis que les mots de Vladimir s'implantaient dans son esprit.

"Toi" insista-t-il, "tu le mets en danger."

* * *

><p>Là, dans sa chambre, Mikhail se tenait immobile face à la fenêtre. Le silence de cette pièce lui serrait le coeur, sachant très bien que Mikhail était conscient de sa présence mais refusait de la reconnaître. Il garda ses distances et attendit calmement qu'il initie la conversation. Il n'avait aucune excuse pour ce qu'il avait fait, et Mikhail avait tous les droits d'être en colère. Peut-être que Vladimir obtiendrait ce qu'il voulait sans avoir à faire quoi que ce soit.<p>

La silhouette devant la fenêtre se balança un peu avant qu'il ne prononce finalement ces mots: "Tu sais" il se tut quelques secondes pour prendre une inspiration. "Tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser, à ce moment, c'est pourquoi tu te tenais là et pas à mes côtés."

Il aurait préféré que Mikhail soit furieux. Pourtant, il était loin d'être en colère. Ces mots étaient prononcés avec un calme déchirant, comme s'il en était venu à accepter cela comme un élément de la vie quotidienne.

Fei Long resta debout, en silence, écoutant chacun des mots qui transperçaient son coeur ensanglanté comme une lame aiguisée.

"Et maintenant je réalise que je connais déjà la réponse." dit-il calmement, passant la main dans ses boucles blondes et soyeuses. Ses yeux bleus regardaient encore dans le vide, vers la fenêtre, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même, comme s'il se répétait ce qu'il avait toujours su.

"Le pire là-dedans, c'est que peu importe à quel point ma fierté en souffre ou à quel point ça me déchire le coeur, je ne sais simplement pas comment te quitter."

Fei Long ferma les yeux et essaya d'effacer la douleur de son coeur en entendant ces mots. Il alla rejoindre Mikhail, le coeur gros, enveloppant par derrière la chaleur de ce corps avec ses bras, et reposant son front contre l'épaule robuste qu'il en était venu à aimer.

Pour une fois dans sa vie, il était content d'être vivant. Content d'avoir su ce qu'on ressentait quand on était aimé à ce point par quelqu'un. C'était un souvenir qui lui resterait pendant une éternité, même si cet amour serait bientôt perdu, même s'il devait lâcher prise.


	16. Chapter 16

**Titre: Cruelles intentions chapitre 16 (Cruel intentions part 16)**

**Auteur: FayC**

**Traduction: Kandamio**

**Beta: Zangy-chan**

**Rating: NC 17**

**Fandom: Viewfinder**

**Pairing: Mikhail x Fei Long, A.(devinez) x Fei Long, Alexei Arbatov**

**Spoiler: Fixer**

**Disclaimer: Alexei et Vladimir Arbatov sont à FayC. Les autres personnages sont propriété d'Ayano Yamane.**

* * *

><p>Des doigts longs et élégants faisaient tourner avec tendresse les boucles douces et blondes qui les entouraient, prenant grand soin de ne pas déranger leur propriétaire dans son sommeil. Fei Long sourit gentiment en se reposant sur son coude, regardant l'homme qui le tenait serré contre lui, les deux bras autour de sa taille, et qui dormait si paisiblement. Il y avait un certain réconfort dans l'étreinte de Mikhail, qu'il n'avait jamais réalisé avant. Quelque part en chemin, c'était devenu quelque chose dont il se languissait chaque matin, d'être juste ici, de sentir cette chaleur contre sa peau, de voir ce visage lui sourire et ces yeux bleus scintiller en le regardant.<p>

Si seulement il pouvait garder tout cela, garder ces bras autour de lui, et garder ces douces boucles autour de ses doigts...

Il effleura doucement de ses doigts ce visage joliment ciselé auquel il s'était habitué, imprimant lentement chaque petit détail dans son esprit; des cils blonds qui étaient encore plus longs que les siens, la rugosité de ses joues là où il n'arrivait pas à se raser, qui piquaient quand il les embrassait, la forme parfaite de son nez qui se lovait amoureusement contre sa nuque quand ils faisaient l'amour, et ces lèvres qui l'embrassaient toujours avec tant d'affection.

"Je t'aime." dit-il doucement, espérant que ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu le courage de dire tout haut serait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, entendu dans les rêves. "Je ne te l'ai pas dit une seule fois, non?" Il se demanda si Mikhail l'avait jamais su, s'il le saurait jamais. La voix soyeuse trembla un peu quand le son se dissipa en un simple murmure. "Je t'aime." Il ferma les yeux, essayant de contrôler la douleur aiguë qui montait dans son coeur. "Je t'aime vraiment."

Repoussant lentement les bras qui le tenaient, il se leva lentement du lit et enfila ses vêtements. Ses valises étaient restées intouchées depuis leur séjour dans la maison de plaisance. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était de passer cette porte. Et cependant, c'était la chose la plus difficile qu'il ait jamais faite dans sa vie, la décision la plus difficile qu'il ait jamais prise.

"Fei?" Une voix grave, gutturale résonna doucement derrière lui. Fei Long se figea en réalisant ce qu'il allait devoir traverser. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, avant de se retourner pour regarder en direction de cette voix. Mikhail était maintenant assis sur le lit, à moitié éveillé, attendant sa réponse.

"Je m'en vais." répondit-il, sa main serrée dans un poing.

Mikhail passa une main dans ses cheveux et repoussa ses boucles. "Déjà? Si tu peux attendre quelques jours, je reviendrai avec toi." Son père n'avait pas encore approuvé sa décision, et même si ce n'était pas important, il aurait besoin de quelques jours de plus pour se préparer.

"Définitivement." dit Fei Long quand ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Mikhail. "Je te quitte."

Un silence paralysant envahit la pièce pendant une minute entière, tandis qu'ils se noyaient chacun dans le regard de l'autre.C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté sur cet instant de révélation. Ses poumons se comprimaient alors qu'il anticipait la réaction de Mikhail face à sa décision.

"Quoi?" La voix de Mikhail sortit à grand peine de sa gorge, quand le sens de ces mots le frappa finalement.

A ce moment, il sut que ce qu'il avait vu dans ces yeux bleus le hanterait pour le reste de ses jours. Ils le fixaient avec une tristesse effrayante et une douleur qui brisa ce jour-là son coeur en morceaux. Il avait prévu de partir sans subir une telle confrontation, sans avoir à regarder Mikhail prendre ce choc juste en face de lui.

"Ton père me l'a dit." dit-il d'un ton inexpressif. "Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser faire?"

Mikhail poussa un grand soupir quand il réalisa ce qui avait pu causer l'inimaginable décision de Fei de partir. Ces yeux bleus se plissèrent, quand il parla. "Ca ne dépend pas de toi, Fei Long." Ses yeux exigeaient qu'on prenne ses mots au sérieux. Ce n'était pas à Fei de décider. C'était sa décision, sa vie.

"Je sais."Il ravala la bile dans sa gorge avec difficulté. "Et c'est la raison pour laquelle je fais ça." La douleur perçante dans sa poitrine s'accumula au point de lui rendre difficile de respirer, et encore plus de se tenir debout. Il fallait qu'il quitte cette pièce. Qu'il parte, avant que tout ne s'écroule et qu'il ne puisse plus trouver la force de s'en aller.

Mikhail se précipita devant lui, saisit son bras avec une force qui fit crier Fei de douleur sur le moment.

Mikhail n'avait jamais utilisé ce ton avec lui, ni ne lui avait fait physiquement mal comme cela. Il avait poussé un homme affectueux et gentil au point de ne plus pouvoir être gentil. Le voir dans cet état était plus que nécessaire pour lui pour s'en maudire pour le reste de sa vie.

"Mikhail." dit-il à contrecoeur. "Tu sais que ce n'est pas facile pour moi."

Des mains puissantes le saisirent et le poussèrent contre le mur. Comme s'il n'était pas déjà assez difficile pour lui de partir comme cela, il fallait que Mikhail lui donne ce baiser qui pouvait toujours le pousser à la soumission. Il n'avait pas besoin de sentir cela à nouveau. Pas cela. Pas maintenant.

Le corps de Mikhail tremblait, et ce n'était pas si différent que cela du sien. Déchiré entre son propre désir de rester dans cette étreinte et sa propre conscience, Fei Long se débattait avec la pauvre excuse de force qu'il lui restait dans les membres.

"Non." Des mots peu convaincants de refus s'échappaient de ses lèvres, à chaque fois repoussés de force dans sa gorge, avec des baisers de Mikhail qui visaient son coeur torturé.

Avec les dernières forces qui lui restaient, Mikhail plaqua le corps mince contre le mur avec violence. "C'est ma vie! Ne me dis pas comment la vivre." Il criait. Mikhail Arbatov, le seul homme qui restait toujours calme et en contrôle, criait, lui criait dessus. La douleur atroce dans ces yeux était plus que suffisante pour montrer dans quel état il se trouvait. Il souhaitait ne pas être là pour le voir. Il souhaitait ne pas être là pour assister à la destruction totale d'un homme fort et extraordinaire comme lui, sous ses yeux, de ses propres mains.

Il ne s'était jamais préparé à voir Mikhail se briser comme cela, il n'avait pas une seule fois pensé se tenir là, et dire ces mots à l'homme qui l'aimait. Il prit une grande inspiration et essaya de reprendre ses esprits. Cependant, peu importe la force avec laquelle il essayait, sa voix ne manquait pas de trembler. "Je ne te dis pas comment vivre. Je te dis de le faire sans moi."

Des yeux d'une sombre teinte améthyste regardaient droit dans les siens, avec une détermination inébranlable. A chaque fois que cette expression apparaissait sur son visage, Mikhail savait qu'aucune force sur Terre ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis. Autant il semblait impossible à Fei Long de reconsidérer la question, autant il lui était impossible de simplement lâcher prise. De toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il en viendrait à accorder autant d'importance à quelqu'un, ou qu'il aurait besoin de quelqu'un à ce point. Fei Long était devenu tout pour lui, une part de sa vie qui donnait sa valeur à la vie elle-même.

Non. Il ne lâcherait pas prise. Pas même si Fei Long mettait son coeur en pièces. Pas même s'il devait en souffrir pour l'éternité.

Il reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Fei, essayant de se raccrocher à tout espoir qui pourrait demeurer. "Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut, Fei?"demanda-t-il dans un murmure, d'une voix si tremblante qu'elle manqua de lui faire monter les larmes aux yeux; si seulement il pouvait pleurer, et il pleurerait volontiers pour cet homme et cet homme seulement. "Tu veux que je restes ici, je vais rester. Je vais reprendre le titre de chef de la famille. On se verra trois fois par an, si c'est tout ce que tu peux me donner. Ne fais juste pas ça." Ces yeux bleus le regardèrent directement, quand il le supplia. "J'ai besoin de toi."

J'ai besoin de toi.

Ces mots le transpercèrent, semblables à une centaines d'aiguilles plantées dans son coeur en même temps. Il ferma les yeux et ravala la bile dans sa gorge, avant de dire la seule chose qu'il lui restait pour convaincre Mikhail de lâcher prise, la vérité qu'il avait refusée d'admettre depuis sept ans.

"Ce n'est pas terminé, avec lui."

Fei Long aurait juré avoir entraperçu des larmes se former dans ces yeux bleus, lorsqu'ils le regardèrent avec une si profonde tristesse. Mais ce qui lui fit le plus mal, ce furent les mots qui suivirent. "Tu ne penses pas que je le sais déjà?" dit-il avec un sourire qui n'était pas juste sarcastique, mais aussi humiliant et déchirant à voir.

"C'est parce que tu le sais que je ne peux plus faire cela." dit-il doucement, tandis que sa main saisissait le pendentif cylintrique autour de son cou, et le laissait lentement tomber dans la paume de Mikhail. C'était la chose même qui les avait réunis, un symbole d'amour, de possession, et maintenant de sacrifice que, pour une fois, il faisait, lui, à la place de Mikhail.

"Considère ceci comme ma réponse. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire. Peu importe ce qui me liait à toi, cela n'existe plus." Il y avait un calme étrange sur son visage, lorsqu'il toucha et prit la main dure de Mikhail quelques secondes avant de la lâcher et de s'en aller.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et resta un moment devant la pièce. Ce qu'il laissait dans cette pièce, ce n'était pas seulement Mikhail Arbatov, c'était une part de lui qui lui avait appris à faire confiance à quelqu'un, à vouloir quelqu'un, et à aimer comme n'importe qui d'autre. Mais on ne lui avait jamais donné le privilège d'avoir une vie normale. Et un tel amour était plus que ce qu'il méritait. C'était la bonne décision, la seule chose qu'il devait donner à l'unique homme qu'il en était venu à aimer: la chance d'une vie sans trop de souffrance. Mikhail trouverait quelqu'un à aimer qui se révèlerait être un meilleur amant que lui, quelqu'un d'autre qui mériterait son amour.

Mikhail se tint en silence, fixant le petit objet dans la paume de sa main, tremblant à la simple pensée de ce qui venait d'arriver. Fei Long l'avait quitté. Tout ce qu'il avait essayé et enduré jusqu'à ce jour avait perdu son sens. Au début, c'était la colère qui avait empli son coeur. De la colère, voilà le résultat de son incapacité à le faire rester. Mais qu'il y avait-il d'autre à faire? Il avait offert tout ce qu'il avait à offrir et vidé son coeur jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui reste aucun secret, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste rien de son coeur.

Sa relation avec Fei Long avait toujours été fragile, mais cette fois c'était différent. Tout était mis à nu. Il n'y avait pas de problème de communication, pas de malentendu, pas de secrets, d'aucun d'entre eux. Fei Long voulait simplement en finir, et l'expression sur ce beau visage lui disait que rien ne le ferait jamais changer d'avis. C'était une décision prise soigneusement, avec raisons, et pas sous le coup de l'émotion. Et pourtant, peu importe s'il aurait été plus raisonnable de le laisser, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une colère intense dans son coeur.

Il savait que Fei Long n'avait jamais autant chéri leur relation que lui, mais il était prêt à vivre avec ça et avec le fait que ce connard de japonais se tiendrait toujours entre eux. C'était tout ce qu'il demandait, et Fei Long ne lui laisserait même pas cela.

Un violent accès de douleur transperça son coeur et lui fit jeter le pendentif contre le mur. Il avait beau essayer de toutes ses forces, ce n'était simplement pas assez. Son putain de coeur n'était pas assez bien pour remplacer cet homme. Pas même assez bien pour laisser Fei Long ne serait-ce que l'essayer.

"Je ne t'aurais jamais abandonné." murmura-t-il, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains, submergé, pour la première fois de sa vie, par la défaite et le désespoir. "Jamais."

* * *

><p>Le vrombissement du jet retentit, lorsque l'avion décolla de la piste d'envol. Fei Long était tranquillement assis, regardant à l'extérieur, les montagnes enneigées de Sibérie. Le souvenir de ces quelques jours dans le chalet traversa brièvement son esprit. Il était content que ça se soit passé là et pas à Hong-Kong. Tout ce qui était arrivé là devrait rester là, avec la part de lui-même qui appartenait à Mikhail Arbatov. Il aurait souhaité que ce soit aussi simple, de couper une partie de son coeur et de la laisser derrière soi.<p>

A la recherche d'un remède à la douleur intense de son coeur, il se leva pour se servir un verre de vin. Rouge. Italien. Un beau corps, puissant et pourtant un peu doux, un vin comme Mikhail les aimait, des caractères pareils à ceux qu'il voyait en Mikhail Arbatov.

Il ferma les yeux et mordit ses lèvres en réalisant ce qu'il avait en tête. Depuis quand aimait-il autant le vin? Depuis quand tout ce qu'il faisait semblait-il lui rappeler Mikhail?

"Es-tu sûr que ce soit une bonne idée?" Une voix familière résonna derrière lui. "De te soûler alors que tu es coincé avec moi dans l'avion?"

Alexei. Il avait oublié qu'il avait demandé à Alexei de le ramener à Hong Kong plutôt que d'attendre quelques jours de plus pour que son avion passe le prendre, et oublié, qu'Alexei était monté avec lui dans l'avion. Etrangement, rien ne semblait l'énerver, ni les paroles agaçantes d'Alexei, ni le fait qu'il soit là.

"On dirait que mon plan fonctionne, après tout." dit-il avec ce même sourire rusé qu'il avait toujours eu.

"C'est toi qui l'as ramené?" Ce n'était pas comme si il ne pouvait pas deviner qui était le cerveau derrière l'arrivée d'Asami en Russie, il voulait simplement savoir s'il avait raison.

"Il n'a pas été difficile de convaincre mon père de partager quelques routes d'échanges et de gagner un nouveau partenaire pour le bien de son fils préféré." répondit-il d'un ton indifférent, comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose de parfaitement normal. Cependant, ce n'était pas une surprise. Après tout, il était le rusé Alexei Arbatov, qui semblait pouvoir justifier toute action aussi mauvaise ou immorale qu'elle soit, tant qu'elle lui permettait d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Mais c'était le fait qu'il soit aussi direct à ce sujet qui rendait sa justification convainquante.

"Tu n'as honte de rien, hein?"

"Pas quand je veux quelque chose à ce point." dit-il d'une voix grave, gutturale, ses yeux verts déshabillant sans honte le corps magnifique en face de lui. "Et je veux vraiment coucher avec toi."

Venant de quelqu'un d'autre, ces mots auraient eu l'air très déplacés, mais pas dans la bouche d'Alexei. Alexei rayonnait d'une certaine sincérité, et quand il parlait de ce genre de choses, il n'y avait jamais de moquerie dans sa voix. Il était juste direct. Pour cette raison, ce qui aurait eu l'air impoli se changeait en quelque chose de plutôt érotique. Et au lieu de se sentir en colère, il se trouvait souvent un peu embarrassé par ces mots.

"Tu penses que je te laisserais coucher avec moi simplement parce que j'ai rompu avec ton frère?" C'était une idée ridicule, et une idée qu'il n'avait même jamais pensé voir dans la tête d'Alexei.

"Non. Je pense simplement que la seule chose qui t'empêche de coucher avec moi, c'est mon frère. Maintenant que tu n'es plus lié à lui, plus rien ne t'en empêche." dit-il sans ambages, tendant la main pour prendre quelques mèches de la chevelure ébène, et pour jouer avec elles entre ses doigts.

"Tu oublies qu'il faudrait déjà que j'ai envie de toi pour que ça arrive." lui rappela Fei Long. Il ne nierait pas qu'Alexei était une personne qu'il aurait fortement envisagée de mettre dans son lit s'ils s'étaient rencontrés avant Mikhail, mais maintenant il n'était juste pas à l'aise avec l'idée d'être avec quelqu'un d'autre, et surtout pas quand l'homme en question était le frère de Mikhail.

"Que dirais-tu d'un peu de persuasion?" dit-il de manière séduisante avec son fameux grognement guttural, ses doigts caressèrent la joue douce et sans défaut devant lui.

"Enlève tes mains de là." Fei Long repoussa sa main de manière calme, en contrôle. Il ne voulait pas être touché par quelqu'un d'autre. Du moins pour le moment.

A sa grande surprise, Alexei attrapa son bras et le força en un baiser, un baiser qui avait déjà affaibli une fois ses jambes. Il avait eu beau se montrer direct et avoir rendues claires ses intentions un grand nombre de fois, Alexei n'avait jamais essayé de le forcer à se soumettre. Mais maintenant, ces bras enveloppaient son corps avec tant de force qu'il parvenait difficilement à respirer. Et ces lèvres prenaient les siennes avec tant de force qu'elles le poussaient en arrière, l'envoyaient se cogner contre la fenêtre. Alexei le bloquait contre le mur, de tout son poids, en dévorant le goût dans sa bouche avec avidité, pompant sa maîtrise de soi à chaque mouvement de sa langue. Alexei était trop pour lui. Il avait été embrassé un nombre incalculable de fois dans sa vie mais aucune n'avait jamais autant menacé sa maîtrise de soi, ni ne l'avait fait se sentir si démuni.

"Maintenant dis-moi que tu n'as pas envie de moi." murmura-t-il en ronronnant à l'oreille de Fei, ne relâchant pas sa prise sur le corps svelte qu'il étreignait, qui ne cessait de se débattre pour se libérer.

"Lâche-m..." Sa voix mourut en une respiration hachée et erratique lorsqu'Alexei frôla le côté de sa nuque avec ses lèvres avant de sucer avec force la peau juste sous son oreille, y gagnant ce qui aurait été un gémissement satisfaisant si Fei Long ne l'avait pas retenu dans sa gorge.

Le clouant sur place avec sa plus grande stature, ses mains commencèrent à défaire les boutons sur la chemise de Fei plus rapidement que celui-ci n'aurait pu l'empêcher, dans son état. Alexei l'attaquait sans la moindre intention de reculer. Et cela aurait été une tentative de viol si son corps n'avait pas réagi de manière si sensible à ce toucher dont il ne pouvait se libérer, par manque de motivation. En particulier alors que sur un plan physique, il aurait pu le faire sans trop de difficultés. Alexei ne se vantait pas. Ses capacités sexuelles allaient au-delà des mots.

Il ne savait pas s'il retenait sa respiration par anticipation ou par peur de perdre contrôle, lorsqu'Alexei descendit de sa nuque à son torse. "Ne..." Il lui était presque impossible de prononcer des mots de résistance quand il pouvait à peine respirer comme cela. Ces lèvres se pressaient sur son corps avec technique, comme si elles pouvaient pénétrer sa peau. Il lui fallut énormément de force pour retenir les cris de plaisir qui forçaient leur chemin dans sa gorge, quand il prit son mamelon dans sa bouche.

Alexei sourit. Il pouvait sentir le corps élégant dans ses bras se tendre avec force, même s'il ne faisait que très peu de bruit. Ce que Fei Long ne savait pas, c'est que ses efforts pour se contenir le rendaient encore plus dur que s'il avait cédé plus volontairement. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il parvenait à abattre un léopard intraitable et d'une beauté à couper le souffle comme Fei Long, qui se révélait être extrêmement grisant et qui à coup sûr valait le coup de se disputer avec son frère.

"Non." Il rassembla le peu de force qu'il restait dans ses membres et repoussa l'autre.

Cela n'arriverait pas. Il ne ferait pas cela à Mikhail.

Alexei attrapa ses bras et le retourna. Fei Long se débattit mais l'autre homme, plus fort, rendait tous ses efforts inutiles. Il était de nouveau dans ses bras, Alexei le tenant par derrière, murmurant dans son oreille, "Ton corps en a envie. Et tu le sais."

Il se maudit intérieurement en réalisant qu'on était sur le point de le forcer à commettre un crime impardonnable contre l'homme qu'il aimait. Etrangement, c'était aussi différent que possible de ce qu'Asami lui avait fait. Alexei n'était pas physiquement violent, il était violent de séduction, et son inimaginable dextérité faisait du contact physique une nécessité absolue. C'était du viol et pourtant cela s'éloignait autant que possible de la simple définition du viol, en grande partie parce que chaque parcelle de son corps le désirait. Cependant, il restait impardonnable pour lui d'en avoir envie, et encore plus impardonnable pour Alexei d'initier un tel acte.

"C'est ton frère." maudit-il, la respiration erratique, espérant qu'il puisse encore y avoir un moyen de s'en sortir.

"Et tu l'as quitté." Il attira Fei avec violence contre son corps, suçant sans arrêt la peau de son cou en murmurant. "Ou pas?"

Peu importait à quel point c'était vrai ou à quel point il avait besoin d'oublier Mikhail. "Ce n'est pas aussi simple." Ce ne l'était vraiment pas. Mikhail valait beaucoup plus que cela, pour lui.

"Ca le sera. Permets-moi de couper ce lien pour toi." Comme si ces mains ne le privaient pas déjà de toute défense, cette voix séductrice, qui ne pourrait jamais appartenir qu'à cet homme, fit battre la chamade à son coeur en anticipation.

"Je peux et je vais coucher avec toi, et tu vas l'oublier." promit-il tandis que sa main se dirigeait vers le bas pour enlever le pantalon de Fei. "De cette façon, je vous fais une faveur à tous les deux."

Il put sentir chaque muscle de son corps se tendre, lorsque la main d'Alexei entoura son érection, le forçant à saisir ces bras et à planter ses ongles dedans pour s'empêcher de devenir fou.

"Cède-moi, et je te ferai crier comme tu n'as jamais crié avant." murmura-il, sa main caressant la longueur de Fei avec un mouvement qui le poussa à chercher désespérément quelque chose auquel s'accrocher. Son coeur ne pensait qu'à Mikhail, pourtant chaque centimètre carré de son corps le trahissait et désirait douloureusement le toucher d'Alexei. En fin de compte, sa conscience perdit la bataille. Un grand gémissement franchit ses lèvres, lorsque la main d'Alexei manqua de détruire sa santé mentale.

Conscient que Fei Long était sur le point de jouir, il saisit le verre de vin et plongea ses doigts dans le succulent liquide rouge avant de laisser traîner sa main jusqu'à l'étroite ouverture. Fei Long n'était pas le seul à être sur le point de craquer. Ce superbe gémissement l'avait rendu dur comme la pierre, et inhabituellement impatient. A l'origine, il voulait prendre plus de temps avec sa récompense, mais le besoin de prendre la superbe créature devant lui était trop écrasant. Si Fei Long pouvait faire un si joli son en réponse aux caresses de sa main, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'anticiper le merveilleux son qu'il ferait une fois pénétré.

A sa grande satisfaction, il put sentir Fei Long pousser en arrière contre sa main, tandis que les doigts le pénétraient. Ce beau visage se tordit d'agonie et poussa un cri qui fit gémir Alexei et l'immergea dans sa propre excitation.

Incapable de supporter cette attente plus longtemps, il pénétra lentement mais avec force l'étroite ouverture, ce qui fit se balancer plutôt violemment le corps mince dans ses bras, et lui fit pousser un cri qui ruinerait le souvenir plaisant de tous les autres gémissements entendus dans sa vie. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi il était si difficile pour Mikhail de lâcher prise. Comment, nom de Dieu, un homme pouvait-il se séparer d'une créature si inimaginablement belle et érotique, si irréellement parfaite en tous points?

Sachant très bien que son incapacité à contrôler ses gémissements encourageait Alexei à lui en demander plus, il lui était impossible de résister. Avec chaque mouvement, il se retrouvait à glisser entre ces bras puissants, ses membres affaiblis, forçant Alexei à saisir ses hanches pour soutenir son poids. Il ne s'était jamais senti si démuni dans sa vie. Avec Mikhail il restait toujours en contrôle, grâce à la gentillesse du personnage, mais être pris par Alexei le privait de tout contrôle, émotionnellement et physiquement. Peut-être que c'était l'intensité de ses puissantes poussées, ou la parfaite habileté de ses mains, et même le son qu'il faisait en respirant et qui montrait qu'il était aussi excité, une réaction rare chez celui qui prenait le contrôle.

Il rejeta la tête en arrière et arqua le dos lorsque les doigts d'Alexei se plantèrent profondément dans la chair de ses hanches, lui indiquant qu'il était aussi proche que lui de l'orgasme. Après quelques autres poussées, et quelques caresses de sa main, ils vinrent ensemble dans un son qui changea leur vie à tous les deux.

Et en effet il cria, comme il n'avait jamais crié avant.


	17. Chapter 17

**Titre: Cruelles intentions chapitre 17 (Cruel intentions part 17)**

**Auteur: FayC**

**Traduction: Kandamio**

**Beta: Zangy-chan**

**Rating: PG 13?**

**Fandom: Viewfinder**

**Pairing: Alexei x Fei Long**

**Spoiler: Fixer**

**Disclaimer: Alexei Arbatov est propriété de FayC. Tous les autres personnages sont à Ayano Yamane.**

* * *

><p>Fei Long se tenait dans son étude, les bras dans le dos. Le tableau de Monet, peinture à l'huile sur toile, qui était accroché au-dessus de son bureau, était un vrai chef-d'oeuvre, un chef-d'oeuvre qui avant lui apportait paix et tranquillité, à chaque fois qu'il le regardait. Sauf que maintenant il ne faisait plus que faire ressurgir des souvenirs dont il ne voulait plus, des souvenirs dont il souhaitait qu'ils n'aient été qu'un rêve. Et dans un sens, c'est ce que ça avait été: le rêve d'une vie heureuse, une vie au sujet de laquelle il s'était trompé en pensant qu'elle durerait.<p>

Ils se connaissaient depuis moins d'un an. Même ainsi, Mikhail le connaissait presque aussi bien que Tao, alors qu'il avait fallu des années au jeune garçon pour parfaire ses connaissances en la matière. Il faut du temps pour connaître quelqu'un. On doit y prêter beaucoup d'attention, pour le faire dans un temps aussi court. Et si une personne s'en souciait assez pour y prêter autant attention, c'était Mikhail Arbatov.

Il n'avait jamais mentionné qu'il aimait Monet. Mikhail n'était pas dans le musée avec lui pour savoir qu'il avait passé des heures devant cette peinture. Mais de temps en temps, il s'arrêtait quand ils passaient devant ses oeuvres, et malgré lui, il devait sans doute sourire. Mikhail devait avoir entendu cela, d'une manière ou d'une autre, et lui avait acheté la peinture pour lui faire une surprise. C'était toujours comme cela avec Mikhail. Il lui suffisait de regarder quelque chose et de sourire, et le lendemain ça arrivait sur son bureau, proprement emballé, avec une carte qui portait l'inscription "Bien à toi, M. Arbatov."

Bien à toi.

Les mots avaient été écrits encore et encore, avec une certitude absolue. Mikhail était toujours sorti des sentiers battus pour rendre clair à qui appartenait son coeur, même si la faveur ne lui était jamais retournée. Pourtant, ce qui reposait dans son propre coeur était un secret qui n'avait jamais été révélé, le secret disant que s'il devait choisir d'appartenir à quelqu'un, il ne regretterait pas d'appartenir à Arbatov pour le restant de ses jours.

Quelques coups à la porte annoncèrent l'arrivée de ses engagements pour la journée. Yoh entra après avoir reçu la permission de son maître. "Fei Long-sama." Il le salua comme d'habitude avant d'approcher de son maître qui restait debout en face de la peinture, lui tournant le dos. "Puis-je vous faire mon rapport?"

Fei Long acquiesca en silence, continuant à regarder la peinture comme si son esprit se trouvait ailleurs. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'il était arrivé à Hong Kong, et il était dans cet état depuis lors. Liu Fei Long de Baishe n'avait jamais beaucoup parlé, et ses sourires seraient plus rares que des nouvelles lunes s'il n'y avait pas Tao. Avec Mikhail Arbatov dans les parages, ces derniers mois, les choses s'étaient peu à peu améliorées. Mais depuis qu'il était revenu de Russie, même Tao n'avait pas été gratifié d'un sourire, et maintenant il pouvait à peine se souvenir de la voix douce de son maître. Il ne mangeait pas beaucoup, et avait de trop nombreuses fois laissé refroidir son thé.

"Vous avez une réunion à dix heures au sujet des investissements dans le casino de Macao. Les chefs des cinq familles seront là, et ils attendent votre décision aujourd'hui." dit Yoh de son habituel ton neutre, en parcourant la liste dans sa main. "Votre cousin Hong est arrivé il y a quelques jours et il aimerait vous voir pour déjeuner avant de partir demain. Après cela, vous devriez avoir l'après-midi libre pour faire d'autres arrangements. Et votre _sifu_ aimerait savoir quand vous voudriez commencer votre entraînement."

Il ne reprocherait pas au maître de kung fu de Fei Long d'avoir demandé. Quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas, quand un homme qui insistait pour s'entraîner tous les jours, même quand il revenait à peine d'un voyage épuisant, manquait quatre jours d'entraînement sans même le mentionner. En ce moment, tous dans Baishe savaient que quelque chose s'était passé en Russie. Mais qui oserait demander cela?

"Pourrais-tu t'en débarrasser?" Ses yeux restaient fixés sur la peinture alors qu'il murmurait presque.

"Je vous demande pardon?" Il ne saisissait pas vraiment de quoi parlait son maître.

"Le tableau."

C'était Mikhail Arbatov. Maintenant c'était confirmé. Que Fei Long veuille se débarrasser du tableau signifiait qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble. C'était la seule explication. Cependant, même s'il l'avait soupçonné, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que le russe aurait seulement pu le laisser partir.

"Voulez-vous que je le détruise ou que je le vende, Fei Long-sama?" Il avait beau vouloir connaître la vérité, il serait déplacé pour lui de poser des questions. Mais la réponse à celle-ci lui dirait si la situation était vraiment mauvaise.

"Prête-le simplement à un musée quelque part, Yoh. Et envoie Tao pour m'aider à m'habiller, s'il te plaît." dit-il calmement.

Donc ce n'était pas une mauvaise rupture. Fei Long n'était pas en colère. Il ne voulait simplement plus qu'on rappelle le russe à son attention. Même s'il n'était pas en aussi mauvais état qu'avant son départ pour Moscou, il restait douloureux de le voir comme ça. Mais le pire là-dedans, c'était que même s'il le voulait de tout son coeur, il n'était pas en position d'aider. Et même s'il était en position de faire quoi que ce soit, cela ne signifierait probablement rien pour Fei Long. Tout ce que cela ferait serait de compliquer encore plus leur relation et de mettre Fei Long mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de lui, ce qui était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin. Pour le moment, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de rester aux côtés de Fei Long, et de faire ce qu'il pouvait pour soulager son coeur d'au moins quelques soucis.

Avant de se retirer, Yoh jeta un coup d'oeil et vit qu'il n'avait pas touché à son petit-déjeuner. Tao aurait pleuré à cette simple constatation, s'il avait su.

"Allez-vous prendre votre petit-déjeuner avant de partir? Tao se fait un sang d'encre pour vous. Il pleure depuis des jours." S'il y avait une personne dans cette enceinte qui pouvait forcer Fei Long à faire quelque chose contre sa volonté, c'était Tao.

"Merci, Yoh. Tu peux sortir." dit-il d'une voix froide, tournant le dos à son fidèle garde du corps, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la porte se fermer derrière lui.

Oui, il y avait encore Tao. Il était tout pour le garçon, du moins pour le moment. Un jour, Tao grandirait et deviendrait un homme. Et il donnerait à Tao la liberté qu'il méritait, même si cela signifiait être séparé du garçon.

Lentement, il alla jusqu'à la table où l'attendait son petit-déjeuner et saisit sa tasse de thé. Il avait encore Tao, et passerait intelligemment le temps qu'il lui restait avec le garçon. Que cela soit possible ou non avec moins de la moitié de coeur qu'il lui restait, il essaierait.

* * *

><p>La réunion se tenait dans l'un des hôtels les plus luxueux de Hong Kong. Yoh ouvrit la porte et accompagna son maître dans la salle de réunion, où se trouvaient déjà les têtes des familles en pouvoir de Hong Kong et de Macau. Liu Fei Long était toujours ponctuel. Mais il aimait aussi mettre un point d'honneur à ce que tout le monde comprenne son autorité en arrivant le dernier, en particulier pour une réunion de cette importance.<p>

Il y avait six personnes autour de la table, quand il n'aurait dû y en avoir que cinq à part lui. Il resta immobile quelques instants en voyant que le sixième homme était un jeune homme caucasien aux cheveux noisette et aux yeux verts qu'il préfèrerait ne pas voir. Alexei Arbatov était assis en face de lui. Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit avant? Il s'agissait d'une réunion sur les investissements dans les casinos de Macau. Ne pas inviter ici la famille Arbatov, qui sur un plan pratique possédait plus de la moitié des affaires illégales de Macau, aurait été assez impoli pour déclencher une guerre. Et c'était Alexei qui était au pouvoir, maintenant que Mikhail était retourné en Russie. Il fallait qu'il soit là.

Alexei lui sourit lorsqu'il s'assit à la table. Ces yeux verts ne manquaient jamais de le fixer d'une manière des plus inappropriées. Il évitait les rencontres avec Alexei depuis qu'il était descendu de l'avion, quatre jours auparavant. Mais contrairement à sa tête de mule de frère, Alexei ne l'avait pas embêté plus d'une fois jusqu'à ce jour, et cette invitation avait été directement rejetée. Il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer que si c'était Mikhail qui était assis à cette table, il y aurait eu un désir évident dans ces yeux. Mais il n'y avait nulle trace de cela dans ceux d'Alexei. Les yeux verts, prédateurs, restaient rivés sur lui, comme un loup appréciant la vue de la prochaine proie qu'il allait chasser et dévorer. La ténacité de Mikhail était agaçante, quand il ne voulait pas être dérangé. Mais la détermination d'Alexei ne le faisait frissonner que trop souvent. Il ne savait jamais quelle chose impensable Alexei dirait ou ferait ensuite, et cet homme n'avait encore jamais manqué d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait avec cette approche.

La réunion commença avec les détails des investissements et des bénéfices pour chaque famille. Fei Long écouta tranquillement, comme à l'accoutumée, calculant ses risques et étudiant attentivement les visages de ceux qui pourraient devenir ses partenaires en affaire. Liu Fei Long n'arrivait pas simplement le dernier aux réunions, il insistait également pour être le dernier à parler, s'il choisissait seulement de parler. Un simple mot pouvait révéler aux gens ce qu'il avait en tête. Et dans le monde dans lequel il vivait, il était crucial de différencier ses alliés de ses ennemis avant que cela n'arrive, enfin, si on souhaitait vivre assez longtemps pour faire quelque chose dans cette vie.

Pendant tout ce temps, Alexei, lui aussi, resta assis en silence. Son visage arborait toujours le même sourire rusé, pendant qu'il continuait à l'agresser sexuellement du regard depuis l'autre bout de la table, comme si ce qui se passait dans cette pièce le laissait indifférent. Soit le personnage bluffait exceptionnellement bien, soit il était vraiment gâté et ne pouvait s'en foutre plus. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, ces yeux le mirent assez mal à l'aise pour qu'il ait envie de sortir de cette pièce rien que pour mieux respirer. Il n'était pas facile de se faire jeter des oeillades aussi intenses pendant aussi longtemps, quand il n'avait pas d'échappatoire possible. Dans le lieu le plus inopportun, et au moment le plus inopportun, Alexei trouvait approprié de le déshabiller du regard, lui donnant l'impression d'être nu devant tous ces gens.

Fei Long s'agita sur son siège lorsqu'une violente vague de douleur traversa son corps. Voir Alexei avait ramené des souvenirs qu'il avait essayé d'oublier, des souvenirs de trahison et de la culpabilité qui le dévorait, des souvenirs de sa propre faiblesse qui le faisaient se détester lui-même au point de haïr voir son reflet dans une glace. Cela lui retournait l'estomac. Il pouvait encore sentir les mains d'Alexei sur lui. Il pouvait encore entendre les impardonnables cris de plaisir dont il avait gratifié Alexei dans cet avion. Et pour encore empirer les choses, même avec toute cette culpabilité et cette haine de soi menaçant d'exploser dans sa poitrine, il était pourtant encore excité par ces yeux verts.

C'était impardonnable et en même temps inévitable, pourtant. Le sex appeal d'Alexei était incontestable. Mais il y avait aussi une part de lui qui avait besoin d'Alexei, la part qui désirait Mikhail à en mourir et qui le ferait retourner dans ses bras à la première occasion. Tandis que la seule chose assez forte pour l'arrêter était le crime impardonnable d'avoir trahi Mikhail avec nul autre que son propre frère. Peu importe à quel point il voulait retourner avec lui, dans ces circonstances, c'était impossible. Il ne pourrait plus plonger dans ces yeux bleus de la même manière qu'avant. Un jour, Mikhail le découvrirait, et cela les détruirait, lui, et sans doute, leur relation.

Alexei faisait ce qu'il avait promis. Il abîmait leur lien. Ou du moins il détruisait complètement le chemin qui l'aurait mené de nouveau vers Mikhail. De cette façon, le crime impardonnable devenait la bonne chose à faire. Mais même en sachant cela, il restait difficile pour lui de l'admettre, et il avait toujours l'estomac retourné à chaque fois qu'il repensait à ce jour dans l'avion.

"Pouvons-nous avoir une réponse de la famille Arbatov?" Une voix le tira de ses pensées et lui rappela qu'il était encore en réunion. Il semblait que tous sauf eux aient accepté une part égale, et que c'était le tour d'Alexei.

Alexei sourit et tapota joyeusement des doigts sur la table, ses yeux étaient encore rivés sur le beau visage de l'autre côté de la table quand il parla. "Je suis d'accord si Baishe est d'accord." La réponse secoua un instant Fei de son apparence froide et réservée, mais pas autant que la déclaration qui suivait. "Et ce sera une part nette de vingt pour cent, pour nous deux."

Il était vrai que leurs pouvoirs seuls méritaient plus qu'une part normale. La protection d'Arbatov à Macau était cruciale, et son propre pouvoir à Hong Kong et en Chine pouvait tirer des ficelles que les cinq autres familles n'auraient pu tirer avec tous leurs pouvoirs combinés. Mais personne ne serait assez fou pour demander quelque chose comme cela sans montrer aucune intention de s'expliquer. En particulier quand on était jeune et nouveau à ce poste. Et ça dérangeait clairement plus de la moitié des personnes présentes dans la pièce.

"Vous êtes peut-être nouveau à ce poste, jeune Arbatov. Mais c'est beaucoup que vous demandez là." commenta un ancien d'un ton respectueux.

Alexei sourit et répondit sans détours. "Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, c'est de l'argent. Et il se trouve que j'en ai assez pour ne pas avoir à me lever pour moins de vingt pour cent. Et à moins que Baishe ne soit d'accord, je ne suis simplement pas assez intéressé pour me lever du lit tout court."

Le personnage avait des tripes. Il fallait au moins lui accorder cela. De plus, il comprenait l'art de la négociation. Mais étant donné que leurs préférences sexuelles à tous deux étaient connues, cela donnait immédiatement l'impression qu'ils couchaient ensemble, et même alors qu'il songeait au même chiffre, cela l'énervait assez pour que sa main le démange d'avoir son révolver. Mais puisque ce n'était pas une option, il resta calmement assis sans protester pendant que la pièce s'agitait.

"C'est simplement hors de question. J'ai bien peur de devoir vous demander de reconsidérer la question." Et sur ces mots, Alexei quitta la pièce.

Ce n'était pas un gamin idiot, gâté et sans expérience. Alexei savait exactement ce qu'il faisait et combien il valait. En un peu plus d'une heure, il avait réussi à faire réaliser à toutes les personnes de cette pièce qu'il n'était pas un gamin qu'on pouvait embêter, quelque chose qui prenait des mois ou même des années à accomplir, pour la plupart des gens.

Et puisqu'Alexei avait quasiment conclu le marché pour lui, il n'avait plus aucune raison de rester assis dans la même pièce que de plaintifs vieillards, quand il était plus que probable qu'ils soient forcés d'accepter ce partage, à la fin. "Je reste sur vingt pour cent, et j'attends vos décisions. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai d'autres réunions auxquelles je dois assister." dit-il poliment avant de saluer et de quitter la pièce, suivi immédiatement par Yoh.

Alexei était appuyé contre le mur, derrière la porte, et attendait négligemment, une cigarette à la bouche. "Il faut que je te parle une seconde." demanda-t-il, comme s'il n'avait rien à se reprocher, ce qui énerva encore plus Fei Long qu'il ne l'était déjà. Mais à ce stade, quand son corps était déjà un peu excité par la tentative d'Alexei de le violer du regard pendant la réunion, ce n'était pas une bonne idée de s'opposer à lui et il se contenta donc de lui jeter un regard noir avant de tenter de s'en aller sans un mot.

Une main puissante attrapa son poignet et l'arrêta avant qu'il ne puisse aller plus loin. Fei Long resta immobile, inspirant profondément plusieurs fois pour se calmer, n'étant pas désireux de faire une scène en face de tous les gardes du corps qui entouraient la salle de réunion.

"Si l'on considère que je viens de conclure le marché sans que tu n'aies à dire un seul mot, je pense que quelques verres sont de rigueur, n'est-ce pas?" demanda-t-il en souriant. Le personnage ne voyait vraiment pas à quel point il était énervé.

"Ne franchis pas la ligne, Alexei." l'avertit-il avec un regard meurtrier. "Que j'aie été l'allié de ton frère ne signifie pas que je suis le tien." dit-il doucement, mais avec l'intention claire de faire comprendre qu'il était loin de plaisanter. Ses sombres yeux améthyste regardèrent droit dans ceux d'Alexei, lorsqu'il reprit violemment sa main.

Sans nulle intention de lâcher prise, Alexei resserra sa prise sur son poignet en le traînant rapidement dans la pièce la plus proche, claquant la porte avant que Yoh ne puisse les rejoindre.

"Non..." Il appuya avec force contre le corps masculin alors qu'Alexei commençait à l'embrasser avec une intensité qui menaçait de l'écraser jusqu'à l'inconscience, contre la porte close. A chaque fois qu'il se débattait pour retirer ces mains de l'arrière de sa tête, elles le saisissaient de nouveau pour le dévorer encore et encore. Ses cris de rejet étaient tus sans pitié par les lèvres d'Alexei, qui forçait sa langue chaude dans sa bouche jusqu'au fon de sa gorge, aspirant et vidant l'air de ses poumons.

Il y avait une flamme indéniable en Alexei qui le consumait vivant à chaque fois qu'il était captif de ces bras, une flamme qui brûlait sa conscience et le privait de toute défense. Il n'avait jamais eu peur de quiconque dans sa vie, si ce n'est de cet homme seul. Alexei avait le pouvoir de le forcer à se soumettre sans avoir à gagner sa confiance ou son amour comme Mikhail. Et plutôt que de lui en vouloir, une part de lui semblait apprécier de perdre ce contrôle qu'il se forçait à avoir sur lui-même, aussi loin qu'il se rappelle.

Fei Long haletait bruyamment lorsqu'Alexei le libéra de ce baiser. Il se mordit la lèvre quand Alexei pressa sa cuisse contre son érection grandissante, se maudissant intérieurement pour donner à cet immonde connard la satisfaction de savoir qu'il était excité. "Assez, Alexei." dit-il doucement entre ses dents serrées, sachant très bien que tout ce qui serait dit plus fort qu'un murmure serait entendu par Yoh, qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la porte, la cognant et appelant son maître avec inquiétude.

"Toujours hautain, je vois, mon beau Fei Long." murmura-t-il dans un grognement guttural, avant d'appuyer ses lèvres contre la nuque élégante, juste en dessous de son oreille, et de sucer jusqu'à ce que le corps dans ses bras frissonne sous l'agréable picotement qui laisserait sûrement une marque pendant plusieurs jours.

"Je ne suis pas à toi." protesta-t-il, les dents serrées, faisant de son mieux pour garder un volume de voix assez bas, de même pour les battements de son coeur, qu'Alexei, il en était sûr, pouvait entendre.

"Tu le seras très bientôt." murmura-t-il, mouillant l'arrière de l'oreille de Fei avec sa langue, y gagnant un autre tressaillement du corps splendide alors dans ses bras. "Avant que la marque que j'ai laissée ne s'efface, je te le garantis."

Avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer un autre mot, Alexei ouvrit la porte à la volée, le faisant basculer en arrière et s'écraser directement contre Yoh. Fei Long jura que si ce n'était pas le frère de Mikhail, il prendrait un immense plaisir à tuer ce personnage et à effacer ce sourire de sa figure. Mais ce qui l'irritait le plus, c'était que ce qu'Alexei avait dit pourrait être vrai, eu égard à sa situation avec Mikhail, et au fait que son corps réagisse comme il le faisait quand Alexei le touchait.

"On se revoit bientôt." dit-il avant de s'en aller.

* * *

><p>Fei Long reposait sur son lit, pleinement éveillé, après d'infinies heures où il avait tenté en vain de se forcer à dormir. Il n'avait pas dormi plus de quelques heures depuis qu'il était revenu de Russie. Il y avait simplement trop de choses dans sa tête, trop de soucis dans son coeur, et quelque chose de plus en plus douloureux apparaissait dans sa poitrine, à tel point qu'il lui devenait difficile de respirer.<p>

Yoh ne lui dit pas un mot du reste de la journée. Il devait savoir pour Alexei. Cet homme n'était pas devenu son garde du corps le plus proche sans raison. Comme si la culpabilité dans son coeur ne lui causait pas assez de douleur, que Yoh soit au courant de l'affaire lui donnait la nausée. Que quelqu'un à qui il faisait confiance, un subordonné, et un homme qui dans les faits lui avait confessé son amour, voie son comportement honteux, c'était quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas gérer en plus de cela. Le poids dans son coeur devenait insupportable, et il avait laissé en Russie le seul homme qui parvenait toujours à faire disparaître ses soucis.

Fei Long ferma les yeux en rappelant des souvenirs qu'il devrait essayer d'oublier. Un regard affectueux de ces yeux bleus pouvait toujours le rassurer. Un baiser de Mikhail pouvait toujours adoucir son coeur.

La douleur dans son coeur augmentait avec chaque jour qui passait. Depuis l'instant où il avait quitté la Russie, Mikhail n'avait pas fait une tentative pour l'appeler. C'était ce qu'il voulait, et il devait en être ainsi. Si Mikhail avait appelé, il n'était pas sûr de ne pas revenir vers lui en courant dans la seconde.

Pourquoi pensait-il qu'il lui était possible de continuer à vivre normalement sans Mikhail dans sa vie? Comment faisait-il avant, quand ils ne se connaissaient pas? Cela faisait seulement quatre jours qu'ils avaient rompu, et il se brisait déjà en morceaux en sachant qu'il ne pourrait plus revoir ce visage. Quatre jours et son coeur pleurait déjà pour Mikhail.

Il se releva pour s'asseoir sur le lit, et enfouit son visage angoissé dans ses mains. Il fallait que ça s'arrête. Il fallait qu'il abandonne Mikhail. Qu'il l'abandonne vraiment.

Mais comment?

Il sortit brusquement son visage de ses mains, lorsque son portable sonna. Qui osait l'appeler à cette heure-ci? Il alla chercher son téléphone et fixa le numéro inconnu pendant plusieurs secondes avant de décider de prendre l'appel. Peut-être que c'était quelque chose d'important. Il ne dormait pas de toute façon.

"Wei?"

"Où es-tu?" demanda directement l'homme à l'autre bout de la ligne.

Fei Long retint son souffle en reconnaissant lentement la voix à l'autre bout du fil. "Alexei?" Sa voix semblait différente au téléphone, mais cet accent unique le dénonçait. "Où as-tu eu ce numéro?"

"Peu importe où je l'ai eu. Viens prendre quelques verres avec moi." demanda-t-il négligemment, comme s'ils étaient amis de longue date.

"Il est presque trois heures du matin. Et tu connais ma réponse."

"Eh bien, tu ne dors pas. Et non, je ne connais pas ta réponse, jusqu'à ce que la nuit soit finie. Je suis au Felix. Je te vois là-bas."

Fei Long resta bouche bée face au son du téléphone qui lui avait été raccroché au nez, avant qu'il n'ait pu dire un autre mot. Incroyable. Le personnage osait l'appeler à trois heures du matin pour lui demander de sortir, et supposait qu'il le ferait, après tout ce qui était arrivé. Et pourtant, il s'était surpris à retenir sa respiration en entendant cette voix. Emotionnellement parlant, il ne ressentait rien pour Alexei, mais la présence d'Alexei avait sans aucun doute un effet sur lui. Apparemment, il était le seul homme à pouvait s'insinuer dans sa conscience, et peut-être était-il la réponse à sa question précédente: comment abandonner Mikhail?

Il fallait qu'il le fasse. Quoi qu'il lui en coûte, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Même s'il devait arracher son coeur et faire la chose la plus inimaginable qui soit, il lui suffisait de lâcher prise sur Mikhail. Il avait commencé cela, la moindre des choses était de le finir.

Il prit une grande inspiration avant d'appeler un numéro enregistré sur son téléphone.

"Yoh, j'ai besoin d'une voiture dans trente minutes. Je vais conduire."

* * *

><p>L'Aston Martin DBS argentée de Fei Long s'arrêta en face de l'entrée de l'hôtel Peninsula. Il descendit gracieusement de la voiture et donna la clé au valet avant de se diriger vers le bar du 28e étage.<p>

S'arrêtant quelques secondes dans l'entrée, il essaya de reprendre ses esprits avant de parcourir le décor glamour fait par Philippe Starck pour les célèbres bar et restaurant qui offraient une vue à couper le souffle du port. Il fermait habituellement à deux heures du matin, mais apparemment le bar était encore plein de monde, à cause de ce qui avait dû être un évènement spécial.

Dans cette pièce bondée, Alexei se distinguait de la foule, dans sa chemise de soie d'une teinte sombre argentée, dont les trois premiers boutons étaient défaits, mettant à jour assez de peau pour faire désirer plus au garçon dans ses bras, qui se pressait contre le séduisant russe et parcourait de ses mains le torse masculin. Le garçon était très mignon, et ils faisaient effectivement un joli couple. Mais si Alexei pensait que ça le dérangerait, il ne pouvait pas plus se tromper. Il n'avait jamais été jaloux de quiconque dans sa vie. Il n'avait jamais accordé assez d'importance à quelqu'un pour être jaloux. Si c'était Mikhail encore, ce serait une autre histoire. Mais Mikhail ne regardait jamais personne d'autre, lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. En fait il était assez difficile de décoller Mikhail de lui. C'était dans ce sens qu'Alexei différait de son frère. Le loup rusé le pourchassait sans lui promettre aucune trace d'engagement. Même s'il devait admettre que c'était une partie de ce qui faisait son charme.

Fei Long s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce et eut un petit sourire supérieur lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, à quoi le russe acquiesca et embrassa brièvement le garçon avant de se diriger vers lui.

"On y va." Il saisit le bras de Fei Long et le pressa hors de la pièce sans plus d'explication.

"On va où?" Il avait pensé qu'ils resteraient là pour boire.

"Dans ma suite."

A cette réponse, Fei Long s'arrêta net et regarda les yeux jaunes-verts d'Alexei, exigeant une explication.

"Il y a trop de bruit pour parler, ici. Tu n'as pas peur de moi, n'est-ce pas?" demanda-t-il sur un ton qui lui donna envie de le gifler pour ôter ce sourire suffisant de son visage. Mais il n'était pas question qu'il perde son sang-froid et donne plus de satisfaction à Alexei.

"Fas attention à ce que tu dis, Alexei." avertit-il, décochant un regard noir au russe pour marquer ses mots.

Alexei poussa un grognement guttural, en parlant d'une manière grave et séductrice. "Oh, ce que j'aime quand tu te mets en colère." Si seulement Fei Long savait combien ces beaux yeux améthyste le rendaient chaud à chaque fois qu'ils le fusillaient du regard. Beau à couper le souffle mais mortel, une combinaison qui le faisait saliver à chaque fois qu'il voyait ce visage sans défaut. "Pouvons-nous y aller?" insista-t-il.

L'ascenseur privé s'ouvrit sur la peu connue "Suite Jardin", placée sur le toit de l'immeuble avec son propre jardin en terrasse, cinq fois plus grande qu'une chambre d'hôtel classique. De larges fenêtres en pied offraient une vue saisissante du port Victoria. Fei Long s'arrêta à la vue du champagne dans un seau de glace et des deux flutes sur la table, et se mordit les lèvres, irrité. Oh, comme il détestait être une conclusion prévisible.

Alexei sourit un peu en voyant l'expression sur son visage, et alla verser le champagne, pendant que Fei Long se tenait près de lui et se demandait pourquoi il s'était seulement laissé traîner là, ou pourquoi il avait même ne serait-ce que pensé à venir voir Alexei. Il était loin d'être prêt. Et le silence gênant de cette pièce n'aidait pas.

"Alors" dit Alexei de son habituel ton joyeux, "on le fait ici ou dans la chambre?"

En entendant cette question, Fei Long dut se cramponner au bord de la table pour garder l'équilibre. Alexei avait toujours été direct, en particulier à propos du sexe, mais ça le prit quand même au dépourvu. Il inspira profondément et essaya de supporter l'image d'eux ensemble dans cette pièce, qui venait de surgir dans son esprit. "Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je suis intéressé?" demanda-t-il calmement quand il fut enfin totalement calme face à cet homme.

Alexei sourit d'un air entendu et répondit: "Tu es venu ici pour une raison, non?" Il fit tourner le champagne dans sa flûte en regardant dans Fei Long dans les yeux. "Tu as besoin de l'oublier, et je suis le seul qui puisse t'aider à le faire, non?"

Même si c'était vrai, il ne put s'empêcher d'être horrifié par la façon dont Alexei le proposait, comme s'il n'avait pas de conscience. "Tu es un connard, tu le sais?"

Insensible à ses remarques, Alexei rit, amusé. "Peut-être que je le suis, pour essayer de me faire l'amoureux de mon frère. Mais tu m'utilises aussi comme excuse pour rester loin de lui. Qu'est-ce que ça fait de toi?"

Ces yeux prédateurs de teinte jeune-verte voyaient son âme sans artifices. C'était ce qu'il détestait le plus, chez Alexei. Le personnage semblait voir à travers tout, et ne manquait jamais de montrer son culot en déclarant sans ambages la brutale vérité.

"Et ça ne te dérange pas?" demanda Fei Long en regardant lui aussi dans les yeux de l'autre.

"Pourquoi est-ce que ça me dérangerait?" dit-il négligemment, lorgnant ouvertement au corps élégant sous ses yeux, imaginant déjà ses mains enlevant ces habits. "Je te veux pour coucher avec toi, et je ne cherche pas à m'investir. Tu veux m'utiliser pour oublier mon frère, et tu ne veux pas d'engagement. On fait la paire, toi et moi." s'exclama-t-il, se rapprochant de Fei Long, et relevant légèrement son menton avec ses doigts.

C'était incroyable à quel point Alexei était honnête. Et pourtant, même s'il était vrai qu'ils se combleraient l'un l'autre sans la culpabilité ni les habituel ennuis que traversaient souvent les couples normaux, il restait difficile pour lui de commencer cette relation aussi rapidement.

"Peut-être que j'ai fait une erreur en venant ici ce soir." dit-il avant de se tourner pour partir.

"C'est énervant, tu sais? Ta conscience." La remarque insultante l'arrêta, et il se retourna pour faire face, irrité, à Alexei. "Tes efforts continuels pour faire ce qui est bien, quand c'est l'exact opposé de ce que désire ton coeur. Mais là encore, c'est ce qui te rend extraordinaire. Là, laisse-moi te faciliter les choses." dit-il en souriant en sortant un petit sac transparent de pilules bleu pâle de sa veste, et en tenant l'une d'elles entre ses doigts.

"Tu sais ce que c'est, n'est-ce pas?" demanda-t-il avec un sourire retors.

Fei Long hésita un peu à la vue de la marque de papillon sur la pilule bleue. Même s'il était assez intelligent pour ne jamais se laisser développer une addiction aux drogues et détruire son business, il était après tout un baron de la drogue entre autres choses, et naturellement reconnaîtrait toujours immédiatement ceci.

Lentement, Alexei se rapprocha et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage. "Laisse-moi t'aider, Fei Long. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis?" murmura-t-il sensuellement avant d'entrouvrir légèrement ses lèvres et de placer la pilule sur sa langue, attendant que la fleur exotique en face de lui accepte son offre.

Fei Long regarda au fond de ces yeux verts pendant un moment et prit sa décision. Des doigts longs et élégants tirèrent sur le col d'Alexei et l'attirèrent dans un baiser, se préparant à tout ce qui était sur le point d'arriver, tandis qu'il laissait la pilule bleue glisser le long de sa gorge.

"Là, ta parfaite excuse." dit calmement Alexei en se libérant du baiser.

Fei Long avala le goût amer de l'Exctasy qui restait sur sa langue et regarda droit dans ces yeux jaunes-verts. "Pas d'engagement, Alexei." dit-il fermement. Il n'avait plus le désir de s'engager avec quelqu'un, et même s'il le voulait, il n'en était pas capable. Alexei devait savoir cela avant qu'ils n'aillent plus loin.

Alexei sourit et passa ses bras autour de la taille svelte, attirant Fei Long plus près de lui dans son étreinte.

"Je ne me suis jamais engagé avec quiconque dans ma vie et je n'en ai pas l'intention."


	18. Chapter 18

**Titre: Cruelles intentions chapitre 18 (Cruel intentions part 18)**

**Auteur: FayC**

**Traduction: Kandamio**

**Beta: Zangkyaku-sama**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Fandom: Viewfinder**

**Pairings: Alexei x Fei Long, Mikhail, OCs (Vladimir, Feodora...)**

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à Ayano Yamane, à l'exception d'Alexei, de Vladimir et de Feodora qui sont des créations de FayC.**

* * *

><p>"Viens avec moi." Alexei fit un geste en direction du jardin extérieur, un sourire de satisfaction sur le visage. Comme d'habitude, il n'attendit pas la réponse. Il s'empara du champagne et sortit sans jeter un seul regard en arrière pour voir si Fei Long allait suivre.<p>

C'était toujours comme cela avec Alexei, si confiant et sûr de lui. Il n'avait pas l'air froid. Alexei montrait beaucoup d'émotions. Il souriait et riait toujours, librement, et ne semblait jamais se soucier de cacher ses expressions. Une personne comme cela aurait dû être chaleureuse, mais il n'y avait rien de réconfortant chez Alexei. Il n'accordait tout simplement aucune importance à quiconque ou quoi que ce soit. Le personnage semblait vivre pour ses impulsions, totalement libre de toute obligation et de toute culpabilité. Et on ne pouvait jamais deviner à quoi il s'intéressait, parce qu'il semblait changer d'avis toutes les cinq minutes, selon la situation. Même si Fei Long ne lui demandait pas de promettre, il n'y aurait pas d'engagement, en aucune façon un homme comme lui ne s'engagerait dans quoi que ce soit. Et ça le soulageait un peu. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était de commencer une autre relation comme celle qu'il avait avec Mikhail, et ce n'était pas comme si Alexei pourrait le remplacer en cela, de toute façon.

Non. Il ne cherchait pas de quoi remplacer ses souvenirs. Ce qu'il cherchait, c'était une distraction, quelque chose qui maintiendrait son esprit loin de ces aimants yeux bleus, quelqu'un qui soulagerait ses besoins pendant que son corps pleurait cet homme. Alexei était parfait. Et même s'il était le frère de Mikhail, il ne lui rappelait en rien Mikhail. Alexei pouvait le toucher très différemment et quand même le satisfaire, même si ce qu'il désirait ne s'en rapprochait pas. Il avait raison, ils pouvaient se satisfaire l'un l'autre sans avoir à s'engager à quoi que ce soit, sans prendre le risque de se faire mal mutuellement.

Toujours réticent, il sortit dans le jardin en terrasse. Il avait entendu parler de la célèbre "Suite Jardin", mais n'y avait jamais demeuré. L'immensité du jardin seule était déjà extraordinaire. Il y avait un jacuzzi extérieur au milieu du luxuriant jardin tropical, doté pour parfaire le tout d'une belle vue sur le port de Victoria. Elle méritait clairement sa réputation. Et ça aurait été parfait, si Mikhail avait été là.

Fei Long s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit Alexei dans le Jacuzzi, buvant son champagne, complètement nu. Il eut un mouvement de recul à la pensée de ce qui allait arriver. Il était évident que la drogue n'avait pas encore fait effet.

Alexei le fixa et sourit malicieux, jouant avec la flûte qui se trouvait dans sa main. "Déshabille-toi." demanda-t-il négligemment, pendant que ses yeux faisaient déjà le travail.

Fei Long le regarda dans les yeux, incrédule. Alexei pensait-il vraiment qu'il était normal pour lui de se déshabiller sur une terrasse extérieure? Il ne l'avait jamais fait, pas même pour Mikhail.

"Il n'y a rien que je n'aie déjà vu, Fei Long. Ou bien as-tu besoin que je t'aide?" dit-il en souriant, posant sa flûte, prêt à "aider".

Les sombres yeux améthyste virèrent presque au rouge à ce commentaire. "Je peux m'occuper de moi, merci." dit Fei Long avec irritation. Il ne laisserait pas Alexei penser qu'il était un chef de triade faible et inexpérimenté. Il s'était mis lui-même dans cette situation, le moins qu'il puisse faire était de s'en sortir avec dignité. Si Alexei se servait de lui comme sex toy, autant qu'il en fasse de même pour Alexei. Qu'est-ce qu'on en avait à foutre, de toute façon? Ils étaient tous les deux des hommes adultes, et ce n'était que du sexe.

Lentement, il se remémora à quoi ressemblait sa vie quand Mikhail n'y était pas encore entré. La façon dont il ramenait de temps en temps des garçons dans des suites d'hôtel comme cela pour satisfaire ses besoins sexuels. Il se répéta que ça ne serait pas différent de cela, en enlevant un par un ses vêtements, les jetant sur le sol avec une totale assurance.

Assurance? En vérité il était loin d'être assuré. Ce n'était pas à cause d'Alexei qu'il était nerveux. Mais chaque vêtement qu'il enlevait face à Alexei était autant de liens alors restants entre lui et Mikhail, et autant de morceaux de son coeur alors encore capable d'amour. Ce qui était arrivé dans cet avion ce jour-là n'avait pas été son choix, mais ce qui était sur le point d'arriver reposait sur sa décision seule, une décision plus difficile qu'aucune autre jamais prise dans sa vie.

Et il était là, debout face à Alexei sans autre couverture que sa propre peau, observant Alexei le parcourir des yeux comme un prédateur regarde sa prochaine proie. Il saisit le ruban dans ses cheveux et détacha ses cheveux, sans quitter des yeux Alexei, regardant son changement d'expression et la flamme du désir qui brillait dans ces yeux verts. Si Alexei pensait être le seul à pouvoir rendre les gens fous avec son sex appeal, il ferait bien d'y repenser. Liu Fei Long avait conquis ce territoire depuis bien trop longtemps pour se laisser manipuler. Il avait peut-être été troublé et vulnérable, ces derniers temps, mais il n'était pas une proie sans défense. En particulier maintenant qu'il y voyait plus clair et que sa décision était prise.

Lentement, il entra dans le Jacuzzi et sentit la chaleur de l'eau sur sa peau, alors que son coeur gagnait en dureté et en froideur. A un moment, il s'était senti en sécurité derrière les murs qui entouraient son coeur, avant que Mikhail n'arrive dans sa vie, et avant que ses bras ne deviennent son sanctuaire. Si seulement il pouvait revenir à l'endroit qu'il occupait alors, sa vie pourrait redevenir normale une fois de plus.

Alexei se surprit à déglutir avec difficulté à la vue de la splendide créature devant lui. Il devait l'admettre, Fei Long avait l'art de l'éblouir à chaque fois qu'ils se rencontraient. Son apparence seule aurait déjà pu rendre dur n'importe quel homme, mais la manière si élégante dont il se tenait rendait presque impossible pour quiconque de ne pas le sauter à la première opportunité. Et ça, c'était quand il était en mode normal. Si Fei Long ressentait le besoin de séduire, même lui pourrait tomber à ses pieds.

Aussi incroyable que cela puisse sembler, étant donné qu'il avait déjà goûté à Fei Long, il restait impatient. Il pensait que le Fei Long qui résistait était déjà délicieux, mais à ce moment il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer un Fei Long consentant dans ses bras.

Soudainement pressé d'abattre le magnifique léopard sous ses yeux, il attrapa le poignet mince mais fort, et l'attira rapidement dans son étreinte. Ces bras élégants poussaient contre son épaule dans un effort pour maintenir une distance, tandis que de sombres yeux améthyste lui jetaient un regard noir qui le rendit encore plus impatient. C'était différent d'avant. Fei Long ne résistait pas, il se débattait pour prendre le contrôle, et sa bouche en saliva d'excitation.

"Tu me toucheras quand je te dirai que tu peux le faire." dit-il fermement, les dents serrées, en libérant son poignet de la poigne de fer qui n'avait nulle intention de le lâcher. Il ferait comprendre à Alexei qu'on ne pouvait pas jouer avec lui sans avoir son accord. S'ils devaient jouer ce jeu, ils y joueraient selon ses règles.

"Ça va poser problème." Alexei sourit malicieusement avant de resserrer sa prise et d'essayer de lui voler un baiser, ce à quoi Fei Long réagit en saisissant ses cheveux pour tirer sa tête en arrière.

"Jamais sans ma permission, Alexei." l'avertit-il, continuant à le repousser et à résister de toutes ses forces. C'était une bataille pour dominer, dans laquelle il ne se rendrait pas si facilement, du moins avant que la drogue n'entre en jeu et ne lui fasse perdre conscience.

Soudain il sentit des jambes s'envelopper autour de lui et lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Une main puissante le saisit par le cou et le poussa sous l'eau, juste avant que des lèvres se s'écrasent contre les siennes avec assez de force pour lui rompre le cou. Il se débattit avec force contre la poigne de fer de l'homme plus grand et plus fort, s'étranglant avec l'eau chaude qui menaçait d'envahir ses poumons. Juste quand il pensait ne plus pouvoir retenir sa respiration, Alexei le tira à la surface.

Tout en essayant de permette à l'air d'entrer à nouveau dans ses poumons, il ne put s'empêcher de maudire ce connard russe. "Toi... espèce de fils de..." Les lèvres d'Alexei l'attaquèrent de nouveau avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase. Une langue chaude et humide s'enroula vicieusement autour de la sienne, tandis que ses bras se refermaient si fort sur le torse mince qu'il eut l'impression d'être cassé en deux. Il rejeta la tête en arrière et cria de douleur et de plaisir, comme Alexei bougeait pour mordre son mamelon.

Il ne put s'empêcher de gémir lui-même lorsque Fei Long commença à pousser un cri au son exotique qui multiplia par trois sa sensibilité. Il était assez éberlué par la force qu'avait Fei Long en réalité. Ce corps mince, qui semblait presque fragile, se débattait et l'attaquait avec une force surprenante, qui nécessitait qu'il utilise toute sa poigne pour le tenir en place. Même s'il avait été pris nombre de fois par son frère, le dragon de Baishe ne s'était sans doute jamais soumis à quiconque. Il était évident qu'il ne se débattait pas pour se libérer, mais plutôt pour prendre le contrôle de la situation. Malheureusement, il n'était pas homme à se laisser contrôler. Et les efforts de Fei Long, bien qu'inutiles face à sa force, l'excitaient au point de devenir fou.

Les ongles de Fei Long, légèrement longs, se plantèrent dans sa chair comme les griffes d'un léopard qui essaierait de mettre en pièce celui qui le chasse. Alexei grogna et le retourna, le tenant avec force par derrière. Un mélange d'eau chaude et de transpiration coulait sur leurs corps complètement exposés, tandis qu'ils faisaient tous deux une pause pour reprendre leur souffle. A ce stade, Fei Long s'était calmé un peu, peut-être à cause de la fatigue, ou bien parce que la drogue faisait enfin effet. Même ainsi, le léopard combattif essaya encore plusieurs fois de libérer son corps de sa captivité.

"Shhhh... Tu n'iras nulle part, mon vicieux dragon." murmura Alexei quand le corps dans ses bras essaya encore une fois de se libérer. Sa main puissante glissa le long de l'arc délicat du dos de Fei Long, jusqu'à l'étroite ouverture qu'il était plutôt impatient de pénétrer, tandis que son autre bras le tenait avec force au niveau du torse.

Fei Long se mordit la lèvre inférieure lorsque sa maîtrise de lui-même commença à s'évanouir, et il gémit ouvertement face au doigt d'Alexei qui le pénétrait avec force. Sa conscience était totalement intacte, mais sa volonté de se débattre s'estompait étrangement, et avec cela le dernier fil qui le reliait à Mikhail. Le bras puissant autour de lui se resserra et le tira en arrière contre les doigts qui le pénétraient sans merci. Peu importe à quel point le sexe était rude avec lui, il y avait toujours en lui une gentillesse qui changeait cela en plus que du sexe. Alexei était un animal qu'il l'excitait en le mettant en pièces. Ce n'était rien de plus que du sexe, pourtant ce n'était définitivement pas que du sexe. C'était du sexe dans sa forme la plus dévorante, délicieusement sauvage et intense, au point que même la douleur causée était étrangement plaisante.

La ligne délicate du dos de Fei Long se courba en dehors, lorsqu'il le pénétra lentement mais avec force. Un grand cri échappé de ses lèvres raffinées le força à plonger ses dents dans la peau impeccable de l'épaule de Fei Long pour garder le contrôle, y gagnant un autre grognement qui le poussa à entrer plus fort et plus violemment.

Se cramponnant au bord du Jacuzzi pour se soutenir, sans défense, il tressaillit violemment quand la main d'Alexei commença à caresser lentement son érection, trop lentement pour le faire venir, mais assez pour le rendre quasiment fou. Il essaya de pousser en avant, dans la main d'Alexei pour se terminer, mais ce connard appréciait beaucoup trop de le voir torturé de souffrance, et resserra ainsi son bras autour de sa taille pour le tenir en place.

"Pas si vite." murmura Alexei, suçant sans répit la douce peau sur le côté de sa nuque, en prenant son temps avec chaque mouvement. "Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi." annonça-t-il, sa propre respiration étant erratique.

Fei Long ferma les yeux et poussa un cri qui signait la rupture de sa santé mentale, lorsqu'Alexei le pénétra lentement mais avec force, avec l'intention claire de le garder au bord du gouffre mais de l'empêcher d'atteindre l'orgasme. Ça devenait insupportable. Mais apparemment, la drogue ne suffirait pas à le faire supplier.

Une pression soudaine de Fei Long fit gémir assez bruyamment Alexei. Il se mordit les lèvres en réalisant que son propre contrôle s'affaiblissait, face à la tentative de le faire jouir de l'homme qu'il pensait avoir sous son contrôle. La simple vue de Fei Long, à ce stade, était déjà suffisante pour le faire atteindre l'orgasme. De longs cheveux d'un noir de jais, trempés, collaient à son dos, alors qu'il rejetait la tête en arrière, luttant et gémissant un son qui lui donna envie de le dévorer entier à chaque mouvement. Il s'était déjà rapproché plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulu de ses propres limites, et Fei Long était déterminé à l'achever.

"Fei Long, arrête ça ou je te promets que tu vas le regretter." dit-il, les dents serrées, resserrant sa prise autour du corps mince dans un effort pour le faire rester tranquille.

Une autre pression parcourut la longueur de sa virilité et brisa son contrôle. Alexei ferma les yeux et entra violemment en lui, une main entourant si fort son cou qu'il crut mourir et avoir mis son corps en pièce. Cette brutalité lui faisait perdre peu à peu conscience, mais elle le fit aussi venir sans une simple caresse de la main d'Alexei. Il ne se souvenait pas du son de ses propres cris de jouissance, sa conscience s'évanouit quelque part vers le milieu. Et il ne put entendre ni sentir après cela.

* * *

><p>Quatre jours plus tôt.<p>

Vladimir se tenait en silence devant la fenêtre de son étude, regardant dans le vide vers le jardin enneigé dans lequel sa femme aimait se promener durant des heures. C'était une très belle femme, avec des cheveux noisette et d'incroyables yeux verts exactement comme ceux d'Alexei. Et il l'aimait plus que ce qu'il n'avait jamais aimé dans sa vie.

C'était le souvenir d'un tel amour qui avait apporté un sens à sa vie, et qui lui fit se demander si ce qu'il avait fait était la bonne chose à faire. Il y avait dans les yeux de Mikhail un amour indiscutable pour le dirigeant de Baishe. Il aurait menti s'il avait dit que le fait que Fei Long soit un homme ne le dérangeait pas du tout. Comme tous les pères, il avait espéré avoir des petits-enfants. L'intérêt d'Alexei pour les hommes avait toujours été évident, et Mikhail était ainsi devenu son dernier espoir. Cependant, il n'était pas assez égoïste pour détruire le bonheur de son fils pour ses propres besoins.

La présence de Liu Fei Long n'annonçait que problèmes pour Mikhail. La rivalité fraternelle, les problèmes avec le yakuza japonais, et le danger d'une telle relation pour des hommes de leurs positions suffisaient déjà pour qu'il veuille que cela se termine. Mais tout au fond de lui, ce qui le dérangeait vraiment était l'étendue de l'amour de son fils pour un homme qui ne semblait pas capable de le lui retourner. Mikhail tuerait et mourrait pour cet homme qui s'était rangé aux côtés de son ennemi, et il ne pourrait pas vivre avec cela, s'il n'interférait pas. Avec Alexei, il pouvait faire semblant de ne rien voir. Il connaissait assez bien son cadet pour savoir qu'il ne se lierait pas facilement avec qui ou quoi que ce soit. Et une fois qu'il s'était amusé avec son nouveau jouet, Alexei allait habituellement de l'avant. Mikhail, toutefois, aimait s'investir dans tout ce qu'il voulait, que ce soient des voitures, des contrats, des loisirs et, bien sûr, les amours. Ils auraient eu sa bénédiction, si seulement il n'avait pas choisi Liu Fei Long de Baishe. C'était pour le mieux, il en était sûr. Ce dont il n'était pas sûr, c'était ce que cela ferait à son fils.

Quelques frappements contre les portes déjà ouvertes le tirèrent de ses réflexions. Il se retourna lentement pour voir son visiteur appuyé contre le cadre de la porte, une cigarette à la bouche. Vladimir opina légèrement de la tête pour lui signifier d'entrer.

"M. Asami, à part l'incident d'hier, j'ose espérer que votre séjour a été plaisant?" Sa voix grave et digne résonna dans la pièce.

Asami crut approprié d'écraser sa cigarette dans le cendrier de cristal près de la porte avant d'entrer dans le cabinet. Il ne se sentait pas dominé par Vladimir Arbatov ou qui que ce soit, mais quelque part, la présence du personnage exigeait le respect, dans tous les sens du mot. Vladimir diffusait une aura similaire à celle de Liu père, mais de manière plus charmante et puissante. Il avait de bonnes manières, était réservé mais amical, confiant et toujours calme. Son expression faciale ne changeait jamais, mais ses yeux disaient clairement qu'il n'était pas homme dont on se moquait. Ses fils étaient peut-être des sales mômes, ou du moins l'un d'entre eux, mais le père était un homme qu'on admirait.

"C'est une maison très confortable que vous avez là." le complimenta poliment Asami. «Mais je suppose que vous ne m'avez pas invité ici pour des vacances?" Quelques jours auparavant, il avait été assez surpris de recevoir une invitation du grand Vladimir Arbatov en personne et était venu avec le sentiment qu'on pourrait y discuter d'une chance de faire affaire, ou du moins qu'on pourrait y former un genre d'alliance. Baishe avait toujours travaillé avec les Arbatov. Il ne nierait pas avoir été plutôt curieux de connaître la profondeur de leur relation. Mais plus que tout, gagner un autre allié était loin de le déranger. Mais il n'avait pas pensé que cela puisse concerner Fei Long, avec qui il mettait un point d'honneur à ne pas s'impliquer publiquement. Penser qu'il avait pu être utilisé comme n'importe quel autre pion l'énervait assez pour se faire l'ennemi des Arbatov, mais il devait d'abord savoir la vérité.

Vladimir se tut un instant et calcula son approche du sujet avant de commencer. "Non, M. Asami. Il se trouve que vous avez une chose que je veux, et que j'ai beaucoup à donner en retour."

"Cela concerne Fei Long, n'est-ce pas?" demanda-t-il sans ambages, désireux d'amener rapidement Arbatov là où il voulait en venir.

Vladimir hocha légèrement la tête. "Je crois savoir que vous avez en votre possession des informations sur Liu Yan Tsui."

La question manqua de le faire sauter hors de son propre corps. Non seulement Vladimir savait que Yan Tsui était vivant, mais il savait aussi qu'il avait quelque chose à voir avec sa disparition. "Qu'est-ce que Yan Tsui a à voir avec cela? Il a perdu tout pouvoir." demanda Asami avec curiosité. Que pouvait bien vouloir Vladimir d'un homme qui avait disparu de leur monde depuis plus de sept ans?

"Pression, M. Asami." dit calmement le vieil homme tandis que ses yeux bleus brillaient comme ceux du diable. "Pression."

Asami renifla à la pensée de ce dont l'homme en face de lui était capable. Si quiconque était une menace pour Fei Long, ce serait son frère, qui avait pleins droits sur le trône de Baishe et était le seul légitime héritier de sang de Liu. Sept ans auparavant, il avait fait beaucoup pour que Fei Long soit à la tête de Baishe, et maintenant, sans être couvert, Yan était impuissant contre la succession de Fei Long à la tête de Baishe. Oui, "sans" être couvert. Si Vladimir lui offrait pareille alliance, Fei Long devrait faire face au plus grand ennemi de toute sa vie. En dépit de sa présence digne et respectable, le personnage appartenait indubitablement à la Mafia.

"Et si j'avais bel et bien cette information?" demanda Asami d'un air entendu.

"Alors vous pourrez compter sur nous pour vous retourner la faveur, si besoin est. Si vous acceptez, vous pourrez nous compter parmi vos alliés, M. Asami." dit le vieil homme en lui tendant la main. "Qu'en dites-vous?"

Asami garda les mains dans les poches en souriant d'un air suffisant. Vladimir oubliait un facteur important, c'est qu'il n'était pas l'ennemi de Fei Long, même si Fei Long le considérait comme tel. "Quand le moment sera venu, vous aurez ma réponse. Pour le moment, il faut que je parle avec Fei Long." Il était temps qu'ils aient une discussion. Ça commençait à devenir incontrôlable.

Un sourire gentil mais légèrement rusé apparut sur le visage de l'homme assagi par l'âge, avant que la main tendue ne retombe lentement sur le côté. "Très bien alors. Mais j'ai bien peur que Fei Long ne soit parti pour Hong Kong en début de matinée."

La nouvelle le prit par surprise, quelqu'un comme Fei Long ne s'enfuirait pas si vite, même si c'était à lui qu'il faisait face. Quelque chose d'autre était arrivé. "Qu'avez-vous fait?" Ses yeux dorés se plissèrent comme ceux d'un aigle, tandis qu'il étudiait le visage de Vladimir. Le vieil homme avait quelque chose à voir avec cela, non qu'il s'en soucie, il n'aimait pas les voir ensemble non plus.

Vladimir sourit très légèrement en répondant. "Ce que n'importe quel père ferait pour son fils. Bonne journée, M. Asami."

* * *

><p>Feodora salua Vladimir, lorsqu'il entra dans la salle de dessin. "Tu voulais me voir, oncle Vlad?" demanda-t-elle avec curiosité. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'elle recevait une invitation de Vladimir Arbatov en personne. Elle ne nierait pas qu'elle s'était précipitée ici en sachant que ça devait être à propos de Mikhail.<p>

Vladimir lui posa gentiment une main sur l'épaule, et sourit. "J'ai quelque chose à te demander. Prendras-tu le thé avec moi?"

"Bien sûr." répondit-elle, le suivant dans la salle de thé.

L'odeur du thé à la menthe poivrée atteint le bout de son nez, lorsqu'elle entra. D'une manière ou d'une autre, la salle avait toujours senti la menthe poivrée. On lui avait dit que c'était l'endroit où la mère de Mikhail préférait passer ses après-midis, et qu'elle avait été laissée en état pendant des décades. C'était une salle dans laquelle on ne les autorisait pas à jouer, lorsqu'ils étaient petits. Mais les enfants étaient des enfants, et Mikhail s'était glissé dedans plusieurs fois avec elle, pour regarder le portrait de sa mère qui était accroché au milieu de la pièce. C'était une belle femme, avec des cheveux bouclés, juste comme Mikhail. Quel dommage qu'il n'ait pas été assez vieux pour se souvenir de sa mère. Il aurait adoré ce souvenir.

"Assieds-toi." Vladimir fit un geste en versant du thé, et tendit une tasse à la jeune femme de l'autre côté de la petite table.

"Merci." dit-elle doucement, en prenant la tasse avec précaution. "Alors? Quel service puis-je vous rendre, oncle Vlad?"

Vladimir se tut un instant avant de poser sa question. "Comment ça va, entre toi et Mikhail, ces derniers jours?"

Ces beaux yeux s'emplirent de tristesse, lorsqu'elle entendit son nom. "Il est amoureux d'un homme plus beau que moi, comment tu crois que ça va entre nous, oncle Vlad?"

"Et s'il ne faisait plus partie du tableau?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" demanda Feodora d'un air curieux.

"Fei Long est parti hier." lui dit-il calmement, s'arrêtant pour siroter son thé. "Pour de bon."

Complètement choquée face à de telles nouvelles, elle détourna le regard vers la tasse de thé entre ses mains et réfléchit en silence. Elle lui avait quasiment donné Mikhail sur un plateau d'argent. Qu'avait-il pu leur arriver en seulement quelques jours?

"L'épouseras-tu, dans ce cas-là?" continua le vieil homme.

Elle inspira profondément et le regarda dans les yeux avec une confiance absolue. "Je suis une femme noble, oncle Vlad. Je n'épouse pas un homme qui me voit comme un second choix. Mais je l'aime effectivement. Si un jour son coeur devait me revenir, alors j'accepterais l'offre sans regrets. Pour l'instant, j'ai bien peur que ma réponse soit non."

Elle avait sa fierté. C'était la seule chose qui la séparait de ces femmes ordinaires qui entouraient Mikhail, la seule chose qu'il aimait en elle, avant. Avant. Ces mots lui transperçaient le coeur, à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait. Si seulement elle avait insisté pour le mariage avant, ils auraient pu ne jamais se rencontrer. Mais là encore, elle avait toujours su que l'amour que Mikhail avait pour elle n'avait jamais aussi fort que ça. Comme toujours, le destin avait une bien curieuse façon de changer la vie des gens.

"Tu es indubitablement une femme noble, ma chère. Mon fils ne te mérite pas." la complimenta-t-il avec sincérité. Quel honte que Mikhail ne l'ait pas choisie. C'était une femme digne d'un roi.

"Puis-je le voir, oncle Vlad?" Elle devait admettre qu'elle était inquiète. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle savait, c'était que Mikhail aimait assez cet homme pour se détruire pour lui.

"Peut-être que c'est une bonne idée que tu le fasses. Je crois qu'il est resté toute la journée dans sa chambre."

Elle s'était doutée que Vladimir avait quelque chose à voir avec ça. Mais il y avait une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix. Elle connaissait sa famille depuis qu'elle était petite. Vladimir n'aurait pu être un meilleur père. Quoi qu'il ait fait, il avait dû le faire avec regret, et seulement par amour.

"Je suis sûre que tout ira bien, oncle Vlad." dit-elle d'un air entendu, et sourit avant de quitter la pièce.

Feodora s'arrêta dans le corridor, à côté de la chambre dans laquelle Fei Long avait séjourné, et se glissa à l'intérieur. Les draps étaient encore défaits. Elle se souvenait bien du parfum qu'elle avait senti lorsqu'elle était entrée dans cette pièce pour la première fois. Le personnage avait un parfum assez captivant. Mais maintenant, la pièce était emplie d'un mélange de son parfum et de celui de Mikhail. Elle ferma les yeux quand la douleur s'intensifia dans son coeur, et tourna rapidement le dos au lit. Dans un coin, à l'autre bout de la pièce, ses yeux furent attirés par quelque chose de brillant, sur le sol. Son coeur manqua un battement lorsqu'elle s'en approcha et réalisa ce que c'était.

La Clé d'Amour...

Lentement, elle la ramassa et la serra dans la paume de sa main. La clé du coeur de Mikhail. Si seulement elle lui avait appartenue.

Le son de la porte du balcon s'ouvrant à la volée dans un courant d'air, la tira de ses pensées. La neige s'engouffrait dans la pièce par les rideaux entrouverts. Une grande ombre apparut derrière le rideau, sur le balcon, lorsqu'elle se rapprocha.

"Mikhail." Elle appela doucement l'homme qui se tenait dans la neige. Il devait être là depuis un moment. Sa robe de chambre, d'un brun doré, était presque devenue blanche. "Tu vas attraper un rhume." Elle tendit la main pour enlever les flocons de neige de ses boucles blondes.

Mikhail restait debout, une expression vide sur le visage. Ses yeux d'un bleu glacial n'étaient pas tristes, ils étaient simplement froids. Et sa peau était plus pâle que l'Hiver lui-même. C'était effrayant de le voir dans cet état. Mikhail avait toujours été plein de vie, qu'il soit joyeux, en colère ou même triste, il montrait toujours ses émotions. Maintenant, il était simplement froid.

"J'ai entendu." dit-elle d'un ton léger et approchant jusqu'à se tenir à ses côtés.

"Les nouvelles vont vite." dit-il d'un ton sarcastique, pourtant il n'y avait aucune émotion dans sa voix.

"Ton père m'a fait appeler. Il est inquiet pour toi." avoua-t-elle. Il fallait que Mikhail connaisse les bonnes intentions de son père.

"Il est clair que le vieux sait bien ce qu'il fait, non?" Il eut un sourire de mépris en pensant à quel point son père devait se sentir victorieux, à cet instant.

"Ton père t'aime." lui rappela-t-elle. "Bien sûr qu'il m'aime." dit-il, une étrange sincérité dans la voix. "Je ne peux pas le blâmer de mon propre échec."

Oui, son échec, l'échec de convaincre Fei de rester, l'échec de remplacer cet homme dans le coeur de Fei. Tout ce que son père avait fait, c'était lui montrer la réalité de tout cela.

"Tu me déçois." dit-elle en croisant les bras devant sa poitrine. "Mon Mikhail, qui obtient toujours ce qu'il veut, déclare forfait? Ça ne te ressemble pas." C'était vrai. Elle préfèrerait voir Mikhail avec quelqu'un d'autre, plutôt que de voir changé en quelqu'un d'aussi froid. Une grande part de ce qui le rendait charmant était sa nature tenace, sa façon de vivre qui donnait l'impression que la vie était si excitante. Le Mikhail qu'elle connaissait n'abandonnait jamais.

"Ma patience a ses limites, Feodora." dit-il d'un ton ferme. "Et j'ai ma fierté."

Ça le tuait, mais il était prêt à tout jeter par la fenêtre. Assez était assez. Fei Long n'avait jamais été à lui, et ne le serait jamais. Et il lui avait fallu encaisser des coups, encore et encore, pour réaliser la vérité.

Feodora poussa un grand soupir, en entendant ces mots. Son coeur devenait froid, et elle était sur le point de perdre le Mikhail qu'elle aimait.

"Aujourd'hui, ton père m'a demandé si j'étais encore d'accord pour t'épouser." dit-elle nonchalamment, serrant sa veste de laine, pour se tenir chaud. "Je lui ai dit que je n'épouserais jamais un homme dont je suis le second choix. » Elle se tut un moment pour regarder le sourire sarcastique qui était apparu sur le visage séduisant de Mikhail, lorsqu'il entendit ces mots venant d'elle. "Mais je suis encore ici, j'attends que tu reprennes tes esprits."

C'était vrai. Elle attendait encore. Quelque part en chemin, elle pourrait trouver quelqu'un de nouveau, et si c'était le cas, elle aurait de la chance. Mais pour le moment, c'était l'homme qu'elle aimait et elle attendrait, même si rien de bon n'en sortait. C'était toujours un privilège que d'avoir connu l'amour; même quand il était à sens unique, il restait précieux.

"Nous tirons tous une certaine fierté des choses que nous aimons, Mikhail." Elle se tourna vers lui et sourit d'un air triste, touchant sa joue froide de ses doigts délicats. "Sans cela, de quoi devrait-on être fier?"

Elle ne connaissait pas leur histoire. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qui était arrivé entre eux. Mais elle connaissait Mikhail. Il n'était pas homme à abandonner les choses. Elle l'aimait comme cela, et elle voulait toujours le voir comme cela, qu'il soit ou non avec elle.

"Tout dépend vraiment de ce que tu es prêt à faire pour ta fierté." dit-elle en prenant sa main et en y glissant ce que contenait la sienne. Le pendentif en or semblait peser une tonne. Rien que le voir lui était déjà difficile. Mais en le tenant encore, délibérer de ce qu'il voulait en faire était plus difficile que tout ce qu'il ait imaginé.

Feodora força sa main à se refermer autour du pendentif, et sourit.

"Jusqu'où irais-tu par amour?"


	19. Chapter 19

**Titre: Cruelles intentions chapitre 19 (cruel intentions part 19)**

**Auteur: Kajornwan/FayC**

**Traduction: Kandamio**

**Beta: Zangkyaku-sama**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Fandom: Viewfinder**

**Pairing: Mikhail x Feilong**

**Spoiler: Fixer**

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à Ayano Yamane sauf les membres de la famille Arbatov (Vladimir, Alexei) et Feodora qui sont des créations de FayC.**

* * *

><p>Une grande partie de la matinée avait déjà dû s'écouler, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux. Etrangement, il se sentait engourdi de la tête aux pieds. Engourdi, face à sa propre nudité contre les draps fins du lit, face au son de la respiration d'Alexei juste à côté de lui, et face à sa propre existence dans cette pièce. Et ce fut alors qu'il sut que sa vie était redevenue normale. Normale, comme elle l'était depuis qu'il s'était réveillé dans un lit d'hôpital sept ans plus tôt, quand tous ceux qu'il aimait étaient morts, et que le seul homme à qui il faisait confiance l'avait trahi et abandonné. Normale, comme elle l'était avant que Mikhail Arbatov n'entre dans sa vie.<p>

La vie était simple, à l'époque où il ne ressentait pas grand-chose, ou plutôt, quand il ne s'autorisait pas à ressentir grand-chose. Ce n'était pas si différent. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à ressentir que de la douleur, à cette époque, et il ne ressentait que de la souffrance maintenant. A un certain point de la vie, fermer son coeur était tout simplement la seule technique pour survivre. Depuis sept ans, il l'avait perfectionnée. Il lui suffisait de le refaire.

Calmement, il sortit du lit, s'habilla et chercha ses affaires, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé la veille. Plus rien ne comptait vraiment, ni l'odeur de la sueur sur son corps, ni les hématomes sur sa peau.

"Tu pars déjà?" Une voix qu'il n'avait pas envie d'entendre résonna derrière lui.

Fei Long ne répondit pas. Il ne retourna même pas pour regarder.

Reposant toujours confortablement sur le lit, les yeux d'Alexei parcouraient de la tête aux pieds la silhouette élégante de l'homme qui réussissait à l'ignorer complètement. C'était une vision étrange pour lui, que de voir son rencart partir avant lui. Mais plus étranges étaient ses propres sentiments pour un homme qui était supposé lui appartenir. Supposé, et qui pourtant ne lui appartenait pas encore tout à fait. Peu importait combien de fois il avait essayé de laisser ses empreintes sur cet être glorieux, il n'y en avait plus trace le lendemain. Même après s'être évanoui, sans défense dans ses bras quelques heures auparavant, Liu Fei Long restait sans maître. Il y avait toujours quelque chose d'inaccessible dans le chef de Baishe, quelque chose qui demeurait hors d'atteinte. Quelque part, ça l'énervait, mais c'était ce qui le rendait plus désirable.

"Reste au moins pour déjeuner." proposa-t-il.

La réponse fut ferme et donnée sans hésitation. "Je n'ai aucune raison de rester."

"Que c'est cruel." protesta Alexei d'un ton joueur. "Tu pourrais au moins inventer une excuse."

Un léger sourire sarcastique naquit au coin de sa bouche. "Ne te fais pas d'illusions, Alexei. Je ne me soucie pas du tout assez de toi pour inventer des excuses." Il n'y avait eu que du sexe entre eux. Rien de plus. Alexei devrait le savoir.

"Il a appelé, tu sais?"

Cette phrase le fit bondir hors de sa peau. Il n'y avait qu'un appel qu'il attendait, un appel qu'il ne devrait pas anticiper ni auquel il avait le droit de s'attendre. Sans réfléchir il ouvrit le clapet de son portable.

Impossible. "Il n'y a pas d'appel manqué."

"Bien sûr que non." dit légèrement Alexei, allumant une cigarette qui restait sur le lit. "Il n'était pas manqué."

Réalisant soudain ce qu'Alexei essayait de dire, il se retrouva à avaler sa salive avec difficulté, face à l'inimaginable vérité qui devait lui avoir été révélée.

"Toi, espèce d'immonde connard." articula-t-il, tandis que le bout de ses doigts se glaçait.

"Vraiment?" sourit le russe. "C'était toi qui voulait couper les ponts. Je t'ai juste fait une faveur." Il savait qu'il risquait sa tête en répondant à cet appel. Mikhail devait être furieux au point de tuer sans hésitation, en apprenant ce qu'il avait fait. Mais si c'était la dernière chose qui empêchait Fei Long d'être sien, ça valait le coup. Il n'avait jamais manqué d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait, et ça n'arriverait pas.

Sans répondre un seul mot, Fei Long se précipita hors de la suite. Alexei avait raison. Il voulait que ça aille dans ce sens. Il avait désespérément besoin d'une raison pour s'empêcher de retourner en courant dans les bras de Mikhail. Et maintenant, même s'il le faisait, Mikhail ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Tout était pour le mieux, à ceci près que cela le blessait assez pour lui donner l'impression de s'étrangler dans son propre sang.

"Passe à autre chose."

Une centaine de fois, il se répéta ces mots dans la tête, en faisant les cent pas dans le hall de l'hôtel, en attendant que sa voiture arrive à l'entrée. Il avait des nausées rien qu'en essayant de deviner à quel point Mikhail devait le haïr maintenant. Mais la simple pensée de Mikhail apprenant la nouvelle l'assommait avec une douleur qu'il n'avait encore jamais expérimentée. Comment avait-il pu faire ça à Mikhail, au seul homme qui s'inquiétait vraiment pour lui, à quelqu'un d'aussi tendre? C'était lui l'immonde connard. Pas Alexei. C'était lui qui méritait d'être haï.

Ce jour-là il sut que tout lien restant entre eux avait été irrémédiablement endommagé. Toute la confiance qu'il y avait entre eux avait été détruite, avec la dernière parcelle de son coeur encore capable d'amour.

* * *

><p>Mikhail se tenait immobile, au-dessus de son portable qui gisait au sol. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il s'énervait assez pour essayer d'écraser un Vertu de 10 000$ sans réfléchir. Il sentait encore le sang bouillonner dans ses veines, alors qu'il repassait dans sa tête les paroles d'Alexei.<p>

"Il dort. J'ai dû l'épuiser."

Un extrême accès de douleur et de colère le délesta de ses sens en entendant cette voix. Le monde entier devint vide sous ses yeux. Il ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il avait dit, ou même s'il avait dit quelque chose ou pas. Quelques instants plus tard, il se trouvait là, haletant comme s'il avait retenu son souffle pendant la dernière demi-heure. Respirant, comme s'il s'étouffait en même temps.

Fei Long n'avait jamais été à lui. Il le savait depuis un moment. Mais la pensée qu'il puisse être à quelqu'un d'autre ne l'avait jamais frappé. La pensée de voir Fei avec quelqu'un d'autre, encore moins avec son propre frère, ne l'avait jamais frappé.

Un autre flot de colère emplit sa poitrine, lorsque cette pensée lui apparut et il attrapa une chaise pour garder l'équilibre. Quelques heures avant, il s'était dit qu'il en avait assez. Et maintenant, la pensée de Fei Long dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre le dévorait vivant. Fei Long venait de lui glisser entre les doigts, et il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Rien.

"Merde! Non!" Immédiatement, il se redressa et se dirigea vers la porte.

Fei Long était là lui et à lui seulement. Si Alexei avait pensé qu'il abandonnerait simplement et lui donner son précieux Fei sur un plateau d'argent à cause de cela, il ferait mieux d'y repenser. Il était temps qu'il récupère ce qui lui appartenait.

* * *

><p>Vladimir Arbatov leva les yeux de son assiette, et regarda vers la fenêtre au son d'un hélicoptère qui se préparait à décoller, et se tourna vers un des majordomes près de sa table, pour demander "Est-ce que quelqu'un s'en va?"<p>

"Je pense que c'est pour Monsieur Mikhail, Monsieur." répondit poliment le majordome. Ça n'était pas inhabituel. Vladimir Arbatov avait toujours laissé ses fils faire ce qu'ils voulaient dès leurs dix-huit ans, en particulier Mikhail, à qui on avait donné plus de responsabilités dès son plus jeune âge.

Il n'était pas inhabituel de voir son fils partir sans lui donner ses plans, et habituellement, il n'intervenait pas. Mais la situation actuelle n'était pas à proprement dire normale.

"Tu sais quelque chose là-dessus?" Il s'était tourné vers Feodora, qui avait été invitée à se joindre à lui pour le repas, et elle secoua légèrement la tête. Elle savait que ses paroles avait pu le mener à tenter de parler à Fei Long, mais qu'il parte si soudainement signifiait que quelque chose avait mal tourné.

A cet instant, Mikhail apparut dans la salle de dessin. Feodora lui jeta un regard et sut immédiatement où il allait. Il était là, complètement enveloppé de son manteau de laine de vigogne et de son écharpe, ses mains couvertes de ses plus beaux gants de peau d'agneau. Si certaines personnes qui avaient été riches toute leur vie ne se souciait pas de ce qu'elles utilisaient ou portaient, Mikhail n'acceptait rien de moins que ce que le monde avait à offrir. Et cela se reflétait souvent dans son choix de femmes... ou d'hommes.

Quand elle avait rencontré Liu Fei Long, elle avait immédiatement compris à quel point Mikhail chérirait cet homme. Sa beauté était sans pareille, et sa grâce incomparable. Il n'y avait qu'une raison pour laquelle Mikhail porterait ses plus beaux atours, au vu de la situation, et c'était celle de paraître mériter la récompense qu'il était sur le point d'obtenir.

Son pas rapide, pressé, indiquait qu'il était prêt à partir dans l'instant, sans la moindre intention de s'arrêter pour dire un mot à son père ou à son invitée. Alors qu'il était sur le point de passer à nouveau le pas de la porte de la salle à manger, Vladimir l'arrêta.

"Tu vas quelque part?" demanda-t-il calmement, bien qu'avec un ton qui arrêterait net un lion.

Tournant le dos à son père, Mikhail se contenta de jeter un regard par-dessus son épaule en guise de réponse. Ses yeux bleus voyaient rouge, combattifs, et déterminés alors qu'il répondait sans peur: "Hong-Kong."

A ce stade, Vladimir savait que nulle force sur Terre n'aurait pu empêcher son fils de revenir vers le dirigeant de Baishe. Aucune, sinon cette dernière carte qu'il avait entre les mains.

Il se tut une seconde avant de dire l'unique phrase que même un homme comme lui trouverait dure à prononcer, un fait qui règlerait ce problème une fois pour toutes. "Dis-moi. Tu sais qui est Liu Yan Tsui?"

Cette dernière carte remplit son office, de la manière dont il l'avait imaginé. Mikhail s'arrêta net juste en face de la porte et se retourna. "Tu veux dire "était"?" Sa voix s'effaça presque en un murmure. Fei Long ne lui avait jamais parlé de son passé, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'essaierait pas de le découvrir par lui-même.

"Est." confirma Vladimir. "Liu Yan Tsui, l'héritier légitime au trône de Baishe, le seul fils biologique de Liu, est encore vivant." Il prononça ces mots lentement mais clairement, prenant son temps pour que Mikhail saisisse les faits. "Impuissant, vaincu, mais vivant."

"Et où veux-tu en venir, exactement? » Mikhail plissa les yeux et les riva sur son père, qui était toujours assis à la table à manger, tournant dans ses mains son verre de vin.

"Ce qu'il y a avec le pouvoir, Mikhail..." Il s'arrêta un peu et regarda dans les yeux bleus de son fils, qui gagnaient en combattivité à chaque minute qui passait. "C'est qu'avec la bonne influence, cela change de mains très rapidement."

Il savait que son père pouvait parfois être froid et cruel. Le grand Vladimir Arbatov n'était pas arrivé là où il en était avec gentillesse et droiture. Pourtant, jusqu'à ce jour, il n'avait jamais su qu'il pourrait utiliser des moyens aussi infâmes pour prendre le contrôle sur son fils.

Il n'avait jamais pensé avoir à le dire, n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il devrait aller jusqu'à supplier. Mais c'était l'unique chose à laquelle il pouvait penser et qui pourrait faire changer d'avis son père. "Je l'aime."

"Bien sûr que tu l'aimes." répondit-il sans trace de pitié dans la voix. "En fait, je te fais une faveur."

Vladimir se tut et étudia le visage de son fils pendant un moment avant de continuer. "Il serait forcé d'abandonner Baishe, et le seul endroit qui lui resterait serait de courir dans tes bras. Et puis tu pourrais l'avoir. Vraiment l'avoir. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux?"

C'était vrai. Sans Baishe, plus rien ne les séparerait. Sans Baishe, il y avait une chance pour qu'il devienne tout ce qui reste à Fei Long. "Tu ... ferais tout cela pour moi?" demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

Vladimir sourit. "Je n'ai aucun problème quant à toi et Liu Fei Long. Mais cela devient un problème quand mon fils est prêt à abandonner toute sa vie pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas prêt à faire la même chose." Il parlait avec la plus grande des sincérités possibles. Si Liu Fei Long était prêt à aller aussi loin, il ne se tiendrait pas sur leur chemin.

Mikhail sourit avec mépris en pensant au plan de son père. C'était le meilleur mouvement que son père n'ait jamais fait, et sans doute le plus intelligent de tous. Mais bien au-delà de tout cela, il fallait simplement qu'il félicite cet homme pour sa détestable cruauté, pour dire de telles choses en sachant très bien ce qu'en serait la réponse.

"Tu sais que je ne lui ferais jamais cela." dit-il calmement, souriant de pitié, comme à lui-même. "Que veux-tu de moi?"

"Je n'interviendrai plus si tu jures de l'abandonner et de ne plus jamais le revoir dans ce contexte."

Ses yeux bleus retinrent ceux de son père, comme pour essayer de dire que c'était hors de question. Abandonner complètement Fei Long et ne jamais le revoir était une option beaucoup trop cruelle pour qu'il l'envisage seulement.

"Ou bien tu peux te marier, t'installer et reprendre mes affaires, comme je l'ai prévu pour toi. Et ce qui se passe dans ta vie privée ne me concernera plus."

Une fois de plus, Mikhail se sourit à lui-même. "Tu ne me laisses pas beaucoup de choix, hein?". Dans tous les cas, il perdait Fei Long. Bien que se marier pouvait éventuellement être ce qui fonctionnait le mieux pour la plupart des personnes, un homme comme Fei ne serait jamais d'accord pour l'accepter dans cette position, et il n'oserait pas essayer d'abaisser Fei Long à un statut de maîtresse. Son père ne le savait que trop bien. Sa seule option semblait être de demander à Fei Long de sacrifier quelque chose. A moins qu'il n'accepte d'abandonner ce qui reposait dans son coeur, il serait lui-même une menace pour Fei.

"C'est le seul choix que tu aies." constata Vladimir, sur un ton assuré. "Tiens-moi au courant."

* * *

><p><strong>Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier de cette histoire (premier volet de la trilogie), et devrait être publié d'ici peu. Comme toujours, merci à tous ceux qui s'accrochent encore et m'envoient des reviews 3!<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Titre: Cruelles intentions chapitre 20 et épilogue (Cruel intentions part 20 & epilogue)**

**Auteur: FayC**

**Traduction: Kandamio**

**Beta: Zangkyaku-sama (merci d'être là et de m'aider aussi efficacement ^^! Shun et Jezabel powaaaaa 3!)**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Fandom: Viewfinder**

**Pairing: Mikhail x Feilong**

**Spoiler: Fixer**

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à Ayano Yamane, à l'exception des memebres de la famille Arbatov et de Feodora, qui sont des créations de FayC.**

**Comme annoncé, dernier chapitre, qui fait double emploi puisqu'il contient aussi l'épilogue. Rendez-vous en bas ^^!**

* * *

><p>C'était une réunion relativement courte, plus courte que les importantes réunions auxquelles il avait l'habitude d'assister. Fei Long restait assis en silence. Tous savaient que le chef de Baishe ne livrait pas ses opinions ouvertement. Il se contentait d'écouter et de décider. Seulement, cette fois, il n'écoutait pas vraiment. Ses doigts caressaient les touches de son portable tandis que son esprit errait ailleurs, à un endroit où il lui semblait impossible de le récupérer.<p>

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis ce fameux jour, et pourtant il se surprenait encore à attendre un appel qui ne venait jamais. Il avait atteint un point où il trouvait difficile d'éteindre son téléphone pendant les réunions. A chaque fois qu'il sonnait, son coeur manquait quelques battements. A chaque fois, il se maudissait pour cela.

Qu'attendait-il? Qu'osait-il attendre? C'était sa décision de partir. C'était sa décision, de couper le dernier lien entre eux. Et pourtant, pourquoi attendait-il encore? Même Mikhail n'aurait pas une telle endurance. Personne ne l'aurait.

Yoh, qui se tenait juste derrière son maître pour le protéger, gardait les yeux rivés sur l'homme à l'autre bout de la table. La présence d'Alexei Arbatov à cette réunion était surprenante. En effet, ses apparitions se faisaient très rares, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un de ces évènements où l'on perdait quelque chose si on n'y allait pas. Il n'était pas sûr que Fei Long l'ait remarqué, mais toutes les cinq minutes, ces yeux de chat venaient le fixer comme pour soutirer une vérité au visage impassible de son maître. Le problème était qu'il savait exactement pourquoi Alexei était là, ainsi que ce qu'il voulait savoir. C'avait été une erreur d'avoir suggéré à Fei Long de venir à la réunion ce jour-là. Alexei allait tout gâcher. Il fallait qu'il invente quelque chose avant la fin de la réunion.

"Fei Long-sama" murmura-t-il, alors que la réunion se terminait. "Nous devrions partir plus tôt pour éviter les embouteillages. Vous avez une autre réunion importante après cela."

Fei Long acquiesça. Il avait hâte de quitter cet endroit, de toute façon. Il était de coutume qu'ils restent un moment pour discuter, mais ce jour-là il n'était pas d'humeur à faire semblant. Alors qu'il était sur le point de partir, un des dirigeants l'arrêta pour le saluer personnellement.

"Nous vous verrons la semaine prochaine à Moscou, alors?"

"Je vous demande pardon?" demanda Fei Long avec curiosité, en se tournant pour interroger Yoh du regard. Il n'était pas conscient que son emploi du temps lui imposait d'aller en Russie.

"J'ai peur que Liu Laoban ne soit incapable d'assister à cet évènement." répondit Yoh à contrecœur.

"Quel dommage." soupira le vieil homme. "Vu que vous étiez très proches, je pensais que vous assisteriez à la fête de mariage."

"Nous devrions vraiment partir." Yoh se rua aux côtés de son maître et essaya de le pousser à partir.

C'était étrange. Yoh n'essayait jamais de le presser au point d'interrompre une discussion.

"Le mariage de qui?" demanda-t-il, tentant de trouver lequel de ses proches collaborateurs pourrait se marier à Moscou.

"Celui de l'aîné des Arbatov?" répondit l'homme avec une note de curiosité dans la voix. Il était certain qu'au moins toutes les personnes de cette pièce avaient été invitées.

Encore incapable d'assimiler l'information, un air déconcerté apparut sur le visage de Fei Long, lorsqu'il demanda: "J'avais l'impression que Vladimir n'avait que deux fils...". Sa voix s'éteignit en un murmure lorsqu'il se tourna pour regarder Alexei et qu'il réalisa ce qu'on lui disait. Son esprit resta vide une bonne minute avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche et ne formule la question la plus difficile qu'il ait jamais posée. "Celui de Mikhail?"

Il n'eut pas besoin d'attendre de réponse pour savoir qu'il avait raison. Ce fut comme s'il avait été frappé par la foudre, dans cette pièce. Pendant un moment, il pensa que son coeur avait cessé de battre. Comment avait-il pu ne pas voir cela venir? Mikhail avait choisi le meilleur moyen pour lui faire passer un message. Tout était terminé. Tandis qu'il se débattait pour tout laisser derrière lui, Mikhail terminait cela avec une certitude absolue, une fois pour toutes.

"Tu n'as pas reçu la carte? Elle a dû se perdre." Alexei avança et saisit le bras de Fei Long. "Excusez-nous."

Sans attendre son accord, Alexei le conduisit hors de la pièce. Il s'était demandé ce que serait la réaction de Fei Long lorsqu'il apprendrait la nouvelle mais il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il aurait l'occasion de l'observer se produire sous ses yeux. En vérité, il devrait être assez content pour faire la fête mais étrangement, il était énervé. Quelqu'un aurait dû lui en parler bien plus tôt et ne pas le laisser le découvrir de cette manière, devant toutes ces personnes.

"Alexei. Arrête."

Une faible protestation échappa à ces lèvres délicates, alors qu'il libérait son bras de sa prise d'Alexei. "J'ai une réunion." dit-il calmement.

A cet instant, Yoh et Alexei se turent pour le regarder d'un air interrogatif. Fei Long se tenait là, et son visage n'arborait rien de plus que son habituelle expression froide et impassible, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

"Tu ne me demandes rien?" demanda Alexei. Il s'était attendu à voir autre chose, au moins une réaction, mais pas cela. Fei Long pouvait sembler froid, mais pas à ce point, en particulier quand cela concernait Mikhail. S'il y avait une chose dont il était certain, c'était que Mikhail comptait beaucoup pour lui.

"S'il te plaît, félicite-le pour moi." Un léger sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Fei quand il le dit. Il ne s'essayait pas au sarcasme. Il le disait avec sincérité. Mikhail ne méritait pas moins.

Sans qu'un mot de plus ne soit prononcé, Yoh l'escorta jusqu'à la voiture. Il était aux côtés de Fei Long depuis sept ans, et pourtant, à cet instant, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Dans de telles circonstances, il n'était pas sûr que Tao le sache non plus. Mais en dépit du calme inhabituel de Fei Long, le silence dans la voiture était étouffant.

"Nous avons reçu la carte il y a quelques jours. Je pensais vous le dire quand vous auriez moins de choses en tête. La vérité vraie était qu'il ne savait pas comment. Il s'était douté qu'ils avaient rompu quand Fei Long était revenu de Russie. Mais que Mikhail décide de se marier en un si court laps de temps avait été un choc pour lui. Ayant été proche de Fei Long, en tant qu'homme de confiance, il lui était impossible de ne pas l'avoir vu. Personne d'autre que Mikhail n'avait autant insisté à vouloir gagner l'affection de Fei Long. Personne d'autre que lui ne s'était jamais autant approché, ni n'avait fait sourire et rire le chef de Baishe, qui était toujours froid et réservé. Comment, au nom de Dieu, aurait-il pu dire à Fei Long que cet homme l'avait abandonné?

"Yoh." l'interrompit Fei Long dans ses pensées, le visage tourné vers la fenêtre.

"Oui?"

"Ne me cache plus jamais rien." Cette voix soyeuse était aussi froide que jamais, mais il y avait quelque chose de plus là-dedans qui donna envie à Yoh de se frapper pour ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité dès le début.

"Oui, Fei Long-sama." répondit-il. "Dois-je annuler vos réunions aujourd'hui?" C'était le moins qu'il puisse faire. Sous ce visage qui ne laissait rien transparaître, il pensait que son maître devait avoir besoin d'être seul un moment.

"Pourquoi?" demanda Fei Long, détournant toujours le regard.

"Rien. Pardon." Yoh s'excusa et resta muet le reste du trajet. S'il y avait quelque chose à faire, il n'était pas la personne pour.

_"Pourquoi?"_

Fei Long répéta ce mot dans sa tête, en regardant dehors, vers les rues animées de Hong-Kong.

Pourquoi devrait-il être surpris? Après tout ce qu'il avait laissé faire, c'était compréhensible. Ça avait dû faire un mal de chien pour que quelqu'un comme Mikhail décide de se venger de cette façon. Il n'avait pas le droit de se mettre en colère, n'avait même pas le droit d'appeler cela une trahison. Dans de telles circonstances, il aurait fait la même chose, sinon pire. Pour une fois, les choses se passaient exactement comme elles le devraient.

_Déteste-moi, Mikhail._

_Au moins comme ça je pourrai me pardonner._

* * *

><p><em>Moscou. Une semaine plus tôt.<em>

"Tu devrais déjà connaître ma réponse." assura Feodora avec résolution.

"Je n'ai pas le choix, Feodora." Ces yeux bleus retinrent son regard avec franchise. "Il se peut que tu me détestes pour le reste de ta vie pour t'en demander autant. Mais je ne serai pas capable de le supporter si ce n'est pas toi." dit Mikhail, de la honte dans la voix. Il avait pris une décision. Et s'il fallait qu'il soit un connard pour que cela soit fait, alors il le serait.

"Ça doit être la demande en mariage la plus nulle que j'aie jamais entendue." protesta Feodora.

"Je suis désolé." C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait dire. Il n'avait aucune excuse pour cela. Feodora avait toujours été gentille avec lui et il ne l'avait jamais fait que souffrir, encore et encore.

"Tu ne vas pas essayer de lui parler?" Pour elle, ça avait l'air simple. Fei Long devrait comprendre.

Mikhail sourit comme de pitié pour lui-même. "Je le perdrais rien qu'en mentionnant cela." Il n'y avait qu'une chose que Fei Long chérissait plus que tout. Et c'était ce qu'il lui restait de son père: Baishe.

"Alors trouve Yan Tsui et débarrasse-toi de lui." Elle dit cela sur un ton qui laissait entendre qu'elle ne plaisantait pas.

Il n'eut d'autre choix que de la regarder, abasourdi. Ils avaient grandi ensemble et elle était une amie proche de la famille, mais elle n'avait jamais été l'une d'entre eux. "Tu commences vraiment à parler comme mon père." ou comme Alexei, sur ce coup-là.

"Tu tues sans distinction." S'il croyait qu'elle ne le savait pas, alors il était clair qu'il l'avait sous-estimée. Peut-être que Mikhail était gentil et attentionné envers ceux à qui il tenait, mais il était loin d'être innocent. "Pourquoi pas?"

Mikhail pouvait abattre quelqu'un de sang-froid et rentrer apprécier son repas avec le révolver encore sur la table. Elle ne lui avait jamais posé de question. Les affaires étaient les affaires. Et Mikhail avait toujours strictement séparé cela de sa vie privée. Alors pourquoi ne pas tuer Liu Yan Tsui quand cela résoudrait tous les problèmes?

Mikhail la regarda avec un air qui montrait qu'il avait plus d'une fois envisagé cette option. "Tu me demandes de tuer son frère."

"Ils n'ont même pas de lien." protesta-t-elle.

"Cela reste son frère et sa seule famille." Il n'était même pas sûr de la relation qu'ils avaient. En vérité, Fei Long était toujours réticent à en parler. A chaque fois qu'il ramenait ça sur le tapis, Fei changeait de sujet avec une expression de douleur. Ses sources lui avaient dit qu'ils s'étaient querellés juste avant que Fei Long rencontre Asami et que Yan Tsui était sans doute la raison pour laquelle il avait voulu quitter Baishe à ce moment. Ils n'avaient pas l'air d'être en bons termes. Mais jusqu'à ce qu'il sache avec certitude, il ne se risquerait sur un chemin qui pourrait faire de lui l'ennemi de Fei pour le reste de sa vie.

"Je ne suis ce connard de japonais." La simple mention de son nom le dégoûtait. Il était à peu près sûr, depuis le temps, que Fei Long se doutait que son frère était encore en vie. Et s'il n'avait pas mis un point d'honneur à se débarrasser de cette menace, alors il devait avoir ses raisons. C'était entre Fei Long et son frère. Il n'était pas en position pour s'en mêler.

"En plus, si tu crois que ça arrêtera mon père, alors tu ne le connais pas du tout." C'était vrai. Vladimir Arbatov n'était pas homme à abandonner facilement. S'il choisissait de frapper, les choses finiraient immanquablement de manière tragique.

Elle ne put retenir un profond soupir à cette pensée. Depuis le temps, elle n'avait aucun doute sur la sincérité de l'amour de Mikhail pour cet homme. Si seulement Fei Long savait la chance qu'il avait. "Tu ne le perdrais quand même pas avec ça?" demanda-t-elle.

Ces yeux bleus s'assombrissent lorsqu'il entendit la question qu'il avait secrètement crainte.

"Peut-être."

En fait il savait qu'il le perdait. Qui essayait-il de tromper? C'était le fier Liu Fei Long de Baishe, pas une vulgaire pute. Il ne serait pas surpris que Fei veuille lui tirer dans la tête lors de leur prochaine rencontre. Quelle qu'en soit la raison, son mariage restait une trahison. S'il y avait bien une chose que Liu Fei Long ne pardonnait pas, c'était la trahison.

C'était du moins son meilleur choix s'il voulait empêcher son père d'être une menace pour Fei par sa faute. Et il serait alors libre de faire ce qu'il voulait, que Fei l'accepte à nouveau ou non.

Le problème, c'était que pour Feodora, ça ferait de lui un enfoiré.

"Je comprendrais que tu dises non. Mais je souhaite vraiment que ce soit toi."

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'admirer son courage et sa sincérité. Peu importaient ses actes passés, peu importaient ses meurtres, et même maintenant qu'il se tenait et lui demandait l'impossible, l'homme devant elle n'était rien de moins qu'un homme fier et digne d'éloge.

"Tu sais, et elle tendit la main pour caresser doucement sa joue, même si je voulais dire non, comment pourrais-je te laisser épouser quelqu'un d'autre?" Sachant que Mikhail avait déjà fait son choix, elle non plus n'avait pas le choix. S'il ne faisait pas un mariage d'amour, alors elle mourrait plutôt que de le voir épouser quelqu'un d'autre.

"En plus, l'homme de l'année selon le GQ russe veut m'épouser. Comment pourrais-je refuser?" dit-elle en plaisantant, lorsque Mikhail prit sa main dans la sienne. Ça devait être encore plus difficile pour lui de traverser cela. Elle savait qu'il ne voulait pas la mettre dans une telle position. Et il fallait qu'il le fasse tout en laissant partir le seul homme qui comptait pour lui plus que tout. Mais pourtant il souriait, avec tristesse, mais avec tendresse. Voilà à quel point il était extraordinaire. Qui imaginerait jamais qu'un puissant, insensible, mafieux russe, qui tuait pour vivre, pouvait être si chaleureux et possédait un coeur capable d'autant d'amour? Elle était déjà assez chanceuse de pouvoir le faire sien. Mikhail l'aimait, c'est juste qu'elle n'était pas la première dans son coeur.

Depuis presque une semaine, Fei Long s'épuisait au travail. Quand il ne travaillait pas, il s'entraînait. Et même Tao ignorait s'il dormait la nuit. On aurait dit qu'il allait devenir fou s'il n'occupait pas son esprit. Et tout ce temps, il ne dit rien au sujet du mariage. Il ne demanda pas qui, pas même quand. La carte que Yoh lui avait finalement donnée était encore sur son bureau. Encore fermée. Intacte.

A part cela, tout était normal. Du moins c'est ce que tous pensaient. Sauf lui et Tao qui pouvaient sentir cette étouffante tension monter de jour en jour. Même si aucun d'eux ne pouvait y faire quoi que ce soit. Fei Long gardait à peu près tout pour lui et refusait aveuglément qu'on l'interroge à ce sujet.

Yoh poussa un grand soupir et inspira profondément avant d'entrer dans le cabinet de travail. En sachant que ça allait être un autre jour où il devrait supporter cette vision. Le cabinet de travail de Fei Long n'avait pas changé le moins du monde, à l'exception du Monet qui avait disparu. Mais dernièrement, il en était venu à craindre sa moindre visite dans cette pièce. Elle était décorée de manière luxueuse, et pourtant on aurait dit une cellule vide dans laquelle Fei Long se serait muré.

Et le voilà, assis calmement comme à l'accoutumée, parcourant la pile de feuilles qui s'étaient accumulées sur son bureau, tandis que Yoh le regardait avec inquiétude. Ces épaules minces et délicates portaient un poids plus lourd que quiconque ne devrait gérer. Et pourtant, le puissant chef de Baishe le portait sans faux pas. Là, dans cette pièce, Liu Fei Long avait porté seul ce fardeau pendant plus de sept ans. Solitaire.

Combien sauraient jamais ce qu'avait traversé ce magnifique et parfait visage? Combien d'hommes auraient craqué si on les avait mis dans cette position à un si jeune âge? Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre pour quelle raison ses hommes lui restaient fidèles. Ce n'était pas que de la fidélité, c'était de l'admiration. Personne n'avait jamais douté de sa capacité à régner. Et pourtant, personne n'avait jamais pu se faufiler dans les profondeurs de son coeur. Sauf peut-être un homme. Et juste comme tous ceux qui avaient compté pour lui dans sa vie, cet homme l'avait abandonné.

"Fei Long-sama." le salua calmement Yoh. "Votre courrier."

Sans lever la tête vers la nouvelle pile de lettres que Yoh tenait dans ses mains, il se contenta d'acquiescer. "Laisse-le ici."

En voyant que Yoh hésitait à quitter la pièce, il demanda, une pointe d'agacement dans la voix, "Autre chose?"

Yoh resta muet quelques instants avant de lui tendre une autre petite enveloppe. "C'est arrivé pour vous ce matin, sans nom d'expéditeur. Je ne sais pas si vous voulez regarder."

Sentant quelque chose d'étrange dans la voix de Yoh, il tendit le bras pour prendre la lettre. C'était une enveloppe blanche de petite taille, fermée proprement et ne portant d'autre inscription que son nom en anglais. Et pourtant, cela suffit à lui faire lâcher son crayon dès qu'il la vit. Il en était venu à connaître cette écriture par coeur. Et à cette simple vue, ses mains se mirent à trembler pour ouvrir lentement la lettre.

Il resta immobile une bonne minute en voyant ce que contenait la petite enveloppe.

A l'intérieur, il y avait un objet, petit et familier. Un objet qu'il avait cru ne plus jamais revoir. Il le prit et le tint gentiment dans la paume de sa main avant de saisir le petit morceau de papier qui accompagnait le pendentif cylindrique, où la même écriture apparaissait en encre noire:

_"Bien à toi,_

_M. Arbatov."_

C'était un message court et simple qui aurait même pu ne pas être considéré comme un message. Et pourtant des ruisseaux de larmes descendirent le long de ses joues lorsqu'il se souvint du sens de cette clé.

_Tu es ma possession, et moi seul détiens la clé de ton coeur._

_Toi, mon ami, tu détiens la clé de son coeur._

Il ne voulait presque pas essuyer les larmes de ses yeux. Ces larmes oubliées depuis longtemps, versées pour le seul homme qui les méritait.

_Bien à toi..._

Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'il réalisa ce que cela signifiait vraiment, et pourquoi Mikhail insistait pour le répéter encore et encore. Des mots qui n'étaient même pas "Je t'aime." Des mots qui étaient plus que suffisants pour lui faire comprendre à quel point il avait été fou de seulement en douter.

* * *

><p>En entendant le tintement de l'ascenseur privé, Alexei abandonna ce qu'il faisait, et se retourna pour accueillir son invité inattendu.<p>

"Fei Long?" C'était plus qu'inattendu, et cela le laissa abasourdi.

"On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme." Fei Long ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit rire guttural.

"Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit faux." La nouvelle du mariage de Mikhail devait avoir été un choc pour lui. Cependant, il était plus qu'improbable que Fei Long s'invite comme cela.

"Et quelles extraordinaires circonstances peuvent bien te pousser à me rendre visite dans mon appartement?"

"Je ne suis pas ici pour te rendre visite." Il ne pensait qu'Alexei serait encore ici. "Et ce n'est pas ton appartement, c'est celui de Mikhail."

"Tu es venu ici rien que pour me dire ça?" demanda Alexei avec un sourire malicieux, en allumant une cigarette.

"Je suis venu en pensant que tu étais déjà parti pour le mariage."

"Je pars bientôt. Je suppose que tu ne viens pas."

"Non." répondit-il sur son ton habituel, tandis qu'il sortait sur le balcon et se tenait calmement debout près de la piscine.

Fei Long était vêtu d'un de ses costumes habituels et ne portait pas de cravate. Rien qu'il n'ait encore jamais vu. Et pourtant, il y avait quelque chose de différent en lui, quelque chose que l'on pouvait sentir dans sa simple présence. Le chef de Baishe était une friandise pour les yeux, quoi qu'il porte. Mais ce jour-là, il se surprit à ne pouvoir en détourner le regard. Fei Long était auréolée d'une présence qui fit battre la chamade à son coeur comme jamais avant.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" Il ne put s'empêcher de poser la question. Il était sûr que quelque chose s'était passé.

"Que veux-tu dire?"

"Tu es différent."

Fei Long sourit vaguement en guise de réponse. "Vraiment?"

C'était peut-être la première fois qu'Alexei le voyait sourire comme cela. "Oui. Et tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi tu es ici."

Les doigts longs et élégants caressèrent doucement la peinture blanche de la chaise qui avait été éloignée de la piscine. "J'ai laissé quelque chose ici."

"C'est vrai?" dit Alexei en se rapprochant. La vision de cet homme en face de lui le rendait impatient. C'était un Fei Long différent, qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. Il désirait cet homme depuis un moment, mais jamais autant. Fei Long n'avait encore jamais été aussi appétissant.

"Vraiment. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?" Il fit tourner ce corps élégant pour l'étreindre, en se baissant dans une tentative pour capturer ces délicieuses lèvres.

En une fraction de seconde, Fei Long amena une dague à sa nuque. "Fais un pas de plus et je jure que je t'étripe vivant." dit-il avec un sourire parfaitement innocent, qui n'était contredit que par la main ferme qui indiquait qu'il ne plaisantait pas du tout.

"Mon Dieu." Alexei se lécha les lèvres. "Toi et un couteau. Je mourrai chanceux."

"Tu mourras avant d'être chanceux." dit Fei Long avec assurance, pressant la lame contre sa nuque. "Bas les pattes, Alexei."

Le jeune russe se tut un moment tandis que ses yeux descendaient vers le col entrouvert de Fei Long. "Non, tu te moques de moi." Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer le bijou autour de cette longue nuque.

Réalisant ce que fixait Alexei, il recula promptement. Pendant quelques secondes, ses joues prirent un rouge carmin.

"Donc c'est pour cela." Il comprit immédiatement ce qui avait causé ce changement chez le chef de Baishe. "Magnifique. Il trompe sa future épouse juste avant leur échange de voeux et c'est moi que tu as appelé un immonde connard." Il fallait bien qu'il le leur accorde. Son maudit frère n'abandonnait pas, peu importe ce qu'il faisait.

"Viens à Moscou avec moi. Ce serait amusant." Il ne pouvait pas ne pas le lui demander. Ça le serait vraiment.

Fei Long sourit avec mépris face à cette invitation. "Ton idée de l'amusant est loin d'être saine. En plus, je pars pour Tokyo dans quelques jours."

"Tokyo?" Parmi tous les endroits possibles. Mikhail ne prendrait pas ces nouvelles à la légère, vu qui se trouvait à Tokyo.

"J'ai des affaires à régler, qui m'attendent depuis longtemps." Sept ans pour être exact. Il les avait évitées bien trop longtemps. Il était temps qu'il mette fin à ce carnage.

"Tu es soudain pressé de l'affronter? Pourquoi maintenant?"

Ces yeux améthyste s'assombrirent un peu en fixant le ciel bleu et dégagé au-dessus de lui. C'était le bleu qu'il avait toujours aimé: la couleur de ses yeux.

"Ça m'a coûté beaucoup trop cher." répondit-il calmement.

Ce passé l'avait hanté bien trop longtemps. Plus important, ça lui avait enlevé la seule chose qu'il en était venu à trouver chère à son coeur. Mikhail avait dû être forcé de se marier pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Et indéniablement, c'était en partie sa faute si les choses avaient tourné ainsi. Il était temps qu'il s'occupe de cela, peu importe le désastre que cela deviendrait.

C'était la raison qui l'avait ramené à cet endroit. Si Mikhail lui avait bien appris une chose, c'était qu'il avait besoin d'avancer.

Il prit une grande inspiration et respira le parfum qui flottait encore dans ce lieu, revivant chaque baiser et chaque étreinte qui s'était gravés si nettement dans son esprit.

C'était là que tout avait commencé. C'était là qu'il trouvait sa force. Il n'était pas sûr que les chemins séparés qu'ils empruntaient se croiseraient un jour. Il ne savait pas si soixante ans plus tard, il serait encore le propriétaire de cette clé qu'il portait au cou. Et pourtant, une chose demeurait certaine. Quoi qu'il arrive, le souvenir des changements qu'avait apportés Mikhail dans sa vie ne pourrait jamais lui être enlevé.

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

La fête de mariage se tenait dans la résidence principale des Arbatov à Moscou. La liste des invités à elle seule aurait pu remplir un livre correct, sans même parler de tous les journalistes qui cernaient la maison. C'était l'idée qu'avait leur père de ce que méritait l'héritier de son trône. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer le mariage. Non qu'il ait hâte, de toute façon.

Mikhail se tenait tranquillement, sur le balcon de son étude, seul, loin de l'atmosphère étouffante de la foule en bas. Un verre de vin rouge reposait, vide, dans sa main. Ça devait être son quatrième, peut-être son cinquième. Peu importe le nombre, ça n'agissait pas comme il l'aurait voulu.

"Tiens, prends ça." Alexei, qui s'était glissé dans la pièce sans se faire remarquer, lui tendit de quoi fumer.

Il avait beau vouloir tabasser son petit frère, il n'était pas d'humeur à chercher la bagarre.

_Peut-être plus tard._

Dès que la fumée atteint sa gorge, Mikhail poussa un juron et regarda plus attentivement ce qu'il avait cru être une cigarette. "Putain, c'est quoi ça?"

"De l'herbe." répondit nonchalamment Alexei, en s'allumant un autre joint.

"Tu m'as donné de l'herbe le jour de mon mariage?" Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était surpris. Ça ressemblait bien à Alexei de penser à ce genre de choses.

"Quoi? Tu voulais de la cocaïne?" Ces yeux de chat semblaient sincèrement perplexes.

"Donne-moi une raison pour laquelle je ne devrais pas te tuer maintenant." Mikhail lui jeta un regard glacial, encore en partie incrédule face à la capacité de son frère de lui taper sans arrêt sur les nerfs.

_Peut-être qu'il était temps de le tabasser._

En dépit du ton meurtrier avec lequel son frère le menaçait, Alexei se contenta simplement de rire. "J'en ai une excellente." Il se tut pour tirer une nouvelle fois sur son joint, avant de continuer. "Devrais-je dire à ma future belle-sœur que tu lui as envoyé ce pendentif?"

Comment Alexei était au courant pour cela, il ne voulait pas le savoir. Mais ce fut son tour de rire. "Elle sait déjà."

"Tu as vraiment de la chance." Il fallait qu'il complimente son frère. Sincèrement. Non seulement il avait réussi à s'attacher le coeur de Liu Fei Long, il avait aussi réussi à obtenir un mariage avec une femme de statut élevé qui savait qu'il en aimait un autre. Mikhail Arbatov était loin d'être stupide.

"Vraiment?" murmura Mikhail en continuant à fumer. En cette nuit où personne ne semblait savoir ce qu'il ressentait, étrangement, Alexei était le seul qui comprenait ce dont il avait besoin: "quelque chose" de plus fort que de l'alcool.

"Avec tout cet argent et ce pouvoir, je ne peux même pas me permettre l'une des choses les plus basiques de la vie. Tu appelles ça être chanceux?" Il devrait être reconnaissant d'avoir une position aussi privilégiée. Mais "chanceux" n'aurait pu être plus loin de la vérité.

"La vie est ironique, non?" Alexei sourit de dédain à cette pensée. "Me voilà, libre de faire ce que tu veux et je n'arrive pas à m'approcher de ce que je veux. Tu possèdes la seule chose que je désire et pourtant tu n'as pas le droit de l'avoir." Peut-être que son frère ne le savait pas, mais avec toutes ses frustrations, il avait aussi besoin de "quelque chose".

Un air d'incompréhension naquit sur le visage de Mikhail. "J'avais l'impression que tu avais ce que tu voulais." Peu importe à quel point il voulait oublier, ce n'était pas facile.

"Disons que je veux un peu plus que ce que j'ai déjà." Alexei sourit de mépris en répondant. La vérité, c'était qu'il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il voulait. Mais il y avait quelque chose chez Fei Long qui le laissait affamé comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Du genre de faim que le sexe n'était pas capable de remplir.

Ça ressemblait bien à Fei Long, se dit Mikhail. Son pauvre frère n'avait aucune idée de ce dans quoi il se lançait. Il ne le savait pas lui-même. "Pour te dire la vérité, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir ce que tu veux."

"Je pense que si." dit nonchalamment Alexei en faisait un geste juste au-dessus de sa poitrine. "Il le porte juste là, tu sais?"

Juste au-dessus du coeur.

La main de Mikhail qui tenait le joint s'arrêta en l'air juste avant d'atteindre ses lèvres. Ses yeux bleus s'illuminèrent en réalisant ce que cela voulait dire.

"Je te jure que je ne l'avais jamais vu rougir comme ça. Ça m''a donné envie de le plaquer contre le sol juste ici et maintenant." expliqua Alexei avec un grand sourire sur le visage, imaginant à quoi ça ressemblerait si Fei Long rougissait plutôt à son sujet, et à quel point ce serait délicieux.

"Alexei." Mikhail jeta un regard noir à son frère en saisissant le col de son frère et le projetant contre le mur. "Ne. Touche. plus. Jamais. A. Ce. Qui. Est. A. Moi."

Comme toujours insensible à la menace, Alexei se contenta de rire. "Eh, sachant que je viens de donner les meilleures nouvelles de ta vie. Tu devrais au moins augmenter mon argent de poche en plus de ne pas me tuer."

Mikhail soupira et lâcha le col, Alexei se tourna et laissa un message. "C'était ton cadeau de fiançailles, au fait. Je ne serai pas toujours aussi généreux." C'était vrai. Dans de telles circonstances, il n'aurait jamais dit ce petit fait à Mikhail. Mais quelle différence cela ferait-il, de toute façon? Le personnage était, en quelque sorte, hors compétition.

Sous le clair de lune doré, sur ce balcon, Mikhail se tenait debout, silencieux, tandis qu'un tendre sourire apparaissait sur son visage. Peut-être qu'Alexei avait raison. Peut-être qu'il était chanceux, en dépit de tout cela. Enfin, au bout d'un long moment, Fei Long l'avait accepté. Au bout d'un long moment, il avait finalement une place dans le coeur de Fei.

Fin.

* * *

><p><strong>Finiiiiiiiiii! Merci à tous ceux qui nous ont suivies dans cette aventure, l'auteur et moi (et ma beta bien sûr 3), j'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à lire cette fanfic que moi à la traduire ^^. Et si elle ne vous a pas suffi et que vous voulez revoir ce couple, guettez le deuxième volet de la trilogie, "Révélation", qui est en cours de correction... Que ça ne vous empêche pas de continuer à m'envoyer des messages, ça me booste toujours dans mon travail ^^. Bisous à tous (ou plutôt toutes, je suppose xD...) 3!<strong>


End file.
